To Love is to Live Forever
by Vinividivinci
Summary: Jack and Sam begin their life together. What will being the Chosen Ones mean for them, the earth and their family?
1. The First Step

The First Step

_**The story continues. If you haven't read the prequel "Dream as if You'll Live Forever, I suggest you do so. You won't be able to understand some of the following story without reading that first. Thank you to all of you who faithfully followed my previous story. I hope you continue to enjoy as we follow Jack and Sam and their life together.**_

_**As always, they're not mine! I'm only borrowing them for a while.**_

In the end he had stayed at Daniel's that night. Oh, he would have loved to have stayed with Sam – even just to curl up and hold her would have been enough. Both of them were tired, exhausted from all they had been through – but they were finally together. Life looked sweet! There was once again hope and dreams and possibilities.

Even with all of that, they both recognized that there was still more to work out. This was not the end, but the beginning. The journey was just starting and they were unsure as to what the next step would be.

The last few days had been full of dreams, and of nightmares, truth be told, but now reality had returned. Tomorrow they would have to face that reality – but at least they would face it together.

They both knew that until decisions were made and actions decided they would have to step carefully. They agreed that, for now, they would behave with discretion. They would continue to act within those pesky regulations. They would adhere to the rules – but only for a little while! But they agreed not for long. They were both ready for the next step.

Jack also knew that things going forward would not be a 'cake walk' (too bad, he laughed to himself, considering how much I like cake!). He and Sam had a lot to work out. They had been caught up in the emotions of the last few days – they had also been caught up in the wonder and excitement of a love discovered, a love revealed, a love shared. He understood that real life, the ups and downs of living in the reality of the world, could quickly tarnish and even destroy that love. He had experienced that once – he refused to let it happen again.

His relationship with Sam had always been within the confines of their relationship as soldiers, as officers. There had always been the issue of ranks and chain of command. It was going to take hard work and lots of talking (he sighed) to work out a new way of relating. He was confident in their love for each other. He was not so confident in how they would deal with a different way of being together.

Although tired he had expressed some of these thoughts and worries to Sam. Thankfully, she understood, and agreed. They decided to take things slowly, not to rush into anything. The wonderful thing was they now had time. With youth restored they could afford to spend time getting to know each other outside of their jobs. So, for a while – at least once they had cleared things with the Air Force – they had agreed to simply date.

In the end, he decided to spend the night at Daniel's. Staying so close to Sam he knew he would have been tempted to throw discretion to the wind. It was quite late – well past 2:00 a.m. by the time he arrived, by cab, at Daniel's. He let himself in, quietly, and quickly crashed. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Just as he fell asleep he felt Sam's warm presence wrapping itself around him. Even with distance, he realized, they were still joined. With a smile on his face he rested.

"Wakey, Wakey Jack! It's time to get up." called Daniel "Come on Jack – you gotta get up and make it to the base."

Jack groaned and rolled over. God, what had he been up to that made him so tired? Surely not some Pentagon party? Or, maybe some marathon diplomatic session? Wait, no, that was Daniel calling him. What was Daniel doing in Washington? With that thought Jack opened his eyes and realized that he wasn't at home, in his bed.

"Wha ? Daniel? What's goin' on. What are you doin' here?"

"Well Jack, I happen to live here. What time did you get in from Sam's last night?"

"Sam's? What are you….?" Suddenly Jack sat up straight in bed. "Daniel, I didn't just dream all that did I? It actually happened?"

"If you mean going to Trelea, getting put through multiple torture tests, being identified as the Chosen One, joined in some Ancient rite to Sam, with whom you've been in love for years, looking about 20 years younger and becoming telepathic? No – you just dreamed it."

"Daniel!"

"Well Jack, what did you want me to say. Surely you know it wasn't a dream?"

"Yeah – I guess I was just sleeping so deeply, when I was **rudely** woken up, that it took me a moment to remember everything." He looked up at Daniel and grinned. "But I'm sure as hell glad I have."

"Yeah – pretty amazing isn't it? Did everything go okay last night. I'm kinda surprised to see you here – although you're certainly welcome."

"Everything went fine, Daniel. Sam and I have agreed, until things are worked out with the President and the Joint Chiefs, that we'd better play it cool. Also, we want to take things a bit slowly."

"Slowly? Haven't you already taken it slowly? It's been years already."

"I know Daniel, but we don't want to screw things up. She's too important, this is too important and I wanna do things the right way. Besides, I think she deserves a bit of 'wooing' don't you?"

"Yes, she does indeed! Well, I admire your patience – and I guess you're right. Just don't leave it too long, okay? It's pretty obvious you're made for each other and with the Joining thing I think you're already a step ahead."

"I know, and you're right. Anyway, I don't think I could wait too long. She's pretty hot you know."

"Okay! **La** la **la** la **la**" Daniel, said, his fingers in his ears. "That's true but I so don't want to go there. Sam is like a sister to me so – too much information!"

Jack just grinned and started to get up. "Daniel, hand me my pants over there will ya. I have to get some clean clothes. I didn't expect to be gone so long."

"Ah Jack?"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure about this waiting thing?"

"I'm sure, why?"

"Ah well, here then. I suggest you do something with this. I don't think you'd want it to fall out of your pants when you're talking to the President." With that he handed Jack Sam's bra, which had fallen on the floor when Daniel had picked up his pants.

"Uh – thanks Danny", Jack replied, clearing his throat in embarrassment and looking quite red around the gills. "I didn't, I mean Sam just -uh – oh hell – just give me the damn thing!" He grabbed it and stuck it in his duffel bag.

Laughing, Daniel turned and headed out of Jack's room. "Coffee is on the stove and breakfast is ready when you are. Just one more thing Jack."

"What Daniel?"

"Ya might wanna double check there are no more incriminating pieces of underwear hidden anywhere on your person Jack. Bit hard to explain!"

Jack threw his pillow at Daniel, hitting him square in the back. Daniel simply laughed again – thrilled to see his friend speechless for once.

Jack and Daniel arrived at the SGC 45 minutes later. He knew that Sam was already there – having gotten going much quicker that morning. He hadn't had a chance to see her before making his way to the Infirmary for his checkup but had communicated with her – saying a quick 'good morning, I love you". He realized that they could still talk to one another across distance but it was easier the closer they were. It took quite a bit of mental energy to converse – probably just like having to shout to someone who was farther away, when speaking naturally.

They still had to spend some time figuring out exactly what had changed with the Joining. They both still worried and wondered about their 'dream' - whether in fact they had affected the Ori. They decided they would wait to investigate further. For now, figuring out their next steps as far as their relationship and the Air Force was top of mind.

"Well General, everything seems to check out okay although I'm seeing a tiny increase in cerebral activity. Are you sure you're not experiencing anything?" Dr. Lam stood in front of him with his chart in her hand.

"No, nothing. I'm feeling really good actually – although that may have more to do with the fact that my knees and back aren't hurting any more."

"Yes, as far as I can tell, there is no evidence of damage to your knees – or anywhere else for that matter. In fact, Sir, I got the complete report back first thing this morning. As far as we can tell, you have the body and stamina of someone in their early 20's. It's amazing really. I've never seen anything like it. I'm assuming that the process has now stopped. You don't feel any change from yesterday do you?"

"No, not at all. God – I hope this stops! I don't want to end up a kid."

"I'm sure that won't happen Sir. It would be extremely difficult for your body to – uh 'degrow'. It looks as if you have returned to the point at which your body reached full maturity – at least physically. Any younger and your skeletal system would have to begin to shrink. So – I expect you are as young as you are going to get."

"Thank God! As it is I don't know how the hell I'm going to explain any of this. There is no way plastic surgery is _**that **_good. Sam is lucky. She already looked a lot younger and so the change isn't so obvious. I mean, Good God, my hair is even going brown again. Talk about weird looking. I may have to dye it grey!"

"Just think Sir – you now have a whole new life to live. Endless possibilities and choices – and this time you can make those choices with the wisdom and experience of an older man!"

"Yeah, there is that I guess." As Dr. Lam looked at him in surprise he realized he sounded upset that he was suddenly a young man again. That was far from the truth – it was just so very confusing with everything else right now. "Don't worry Doc – I'm happy about this – it's just hard to know what to do right now."

"I understand General. Just take it easy for the next few days. If anything bothers you, or you notice any other changes, let me know right away."

"Will do Doc – and thanks!"

Well, I guess it's off to talk to the President now, he realized. Oh joy! Trying hard not to think too much about the upcoming conversation, he thought again about having the body of a 20 year old. Hey, he thought, that meant lots and lots of stamina – he grinned an evil grin. His next thought wiped that grin from his face. Hell – he also realized he was starting to feel incredibly horny (yup – he had forgotten what it was like to be that age and in an almost constant state of arousal around a beautiful woman). God, he hoped they could work things out quickly otherwise he didn't know if this new, 20 year old body, could take it!

"General?" Sam suddenly appeared at his side, obviously just having finished her physical as well.

"Carter, how ya doin' this morning?" He looked down at her and realized she was completely red in the face. "Hey, what's wrong? Everything okay? You look kind of flushed or something."

"Yes, Sir General, I, ah, it's nothing Sir."

"Come on Carter", he said, gently grabbing her arm and stopping her, "what is it?"

She just looked at him and communicated silently. "I just overheard you thinking about your new, young body Sir." If possible her face grew even redder.

"Oh. Geez – I'm sorry Carter, Sam. That wasn't meant for you."

"It wasn't?"

"No – I mean yes – oh hell, I mean I didn't mean for you to hear it – not that it wasn't meant – or wasn't about you." God, now he was blushing like a school girl. "But hey, Sam – how did you hear me. I didn't think I'd opened my mind to you like before."

"I don't know sir. Maybe it had to do with the subject matter."

"Yeah – that could be it – especially since I was _**definitely**_ thinking of you just then! Oh crap – that means I'd better be careful, which is going to be really hard – ur I mean difficult with the way things are. Okay, that's it. I've gotta talk to the President and get things worked out. This can't go on much longer!"

By this time Sam was grinning broadly. She just loved to see Jack get himself into these messes. He was so adorable when he was flustered. She realized again how much she loved him when she described him as adorable. She was sure the many enemies, both human and otherwise, he had vanquished would never describe Jack O'Neill as 'adorable'.

Finally they arrived at Hank's office, for which Jack was extremely grateful. He didn't know how he would have ended that very uncomfortable conversation otherwise.

"Mornin Hank. I guess I'm supposed to call the President. I'm wondering if I could use your phone."

"Of course Jack. In fact, I was just speaking with him and told him you were on your way. He's waiting for your call. Colonel, why don't you and I wait in the Briefing Room and give General O'Neill some privacy."

"Yes Sir" the two officers walked out of the office. Sam sent a quick message to Jack, silently. "Be strong Jack and remember, I love you!"

"I know Sam, don't worry. And I love you too."

The call lasted only a few brief moments. Although Sam was unable to read Jack's thoughts or hear the conversation, she could sense his anger and frustration. Extremely worried now, she looked up at him sharply as he entered the Briefing Room.

"Over all ready Jack? That was quick. Everything okay?"

"No, everything is _**not**_ okay. I'm sorry Hank. Carter and I have to fly to Washington right away. Can you get Walter to get us a flight – We'll take a hop from Peterson if there is one. Carter, I'm sorry – you'll have to go home and grab some things. We have to leave as soon as possible."

"Can you tell me what's wrong Jack?" asked Hank. "Is it about what happened on Trelea?"

"Yes and no. The President and Jumper are being unreasonable, pig-headed asses! Yes, I know, I know – I could get Court Marshaled for saying that, but I don't give a damn anymore. I will _**not**_ let them screw up my life. Come on Carter let's go. Hank can you get us a driver? We'll head to Carter's and then straight to Peterson."

"Sure Jack – I'll arrange everything. And don't worry, I'm sure all will work out fine."

"Damn straight it will! Thanks Hank. I'll eventually explain everything."

On the way to the airport Jack tried to explain what had happened to Sam.

"I told the President that I wanted to talk to him about making some changes in my life – that I wanted a 'personal' life. He was fine with that until I mentioned your name. He said absolutely no – we were in the same chain of command and it would look bad. I tried to reason with him but he was obstinate. Normally he's a pretty reasonable person but every once in while he gets pig-headed and there's no moving him. I told him I wanted to speak with him and Jumper in person – and that I was bringing you. I'm sorry Sam – I don't want to put you through this but you have a right to be there too."

"Of course I do Jack. I wouldn't be anywhere else. Remember, together we can do this! Did you tell him about the Joining and our telepathic ability?"

"No, and I don't really want to. You know politicians. Even the best of them will want to exploit something like this. No, we have to make them agree based on the simple fact that we belong together. We can tell them about the Joining – but no details I think."

"Oh God Jack. I'm worried. What if this doesn't work out? What if they won't let us be together?"

"We're gonna be together Sam. I promise – even if we have to move to Chulak!"

With that pleasant thought the two frustrated and worried soldiers remained quiet as they headed onto the plane bound for Washington and the next test in their journey together.

Once they had arrived they immediately headed to Jack's place where they both changed into their dress uniforms. Might as well look your best when meeting the President. It also gave them both courage – which they knew they needed.

On arriving at the White House they were escorted quickly through security and upstairs to the waiting room. Obviously they had been anxiously awaited.

General, please go in. The President and General Jumper are waiting for you. Colonel Carter, you have been asked to wait here for now."

Jack walked over and, taking a deep breath, opened the door to the Oval office and walked in – but not before turning and winking at Sam. She gave him a quick, encouraging smile in return.

"Mr. President, General" Jack said formally as he entered the room.

"Jack – that was quick! Welcome and please be seated." the President said graciously.

Jack sat on the couch, facing President Hayes and Jumper. Geesh – he felt like he was standing in front of a firing squad.

"So Jack, I've been telling the General here what you told me on the phone. Needless to say, we're both quite concerned about what's been going on and what's led up to this situation."

"With all due respect Sirs, there is no 'situation'. Colonel Carter and I have never acted in any improper way. We have always put the Air Force and the rules first. We have known, for some time, however, that we felt more for each other than as mere friends or colleagues. Although I want to make clear, again, that nothing untoward ever happened. We did not even acknowledge, to each other, that 'feelings' existed."

"So what changed, Jack?", asked Jumper.

"Sir, the planet Trelea and what we went through."

"Can you be specific? Tell us exactly what happened."

So, Jack explained, in as much detail as possible, exactly what had occurred on the planet. He left out a couple of things, of course, including the fact that he and Sam had entered into a physical relationship while on Trelea. He did make it clear, however, that the Joining ensured that they had to be together."

"Why Jack? What did the Joining do that means you have to be together?" asked Hayes.

"We were 'Joined' Sir. That means that we saw everything there is to see, to know about the other. We are truly one in mind and spirit" (he figured the 'and body' part was best left alone). I don't think we can exist if we aren't together. I know that sounds melodramatic but it's true Sirs. Even thinking about it terrifies me."

"But is this natural Jack? Is this truly love or some alien induced reaction?" this from Jumper.

"It's real General. I've felt this way for a long time. It's just that the Joining made it possible – made it a reality, not just a dream. Sirs, you know I've given everything to my country, to our world. I would never do anything to jeoperdize that. But this, this is too important, too vital. According to the aliens we _**have**_ to be together. It's part of our destiny."

"Okay, see here, I don't get this 'destiny' thing. What in hell does it mean?" asked the President.

"I'm not quite sure either Sir" (can one be punished for lying to the President, Jack wondered?). I just know they said it was vital to the world's future. But honestly Sir, even if it wasn't, even if it was just about us, I'd still make the same decision. I love her Mr. President, General, and I'm not willing to negotiate on that."

With that there was silence in the room. Both the President and the General realized that the irrisistable force had met the immovable object! Jack was not going to give on this one. They both knew him too well, had seen him too many times in action to believe that he was bluffing. Okay, that meant that they had to come up with a workable solution. They knew if they ordered him to not see Sam Carter that he would just turn around and do something crazy like escape to another galaxy!

"All right then General. We'd better come up with a solution quickly. We can't let this go until someone gets a hold of it and creates real trouble."

"Mr. President, I think the best solution is for me to resign. I .."

Here Jumper interjected quickly. "Sorry, no way Jack. We can't let you go. You're too valuable to the program, to the Air Force – God to the whole damn planet. Besides, I may have to have you take on more responsibility soon anyway."

"Why Sir? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, family problems – nothing that need concern you now – but it means you can't retire. We need you too badly."

"Sir, is it your wife? Is she okay?'

"Yes, it's my wife. How did you know that? Nobody else does, we haven't said anything."

"Sorry General Jumper – it's just something I found out on the planet. Somehow the aliens knew. I hope she'll be fine Sir."

"Thank you Jack – we haven't got the results back yet, but we're hoping for the best. But, to get back to the point Jack, I'm afraid retirement is a no go.

"But Sirs, how can I go back to the Pentagon? How will we ever explain my sudden youthfulness? There's no way we can explain it away naturally."

"We'll figure something out General, don't worry. Washington soldiers and bureaucrats are used to seeing all sorts of weird, wild and wonderful things", snorted the President. "But General Jumper is right Jack. You can't retire. It'll have to be Colonel Carter"

"No way, Sir, no way! There's no way a brilliant officer like Carter should have to loose her career over something like this. Is there no way you can just waive the regulations?"

"Sorry Jack", signed Jumper, "as much as I'd like to and as much as you both deserve some consideration and some concessions, you know that that can't happen. What kind of example would that set to all the officers and airman under you? It would look like you curried special favor. In the long run it would probably harm Colonel Carter's career even more than a blatant disregard of the regs would."

"Yeah, you're right Sir. I know – that's why we never did anything in the past. We knew it was a terrible dilemma. So, what can we do – cause I'm tellin' you – I'm _**not**_ giving her up!"

The President and Jumper again looked at each other. Finally, the President spoke. "Well, Jack, we've come up with one possible solution. It's not ideal but it's the best we can do. I hope you and Colonel Carter realize that there will be consequences no matter what we do. You'll probably get by with a little gossip and innuendo. Unfortunately, a lot worse is going to be said about the Colonel. No matter what we do, if you two want to be together there will be gossip and it will most likely affect Colonel Carter's career. There will always be those who will accuse her of sleeping her way to the top. Are you okay with that Jack?"

"No, of course I'm not Mr. President. I'll feel like I want to shoot anyone who even intimates such a thing. But I'm not the one that has to make that decision. It's up to Colonel Carter. I can't make it for her – as she's reminded me on numerous occasions lately", he laughed. "So what is your solution Sir?"

"Well, we discussed it before you arrived, pretty sure that you wouldn't give up."

Jack raised his eyebrows in disbelief. Damn! – he had just gone through hell and it turns out they were going to give in all the time.. It's a good thing he had year's of discipline behind him or he may have thrown his career away in one fell swoop by telling the Air Force Chief of Staff, as well as the President of the United States, exactly what he thought of their jerking him around!

"We figured that the best thing would be for Colonel Carter to take a job in the private sector – maybe with a university or something."

"I thought I made it clear that her giving up her career wasn't an option! Sir?", he reiterated.

"Just hear me out Jack! What we are proposing is that Colonel Carter take a leave of absence for a year. During that time she can take a research position or something similar, somewhere close to Washington. She won't be in your chain of command anymore; in fact she technically won't be in the Air Force. She would then be able to pursue a relationship with you. After a year or so she would be returned to duty, restored to full rank and pay. She would not be penalized for her time away. And if, during her time as a private citizen, you were to say, get married, there would no longer be an issue with command as the regulations allow for married officers to serve together. The only stipulation would be that you would have no say in any of her future promotions."

Jack sat there stunned for a moment. He couldn't see anything wrong with the scenario. In fact, if it were true, it seemed ideal. Of course, he had no idea how Sam would react. Would she resent having to be the one to take time off? How would she feel knowing that there would be talk and innuendo. The President was right - there would be those who would always assume that they had carried on an affair for years. It might, in fact, affect future promotions. It would probably make it difficult for her to make General.

All of this went through his mind quickly, as the two other men waited for his reaction. Finally he looked up and said, "it seems a fair compromise, Sirs. As I said, it's not up to me – it's up to Colonel Carter."

"If that's the case, why don't we invite the Colonel in and discuss it with her. If she doesn't agree, though, Jack, I don't know what else we can do."

"I understand Sirs. Thank you for this."

The President rang through to his secretary, asking her to send in Colonel Carter. Within seconds the door had opened and in walked Sam.

God, she was nervous. As a child she had always been extremely well-behaved, a model student, in fact. She had never been sent to the office but now knew what it must have felt like. The whole time she sat in the outer office, palms sweating and heart beating, she had panicked about what was happening.

As she entered the Oval Office she glanced over at Jack. Relieved to see him look relatively calm, she was puzzled that she couldn't read him. He was obviously closing himself off to her – why she couldn't understand. Little did she realize it was because he didn't want to influence her decision. He knew that she had to be the one to decide – it was her career at stake.

She saluted General Jumper and greeted the President who asked her to be seated. He then explained to her what he had proposed to Jack. He left nothing out, even the part about the potential damage to her career even with this plan.

She sat back and sighed in relief. God, what a fantastic solution, she thought. She had imagined things being much worse. She had been sure, in fact, that they were just going to say no. She had sat conjuring up all sorts of fantastic plans in which she and Jack escaped to another planet and hid out for years, away from earth.

When she didn't speak for a long while, Jack became very worried. Oh no, he thought, she doesn't like this. She's going to say no. Just as his heart felt like it had fallen to his shoes, he received a silent message from her, loud and clear.

"This is wonderful Jack! See, you were right. Everything is going to work out just fine!"

In wonder he looked up and saw that she was smiling. He then heard her say, to the President and to Jumper.

"I think this is a great solution Sirs. Thank you. I accept."

They spent the next hour working out all the details but finally Jack and Sam were able to leave. Sam's leave of absence would start in a week – just enough time for her to clear out all her projects. In the meantime, they would see if they could find her a research or teaching position at a university somewhere in or around Washington.

As the President's personal driver drove them to Jack's house, Sam couldn't quite believe how things had gone. She was excited, not only by the prospect of working things out and building a life with Jack but also about her leave of absence. She never would have believed it but she was actually looking forward to the break. Over the years she had sometimes wondered what it would have been like not to have gone into the Air Force. It's not that she regretted her choice, but there were times where she had yearned for a more normal life. Well, now she had the chance to see if she had made the right decision!

What was even more exciting was that she was going to be living close by. She could see Jack regularly and really work to get to know him as a civilian, not as an officer under his command. She couldn't help but smile at how things had worked out.

Jack too sat there quietly on the ride home. The whole scenario was way better than he had hoped. God, back at the SGC he had been prepared for the fight of his life. As it was, he'd gotten everything he'd dreamed of. He looked over at Sam and saw her smiling. He couldn't help but grin in response.

"Come here", he said. She slid over and leaned her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her. "I wish your leave started right now. Then I could do more than just hold you."

"I know. I wish that too. But it's only a week. We've waited years – a few days won't make any difference."

"Yeah I know. I love you Sam and thank you."

"I love you too. But thank me for what?"

"For agreeing to take the leave. For putting up with the possibility of this affecting your career. For loving me enough to do this thing. For just loving me."

"You don't have to thank me Jack. Don't you know that I'm getting so much in return? We're in this together."

"Yeah – Together!"

The car slowly drove home, no one realizing that inside were two people, chosen by fate to embark on a whole new life, a whole new adventure – together.


	2. The Next Step

_**This chapter has little plot – it just explores Jack and Sam's growing relationship. I hope you enjoy and PLEASE send me your comments and thoughts.**_

_**One or two have commented that they didn't see Sam as strong a character as I have made her. I always felt that her character grew in later seasons. I admired the strong, intelligent woman she was shown to be. I don't believe anyone who had saved the world and who had been promoted to a senior officer would be a wuss! I like my heroes – both male and female – tender but strong! I also don't believe someone like Jack would ever go for a weak woman! Just my take on things folks – your comments appreciated.**_

_**Thanks as always to the reviewers (I love you guys! – thanks dp for your lovely words – I wish I could reply directly) and those adding me to their alert list!**_

She couldn't believe how exhausted she felt. Getting everything wrapped up in Colorado, moving across the country to D.C. and starting a new job, all in a couple of weeks would take it out of anyone, she rationalized. Still, considering how young she was now(!) she was surprised at how tired the move had made her.

Oh well, it was a small price to pay, she thought, as she kicked off her shoes and settled back on her couch. Looking around she admired the small apartment she had rented for her stay in Washington. She had brought a few things with her, to make it more homey, but most of the stuff Jack had some how scrounged up for her. Even so, the place didn't look half bad. She expected she wasn't going to spend too much time here – at least she hoped not – but still, it was good to have her own small retreat.

Everything had gone extremely well at the SGC. Although a lot of people were sad she was leaving, notably Cam and Vala, most wished her well. Other than Daniel, Teal'c and General Landry, no one knew the real reason for her leave-of-absence. As far as the others were concerned they thought she just needed a break after all that had happened on Trelea. Mostly, she told people it was due to the startling change in her physical age – that she wanted a chance to re-examine her life. The explanation was accepted although there were one or two raised eyebrows (other than Teal'c's) when it was revealed she'd got a teaching job in D.C. Vala especially had given a knowing look. Well, actually, it was more than a look. She'd practically had to stuff a sock in Vala's mouth! The only thing that stopped her was she knew that Vala meant well and was happy for her.

So, here she was, a new life ahead of her. It was exciting and scary all at the same time. Thank heavens she had Jack, she mused. Although, unfortunately, he'd been able to spend less time helping her than he had wanted. He'd been extremely busy since Jumper was taking a few weeks off to be with his wife as she went through further testing. She really couldn't begrudge the man although the timing sucked!

She had started her first classes this week and so far was really enjoying teaching. She had decided to teach only part-time so as to free her schedule to spend time with Jack. She hadn't needed the money as she had quite a large nest egg saved. She was surprised, however, at how much work was entailed in teaching even a part-time load. Every night this week she had had to come home and prepare a lesson. What made things even harder was that she had to be careful not to talk about things that she knew were true, but which hadn't been released to the general population yet. The last thing she could do was reveal anything learned through the Stargate program.

She sighed deeply, realizing that she should get up and get some supper. Damn, she just felt so tired she didn't want to move. Man, who would have thought that this would have taken so much out of her?

Just then, the phone rang. Knowing that it would be Jack, finally home from a series of marathon meetings, she eagerly picked up the receiver.

"Hello. Hi Jack", she yawned.

"Heya Sam. How ya doin'? You sound kind of tired."

"Yeah, I am. The move and the teaching have made me feel exhausted. I was just sitting here contemplating whether or not to get up and make myself some supper. I'm so tired and not very hungry so I may just crash. How are you doing? How were the meetings?"

"Same old, same old. Just a lot of bureaucrats blowing a lot of hot air. God, get me back to Trelea for some good old-fashioned torture. I think it would be easier."

"Jack – that's horrible! Don't even mention that, it gives me nightmares."

"Sorry Sam. I'm tired too and frustrated. Really it wasn't that bad – just boring as hell. I almost fell asleep talking to the French Ambassador. Believe me _**that**_ would have been a major international incident."

"Especially since Daniel wasn't there to smooth things over!"

He laughed. "Yeah, I think I should see if I can make him my assistant. He'd be invaluable at the Pentagon. So Sam, about this eating thing. I think you'd better get off your butt and make something for yourself. I can't have you wasting away, ya know! I have **plans** this weekend and I need you in top form."

"Oh, what kind of **plans** General Sir?"

"Hey – none of that now! I'm very happy to say that you don't have to call me General or Sir. There are no titles and no regs between us now Sam."

"Yeah – I know! It's just a term of affection you know. For a long time when I called you 'Sir' I was actually thinking something else."

"You were? Sweet! What were you thinking?"

"Well, _**Siiiirrrr**_", she drew the word out slowly and sensually, I thought how sexy you were and how I wanted to have my evil way with you ….._**Sir."**_

There was dead silence on the other end of the phone until, "Sam?"

"Yes."

"Can I come over?"

"Jack", she laughed. "I thought you were too tired, and don't you have an early morning meeting?"

"Please Carter. I promise to be good,"

"You do? Really?"

"Okay, no. I'd much rather be bad. But pleeeeeaasse Carter, can I, can I?", he whined

"See, now you're calling me Carter! That's just like 'Sir'."

"Yup it is. You think you were the only one thinkin' things all those years Carter? So, can I come over?"

"Yes Jack of course. Just be warned that I really am tired. I don't know if I'll be much good for anything."

"Hey, maybe I shouldn't come. I know you need your sleep. I'd like to see you but it can wait. I want you to take care of yourself", he said softly to her.

"Jack – I'd really like you to come here. I miss you. Maybe we can order something in and just snuggle for a while."

"Snuggle eh? Sounds good Carter. Let me change and I'll be over in a jiffy." With that they said goodbye and each hung up the phone.

It had been good, she thought. Since she had been in D.C. she had begun to get to know a different Jack than she had seen all those years. Oh, in essential ways he was the same. He was certainly the man of honor and courage that she had fallen in love with. He still had his crazy sense of humor. But she was discovering new things about him all the time. Not the deep important things that had been revealed in the Joining. These were more the small, everyday things that you dealt with when in a relationship.

She hadn't realized how guarded Jack had always been in some ways. Oh he had let her and Teal'c and Daniel in to see the 'real' Jack many years ago – but still, it was the Air Force officer Jack, the good friend Jack, and the commander Jack. The Jack she was getting to know was the lover, the companion – the man who she knew would be a wonderful husband and father.

Although their time together through the week was limited, they had spent each weekend together. They had gone to a couple of hockey games - not her favorite but she loved to watch Jack get so excited – and she admitted that soon she was loudly cheering on their team – even getting a little hot under the collar at some penalty calls!

They had spent a wonderful afternoon skating. Jack was a wonderful skater. He even confessed that his dream had been to be a hockey player when he was young but an injury had meant an end to his hopes. He also confessed that he hadn't been able to skate for the last few years because of his knees. So, it was like watching a kid in a candy store to see Jack on the ice. She couldn't remember seeing him just having 'fun' like that ever. He raced around the ice with her, actually scaring her a couple of times. He even twirled her around until she had crashed into another skater. Fortunately no one was hurt but she scolded him for getting carried away (all in good fun of course).

Jack had taken her to the opera as well. She knew that he liked listening to it but was surprised to learn he had season's tickets. Now, with a desk job, he could actually plan to attend regular events. What she hadn't known, however, was that he had a wonderful singing voice. Returning from a Verdi opera he had begun to sing one of the arias. She was actually quite impressed. After a couple of minutes however, he had stopped. When she had asked him why he gave a little grin and shrugged, refusing to continue. She realized that he had opened himself up to her a bit and was actually embarrassed. She found it utterly charming!

They'd gone to a couple of movies as well. She had known, from movie nights at his place, that they had similar taste. What she hadn't known was his passion for classic cowboy movies. They had gone to see a Western Marathon one night with High Noon, The Magnificent Seven and Butch Cassiday and the Sundance Kid. She had fallen asleep near the end but again, it was great to see Jack having so much fun.

There were other, more intangible things she began to learn about him. When they would go out together he was always the consummate gentleman and was really quite refined. She actually felt a little guilty for being surprised. He was a three star general so he obviously knew how to behave in Washington – it's just that she had seen the irreverent, sarcastic man, the tough soldier, or the friend and lover. She had rarely seen him as a sophisticated man about town. She wasn't quite sure if she liked it that much. Oh, she didn't want him to act like a savage – but she preferred him more 'down to earth'.

She could tell that, little by little, he was letting her in – letting her see him, warts and all. She was doing the same. She had even confessed that she liked to binge on chocolate and chick flicks during 'that time of the month'! She had actually blushed when telling him – why she didn't know. It's not like he hadn't been married before!

The one thing they hadn't spoken of was Sara and his marriage to her. She wasn't worried; she knew she had his love and loyalty. She just wasn't quite sure what his relationship was with his ex-wife – or his feelings towards her. He had mentioned her once, briefly, that night on Trelea, but other than that nothing. She had asked once a couple of years ago if he still saw her but he'd refused to answer. The subject made her nervous, but she knew one day it would have to come out. She also knew it would have to be in Jack's own time.

If there was anything she'd learned about Jack O'Neill over the years, it was that you couldn't push him into anything. You had to let him make the decision as to how much of himself he would share. He had a lifetime of keeping things hidden, close to his chest, and he wasn't going to change over night.

The hopeful thing, however, is she could see his honest and hard-working attempt to open up, to share with her. Sometimes it was hard for him and he would suddenly stop in mid-sentence. At those times she usually just held him or showed him some small form of affection – she would never push him. Sometimes he'd continue, other times he wouldn't, but she knew he appreciated her patience.

As she sat waiting for him to arrive she contemplated their growing relationship. As yet they had taken things slowly, even though they were no longer bound by Air Force regulations. They had done nothing more than kiss (albeit _**very**_ passionately) since their time on the planet. She admitted to herself that she was getting very impatient.

"Enough already O'Neill! Come on! She was definitely ready to move to the next step but she was afraid to push too hard. She knew it had to be a decision both of them were ready for – even if they had already gone there once. She just hoped it wouldn't be too long or she'd be in some serious trouble. As it was, she found her mind wandering into forbidden territory at the most awkward times!

Just then, the bell rang. She jumped up to get the door and suddenly felt incredibly dizzy. Grabbing on to the back of the couch she paused for a second until she felt well enough to get the door. When she opened it she was shocked to find Jack leaning up against the wall, looking quite pale.

"What is it Jack? What's wrong? Are you okay?" She grabbed him and helped him in. After a couple of seconds he stood up, looking much better.

"I'm fine Sam. I just got a little dizzy there for a second but it's passed. Must be just tired."

"That's strange", she said, sounding perplexed.

"What? It's strange that I'm tired or that I was dizzy?"

"No – I mean just after you knocked I stood up and got real dizzy myself. Do you think it's the Joining? Are we somehow connected physically as well?"

"Maybe – I hadn't thought about it. You say it was after I knocked?"

"Yeah, right after. When did you feel dizzy?"

"Same – just after I'd knocked on the door. I was feeling perfectly fine – it came over me suddenly. Uh oh, I wonder what this means? Hey – how are you feeling now? Are you okay? Is this the first time you've felt this way?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It passed quickly. I think maybe I stood up too quickly is all. – and I haven't eaten anything."

"That's probably it. Good thing I brought some food. I hope Thai is okay?"

It was only then that she noticed that Jack was holding a bag with "Thai Satay" written on the side.

"That sounds great. Let me get some plates."

"Okay, but before you do that." he reached out and drew her to him slowly and deliberately. Just for a second he looked down at her and then slowly bent his head and kissed her lips.

"Oh yeah! That's better. _**Now**_ we can eat."

Once they'd eaten they both felt much better. Sitting down on the couch they sat quietly for a few moments, curled up together. Having no need to speak, they simply sat with their arms around each other, Jack gently stroking her back.

After a few minutes, however, the stroking changed. It was no longer a gentle, affectionate touch; rather it began to change to one charged with passion. Soon, their kisses began to deepen. Sam could feel herself grow weak and hot, all at the same time. Suddenly, however, Jack stopped and pulled back.

Breathing deeply, he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed.

"What's wrong Jack? Why did you stop?"

"Because if I didn't stop now I wouldn't have been able to stop at all." He said quietly, his eyes still closed.

"But Jack, what if I don't want you to stop?"

At that he opened his eyes and drew his head back, looking at her closely.

"Really? Are you sure? Sam, we said we'd go slow – it's only been a few weeks."

"Jack, it's been years, not weeks! Plus, we've already, uh, you know, so I know what I'm missing and this is getting really hard. I love you Jack – and it's killing me that we aren't _**together, **_together_**.**_

"So – you're telling me you want to '_**you know?'**_" he grinned at her. "I'm not quite sure what you mean Dr. Carter. Can you explain 'you know' to me?"

"Jack! You know darn well what I mean." She swatted him on the arm. "But if I need to spell it out to you, you poor man, **I want you to make love to me, right here, right now!"**

"Oh – _**that**_ 'you know'. Well, I guess I can handle that! But ya know, I don't think it's fair that I have to do all the work. What if I want _**you**_ to make love to _**me**_**?"**

"That could certainly be arranged flyboy!" Sam stood up from the couch and walked to the door to her bedroom. She looked back at Jack, still sitting on the couch and made a beckoning gesture with her finger.

"Come on _**Sir!"**_

With a very pleased smirk Jack jumped up from the couch and followed Sam. He could hardly wait – a 20 year old body, a gorgeous woman that he loved passionately and no regulations! Could life get any better!

So often, reality does not meet expectation. That was often the case when it came to fantasies, especially sexual ones. Disappointment, disillusionment and regret were often the outcome of too much anticipation.

Jack and Sam were pleased to agree, however, that their reality far exceeded expectation. They were neither disappointed nor disillusioned and they certainly felt no regret!

Maybe it was the Joining, maybe it was because they were mature adults with years of experiences and wisdom in young bodies, maybe it was because they were kindred souls – whatever the reason, their night together was …. beyond words!

After a long session of passionate lovemaking, the two – in fact – lovers both fell into a deep, restful sleep. They didn't know it, but their dreams were the same – both wonderful, joyous dreams of the future.

In the morning they woke up together, bodies intertwined. Jack looked over at Sam and smiled, a gentle smile of love and affection.

"Well Carter – I gotta say – that was fantastic! Wanna do it again?" he waggled his eyebrows.

She smiled in return and leaned forward to kiss him when …

"Oh God", she grabbed her mouth and sprang up out of bed, quickly running to the bathroom where she made it just in time. After losing last night's Thai food, she rinsed her mouth and said to Jack,

"I'm sorry Jack, I don't know what's wrong. I must have caught a flu bug or something." She turned to speak to him when he suddenly raced by her, pushing her out of the way. He then bent over the toilet and emptied his stomach as well.

When he had finished, and rinsed his mouth out, he looked at Sam and said,

"I think I've got it too Sam!"


	3. Peaches

**Here's the next chapter folks. Reviews, comments, suggestion PLEASE! I love hearing from you and love your suggestions. I try incorporating them where I can.**

Fortunately, he was able to make it on time to his meeting – just. After both he and Sam had lost their suppers, they had rested, but soon felt better. They both figured it must have been the Thai food, although he was surprised at how quickly the nausea had appeared and disappeared. Must not have been a bad case of food poisoning he figured.

He knew Sam was going to be busy that evening preparing for another class the next day, Friday. They decided it was best not to see each other that evening – she said she'd be unable to get any work done. As he drove off to his place to change, he smirked. Yeah, he thought, there was no way either of them would get anything done were they to spend the evening together! Last night would definitely be repeated.

By the time he'd arrived home and changed into his uniform (God he missed his BDU's) his driver was waiting to take him to work. Although he normally liked driving his own vehicles, he found that while in Washington he preferred to be driven. The traffic was terrible and this way he could get places more quickly. He was also able to daydream, something that was suddenly much more fun than it had been for many years.

For a while he thought about Sam and their night together. He couldn't believe it had been that great. Although he and Sara had had a wonderful love life, he had never experienced the intimacy he did when with Sam. He realized that it was more than just their feelings for each other. Somehow, the Joining enhanced everything they did. Oh well, he wasn't about to complain.

As nice as his thoughts were, he found that the nearer he got to work the more tense he became. He hadn't said anything to Sam, and had worked hard to keep any negative emotions from her, but the truth was that he was having a difficult time at work.

As his car sat in a traffic jam in the early morning rush he thought back over the last few weeks.

_**Flashback to three weeks previously.**_

God, he felt just like he had the first day as commander of the SGC – and his first day as Head of Homeworld Security – scared s***less! He'd only been gone a little over a week but things had changed dramatically. The cover story the President's office had come up with was that he had been very ill prior to his leave, although for security reasons it had been kept secret. He knew that that would be pretty believable considering how tired and ill he had looked before heading to Trelea. He even wondered, in retrospect, if maybe there hadn't been some truth in that story.

Anyway, the story was that he had gone for a new, experimental treatment. It was 'top secret' as yet so only top officials had access to it. So now, a little over a week later, he was 'cured' and looked 30 years younger.

He knew that no one (or at least he hoped) would ask for details. If they did he would simply say he preferred not to think about it, that he was better and that's all that mattered. He figured it would be considered a 7 day wonder by a lot of people but hoped that most would eventually drop it and he could get on with his life as a very young looking General.

Unfortunately, he hadn't figured on the long-term affects of a youthful looking face and body. As much as he knew he lived in a youth worshipping world, there was still something about age that garnered respect. His gray hair and lined face had spoken of experience and wisdom (he laughed at that – a lot of people who knew him might have questioned the wisdom part) and also spoke of power, especially when accompanied by the 3 stars on each shoulder.

His new, unlined face and 'browning' hair now spoke instead of inexperience and immaturity. There were also other more practical issues of which he was soon to become aware!

Arriving, finally, at the Pentagon, he got out of the car and waived his driver away (fortunately, the man had extremely high clearance so he had been told something of the truth). Jack made his way into his usual entrance and showed his ID card.

"Morning Captain", he nodded to the guard on duty.

"Ah, excuse me Sir, but this isn't your ID. Do you have another one?"

"No, that's mine, Soldier. See, it says right there, General Jonathan J. O'Neill. That's me!"

"I'm sorry Sir. Could you please stand over to the side", the Captain motioned to him to step out of the line, allowing others to enter.

"What's wrong Captain? I have a meeting to get to."

"Sir, this isn't your ID. Where did you get it?"

"What are you talking about? Of course it's mine", he went to grab it from the Captain's hand to show him. The next thing he knew, one of the other guards, a Corporal, had grabbed him, pulling his arms behind him and keeping him immobilized.

"Stop right there and don't move. I'm gonna ask you again. Who are you and how did you get this card?" The Captain looked at the ID, which did indeed belong to General O'Neill, someone he had heard a lot about but whom he had never met. Looking at the card he noticed something – the young man in front of him bore a striking resemblance to the General. He looked up and, narrowing his eyes, said,

"This card belongs to your father doesn't it? Did you steal if for some kind of prank?"

Good God, thought Jack, still held by the other guard, they think I'm my own son. How the hell am I going to get out of this? On top of everything else, I have an important meeting with the Russian Ambassador – a man not known for his patience.

"Please Captain, just call General Jumper and ask him. He knows me and he'll vouch for me."

"If you think I'm gonna disturb the Air Force Chief of Staff for some punk kid, you've got another think coming. Look, since you're obviously related to General O'Neill, I'm gonna let you off this time. I warn you that you'd better not pull this trick again. You get outta here right now. You've got 30 seconds before I arrest you."

"Captain, please, just call."

"You've now got 20 seconds. I suggest you high tail it outta here _**now**_! I also suggest you get home and take that uniform off. It's an offense to impersonate a General besides being disrespectful of an outstanding officer like O'Neill!"

Jack knew that at this point discretion was definitely the better part of valor! Shrugging out of the grip of the Corporal, he made his way past the line up of people entering and left the building. He heard a few comments from people, one older lady even telling him, "Shame on you young man! You're a disgrace!"

Well _**that**_ was a lot of fun, he thought as he made his way towards the parking lot. He figured he'd better look like he was leaving since he was sure the soldiers were keeping an eye on him. I've just had my knuckles wrapped like a naughty boy. He was fuming as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and called Jumper's office.

"General Jumper's office, may I help you?"

"Yes, it's General O'Neill, Terry. May I speak with the General, it's quite important?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Sir, the General's out for the day. If it's urgent I can page him. He's at the hospital with his wife." Jumper had told his secretary that General O'Neill was aware of his wife's illness, as she was going to have to work with him on some projects during Jumper's absence.

"No, Terry, that's okay. I don't need to disturb him. Thanks anyway."

Okay, he'd better call his secretary and have her put off the Ambassador. It was going to take a while until he could figure out how to get into the building. He'd thought of asking her but realized that the guards would probably not listen to a secretary – it would take a high-ranking officer. The problem was, no one else at the Pentagon was in the know, as yet. The other Chief's of Staff were to be briefed in the next couple of days but for now it was just Jumper and the President.

Oh God – that means I'm gonna have to call Hayes, he realized. This should be fun.

Again using his cell he called the special number he had memorized which he knew would get him access to the most powerful man in the world. After a couple of rings a female voice answered.

"Hello, How may I direct your call?"

He answered, "Hello, this is Homer 78654. May I speak with him please?" He hated to use this number but knew he had to resolve this immediately. He figured that since the President refused to let him retire, the least he could do was take Jack's call!

After about 5 minutes he heard the President on the line.

"Jack, what can I do for you? Is there something wrong?"

"Well yes, Sir, in a manner of speaking. I can't get into the building."

"What, you've locked yourself out of your house and you're calling me?" the President sounded a bit peeved.

"No Sir. I can't get into the _**Pentagon**_. They won't believe I'm me. My ID has my old photograph and they think I'm trying to play a prank or something. I just had the lovely experience of being escorted out the door and told to go home and be good." He tried to keep his voice steady but was sure his anger had seeped through.

There was a long pause when suddenly he realized, fuming, that the President of the United States was laughing hysterically, on the other end of the phone.

"Oh Jack, that's priceless! I'm sorry – I guess we never thought of that. We'll have to get you a new ID", he started laughing again.

"While I'm very happy to have made your day, Mr. President. I do, however, have an important meeting. If you would like me to keep serving my country, as you have insisted I continue to do, I respectfully request that you get me into the damn building, ….Sir!"

"Okay Jack, okay", he said, continuing to chortle. "I'll get my office on it right away. Just wait a few minutes, we'll call when it's settled."

"Thank you Sir. I'll do that."

"Oh, and Jack."

"Yes Sir"

"Don't forget - be a good boy today!" and laughing again the President signed off.

It was a good thing Hayes was across town, he thought. Otherwise I'd be arrested and probably shot for hitting him! He eventually walked over to a cement pylon in the parking lot and sat down, waiting for the call.

About 10 minutes later he got a call from the President's secretary telling him that everything was okay and he could go to work. Although she sounded serious, he was sure he could hear overtones of laughter in her voice.

"Just peachy", he muttered. "This day is off to a great start!"

Walking back to the entrance he again got in line. Surprisingly, his heart was beating quite fast. He didn't relish another embarrassing episode. He hoped to God the President's office had worked things out.

He quickly got to the security station and saw that the same officer was there - Captain … Johnson, he read on the man's name tag. The Captain looked up, saw who was next in line, and literally blanched, his face turning white.

"I'm sorry Sir, General. Please forgive me. I had no idea. You look so much younger than your picture. I'm really sorry, Sir."

"I assume Captain, ah, Johnson, that you got a call?"

"Yes Sir. The President himself called", he said incredulously. "Again Sir, I do apologize. Please, you're free to go in."

Jack stood there a moment just looking at the soldier. He was still pretty angry and humiliated. He knew he could easily destroy this soldier's career, or at the least make his life pretty miserable. He took a deep breath and looked the Captain in the eye.

"Soldier, you don't need to apologize for doing your duty. I totally forgot about my picture – it was my fault; I should have had it changed. Your job is to protect this base and make sure the wrong people don't get it. I feel safer knowing that you're here – so good job son", (oops – he realized that probably sounded really weird coming from someone who looked younger than the Captain – I guess I'll have to be careful not to say that again). "My only advice would be to next time make the call to confirm the story."

An extremely relieved looking soldier stood quickly to attention and gave a text-book salute.

"Sir, thank you Sir!"

"You're welcome Captain Johnson. Now, if it's okay with you, I'd like to get to my office."

"Yes Sir – have a nice day."

"Yeah. I'm sure it's gonna be a barrel of laughs."

Walking the long corridors to his office, Jack was sure everyone was staring at him. They probably had all heard of his experience at Security – or just wanted to see the baby-faced General, he thought in disgust.

In reality, other than the few who had been present, no one knew about the incident of the morning, and no one recognized him as General O'Neill. It was true, however, that he was getting numerous looks. What he didn't realize was that it had nothing to do with who he was, his rank or his age. Instead, he was being stared at by women, young and old (and even a few men!) who simply saw a gorgeous man in uniform walking down the hall.

There were a lot of men in uniform, obviously, in the Pentagon. There were very few as young or as handsome as Jack – and yet as obviously unaware of the fact. Poor Jack, he didn't realize that he was now as honey to bees – and they were beginning to swarm!

Finally reaching his office he was able to breath a sigh of relief. He hoped his secretary had the coffee on because he could certainly use a cup. He was now almost an hour late for his meeting. He hoped she had rescheduled it.

His secretary was a gem – one of his most favorite women after Carter, Cassie and Sara! She was middle aged, grey haired and super efficient. Although actually a couple of years younger than Jack, she had always mothered him a bit which had been kind of soothing when he was suffering over his non-relationship with Carter.

Her full name was the unlikely Alexandrine Millefort. When he first heard that he had serious trouble not laughing and making some sarcastic quip. He knew he couldn't however, as this woman would be very important to him. He didn't want to start out on the wrong foot with her. She did, however, quickly became 'Millie" to him, a concession she allowed no one else.

'Millie' saw it as her God-given duty in life to protect General O'Neill. She had served under many officers in her 30 plus years at the Pentagon but had never met anyone quite like the General. A true hero and man of action, he was also something of a little boy. He brought out all the maternal instincts in her. Since her children were grown and gone, she transferred those instincts onto the General.

A fierce protector of _**her**_ General, she kept the lions at bay. If she didn't like or trust someone it could take that person forever to get to the General. If she liked someone, or felt they were good for the General, she allowed easy access. She took care of a lot of the nasty paperwork that she knew O'Neill despised. She made it her job to ensure he ate properly and didn't get overtaxed by the idiots and cretins that abounded in Washington.

She had been very worried about the General – he had looked ill and tired before leaving for Colorado. She knew something of a personal nature was bothering him but he would never speak of it. She sometimes caught him staring at the photo of either his son (poor boy!) or his former teammates and he looked so sad. She just wished she could have done something to help.

Yesterday she had gotten the shock of her life when she was called to General Jumper's office. She had been worried that something horrible had happened. She was relieved, although astounded, when the General told her the story. She knew she would probably never find out everything that had happened but was still amazed at the little information she was given. Truth be told, she could hardly wait to see General O'Neill. According to Jumper he would look somewhat younger. She hoped that he was also feeling better. Maybe time spent with his former teammates had done him some good.

Even though somewhat prepared, it was still a shock to see General O'Neill – slink was the only way she could describe it – into the office. At first, she didn't recognize him and was ready to question this young person who came in without knocking. Then it hit her – this gorgeous young man _**was**_ the General.

Knock me down with a feather, she thought. Good God, how in the world is he ever going to manage? We'll have every single woman in the Pentagon lined up at the door.

"Good Morning General O'Neill. Welcome back." Okay, she thought, I bet he just needs things to be normal. As hard as it was for her she figured it was best to act as if everything was the same.

She was proved right when the General gave a big sigh, looked at her and grinned.

"Hiya Millie. I'd like to say I was glad to be back but my Momma taught me not to lie! Although it's always good to see you! Is everything okay here? Did you manage to put the Russian Ambassador off?"

"Yes, Sir. I postponed the meeting until 2:00. I told him that you were called to an emergency meeting of extreme importance. Other than that, everything is fine. Did you have a nice visit to Colorado Springs?"

The General looked at her and smiled (God – what a smile, she thought. He's going to be a lady-killer for sure). She realized that for the first time since she had met him the General looked truly happy.

"Yeah Millie, I had a _**great**_ trip. Uh, I'm sure you've ah seen my new face? Well, I guess Jumper told you that I kinda got zapped by alien technology?"

"Yes, he told me. That must be quite something General."

"You have no idea Millie. By the way, I have to get all new ID. I had trouble getting in this morning – they wouldn't believe it was me."

"I can understand that Sir. I'll get it arranged with HR right away. Anything else you need Sir?"

"A cup of coffee would be great. Oh, and by the way Millie, if, ah, Col… ah Dr. Carter, Sam Carter calls you are to put her right through, okay?"

"Yes, of course General. May I ask, is this the same Sam Carter that was a member of your team?'

"Yup, that's her. She's taken a leave of absence and will be teaching some classes here in Washington so she may call or come by on occasion."

"Yes Sir. It'll be lovely to meet her." Ooooh, I think I've discovered the reason for the General's air of happiness, she sighed to herself! His slightly red face, when talking of Dr. Carter, gave it away. Lovely, she thought, just what he needs, someone to love him. She knew the General's history, knew that he had had some real tragedy in his life. She also knew that he would be a man who loved deeply, but that he had been lonely. She so hoped, for his sake, that Sam Carter was a good woman.

"I'll get your coffee Sir, and then I have some papers for you to look over and sign."

"Of course you do, Millie, of course you do!"

_**Present Day**_

Things had gotten marginally better in the few weeks he'd been back. Most people had gotten used to his appearance although occasionally he still got some strange glances. He found that it was somewhat harder to get people's attention or to terrorize them the way he had in the past (diplomats only of course!). Being young looking was definitely a disadvantage in some things.

He started realizing that he was going to have to contend with flirting from some of the ladies – not the military women, of course, at least not openly. Coming-on to a General, no matter how young looking, was definitely not a good career move. He'd even had an invitation from a civilian guy. Okay, he believed in everybody having a right to his or her own preference but he admitted to himself that it really creeped him out. He'd known that there were occasional rumors about him and Daniel, and even about him and Teal'c – but that was normal when people saw a team as close as theirs. His preferences had definitely never run that way – he was heterosexual – and monogamous – all the way! He ended up hiding in his office more often than not.

This morning he arrived at his office tired from last night (but what a great reason to be tired, he thought) and also from the bout of food poisoning. He said good morning to Millie and headed to his office.

A couple of minutes later Millie returned with a mug of steaming coffee.

"Thanks Millie, I could use the caffeine – I'm feeling kinda tired today." He took the cup from her and brought it to his mouth, inhaling the rich aroma – and promptly felt like he was going to throw up again. He quickly handed the mug right back to her and sat back, covering his mouth with his hand, hoping against hope that he didn't lose his breakfast after already having lost last night's supper.

"General, are you okay? Do you need help?"

For a while Jack couldn't talk until, finally, the nausea subsided.

"I think I'm okay now Millie. I had a touch of food poisoning last night and it felt like it came back there for a second. If you wouldn't mind taking that coffee away – the smell is really bothering me."

"Of course Sir, I'll get rid of it right away. Is there anything you would like", she asked as she made her way to the door to her outer office.

"Um let me think. Yeah – do we have any peach juice? I have a craving for peaches."

"Peach juice Sir? I don't know if there is such a thing. I'll check with the cafeteria."

"Yeah, please do. I could really, really use some peach juice." God, he couldn't believe how much he wanted peach juice. So much so, in fact, that he was finding it hard to concentrate on anything else.

About 15 minutes later Millie returned. "I'm sorry Sir, they don't have peach juice. Will apple juice do okay?" she asked, holding a bottle of juice in her hands.

"No peach juice? How about peaches – they have any peaches?"

"No they didn't, Sir. Nothing at all with peaches." This was strange, she thought. She'd never seen the General be quite so, uh, focused on food before.

"Damn, okay. I know – can you call Lieutenant Ferris (his driver) and ask him to go pick me up some peach juice at the store."

"Uh, certainly Sir. I'll do that right away."

"Thanks."

Jack sat staring at the papers on his desk, trying to get to work. It was very difficult as this craving was driving him crazy. Along with that he still felt tired. And, the weirdest thing of all – his uh 'chest' hurt. Okay, if he were being honest, his uh _**man**_ nipples were hurting. Now that's just wrong, he thought. There is no way a man, a _**General**_should have sore nipples!

He knew that occasionally women had that problem. He remembered Sara complaining about it once or twice when she had her period. It was at its worst when she was pregnant with Charlie. In fact, he remembered being disappointed because she wouldn't let him touch ….. OH MY GOD! PREGNANT!

No, no way. There had only been that once on Trelea and then not again until last night. Surely Sam must be on birth control. She would certainly have said something otherwise, wouldn't she?

But it all fit. The nausea, the tiredness, the dizzy spell – and now the aversion to coffee, the cravings (oh God, he still wanted that peach juice), and finally the sore nipples.

He had to call Sam right away. He figured she'd still be home – she didn't have a class today although she had planned to go to her office in the afternoon to do some prep work. He lifted the phone and called her. After the 2nd ring she answered.

"Hello"

"Hi Sam, it's me, Jack."

"Hi Jack, what's up?"

"Uh – just wanted to know how you're feeling? Are you okay? No more nausea or anything?"

"No, I'm feeling fine. Still a little tired I guess but otherwise okay."

"Did you have something to eat or drink?"

"Yeah, I fixed myself a cup of tea and some cereal. I didn't want anything heavy. Actually, I was just headed to the grocery store to pick up a couple of things. It's funny, I suddenly had this craving for peaches – so I thought I'd go see if I could get some. ….. Jack? Are you there? Is something wrong?"

"Did you say 'peaches'?"

"Yes, why? Is something wrong? You sound kind of funny?"

"Sam, I've been sitting here for the last half hour craving peach juice."

"Really? That is kind of funny isn't it. Must be that Joining thing again."

"Sam? Did you drink any coffee?"

"Well, I made myself some but it kind of upset my stomach so I didn't drink it. Why? Jack, what's wrong?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but could you tell me something else?"

"Of course."

"When did you last have your, uh, you know, your period?"

"My _**period?**_" Why in the world do you want to know that?"

"Please Sam, just tell me."

"Okay, let me think. I guess it was sometime before we went to Trelea. I'd have to check my calendar to be sure."

"But not since then?"

"No – but Jack, that doesn't mean anything. I'm on birth control and I sometimes don't even get a period, or if I do they're light. What's this about?"

"Sam, you've been tired, dizzy, sick to your stomach, having cravings – does any of this sound familiar?"

Silence!

"There's no way Jack – I'm on _**birth control!**_"

"Yes, but it has been known to fail. Just tell me one more thing. Do your – uh – nipples hurt?"

"**Jack!"**, she screeched.

"I'm sorry Sam – just tell me."

"Okay yeah, they hurt. But that's just because you and I, you know, last night – and it's been a long time for me and they're just a little tender."

"So are mine Sam."

"What – your _**nipples are sore?**_"

"Yes, and believe me that's never happened to me before – even after 'you know'. Sam, I think you'd better check it out. In fact, I'll be right over. I think we'd better find out soon. I'll bring some peaches on my way."

"All right", Sam answered faintly. "I'll be here – but I'm sure you're wrong Jack."

After hanging up the phone Jack grabbed his jacket and rushed into Millie's office.

"Millie, is the Lieutenant back from the store?"

"He's just on his way now."

"Tell him to hold on. I'm gonna head down – I need him to drive me somewhere right away. And oh, cancel any meetings Just tell whoever that there's an emergency."

"An emergency? Okay Sir. Ah General, is everything okay."

"I don't know Millie, I don't know." He turned to her and grinned. "I sure hope so." He then did something he had never done; he walked around Millie's desk, reached down and pulled her to her feet. Putting his arms around her he gave her a huge hug.

"Wish me well Millie. I think life might just be turning out real well!"

He then quickly grabbed his cap and headed out the door.

Millie didn't know what it was about, but felt very happy for himl. Yup – things were obviously looking up for General O'Neill.

Jack made it home in record time with David's help after making one quick stop. Grabbing the shopping bag, which was filled with peach juice, peaches, peach flavored candy, and peach ice-cream, he thanked the young lieutenant and sprinted to Sam's apartment door.

She was obviously waiting as he had barely knocked when the door opened. He had felt her nervousness and anxiety all the way home – but also her excitement. All those emotions were matched by his own.. He walked into her apartment and immediately put his arms around her and kissed her.

"Jack, thank God you're here. I don't know what to do? I'm sure you can't be right. But what if you are? What are we going to do?"

"Do? Well, if I'm right I guess we'll just be parents. Come on, let's find out."

"Find out? How?"

He held up a paper bag. "Pregnancy test. I stopped and picked one up. Actually, I picked up five, just to be on the safe side."

"Five", she laughed. "I think you only need one, they're pretty accurate you know."

"Hey, I haven't done this before. Sara went to the doctor and found out. So, come on Sam – go pee on the stick."

"Geesh, how romantic! Here, give me the tests. I'll be right back."

Sam was gone for a few minutes, which felt like hours. Finally, she walked out carrying one of the sticks.

"We have to wait three minutes. I want you to be here with me. Jack, I'm really nervous."

"Yeah, me too. Don't worry Sam, whatever happens we're in this together. If we're not, that's fine, if we are that's great too. But remember, I'm here with ya – always!"

"I know Jack, I know", she said tenderly.

After another minute or so it was time to look at the test. Sam was still too scared so closing her eyes she handed it to Jack. "Well, what does it say?"

There was a brief pause until Jack said, in a totally deadpan voice, "I think it says 'hi Mom'."

Sam opened her eyes and saw the biggest, baddest smile she'd ever seen on Jack. Oh, my, God. We're pregnant! She burst into tears.

"Hey, it's okay Sam. What's wrong? Are you unhappy about this? I'm so sorry if you didn't want this right now. We should have waited I guess."

"Jack you idiot! These are happy tears. Of course I'm happy. We're gonna have a baby", she shouted.

"Yeah – a baby!" Suddenly, Jack felt so overwhelmed he could feel tears gather in his own eyes. He blamed it on the Joining – it was really Sam, he told himself. Deep down, he knew that they were his tears of joy – he was going to be a father again. They were also tears of sadness as he thought of his first child. You're gonna have a little brother or sister, Charlie. I hope you're happy for me".

Sam reached out and held him, aware of his feelings – both the joy and the sadness. Together they stood, arms around each other, contemplating this next step in their journey.

Jack lifted his head. "Hey, I'm good!" he said with obvious pride. "Just one 'you know' and you're pregnant. Yup, just call me Mr. Virile!"

"God – men!" and with that they went to share some peach juice.

"


	4. Pregnancy

He sat on the couch mindlessly flipping channels as Sam worked on her lesson for the next day. It had taken them awhile to come down from the high of finding out they were going to be parents, but Sam had to be prepared for her class in the morning. He'd offered to go home and leave her be but she'd told him to stay – as long as he didn't bug her.

Now, not bugging Sam Carter was a very difficult thing for him to do. He'd spent most of the last ten years figuring out ways he could bug her. He'd wait for the opportunity to stroll down casually to her lab and touch things, ask her nonsensical questions, tell her silly jokes and just simply try and torment her. That had come to a crashing stop when she met Pete and he'd really missed it. So, to see her working away, and not be able to bug her was hard, very hard, he sighed.

"Okay, what?", she slammed her pen down and turned to look at him. "What is it Jack? That's about the 50th time you've sighed. I'm really trying to work here."

"I'm sorry Sam – I'm just bored. Maybe I'd better go. There's nothin' on the TV."

"Jack, I'm sorry. I shouldn't get impatient. Look, I'm almost done here. Why don't you make us a snack and by the time it's ready I'll be finished and we can talk."

"Okay", he said brightly, standing up. "Whadya want?"

"Oh, I'm sure that whatever you want will be fine with me" she turned and shared a grin with him. This Joining business could be fun, she thought.

"Yeah, alright – Liver Paté on toast it is."

"Ooooh Jack – that's disgusting! How about popcorn?"

"No liver paté? Geesh – okay, then, popcorn it is", he answered as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Oh, and lot's of butter", she called.

"Your wish is my command, oh pregnant one!"

She laughed and settled back to finish the last few words of the lesson plan. It was amazing that she'd been able to concentrate on it. Her head was still spinning from the discovery that she – well actually 'they', she grinned, were pregnant.

God, she was going to have Jack's baby! Just a month ago she was worried that they'd be nothing more than friends, that they'd never have a relationship. Talk about fast work! Everything had happened so fast, and was so … so incredible that she didn't quite know what to think.

Oh, she was happy, she knew that – but what this meant for them she hadn't even gotten around to figuring out. What about her career? Would they live in Washington? In Colorado? She knew she didn't want a situation where either one parent or the other lived far away – but who could or would give up their job. Who was going to look after the baby? Could she be a stay at home Mom? Would Jack stay home with the baby? What about marriage – was it too early? Was it something Jack even wanted? What if …

"Whoa there Sam. Stop! You're thinkin' so much that my brain is about ready to explode."

"God, you can tell what I'm thinking?"

"No – not what you're thinking. You didn't open yourself up to me – but I could tell that something in there was racing a mile a minute. Come on, I know this is a lot to take in but we have time to figure it out. Just relax and enjoy it for awhile."

"I'm sorry, Jack, you're right. You know me – always thinking too much. I always want to figure the solution out to everything and so much has happened I don't even know what to figure out first."

"Yeah, I know. I feel the same. But look, why don't we just take one thing at a time, okay? We don't need to rush into anything. We've got time."

"Well, only about 9 months. The baby (God, I can't believe I'm saying this) won't wait."

"No Sam, I know. But we don't have to figure it out right now. Give it a few days at least."

"All right – I'll try. Hey, give me some of that popcorn before you eat it all up. Did you bring some drinks?"

"Yup – peach juice. We've got enough to last the week."

"God! I _**love**_ peach juice."

"I know – me too!"

They both sat quietly for a couple of minutes, munching on the popcorn when, all of a sudden, Sam started to giggle.

"Okay Carter – whatchya giggling about now?"

"About you, Jack, and this pregnancy. I bet a lot of women would envy me."

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm sure every woman in the world who has ever had a child wished the father of their baby could experience the joys of pregnancy. And just think – I can truly say that you have."

"Yeah, great. Just what I always wanted – sore nipples! And I can hardly wait for the heartburn, bloating, back aches and hemorrhoids."

"Oh come on. You're scaring me – it's not that bad is it? Not every woman gets all those things."

"With my luck? Yeah, I'll just bet you'll – we'll get all of them. But I'm tellin' ya Sam, if I suddenly burst into tears in the middle of a meeting with the Joint Chiefs I'm officially going to the cabin for the rest of this pregnancy."

She laughed out loud at that, picturing Jack a weeping, emotional water-pot!

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Who knows, maybe this will wear off after a while. Maybe it's just our bodies getting used to the change. We're learning to control the thought thing, maybe we can do the same with the physical symptoms?"

"It's possible but I'm a little worried about fooling around with it. I don't want to do anything that would harm you or the baby."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Isn't this the whole point of the Chosen/Joining thing?"

"I hope so. I gotta tell you this though. I absolutely refuse to go through labor without pain relief. You are _**so**_ not having natural childbirth!"

She laughed again. "We'll see Jack. I think you'll be fine. We'll just make sure you learn your breathing exercises. I've also heard that yoga helps."

"This is gonna be just great. Sam, you are _**not**_ to say a word to Daniel, Teal'c, Cam, Vala (oh God, especially not Vala) Ferretti or anyone else we know about this, okay? I'd never live it down"

"Hmmmn? Let me think. What will you do to keep me quiet?"

"Well – I'll promise not to tell the guys about" and he bent over and whispered in her ear.

"Jack O'Neill, you promised you'd never tell a soul about that!"

"Okay good – I won't if you won't?"

"All right – I won't say a word. They might notice, however, especially when you have to start wearing pants with an elastic waist."

The look of absolute panic on his face was priceless! She laughed so hard she almost wet herself. Who would have thought that pregnancy would have been so much fun?

"God, you don't think I'm actually gonna get fat do you?" he said sounding terrified.

"I'm sure you won't", she gasped. "Unless you really are pregnant too and it's not just that you're feeling my symptoms". By this time she was rolling around on the couch she was laughing so hard.

If anything Jack looked even more terrified. What if that happened? What if he were pregnant? No way, that's just not going to happen, he decided right then and there. This was simply him sharing Sam's feelings. He looked over at Sam.

"Fine, when you're finished having so much bloody fun, maybe we should discuss some things?"

"I thought you wanted to wait a while", she managed to just get the words out before collapsing again. "You said we had lots of time."

"Fine – maybe I should just go home since you obviously are having a wonderful time on your own", he answered sounding really peeved.

"Oh Jack, I'm sorry. It's just your expression was priceless. I don't think I've seen you that terrified even when facing Baal or a room full of Replicators. I've finally found out what truly scares General Jack O'Neill – and it's getting fat!" By this time she was laughing so hard she was crying. She tried to stop, really she did. She knew Jack was irritated, to say the least, but she just couldn't help it.

She realized that it really wasn't that funny – but it had been a release of all the tension that had been building for weeks. God, she so needed this! She felt better than she had in a while (except for the time spent making love with Jack!).

"I'm really sorry, Jack, truly I am", she soothed, finally starting to calm down. "I really wasn't laughing at you."

He looked at her incredulously with a 'Teal'c raised eyebrow', which set her off again.

"Okay, I _**was**_ laughing at you – but you shouldn't have looked at me like that. Come here", she said, grabbing a hold of him and giving him a hug. At first he remained quite tense (oops – he really was upset), but after a minute he relaxed and hugged her back. After another couple of minutes she heard him give a snort – a few seconds later and he started to laugh. Finally, he was laughing as hysterically as she had been.

"Oh my God! I'm gonna have to buy maternity clothes! Just promise me I won't have to wear those stretchy black pant thingy's – or a smock. I refuse to wear a smock!"

Now, they were both laughing so hard they could no longer sit up straight. The picture of Jack in stretch pants and a smock just about slayed her.

Finally, they calmed down, slowly coming back to earth.

"Man, that felt good", Jack declared. "I think we both needed that."

"Yeah, you're right, we did. Things have been pretty wild the last few weeks. It felt good to just let loose. Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you really think everything is going to be okay?"

"Yup – absolutely! Don't worry Sam – you're going to be a great Mom!"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Don't care. Either is going to be fantastic. Come here." He pulled her down on top of him as he lay back on the couch. "I think it's about time to get the pregnant lady – and her pregnant boyfriend – to bed." He kissed her and then sat up, pulling her with him. Yawning, the two of them headed to bed, leaving all the thoughts and worries behind them for the night.

As he walked up to Security the next morning he couldn't help but think back to the previous day. It was really only starting to sink in now. As he said good morning to Captain Johnson (he and the Captain were almost buddies by now) he realized that he was going to have to give some serious thought to their next steps.

Thank heavens there was only a little over a week between their time on Trelea and Sam's leave, otherwise they would have had a tough time explaining her pregnancy. As it was, it looked like they were just really impatient and waited for the moment her leave came through to consummate their relationship. Yeah, he guessed there were worse things than being considered a horny old dog!

As he continued to his office the next thought to pop into his head was that of marriage. He really wanted to marry Sam – he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but at the same time he didn't want to rush her. He knew she was feeling quite overwhelmed with everything – as was he if he were honest with himself. To fall in love, be 'Joined', get pregnant, become 20 years younger, move, change jobs, and then decide to get married all in under a month was a lot to ask of anyone.

The only problem was, that with his position there would be a lot of talk if he had a pregnant girlfriend who used to be under his command. It would cause enough talk if they were married, but at least then there would be an aura of respectability. Living together and having children while not married was pretty common, even in the Air Force, but not for someone of his rank. That couldn't be the reason for asking Sam to marry him, and really wasn't – but still it was going to be awkward. He knew he was going to have to have the discussion with Sam pretty quickly.

Although worried, a part of him was excited. He couldn't think of anything better that being married to Sam, sharing a house and a life. Smiling, he finally arrived at his office.

"Mornin' Millie. How are things this morning?"

"Fine Sir. Everything's okay I trust?"

"Yup – hunky dory Millie!"

"Ah General – I found some peach juice and have asked the Cafeteria to keep it in stock for you. I hope that was okay?"

He looked at Millie in astonishment and then let out a laugh that she had never heard before. He walked up to her and hugged her.

"Millie, you're a jewel. You deserve a raise!"

"Well, thank you Sir. I don't need a raise but there is something I wanted to ask you?"

"What is it. Shoot."

"Well, my daughter Sandra is pregnant and her husband Bill is a medic deployed in Afghanistan. She's about ready to have the baby any day – it's her first – and she's asked if I can come and be with her for a few weeks. I didn't want to ask you, Sir, with everything going on, and anyway, HR couldn't find a replacement for me who had the proper security clearance. But I just got a phone call and they said they found someone. I also thought that since things seemed to be going well with you that, maybe …?"

"Millie, of course! Go, be with your daughter. She needs you right now. I'll miss you terribly – and I know your replacement won't be nearly as good as you – but I'll get by for a few weeks. You go and be a grandma! That's the most important thing."

"Oh, thank you Sir. Everything is in order and I've written out detailed instructions – just in case you said yes – so the replacement should be able to jump right in. They told me she was really good so I'm sure you'll be fine. If it's okay, I'd like to finish up today and then I can get a flight tomorrow morning. She wants me to be with her during the birth."

"Millie – I'll be fine. Just finish up here and get going. Why don't you take the rest of the day off and get ready. I'm sure you have things to do. I'm gonna head out early today anyway. I have plans for this evening."

"Thank you Sir. I really appreciate it." With that she began to get everything organized in neat piles for her replacement.

As Jack made his way into his office he thought, "wow, babies are really in the air!" Well, he'd better get his mind wrapped around Homeworld Security – it was a hard job, but somebody had to do it!

He'd arranged to pick up Sam at 6:00. They were going for a quick bite to eat and then they were going to a live show. He was going to surprise her with tickets he'd purchased for South Pacific. He knew she loved musicals, and she had once mentioned that that was one of her favorites. Although he generally preferred opera he did enjoy live musicals and he had always liked South Pacific with it's theme of tolerance and it's commentary on racial prejudice. He knew it was quite something for it's time – but it still held up today.

"Jack, thank you! This is wonderful. This is one of my favorite all time musicals. How did you know?"

"Well, you may have mentioned it some time or other. I think it was that time on P3R 996 – you know, that time we were trapped in that down pour and had to take shelter in that barn?"

"Oh yeah – we got all muddy and you started to sing that song from South Pacific with the words changed."

"Yeah – 'I'm gonna wash that mud right outa my hair." he sang. You mentioned then that you loved that movie."

"I can't believe you remembered that!"

"Hey, I remember most things about you Samantha Carter. I may sometimes _**look**_ like an idiot – but I'm really not."

"Oh, I've known that for a very long time General. You thought you were fooling us but Daniel, Teal'c and I always knew you were a lot smarter than you let on."

"Really? You mean I didn't have to pretend all those years? Geesh – I guess I shoulda told you about my six degrees after all."

"You have _**six**_ degrees?"

"Yeah, of separation. I think I'm related to the President."

"Jack! I should have known better! Anyway, thank you so much for bringing me here tonight. This is lovely. You are amazing and even with your weird sense of humor I love you."

"Na, it's _**because**_ of my weird sense of humor that you love me."

"I'm afraid there's some truth in that", she laughed.

They both enjoyed the musical and came out singing _"Some Enchanted Evening" _together. They both agreed it had to be one of the world's most romantic songs.

Since neither of them was tired, and they were both hungry (the benefits of this Joining thing was that they always seemed to feel the same way at the same time), they decided to stop at a little pub close to the theater.

"Come on Sam. I've been told this is a good place for something to eat. Some of the officers at the Pentagon recommended it to me."

"I can't drink, you know Jack."

"I know – and I won't have any alcohol either. We can just get a bite to eat and a glass of juice or mineral water."

"You don't have to give up alcohol for me."

"I think I'd better. Who knows, with this connection we have it might affect you and the baby. I don't want to take any chances. Anyway, if you have to give it up for nine months it's only fair that I give it up too. It's going to be a little hard during the Stanley Cup playoffs but otherwise I'll be okay. Oh, did I tell you that Millie arranged for the cafeteria at the Pentagon to carry peach juice."

"Really? She sounds like a peach herself. I can hardly wait to meet her."

"Unfortunately, she's taken a six week leave starting today. Her daughter is having a baby so I'm gonna have a replacement. I must admit I'm not looking forward to that, but Millie certainly deserves a break. Here we are. There's a table over in the corner."

After deciding what she wanted, Sam excused herself to go to the Ladies' Room. One of the joys of pregnancy, she realized. Peeing had become her most frequent past-time. She wondered idly if Jack was affected by that too. She'd have to ask him.

As she was heading back to the table an arm suddenly reached out and grabbed her. She quickly stopped herself from striking out and turned to look at the person who was holding her arm. It was a young airman in uniform, who couldn't have been more that 19 or 20 years old.

"Hey gorgeous. Wanna drink?"

"No thank you. Could you please let go of my arm. I want to go back to my table."

"What's wrong? Ya think you're too good for me? Come on baby, come over here and have a drink with my buddies and me. We'll show you a good time, I promise."

She quickly realized that he was drunk. Not wanting to cause a scene, and not wanting to alert Jack, she attemped to remain calm.

"Look Airman, I'm with someone okay. I'm sure there are lots of pretty women here who would be pleased to have a drink with you. Please let me go."

"No. You can bloody well come and have a drink with me, miss hoity toity. You think you're a hot bitch don't ya? Well, I've had better than you. Come on – come over and sit with me."

The Airman was surprisingly strong and began to drag her over to the opposite corner from her table. She knew she could have taken him had she wanted to but two things held her back: one, she didn't want to create a scene and possibly bring the police – that would look really bad for both Jack and her; secondly, she was worried about the baby. She didn't want to to anything that would hurt it.

"Please, just let me go. I'm pregnant and I can't drink. I just want to go see my boyfriend."

"Oh – so you're knocked up are ya? I bet he enjoyed that". He pulled her to him sharply, his fetid breath making her sick to her stomach. I bet you're a good f ….. ooph!" he suddenly was knocked backward by a fist in his gut.

"Sam, are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No Jack, I'm fine. Let's get out of here."

Just then two of the drunk's buddies, also in uniform, rushed over and helped him up. They then turned to where Jack and Sam were standing. One of them, a little older than the other two, came over and poked Jack in the chest.

"You should'na done that Ass Hole! You hurt my buddy and now you're gonna pay. With that he pulled his arm back, preparing to punch Jack.

What he didn't expect was the lightening quick response of the man in front of him. Jack had years of field and fighting experience. Added to that was the fact that he was now in incredible shape. The most important thing, however, was that someone had threatened his woman. All the testosterone, the cave man instincts, the male protective hormones kicked into high gear and he grabbed the young officer's arm and, using the leverage of the man's charge, ended up flipping him on his back.

A fourth Airman, unnoticed previously, came up behind Jack and sucker punched him in the kidney. As he fell to the ground, the two standing Airmen began kicking him.

"Jack", screamed Sam. She immediately jumped into the fight and threw off one of the attackers. As the other turned to punch her Jack saw his intention from his prone position on the floor and managed to knock the punk's feet out from under him. He quickly rose up and grabbed one of the other attackers and pulled him around in front of him in a choke hold.

"Stop it now or your buddy is going to get hurt. Enough!" he shouted again, as he saw one of the soldiers begin to move toward Sam.

"You men should be ashamed of yourselves. Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Hey we ain't done nothin'", said the one who looked to be the oldest and, as Lieutenant, was the highest rank. "Who do you think you are you young shit! You think you're old enough to make your woman happy? She needs someone with more experience, like one of us. I suggest you leave now, unless you want to get hurt."

Just as things were looking rather bad for Jack and Sam, a group of SF's burst into the Pub. The crowd had all but cleared out at the beginning of the fight and someone had obviously called for help. Seeing that there the men involved were Air Force they had called for military security rather than the police.

Thank God, thought Jack. This is going to be easier to handle this way.

"What's the problem Lieutenant, Airmen? What's going on here?"

The Lieutenant immediately began to speak. "This guy here took out and hit Mike. Mike didn't do anything – this woman came on to him and when he offered to buy her a drink her boyfriend attacked him."

The SF turned to O'Neill to ask him for his side of things when he realized who he was looking at.

"General O'Neill, Sir. I didn't realize it was you."

"Captain Johnson. Nice of you to show up. Just in time, I must say", Jack was having trouble speaking as his back and side were killing him. He was slightly worried that there was something wrong inside. He looked in concern at Sam but she appeared fine – thank God – whatever it was didn't seem to be affecting her.

"What happened here Sir?

"General?", squeaked one of the attackers. "Oh Shit!"

"Yes, Lieutenant, this is General O'Neill, Head of Homeworld Security so, you'd better be telling the truth, or did you feel like changing your story."

Sam decided she had better jump in and tell her side of things. She noticed that Jack wasn't looking too good.

"He grabbed me, Captain Johnson, and wouldn't let me go. I asked him a number of times, quite nicely, as I didn't want any trouble. He wouldn't take no for an answer and started to get rough. That's when Jack – General O'Neill – hit him. His buddies then came over and attacked the General – this one punched him in the back and then they kicked him when he was down. I think you'll find that they're drunk Captain."

"Thank you Ma'am, Well boys, I think you'd better come with me. You're gonna spend a few nights behind some cozy bars. Sir", turning to the General, "what would you like me to do to them?"

"I'll leave them to you for now Captain. Monday morning I'll find out who their commanding officer is and we'll have a little chat". Looking at the four disgraced and shaking soldiers he shook his head.

"You four can spend time thinking about what's going to happen to you come Monday morning. As far as I'm concerned you are a disgrace to the Air Force. I'm gonna take some time before I decide what to do with you. In the meantime, you owe this lady an apology!"

Each of the four soldiers, in turn, apologized to Sam. If they had known that she was a Colonel, albeit on leave, they would have been even more worried. They had physically and verbally assaulted two high-ranking officers. Their careers were essentially finished in the Air Force.

"Thank you Captain. I appreciate you taking over here. I'd like to get Sam home now. Please come and see me on Monday morning."

"You're welcome Sir. I'm glad we could be of help. If I may Sir, I think you'd better get checked out. You're looking rather pale. You want to make sure there are no internal injuries. Do you need a ride?"

"No – but if you could call us a cab I'd appreciate it."

Sam helped Jack over to a chair. He sat down quickly, worried that he would fall down. He was feeling rather dizzy.

"Are you okay Sam? They didn't hurt you did they? Are you feelin' what I'm feeling?"

"I'm fine Jack. Nothing happened to me – and no, I can't feel anything from you. I'm surprised – I thought I would. I wonder if maybe because I'm pregnant I'm protected. Since this Joining was partially about having children I'm wondering if there was some kind of protection built in."

"God, I sure hope so. But only you, Sam, would figure that out at this time!"

"I'm sorry Jack – I didn't mean you to think I wasn't concerned and that I was thinking of something else…"

"No, no, it's okay – I don't mind – I'm glad in fact. I was just being sarcastic – takes my mind off my back. Man, I wish that cab would get here."

"Are you going to be okay? Can you try healing yourself. You said that you thought you did that on the planet. Maybe it'll work here."

"I can try but I really don't know how. The alien helped me before."

"Please, just concentrate Jack. You're looking really bad."

"Thanks!"

"Jack!"

"Okay, okay." He closed his eyes and attempted to focus on where the pain was coming from. For a long while he could do nothing but feel the intense, all consuming pain from his kidney and his ribs. He was pretty sure he was bleeding internally – he had experienced it too many times not to recognize the symptoms. He also knew that one or two ribs were broken. It was becoming increasingly difficult to catch his breath.

Just as he was sure he was going to pass out, he felt a warmth flow through him. At first, he couldn't recognize it. Then, he realized it was Sam – she was trying to help him.

As he continued to feel her presence build, he noticed that the pain seemed to fade into the background. He knew it was still there – and still as intense, but for some reason he was able to put it aside. He could now concentrate on his injuries. Slowly, steadily he focused on healing the damaged tissues and bones. It was difficult – he certainly didn't have the ability that the alien had given him. It was a slow process, and not complete – but he knew he at least was able to improve his condition.

Finally, after a few minutes, he felt Sam leave him. She was exhausted and could do no more. He too had had enough and slowly sank into unconsciousness. Someone watching them had called an ambulance, realizing that Jack's injuries were more serious than first imagined.

"Jack. Jack, can you hear me?"

He tried to open his eyes but they seemed glued shut.

"Jack, come on, wake up."

Sam's voice. It was calling him and he knew he had to wake up for her. Slowly, slowly he managed to peel his eyes open. Everything was blurry but eventually he could see her face looking down at him.

He must be in the Infirmary again. He couldn't remember the mission. "Danny, Teal'c – they okay?" he mumbled.

"They're fine Jack. They're back in Colorado. We're in Washington remember? You were attacked by some drunk Airmen. You're doing fine Jack. Everything is okay."

"You – are you okay Sam?" he couldn't remember why but he was suddenly worried about her. She had done something – what? – it was dangerous, bad for her. Maybe for the baby! Baby! That was it. Sam was pregnant and she had done something to help him. Oh God, he hoped she hadn't harmed the baby.

He reached out and she took his hand. "Everything's fine Jack, I'm fine, the baby is fine. Don't worry my love, just rest."

As he held her hand he had a wonderful, warm feeling flow through him. With added strength he reached out his hand and placed it on her stomach, to ensure that everything was okay.

He slowly started to fall back to sleep when his eyes flew open. He had felt something … "oh my God …. Sam"!

.


	5. A Snake in Paradise

_**Okay folks – now back to a little angst. Things have just been too sweet! You really had to have read my first story, Dream as if You'll Live Forever, to fully understand this chapter.**_

"What is it Jack – what's wrong?" she quickly leaned over and scanned his face with her eyes. "Are you feeling sick? Should I call the doctor?"

He looked at her young, beautiful face and noticed the lines of worry, the dark circles under her eyes. This had all been too much for her, he realized. Everything had happened too fast. He couldn't burden her with anything more, not right now. He'd wait and tell her later about what he'd felt. It was just one more thing she didn't need right now. All he had to do was to try and keep it from her without her knowing that that was what he was doing.

"No, I'm fine Sam. I just felt the baby, that's all."

"Felt the baby? Isn't it a bit soon for that? It's practically microscopic still."

"Yeah, I know. I think maybe it's the Ancient Gene thing – I simply felt it's ah, 'life force' I guess you could call it. It was kinda startling is all."

What a day – no what a month this had been. He felt so tired right now – not unhappy, just confused and overwhelmed. He looked at Sam and gave her a small smile and, turning his head wearily into the pillow he slowly drifted off to sleep, still trying to deal with what he had discovered.

Sam watched as he fell asleep, encouraged that the injuries weren't worse than they could have been. Actually, she knew they had been worse but he had managed to heal himself, at least partially. She had been able to help too, thank God, or else he'd have been in much worse shape. As it was, the doctor simply wanted to keep him overnight for observation. By the time they had arrived at the hospital it had appeared as if he was suffering from nothing more than deep bruising.

She was worried about Jack, however. Oh, not his physical injuries, they would heel relatively quickly. She was worried about his emotional state. She knew he was really struggling with the age thing. She felt some of it as well, from her students. They tended to want to treat her as a contemporary, a friend rather than as a professor. It didn't take them long to realize that her knowledge was so far advanced from theirs that she was in a different league. She also didn't encourage socialization with her students. Many of them were nice but she only planned to teach until the baby came so wasn't looking to build close friendships.

Jack, on the other hand, had to bear the brunt of the 'too young' looking issue. In his job he dealt with a lot of important, seasoned people. It must be extremely difficult for him to look practically like a kid and still command the respect of those he worked with.

He hadn't said anything to her – she knew he didn't want to worry her – but he was finding it very frustrating. A month ago he no longer felt like he belonged, having lost SG1 (or so he thought) and not liking the politics of Washington. Even so, he had been good at it, garnering the respect of most of the Washington set. Now, he no longer felt like he belonged in his position at Homeworld Security.

No one could possibly understand what it felt like to be a mature, experienced man in the body of a 20 something year old. She wished she could help him. She wished he would talk to her about it. As always, he was worried about protecting her. She would simply have to try and worm it out of him somehow.

By this time she was exhausted and knew she had to head home and to bed. Normally, she would have stayed with Jack but the hospital, unlike the Infirmary at the SGC, didn't allow visitors to stay all night. Anyway, she had to think of the baby and knew that she needed her rest.

Leaning over and kissing Jack on the forehead, she made her way home.

She spent the rest of the weekend at Jack's place, making sure he rested and took care of himself. He snapped at her a few times, frustrated with again feeling like crap and feeling guilty that Sam was waiting on him. He should have been looking after her, he thought. God, he couldn't even protect her when going to a restaurant. What kind of man was he? He looked like a God-damned kid – no wonder those punks had figured he was easy to take. In the end, Sam had had to protect him! The more he brooded, the more he snapped at Sam. Finally, she'd had enough.

"Okay, that's it! I'm outta here. You can bloody well look after yourself Jack O'Neill. I don't need to be treated like some kind of irritating …. bug! Call me when you're feeling better and you've pulled yourself out of your royal snit!" She grabbed her things and headed out the door, slamming it behind her.

Jack sat stunned on the couch. He had never witnessed Sam so angry at him before. Okay, that wasn't exactly the truth. He had seen her that angry, she had just restrained herself because of his rank. This was the first time he had really seen her 'let fly' at him.

Normally, Jack was a fair man and would acknowledge that he deserved her anger. He had been an ass. However, he was feeling sore and grumpy and very sorry for himself. So, instead of doing what he should and following her to apologise he simply walked to the door, opened it and shouted.

"For your information I am **not** having a snit! I just don't need a bloody babysitter. I've looked after myself just fine for a lot of years!"

She looked at him just as she reached her car. Now, even more furiously angry, she shouted back, "That's fine – maybe you should just continue to look after yourself. You obviously don't need anyone. You're perfectly fine on your own General O'Neill. I hope you enjoy it", She then got in her car and drove off, angry tears rolling down her face.

Jack stood there for a moment, breathing heavily. Finally he turned around and headed back inside, noticing that his neighbor, Mrs. Barrett, was looking at him with wide eyes and a scared look on her face. He couldn't even be bothered to explain. If the nosey old biddy wanted to snoop then she could just deal with what she saw!

Slamming the door he walked to the kitchen, dying for a beer. To hell with her, he thought. He reached into the frig and grabbed his favorite Guinness. Taking the cap off he put the bottle to his mouth and took a huge swig. Suddenly, he spit the whole mouthful into the sink.

"Damn it! What the hell am I doing? I could hurt the baby. God, she's right, I am an ass!"

Instead he grabbed a bottle of juice from the frig and went into the living room and sat down. For quite a while he sat there, wondering what had just happened. Finally, he took a sip of his drink. Peach juice! With the juice came realization.

Oh no! What had he done? He had just been awful. Sam was the best thing that had ever happened to him and had just treated her like crap.

Just feeling sorry for yourself Jack, he thought. Another pity party, eh O'Neill? What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just be happy with everything that had happened? I have to call Sam, I have to apologize he realized. He couldn't let this go.

He grabbed his phone and quickly dialed her number. It rang and rang until finally the answering machine picked up. He immediately hung up. She must not be home yet. He waited another 10 minutes and tried again. Same thing – the answering machine answered.. Again he waited, again the same thing.

Okay – she's just not answering. God, she must really be pissed at him. The next time he called he decided to leave a message, hoping she would listen to it and call him back.

"Sam, honey, look I'm sorry! I was an ass! Sam – you know how I get when I'm injured. Come on, you were great and I'm really sorry. Please Sam, call me back, let me know you're okay. I love ya babe!"

Hoping that that would do the trick he waited by the phone. After an hour he began to get worried. What if something had happened to her? No, surely he would have felt that. Right now she was completely closed off from him (intentionally, he was sure) but if something bad had happened he would hope that she would let him know.

Still, the longer he paced, waiting for her call, the more worried he became. Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore and decided to drive over to her house even thought technically, he wasn't supposed to drive yet. The doctor had said to watch the severe bruising all down his left side. Driving would pull at it and could create swelling and pain.

At this point, he couldn't care less. He needed to see Sam and he certainly wasn't going to call Dave to drive him for something so personal.

It took him 20 minutes to drive to Sam's apartment – a little longer than normal as driving was difficult. He took it slow – the last thing he needed was to get into an accident.

When he arrived at her place he immediately saw that her car was in its parking spot. He also saw that the lights were on in her window. Thank God. She's made it home.

He walked up to her door and knocked. After a couple of minutes he knocked again. "Sam, come on, I know you're there. Please open the door."

Silence, followed a minute later by Sam's voice.

"Go home Jack. I can't talk right now. I can't deal with this. Just leave it for tonight."

"Come on Sam, please! I'm so sorry. I wasn't upset at you. You know me; I'm a real jerk when I'm sick. Please let me in sweetheart! Please."

"No Jack, not now. Just go home. I need some time to myself. Please go home. I really can't deal with this right now."

He stood outside her door for the longest time, just leaning up against the wall. What had he done? What if she wouldn't forgive him? He didn't want to leave her alone, he was worried about her. At the same time, he knew she was right; she probably did need some time alone.

Taking a deep breath he tried to mentally send her his love and his apologies. He didn't know if she received it or not – but he opened himself up completely to her, hoping she would send something back. When she didn't, he sighed and turned and left.

She sat on her living room couch, crying silent tears. She felt as if everything had gone wrong. All that had been so promising, so wonderful, suddenly seemed frightening and crushing. Too many things had piled, one on another, and instead of the two of them supporting each other and talking about it Jack had done his usual avoidance technique. Right at this moment she didn't know if she could live with that. If he didn't love her enough to share his worries with her, how could they make a go of marriage?

She wouldn't even touch on the idea of the baby. For now, that was just one too many things to deal with. Although she didn't know it, she did pulled a Jack O'Neill. She pushed it to the back of her mind and refused to deal with it.

She had felt Jack trying to communicate with her. She knew he had apologized and told her he loved her. But again, she didn't want to hear it at this moment. Her world was turned upside down and opening herself up was just not something she could handle.

Once the tears had stopped she slowly got ready for bed. Exhausted with all the turmoil and anguish, she fell into a deep but restless sleep.

The next morning Jack was up bright and early after spending a horrible night lying awake and worrying. He debated whether or not to call Sam again or go see her. He knew she had classes this morning and probably wouldn't appreciate seeing him. So instead, he called her, figuring she wouldn't pick up the phone. He was right, so again he left a message.

"Hey Sam, it's me, you know – Jack – The Idiot – O'Neill. I'm really sorry Sam. Please, just let me know you're okay. You can come over and kick my ass – I know I deserve it. Please Sam, call me, okay?"

He waited, hoping she would ring. He even made David wait for him in the car, giving her a little more time. When it became obvious she wasn't going to call he decided he'd might as well go into the office.

He arrived at the Pentagon a half an hour later. Making it through Security reminded him of the Airman under arrest for their attack on Sam and him the other night. Great, just one more thing to deal with.

He arrived at his office, looking forward to seeing Millie. He laughed to himself, yeah, I guess I need a Mom right now, and she was the closest thing he had to one.

He walked into her office and stopped dead when he saw the top of what was obviously a young, brown haired woman sitting in Millie's chair. She appeared to be searching for something in one of the bottom drawers of the desk. What the hell?

Just as he was about to say something to the woman he remembered. Oh yeah, Millie is away at her daughter's. Great, now he had to contend with a new secretary on top of everything else. He cleared his throat to get the woman's attention.

She sat up suddenly and looked at him, a little flustered at having been caught unawares. She stood up and walked around the desk.

He stared back at her – absolutely flabbergasted. Oh my God no!

"Good morning Sir. I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in. I'm your new secretary, filling in during Mrs. Millefort's absence." Putting her hand out she said. "I'm so pleased to meet you – I've heard a lot about you. My name's Jennifer Campbell".

Yes it was, he thought, of course it was. **Jennifer**! It would have to be her. Fate had never been kind to Jack O'Neill – at least not until recently. However, he should have known better. As always, in his life, just when things seemed to be going great something would jump in and screw it up. Now, it was Jennifer – and not just any Jennifer. No, it was the woman in his dreams – the woman who had been pregnant with his child in those dreams.

That thought alone sent shivers, and not good ones, down his spine. To quote a well-worn cliché – he felt like someone had just walked over his grave. What was he going to do? Sam would kill him, especially after last night.

He realized that Jennifer was looking at him a little quizzically. He finally pulled himself together enough to shake her hand and welcome her. He then quickly made his way into his office, asking not to be disturbed. Okay, he had to figure out how to handle this one.

Jennifer sat back at her desk absolutely blown away. Holy Crap! She'd heard that General O'Neill was handsome; she'd even heard some weird rumors about him looking way younger than his age. But, she never would have believed the whole truth. He was drop dead gorgeous – even better than the reports.

She had always been a levelheaded woman and she'd known from an early age exactly what she wanted. Not for her some high-powered career. Her dream was simple and old-fashioned. She wanted to meet a good man (preferably one who was also rich and powerful), get married and have lots of babies. Her dream was to be a housewife, to provide a warm and comfortable home. She wanted a husband who would be a friend, a companion, a good father and a good lover. With a shiver she just realized something. She had just met that man.

She had also heard rumors that he had a girlfriend. Oh well, she wouldn't let that stop her. She never had in the past and she'd always gotten what she'd wanted. She knew how to get a man – and how to get rid of competition. With a very knowing grin she whispered to herself.

"General O'Neill – you don't know what's coming. You are _**so**_ mine!"

Sam woke up that morning feeling worse than when she had gone to bed. She slowly dragged herself up and got ready for class. She didn't know how she was going to teach this morning, but she couldn't very well call in after only a couple of weeks. She knew that wouldn't have looked good at all.

Just as she was about to leave her apartment she saw the light flashing on her phone. It must be Jack, she realized. He must have called while she was in the shower. She played the message and started to cry. Why had she refused to speak with him last night? He sounded so sad on the message. She knew he loved her, knew that he had just been feeling miserable. Why did she let herself get so worked up? She was running late so didn't have time to call him, but decided that she'd go over to the Pentagon and take him for a 'make-up' lunch. She'd apologize for overreacting. Then, later this evening they could have their real 'make-up'. With those thoughts she felt much better and headed off to teach her class.

After hiding in his office all morning, Jack realized he really would have to make an attempt to be polite with Jennifer – no with Ms. Campbell. He couldn't very well ignore her for six weeks. He'd already called HR to see if he could get someone else but they told him that there was no one else available with proper clearance. He remembered Millie having said the same thing. When questioned he assured the HR manager that no, there was nothing wrong with Ms. Campbell – he just felt better with someone a little – older. (God, they must think I'm an idiot). Realizing he was stuck he knew he had to make the best of it. Maybe he could just laugh it off with Sam.

He nervously walked into the outer office and saw J- Ms Campbell busy typing on the computer.

"Can I help you Sir?"

"No, no. I just came to see how you were doing. Find everything okay?"

"Yes, no problem. Mrs. Millefort left excellent instructions."

"I'm not surprised, she's amazingly efficient."

"I hope I can do as good a job Sir. I know it's difficult having someone new step in. Please don't hesitate to tell me if I'm doing something wrong."

"No, I won't – er I mean, I'm sure you'll do just fine. Well, if you're okay I guess I'd better get back to work. Never stops around here."

"Oh Sir? There's just one thing. The bottom drawer on the desk seems stuck. I'm just wondering if you could try and open it for me – since you're obviously a lot stronger."

"Uh sure, no problem." He walked around her desk and kneeled down. Jennifer – God **Ms Campbell** – leaned down beside him.

"I think something must have gotten stuck in there."

He tried to pull it open without breaking the drawer. She was right – some piece of paper or something had gotten in and jammed it shut. He tried once more and pulled. The drawer popped open so suddenly that he fell backward, hitting Jennifer and knocking her off her feet. She fell over right on top of him.

"Oh I'm sorry General!"

"Uh – that's okay, my fault." He tried to get up but was having trouble finding a place to put his hands that wouldn't get him into trouble! For some reason, Jennifer seemed rather klutzy herself and was having trouble regaining her balance. It could only have been a few seconds on the floor when he heard the door open.

"Jack, Jack are you here? I've come to take you for lunch."

His life flashed in front of his eyes!

_**Sorry about Jennifer folks – She's baaaaaa- aaaak!**_


	6. It's Good to Be Blonde

Thank you to all my reviewers, both those that review regularly and faithfully - and the new ones. It is so encouraging!

The angst continues (but only for a while). Comments please!

"Sam! What are you doing here? I mean it's great to see ... ooooph." Oh geez that hurt. He'd forgotten all about the bruising but it all came back to him when Jennifer had levered herself off of him by putting her hands on his chest and pushing. She finally was able to stand up but he couldn't move. He felt sick to his stomach and was having trouble catching his breath.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay General? I'm so sorry; I didn't realize I'd hurt you. Here, can I help you up?" Jennifer squatted down beside him, not sure what was wrong. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the frozen figure of a blond woman. Uh oh, probably the girlfriend! Okay Jennifer, she thought, now's the time to start your campaign to get rid of her.

"Miss, could you please get a glass of water for the General. I must have accidentally hurt him when I was lying on top of him. There's a water cooler down the hall and a glass on the shelf over there."

Sam still stood there, unable to move, to think, to breath. God, her most awful nightmare was standing here in the flesh. What was worse, she'd walked in on the woman lying on top of Jack. Her brain told her there had to be a logical explanation – she knew that Jack wasn't about to make out with someone in the middle of the Pentagon – but her heart was hurting too badly to listen to reason.

When the woman – Jennifer – asked her again to get some water she realized that Jack was hurt. She automatically started towards him but Jennifer stood in her way.

"Please ma'am, the General needs water. Could you get it for him? I'm looking after him here. Too many people will just get in the way."

Sam stared at her, still too stunned to really take in what was happening. Looking down at Jack she realized that he was in pain, although obviously recovering quickly. She knew, because of their connection, that he wasn't badly hurt. His bruises were still pretty tender and were clearly sore as a result of the wrestling match she had witnessed.

What bothered her the most was the fact that Jack refused to meet her eyes when she looked at him. He looked embarrassed, ashamed. That, more than the scene she had walked in on, made her heart turn to stone. What she had experienced on Trelea was coming true, she thought. At this moment, she felt like fate was carrying her along and that there was little she could do to stop it.

"Jack", she said again, hoping that he would make everything okay.

Struggling to sit up he continued to avoid looking at her. "Yeah – I would appreciate that water, Carter,"

Sam stared at him for a few more seconds. When he said no more she slowly turned and walked from the room. She didn't take the glass, didn't stop at the water cooler – she just kept going until she had left the building, got into her car and drove away.

Inside the office, Jack had finally managed to get to his feet. God, this was embarrassing, he moaned to himself. He was going to have to somehow get rid of Jennifer and talk to Sam, explain it to her. He hadn't wanted to say anything with Jennifer still there because he knew how awful that scene had looked. Rather than start the conversation he had hoped to gather himself a bit and then, when Sam returned with the water, he would suggest they go somewhere and talk. In the meantime, Jennifer was helping him to his office and the couch that was there.

"I'm fine now, Ms Campbell. I'll just wait here for Dr. Carter. Don't worry, I'm okay. Please, go back to you work. Dr. Carter will be in in a moment."

"Are you sure General? You look rather pale. I don't mind sitting here with you until she comes back. I feel responsible and want to make it up to you."

"No, you weren't responsible – it was some punks in a bar. Which reminds me – I have to get in touch with their CO and speak with him or her. I think Mrs. Millefort wrote their names down. If you could just check into that for me and ask their CO to come see me as soon as possible that would be great."

"Certainly Sir. But General, I'd really like to buy you lunch or something. It would make me feel so much better after falling on you. Please – I'll treat you to lunch in the cafeteria."

"Thank you Ms. Campbell, maybe another day. I'm planning to have lunch with Dr. Carter. Speaking of whom – where is she?" He got up and walked, slightly hunched over, to the door but couldn't see her in his secretary's office. He then walked to the hall door and looked down to where the water cooler was but saw no sign of Sam. That's odd, he thought. Where could she be?

"I think she may have left General. She didn't look too happy so maybe she had to be somewhere else. She obviously wasn't worried about you and decided to take off."

"Yeah, I guess so. That's strange though. That just doesn't sound like Sam."

"Well, you never know Sir. Maybe she had a date or something."

"No, I'm sure that's not it", he said more to himself than to Jennifer. His stomach felt like it had dropped to the floor. He was suddenly terrified that things had started to go desperately wrong and he was standing at the sidelines, unable to make it stop.

"I have to go. I have to go find her."

"But Sir, you have a meeting with General Jumper right after lunch and his secretary said it was really important. I'm sure she'll be fine Sir. In fact, she probably wanted to be alone. You know us women – sometimes we need to be by ourselves. I think the worst thing you could do right now would be to follow her. She'd feel like you were crowding her."

Maybe she was right. Sam had said, last night, that she needed some time. With the Joining and everything it could be that she was feeling the need for some space. As much as he wanted to rush off to see her, he thought maybe Jennifer had a point. He'd just wait until after work and stop by to see her. He wondered if he should call her?

"I guess you're right. I'll just call her and leave a message."

"Oh General – I think that would be just as bad. She might feel like you were hounding her. Please, I know it's none of my business, but if it were me I'd give her some time.

"Yeah, okay, I guess. I'm just not sure right now." He realized suddenly that he was discussing his relationship with Sam with _**Jennifer**_ - God, what was he doing?

"I'd better get to work now. Can you see to that matter I mentioned"?

"Yes, certainly Sir. If there's anything you need, anything at all, please let me know. And don't forget, I still owe you lunch."

After she had left the room Jack sat back down at his desk. He wasn't quite sure what had happened. Yesterday things had been great – wonderful even. Oh, he'd been grumpy and sore from his injuries, but deep down he'd felt happier than he had in years. It had all gone suddenly so wrong! First, the fight with Sam – he knew he had totally screwed up there. But he had still felt hopeful that everything would work out. He knew he'd have to make it up to her and he'd have to do some serious talking, but he was pretty sure she'd forgive him.

Now however, he wasn't so sure. As soon as he'd seen Jennifer he'd known something bad was coming down and sure enough, Sam had walked in on a scene from some romantic melodrama. In his wildest dreams – or nightmares – he could never have imagined something so ridiculously incriminating!

He knew he had to fix this, and fast, or it would spiral out of control. He was afraid that it may already have gotten to a point past which he could make things better.

For the rest of the afternoon he coasted his way through work – to others he appeared fine – but inside he was in turmoil.

Sam didn't try and return to her apartment immediately. She was pretty sure Jack would call her and she didn't know what to say right at this moment. She needed a bit of space to get her head back on straight. Her thoughts were spinning out of control.

Okay, she had walked in on the scene from hell. Looking at it clearly, logically, she realized that what she had seen was obviously not some sordid sexual encounter. For one thing, Jack was in pain. The other thing was that it was in the middle of his secretary's office and anyone could (and did!) enter at any time. As careless as Jack sometimes was, he had too much respect for his position as an officer to do something so crass. So, something else must have happened.

When she thought about it she figured it must have been something done by the barracuda – her new name for Jennifer. She wasn't a stupid person by any means(!) and had seen enough predatory women, in her day, to realize that Ms. Jennifer was on the hunt and the General was the prey!

With that thought she decided to head home, knowing that Jack would be there waiting. When she arrived she was surprised that she didn't see his car. Maybe he had David drop him off and is waiting inside – she had given him a key after there night together. It had seemed fitting at the time.

When she unlocked the door she realized that he wasn't, in fact, there. She immediately looked at the phone and was shocked that there was no light flashing. He hadn't left a message either. What was going on? Why hadn't Jack tried to get in touch with her? He must have known how she felt seeing Jennifer. He had confided that he had dreamt of her too so he must have recognized her.

She sat on the couch, really worried now. What if she hadn't misread things. What if something had happened between them already? What if he had known Jennifer before. Oh God, she was starting to go crazy. She decided that she had to call Jack, had to get this out in the open right now.

She took her phone and immediately called his office.

"Hello, General O'Neill's office. May I help you?"

"Yes, may I speak with the General please."

"May I tell him who is calling please?"

"Yes, it's Sam, Sam Carter."

"Thank you Ms Carter, I'll let him know."

Jennifer put her on hold and sat thinking for a minutes. Time for step two in her plan to get rid of the Carter woman. She picked up the phone.

"I'm sorry Ms. Carter, the General's not available right now. Can I take a message?"

"Is he there? It's quite important."

"I'm sorry, I told him you called and he said he couldn't be disturbed. I'm happy to give him your message."

"No, that's okay. I'll try again later."

"Oh, I'm afraid he's going to be busy all afternoon. He's told me to hold all his calls. Are you sure you wouldn't like to leave a message. I'm happy to pass it on."

"No, I ah, no. Thanks anyway." With that Sam signed off.

Jennifer put the phone down slowly, smiling with glee. Yup the plan was working!

A couple of minutes later the General (Jack she thought to herself) came out of the office.

"I heard the phone ring. That wasn't for me was it?"

"No General, it was just the Manager from Human Resources checking in to see if I was okay. I told her everything was fine and that I love working with you."

"Oh, okay then, ah thanks. If anyone – if Sa - er Dr. Carter calls, can you put her right through?"

"Certainly Sir."

"Thanks."

Sam sat back on her couch. Jack didn't even want to speak with her. What had happened? He'd sounded so sincere in his message of earlier, so sorry for the way he'd behaved. She'd known that it was just his injuries making him be so crabby. How could that have escalated?

If Sam had been thinking properly, if she weren't so tired, so overwhelmed so, so _**pregnant**_ she would have quickly realized that there was a rat in the pantry, a snake in the grass! Instead, all she could think of was that things had gone all wrong. Here she was, pregnant with Jack's child, and he didn't want her anymore.

Jack sat at his desk, thinking almost exactly the same things as Carter – although the truth was that, even had he been at his sharpest, he wouldn't have realized that a 'femme fatale' was out to sabotage his relationship with Sam. Not being a woman he was clueless when it came to the machinations of predatory females. All he knew was that he had again screwed up. He wanted to fix it, he really did, he just didn't know how.

He had tried to communicate with Sam but for some reason he couldn't. She must be blocking me again, he reasoned. That gave stronger proof to the fact that she wasn't going to forgive him and didn't want to see him.

Finally, it was time to go home. He grabbed his jacket and cap and headed out to Jennifer's office.

"Night Ms. Campbell. Have a good evening."

"Good night Sir. General?"

"Yes."

"Ah, please don't take this the wrong way – but you look a little down. I was thinking maybe you need to relax a little and cheer up. Would you like to stop and have a drink with me. I don't mean anything by it – really Sir. I just thought you could use a friend right now."

He looked over at the pretty brunette and considered her offer. She was right – he did need a friend. Suddenly he felt incredibly lost and alone. Daniel or Teal'c were too far away and his best friend, the one to whom he would normally turn, wasn't speaking to him. Would it be wrong to just have a drink, let off some steam. As she said, it didn't mean anything, he wasn't about to jump into bed with her just because her name was Jennifer and she was a brunette!

A brunette! Oh God! What in hell was he thinking? He was actually standing here contemplating going for a drink with a woman – no _**the**_ woman who was the root of everything. He had promised Sam, no Jennifers!, and although he had been mostly joking, he knew she would take it very seriously. No, he may be a man who didn't always clue in to what women wanted, he wasn't always the best at talking or sharing feelings, but his Momma hadn't raised a complete idiot!

He turned to Jennifer and smiled.

"Thank you Ms. Campbell. That was a very kind offer. Unfortunately, I'll have to say no. You see, I'm in love with a very special woman and I don't think she'd be very happy if I went out with someone as attractive as you, even just as a friend. No, you are an excellent secretary but I'm afraid that's all. I don't want to offend you, but we can't be friends."

A look of shock and anger passed so quickly over her face that Jack wasn't sure whether or not he had imagined it. Her expression quickly returned to one of pleasant friendliness.

"I understand General. I certainly don't want you to think that I meant anything by it. It was just a gesture of friendliness. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable?"

"No, no, not at all. As I said, it was kind of you to offer. Well, I'd better be going. Have a pleasant evening."

Oh I will, she thought as he turned and headed to the exit. I will spend a lovely evening figuring out how to get rid of the mighty Dr./Colonel Carter (oh yeah, she knew exactly who her rival was).

Jack sat in the back of his car for the longest time, contemplating what he should do. David kept looking in the mirror, waiting for instructions as to where to drive. He felt very worried; he hadn't seen that look on the General's face since before his trip to Colorado. He'd thought those days were past.

"General", he said quietly, "are you all right? Would you like me to drive you somewhere?"

"What?" Jack glanced up sharply. Oh geez, he'd forgotten poor David. He was sure the young man had places to go and didn't need to be sitting here babysitting an old - in years at least - General.

"Sorry David – I was lost in thought. Yeah, let's get going."

"Where to Sir? Would you like me to take you over to Dr. Carter's?"

"I don't think so", he laughed bitterly. "I don't think she wants to see me."

David turned around in his seat and looked at General O'Neill. He knew it wasn't his place. He was a junior officer and realized that he could get into trouble for interfering in the General's personal life. However, over the last year of working for the General he had come to respect – and even more, to like – the man tremendously. He had never worked for an officer quite like O'Neill. The more he had gotten to know him, the more he appreciated why the President and Jumper put so much faith in him.

The General was an incredibly likeable man. Sometimes it was easy to underestimate him, to think he wasn't that bright. David quickly grew to realize that was nothing but a façade. The General was brilliant – oh maybe not in the way that Dr. Carter was – but he had an incredibly sharp mind. Along with that, he was a man of true compassion and heart. For all these reasons, David decided to put his foot right in it. With fingers crossed he looked at the General and said,

"I think she does Sir. Dr. Carter loves you – like I've never seen before. It's like she's your other half. General, I know it's not my business, and I hope you'll forgive me, but I think you should go over there. I think you should insist that she listen to you. She's the best thing that's ever happened to you Sir. Don't screw it up." (Shit, he couldn't believe he was talking to a three star General like this). "Sir, since you've been together you have been a different person, and it's not your looks I'm talking about. There's a light in your eyes I've never seen before. Please Sir, don't give up on her – don't give up on what you have together."

The General just looked at him blankly for quite a long time. Worried that he had just blown his career, David sat back, waiting to be blasted or ignored.

"Ferris, you don't happen to be related to any Jackson's do you?"

"Ah no Sir, not that I know of. Why?"

"Because you just reminded me of one Daniel Jackson, friend, little brother, conscience and all around pain in the ass! Ferris, I know you're sitting there crapping your pants because you're wondering if you've just screwed up royally with your commanding officer."

"Yes Sir, that's about right."

"Well stop worrying. I needed that David. I needed a friend right now and you were it. Thank you!"

"You're welcome Sir", he said with a relieved sigh.

"Well, whatchya waiting for? Let's get going!"

"Ah, where to General?"

"Dr. Carter's house, where do you think?"

"Yes _**Sir!**_, he said with a grin as he pulled out of the parking lot.

All the way to Sam's Jack was trying to figure out what to say. He knew he owed her a huge apology for the way he had treated her this weekend. He was wondering, though, whether to apologize for what had happened in his office with Jennifer. It wasn't as if he were feeling unjustly accused or anything - he'd happily apologize if that's what Sam wanted. He was just afraid that if he said he was sorry, it would look like something _**had**_ happened and he could say absolutely, categorically, that nothing had.

Through everything he had never once looked at Jennifer and wondered "what if". He could honestly say that he didn't even find her attractive. Oh he knew, in abstract, that she was a pretty woman but, and here he laughed, he didn't like brunettes anymore. Nope, all he wanted was one very hot blond!

Trying to figure out what to say and do before they arrived at Sam's Jack suddenly had an epiphany, an aha moment. It hit him right smack in the middle of his forehead. What an idiot you are O'Neill. Will you never learn?

He thought back to everything that had happened and realized something. He was always so worried about protecting Sam that he wouldn't open himself to her fully. He knew she could look after herself, she had for years, so why he was so concerned he didn't know. Oh yes, it was partly because she was pregnant but it went beyond that.

His job, for most of his life, had been to protect others. If he felt he failed he couldn't handle it (just look at how he had treated Sara when they had lost Charlie). He could handle looking after others – what he couldn't handle was letting others look after him. That was weakness, he had always thought. His role was as protector, not as the one needing protecting.

But it now came to him that loving and being loved yes, was to protect, but was also letting the other look after you. How could he have missed it? Sam was also a protector. She too had spent a good portion of her like looking after others, after the whole damn world, he snorted. So now, he resented and treated her badly when she tried to give the same love and care he offered her.

He had thrown her love back in her teeth! Strong man O'Neill didn't need anyone, he could look after himself! Idiot! He didn't want to hurt her, upset her by sharing his fears, his nightmares. So, instead, he kept it all bottled up and made her more worried. He even was keeping what he had learned in the hospital from her so as not to cause her more stress, rather than telling her the truth and sharing the worry with her.

Okay, you just about screwed everything up Jack, my boy. This is your last chance to get it right. As uncomfortable as it was, he knew he was going to have to do some serious soul baring – and not just tonight – this was going to have to be the new Jack O'Neill! It wasn't going to be easy, he realized, but he also knew it was the only way he and Sam would make it.

"Sir, Sir – we're here." David didn't have the heart to tell him they had been sitting there for over five minutes. "Do you want me to wait."

"No, You head out. If I need to I'll call a cab. Wish me luck."

"I do Sir. I'm sure everything will be fine. Just tell her how you feel."

"I will. And David."

"Yes General?"

"If you ever want to change careers and start writing an advice column to the lovelorn, I'll gladly give you a reference."

David laughed. "Thank you Sir. I'll keep that in mind."

The General got out of the car, looking, to David, as old and as tired as he had looked before his recent adventure.

He walked, very deliberately, up the steps to Sam's door. Standing there for a moment he finally gathered the courage to knock.

A couple of minutes later he heard the lock undo and the door open. Standing inside the door Sam looked as if someone had died. Her face wet with tears, her eyes puffy and red she looked sadder than he had ever seen her. All the words he had rehearsed flew right out of his head. He simply walked forward, put his arms around her and held her.

For the longest time she simply cried into his shoulder. If he shed tears along with her no one would ever know but the two whose hearts had almost, but not quite, broken.

After the storm had passed and the emotions had settled, slightly, Jack put his finger under her chin and gently lifter her head until she was looking at him.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I love you more that anything and I never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry I was such a jerk this weekend. You know me. I'm an idiot when I'm sick."

"Yeah, I know. I remember Janet always talking about how her staff dreaded when you were in the Infirmary. I knew that Jack, I just over-reacted."

"No you didn't. You have every right to tear into me. You have my permission to tell me off anytime I'm being a ass. And I'll really try to be a better patient the next time I'm sick."

"Well, I'll believe that when I see it."

"And Sam?"

"Yes?"

"About today."

"No, it's okay – I know nothing happened. I was just shocked to see her. It threw me and when you wouldn't look at me I started to think I had reason to worry."

"Oh man, I'm sorry about that. I _**was**_ embarrassed, but not because anything had happened. I was just opening a drawer that was stuck. It opened suddenly and I fell back and knocked her over and, of course, that was when you walked in. I was only uncomfortable because I knew you'd worry when you saw her. I wanted to talk to you alone – I couldn't say anything in front of her"

"I understand. It was a shock to say the least. I felt like it was all going to happen just as in the alternate reality or whatever it was I experienced on Trelea."

'Yeah, I know. I kinda felt the same way when I saw her. I did try to get someone else you know. I don't want her there either."

"I'm glad to hear that. I guess it will be okay, although she kind of gives me the creeps. I don't know why – it's probably just because of what we experienced on the planet. But Jack, one other thing."

"What?"

"Why didn't you come after me when I left – or why didn't you call me?"

"I was going to but Jennifer convinced my that wouldn't be a good thing – that you needed time alone. After what you said last night I thought maybe she was right – although in retrospect I think she was wrong!"

"Yeah she was definitely wrong! But then, why wouldn't you take my call?"

"Not take your call? What do you mean? I waited all afternoon hoping you'd call."

"But I did. I spoke with Jennifer and she said you'd told her that you wouldn't take my call and I should leave ….. Oh no!"

"Oh yes, I think we have a little manipulator here. And we almost let her get away with it! She even invited me out tonight as a 'friend'. God!"

"What did you say to her when she asked you that?"

"I told her that I was in love with an incredible woman and I wasn't going to go out with any other woman, even as a friend."

"Well done Jack! Yeah!" She reached up and gave him a big kiss.

"Oh, and I've really decided I _**don't**_ like brunettes." He got another kiss for that.

"What did I do to deserve you? But Jack, what are you going to do about Jennifer. She tried, and almost succeeded, in driving us apart in one day."

"No, I'll never believe she came even close. Look, the last few weeks have been incredibly stressful – although wonderful too. We're both tired and we have a lot to deal with. It's not surprising that things got a little strained. We just have to always remember that we're more than a team Sam. We're Joined and we're going to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Jack, what about the Joining? I don't know about you but I've had trouble reading you today."

"Me too. I think we may need to practice. I think also that the closer we are physically the closer we are mentally and vice-versa. I also realized something on the way over here Sam."

"What was it?

"I realized that I've intentionally closed myself off from you – not for any bad reason – but because I worry about you. I didn't want you to have to deal with all of my crap. But I know now that that's wrong. I need to open myself to you. I need to let you in. It's going to be hard for me Sam. I always want to be the one looking after you – but I know I need you to look after me sometimes, to watch my six. I'm not always good at that so please keep reminding me because I do need you Sam. More than you will ever know.

It was at that precise moment, that Samantha Carter knew that everything was going to be okay. She and Jack were perfect together – they were Joined for life. And it was going to be a good one.

She reached up and put her hand on his face, gently stroking his cheek.

"Thank you Jack. Thank you for watching out for me. Thank you for caring – and thank you for letting me care for you. I will always have your back just as you have mine."

Perfectly in tune with each other, and totally open with each other now, the two made their way to the bedroom where they expressed their love for one another in a true sharing of mind, spirit – and of course, body!

The love they shared wasn't new – but it was even deeper than it had been. As they shared more of themselves their love grew stronger and more consuming. The realized the Joining was not a one time thing – it was something that continued and grew, and would continue throughout their lives together.

As they lay together, warmed by their boundless passion, Sam looked up at Jack,

"So, what are we going to do about Jennifer?"

With a wicked grin he bent down and kissed her. "Oh, we'll think of something. Don't you worry. There may only be a part of SG1 here, but if we're good at anything it's battle tactics. Ms Jennifer Campbell won't know what hit her!"

Sam giggled (a very evil giggle). Yup sweetheart. You've taken on the wrong team.

As Jack lay on his side, looking at Sam, he noticed that she looked good. She looked happy and rested, the shadows having disappeared as if they didn't exist. He knew it was partly due to the relief and their shared love. But he had also played a part, using his newly discovered, but ever growing abilities to take away her fatigue and worry.

Now that she was looking so good, he figured it was time he shared with her what he had found out while in the hospital. He didn't how she'd take it but,

hell, they were in this together – no matter what!

"Ah Sam."

"What is it?" she looked over at him, a little worried as she was feeling some tension coming from him.

"Well, you know when I was in the hospital and I had my hand on your stomach?'

"I remember. You said you felt the baby."

"Well, that wasn't quite the truth. I didn't exactly feel the baby."

"What?" She sat up in bed and looked down at him. "What do you mean? Was something wrong?"

"No – nothing wrong exactly. It's just that we're not having a baby."

"Not having a ….?"

Quickly he interjected – oops he was worrying her.

"No, were not have **a **baby – we're having two."

_**Sorry folks – this chapter contains every cliché known to man or woman – as well as the proverbial J/S having twins. I'm sorry – I couldn't help myself. I was forced to do it! Aaaaaaahhhhhh!**_

_**Also – I had planned to draw out the Jennifer saga much longer – but got to disliking her so much I had to get rid of her as quickly as possible - although I believe she will rear her pretty, brunette head once more. I apologize if you wanted more J/S relationship angst. Just remember – there's lots more that will happen to our favorite couple!**_

"


	7. Plan M

_**Thank you for so many lovely reviews after the last chapter. I'm glad most of you seemed to like it – and hate Jennifer. Since the last was angsty, this is a little more fluffy. Love the feedback again!**_

Stunned was putting it mildly. Her mind and body went into complete and absolute shock! This was it, the last straw, the coup de grace, the drop that overflowed the cup. She couldn't take anymore. It was all too much!

It started slowly, only a small sign, a small twitch. It soon escalated into torrents. Jack didn't know what to do. He had never seen her quite like this. He had been worried about her reaction, how she would take this latest piece of news. Frankly, he had never expected this!

Soon, she was rocking back and forth, her hands covering her face. Oh dear God! What should he do?

He reached out and grabbed her shoulders, trying to still her, calm her.

"Carter, Carter, it's okay. Calm down, everything is fine." He tried to pull her closer but she resisted. Finally, he was able to pull her hands down from her eyes. Tears streamed down her face.

"Carter?"

"What Ssssssir?" she hiccupped.

"Carter – are you _**laughing**_?"

"Yeeeees. Oh God, I can't believe it." And off she went, again, with gales of laughter.

Okay, so not what he had expected! He simply sat and watched as she continued to laugh hysterically. Every once in a while she would attempt to calm down but then the laughs would start again.

Eventually he began to worry. Shirley this wasn't normal? Could this much laughter be harmful? And why was she laughing anyway? What was so funny about twins? He'd been kind of freaked out by it – by the thought of not one but two children all at once.

"Sam – are you okay?"

"Yeeees. I'm fine!" Finally, she started to calm down, with only a few hiccups in evidence.

"Uh, can I ask what was so funny? I didn't think the thought of havin' twins would send you into hysterics."

"Oh, it's not the idea of twins. It's just that it's been one thing after another. I can't believe all that's happened in a short while", (she hiccupped, loudly!) "Sorry! This was just the last straw. _**Of course**_ we're having twins. I'm surprised it's not octuplets" (another hiccup) "or something! Jack, do you ever stop and think what a strange life we lead? I mean, when you were a kid out playing with your friends, did you ever think that one day you would be Chosen by an Ancient race to actually be the father of a new bunch of humans who were to save the universe?"

"Sure, all the time! No, of course not. I know – it's weird and unbelievable. That's kinda why I didn't tell you right away about the twins. I thought you might freak out or something."

"You were right! I did. But not in a bad way. I'm actually kind of excited. Here I was, thinking I'd never have kids, and in the space of a month I'm expecting two! I'm also kind of scared. I've never really been around babies that much – what if I drop them or something?"

"You won't drop them! And don't worry. I know it's been a long time for me, but I do remember some things about babies. Sara always said I was a fantastic diaper changer!"

"Good to know because you are _**so **_going to be responsible for that! I'm sorry for going off on you like that – it was just the shock. But I really am okay with it. How about you?"

"Me too I guess. It's all so unbelievable I think I've stopped being surprised about anything anymore. I guess it will all work out in the end. Anyway, the aliens should be happy – we're more than fulfilling their damn prophecy."

"Yeah, we are, aren't we", she grinned. "We're a good team General!"

"Yup – team O'Neill! Or a I mean O'Neill/Carter! Hey, whadya think Danny and Teal'c will say?"

"Well, Daniel will have _**lots**_ to say. He'll probably start suggesting dozens of names for the children and their meanings and their history. He'll also tease the heck out of you for getting me pregnant so fast."

Jack gave a big, and very proud, grin!

"Teal'c will look serious, but will have a big twinkle in his eye. He'll nod his head once, very regally, raise his eyebrow and say "Indeed O'Neill, Colonel Carter. You have my congratulations. Your children will be great warriors!"

Jack burst into laughter of his own. She had their two friends pegged perfectly. He could hardly wait to tell them and see their reactions. He would bet his whole Simpson's collection that she got it just right!

So, relieved at how she had taken the news, Jack was able to relax. Laying back in bed they both rested, thinking of all that had transpired.

Yes, he thought, he had been right to realize that Sam needed to know the truth. He had underestimated her strength – no, _**their**_ strength together. He couldn't hide things from her any longer. That just made things worse. There really was truth in the old adage (okay, okay – a cliché!) that 'trouble shared is trouble halved'.

With the realization that truth was the best, he decided it was time to broach the _**other**_ topic (da da da dum!) Marriage. He opened his mouth to ask her, but before the words tumbled out he stopped himself.

Oops! Now was so not the time. He'd better do this right! A marriage proposal was serious business. He wanted her to know he was sincere, that he really wanted to marry her – that it wasn't out of necessity or fear. So okay, he had some serious thinking to do. First off, he thought, he needed a **PLAN!**

He laid in bed working out in his mind his plan of action, his strategy. Mentally making a list he started:

Name: Operation Marriage Proposal

Team: Tactical Team M

Members: Daniel of course (Mr. Protocol – he can help with the formal details); Millie (definitely need a woman on the team – can't ask Sara - Millie will help with the woman's point of view); Lieutenant Ferris, David – a true romantic and he showed a lot of courage. He was also instrumental in bringing them back together (he'd have to do something to show his appreciation); Teal'c – okay Teal'c was purely for him – for moral support! Finally, Vala! Oh, he so didn't want to include her, but she was necessary to his plans. He had to have someone with connections 'off-planet' and she was it. The issue was how to keep her from leaking the info to Sam? He'd probably have to bribe her. Hey, maybe he could arrange a date for her with Daniel. He'd bet she'd do anything for that. Hmmm, mental note to self - get Daniel to ask Vala on date.

Operation plan – he'd work on that – tomorrow!

Enough thinking tonight! Hey, what was he doing? Here he was, laying in bed with the sexiest woman alive, the mother of his unborn children, his soul-mate, his Joinee? and he was just lying there. He turned to Sam and gave her _**the**_ look.

"I know what you want Jack O'Neill!"

"You do?"

"Yes, it's written all over your face. You are absolutely incorrigible and insatiable! What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, if you come here I'll show you what you can do."

She giggled, but moved closer. Believe me – there was no more thinking that night!

Unfortunately, the next morning came much too early. The intrepid pair knew they had to get up and get to work, as much as they wanted to stay in bed. Their physical relationship was still so new they wanted time to explore it and savor it. Sadly, real life, duty and people like students and Presidents just didn't understand!

They both sat down to breakfast together. Alas, morning sickness had again reared its ugly head. After a dual bout of emptying their respective stomachs, neither was able to do more than face a cup of weak tea.

"Okay, I'm real tired of this. **Hey up there! I did not sign on for this. I was not created to experience morning sickness. I have the wrong equipment for it!"** he shouted.

"Hey, I don't want it either but you don't see me complaining."

"Yes I do. You've complained non-stop since we woke up! You complained the entire time we were in the bathroom. You even complained over the fact that my being sick was making you sicker!"

"All right – so I complained. But I feel awful! I wonder if you feel worse when you're carrying two?"

"I'm not carrying anything and I feel disgusting. And my nipples still hurt!"

"I'm sure it will pass. Isn't it only supposed to last two or three months?"

"Oh God – I can't take this for two or three months. I think I'm gonna blow myself up!"

"I think that might happen anyway. Isn't bloating a sign of pregnancy?"

"I said '**blow** up', not **bloat** up!"

"Oh, sorry."

"I gotta get going. I'm meeting with Colonel Sharpe today – he's the CO of those jerks that attacked us in the bar. I'm so not looking forward to this. Now all I gotta do is make it to work without barfing in the car!"

"Oooh that's a pleasant thought. Now I feel sick again. What are you going to do about Ms Barracuda?"

"Barracuda?"

"You know – the vicious bitch who tried to screw with us – that 'Barracuda'".

"Ah – okay! Obviously never wise to mess with you. Don't worry – I'm gonna play it real cool today – pretend like everything is hunky dory and lead her on a bit. When we're feeling better we can plan something specific."

"What happens if I want to call you? I bet she won't put me through."

"Why don't you try – see what happens. If she won't let you through use my cell. I'll keep it on all day. By the way, I was thinkin' of something else last night."

"You were – something _**else**_? I didn't think there was much 'thinkin' going on. I thought it was mostly action."

"Yeah, well", he grinned. "I'm an action kinda guy you know. Well, _**after**_ the action I got to thinking about our families. We haven't actually told themand I think we should. You haven't called Mark yet, have you?"

"No, not yet. I didn't really want to do it over the phone. I did let him know I was coming to Washington to teach. I explained that it was only a leave but he seemed thrilled that I was quitting the Air Force – even if only temporarily. I wish he'd get over that."

"Maybe it's just that he worries about you Sam."

"I guess. But– you said we haven't told _**our families**_. Uh, I didn't know you had any family. You never speak about them."

"Well mostly I just have some cousins and aunts and uncles. I haven't seen too much of them since Sara and I divorced. It was hard since there were a bunch of kids around that used to be friends with Charlie. It was just too painful." Sam reached up and kissed him softly, hoping to take away some of the sadness.

"Actually, I was mostly talking about Sara and Mike, her father. I guess I consider them my closest family." He said this gently, looking at Sam carefully to determine her reaction. When she looked only curious he continued.

"I don't see her too often, but we still keep in touch. After the crystal entity thingy we kinda talked things over. We became friends again. Mostly we just see each other on Charlie's birthday and on the anniversary of his death. It's something we'll always share, Sam. I hope you don't mind?"

"Do you still love her?"

"Yeah – but I'm not _**in**_ love with her. We realized a long time ago that those feelings had died with Charlie. There's no passion, no desire to be a couple, but there is too much history between us to let go of each other completely. She's important to me. I mean, she was the person I spent a lot of years with. She was the mother of my son and the one who saved my sanity when I returned from Iraq. I wanna be totally truthful with you Sam. I don't want you to ever feel jealous because you have my whole heart. But I did want you to know about Sara. She's a part of my life."

"Thank you for being honest Jack. I admit to feeling a little jealous – more because she has that history with you than anything else. But I know that you love me completely and in reality, I'm glad you feel the way you do about her. I'd much rather that than anger or bitterness. I honor you for your loyalty to her. But what about Sara? How do you think she'll feel about me?"

"I expect she'll find it hard at first, but she'll be happy for me. She's told me for a lot of years I should find someone. She met a man a few years ago, a widower with three young kids. She married him and she's real happy. It was hard for me at first, even though I didn't love her like that any more, but after awhile I realized that I wanted good things for her and I got over it. I'm sure she'll feel the same."

"Well then, I look forward to meeting her again."

"Uh oh – now that's something I don't think I want."

"Why not?"

"That sounds really scary – my ex-wife and girlfriend getting together. I can just imagine what you'll talk about."

"Hmmmm – what a good idea. I'm sure she'll have some useful tips!"

"Great, I think I'm in trouble. Oh, and you know we'll have to figure out what to tell them about our looks. That's gonna take some hard thinking." Looking out the window he saw that David had arrived to take him to the Pentagon.

"Take it easy today Sam. Look after yourself okay? I love you and I'll see you later."

"You take care too. I love you." She kissed him and watched as he grabbed his cap and headed to the door.

"Come over after work. I'll have supper ready."

"Okay, thanks. Hopefully by then I'll have my appetite back. Oh, and Sam," he said opening the door, "I think we should discuss living arrangements", and with that he left, quickly closing the door behind him.

Leave it to O'Neill, she thought, to lay that on her and then just leave! She laughed and headed to her bedroom to finish getting ready for work.

"Morning Ferris. Beautiful morning isn't it?"

"Yes Sir, very beautiful. I hope you had a good night Sir."

"Fishin' David?"

"Uh, no Sir. I just was hoping everything is okay. You're still looking a bit pale."

"Well, everything went just fine, great even – thanks largely to you! I'm just not feeling too well this morning, something I ate I think. It's nothing to do with how things went last night. David, I have a favor to ask." And he proceeded to fill David in on Plan Marriage Proposal.

On arriving at the Pentagon he walked slowly to his office, dreading the day ahead. First, he had to face the Barracuda (he laughed to himself), next it was Colonel Sharpe. He knew he was about to effectively finish the careers of at least two of the men who had attached Sam and him but it didn't bring any pleasure. This sort of thing was the hardest part of his job, but something that came with command.

As far as the evil Jennifer was concerned, he'd might as well try and enjoy it as much as possible. For Sam's sake, as much as his own, he owed that young lady her comeuppance!

He walked into her office and there she sat looking the picture of innocence and sweet efficiency.

"Good morning Ms. Campbell. How are you getting along this morning?"

"Fine General, but please, call me Jennifer. Ms. Campbell sounds like my mother."

He raised his eyebrows, thinking inside he was probably much closer in age to her mother! What a strange thought. He realized he was starting to grow into his new body.

"Okay, Jennifer it is. Colonel Sharpe will be here shortly, can you send him right in when he comes."

"Certainly Sir. Here – I made you a cup of coffee General. Mrs. Millefort wrote that you like it with a little cream and sugar." She held it up to him and he blanched.

"Uh sorry, Jennifer. I'm not feeling so well this morning. I'm afraid I'll pass, but thanks for the thought. Buzz me if you need anything", he said, heading towards his office.

He does look rather pale this morning, she realized. Good! That probably means he had a bad night and things went wrong with Ms 'nose in the air' Carter. He probably went and got drunk and now has a hangover. Yup, her plan was working!

Jack settled into his chair and laid his head on his desk. Oy, this morning sickness was hell. He wondered if there was anything he could take for it. He'd have to look it up on the Internet. In the meantime he sat, pondering what to do about the airmen sitting in the brig and about evil Jennifer.

Aliens, Ancient Rites, strange powers, predatory secretaries, assault, weddings, babies – okay Jack – you do have a strange life!

Let the day begin.


	8. Plots and Stratagems

Hi all. Sorry - I took a day off so wasn't able to update. Here's the next chapter. Less fluff for a while and more adventure to come. Hope you like - feedback appreciated!

Sorry, a teensy bit of language in this chapter. Had to use it as it fits the characters.

He was a little nervous as he walked towards the General's office. Shit, he thought, this is the last thing I need! He'd warned Petrowski a number of times to cool it. He didn't care if he and his men spent all their down time getting laid – he just wanted them not to get in trouble. It looked bad for the whole unit.

He was very proud of the fact that he commanded what he was sure was one of the toughest units in the AF. No namby pamby wimps for him – and no women either. He was totally against having babes in the Force. They should be home spreading their legs for their men and havin' kids. That's all they were good for!

Well, the good news was that he had heard that O'Neill was an idiot. He'd obviously got to where he was because of someone he knew. Or, maybe it was some_**thing**_ he knew. Hey, I betcha that's what it is, he decided. He's got somethin' on the President or Jumper and they gave him this pseudo job to keep him quiet. _'Homeworld Security'_ who the hell ever heard of that? And what did it mean? Just some cushy job to keep O'Neill quiet.

By the time he'd arrived, he had himself convinced that General O'Neill was a kindred spirit. He was obviously a guy with his eye on the main chance – getting ahead however he could. He was sure O'Neill would be open to a little 'negotiating' to get Captain Petrowski, Lehman and the others off the hook. Yeah – this could be a sweet deal! Maybe he could figure out how to get O'Neill in his back pocket. Nothin' like havin' a three star General on your side!

He walked into the secretary's office. Shit – a real babe. He knew what he'd like to do to her.

"Hey sweetheart. I'm here to see General O'Neill. Colonel Sharpe."

"Good morning Colonel. I'll let the General know you're here." God, what an ass, she thought. This guy was obviously raised by Neanderthals!

"General O'Neill", she buzzed him. "Colonel Sharpe is here to see you. Thank you Sir, I'll send him right in." She nodded to the Colonel, indicating that he was to enter the General's office.

Sharpe stood to attention in front of the General's desk. God, this couldn't be the right man, he decided quickly. The guy seated behind the desk, dressed only in his blue shirt, was signing some papers and didn't look up for a few moments.

This guy's an F'n baby, he thought! This must be some kind of joke!

"Ah, I was here to see General O'Neill, kid. Where is he?"

The man behind the desk slowly looked up. God, he may look young but he could glare like a real General.

"You're lookin' at him Colonel. I'm no kid, believe me."

Crap – way to go Sharpe, stick your foot in it first thing! At least now he knew how this guy made General. He obviously had a daddy with influence who got him the job Lucky SOB!

"Sorry Sir! I didn't realize. I'm here as requested Sir." Okay, better play this by the book, at least until I can figure out how to deal with this young Ass Hole!

"So Colonel, do you know why I asked you here today?"

"Yes Sir. I understand that some of my men hassled you a bit the other evening. I assure you, Sir, it won't happen again. They were unaware of who you were and they were a little bit drunk. Just out havin' some fun; you know what it's like General. They were just blowin' off some steam."

"Blowing off some steam? I see. And do they usually do that by harassing women and attacking unarmed men?"

"No Sir, of course not. That was just the drink talking – and testosterone", he laughed. "I guess the woman was pretty hot, Sir. Lehman said she really came on to him. She obviously wanted it bad. You can't fault him for taking her up on the offer. I think she just got scared when she saw you, Sir and claimed that he was harassing her. She probably thought you were a better deal." Unfortunately, Sharpe hadn't gotten the whole story and didn't realize that 'the woman' was with General O'Neill. He'd simply thought that the General had stepped in to protect a stranger when things got a little rough.

O'Neill simply raised his eyebrow at Sharpe and said,

"Really? Well, I guess you can't blame a young man when the woman is coming on to him, can you."

Yup, he was right. O'Neill understood how things worked in the Air Force. No way was he going to punish good men simply because of some whore.

"No Sir General. You know these bitches in bars. They think they want it and then they think it's okay to change their minds. Lehman was just trying to convince her. Like I said, they didn't know you were a General Sir – else they never would have interfered. They feel real bad, Sir, but they've promised it'll never happen again."

"I'm sure they do feel real bad. Attacking a General is not a good career move. Actually, attacking anyone in a bar, General or not, isn't a good career move. Oh, by the way, Sharpe, one thing I think someone may have forgotten to mention….! That 'bitch' you were talking about – she was with me. She's the woman I'm going to marry."

Oh F#k! He just saw his career going down the tubes. Why the hell didn't Petrowksi tell him the bitch was with O'Neill. God, what was he going to do now?

"And one more thing. I've checked the records of your unit, Colonel. Your men are constantly up on charges, from assault to drunk and disorderly to a host of other things. Oh, and I see there have been a number of sexual harassment charges filed against the men in your unit. For some reason these charges keep getting dropped. I wonder why that is? Maybe I need to do some investigating? So, what do you have to say?"

"Uh – I'm really sorry Sir, General Sir. I had no idea. Petrowski and Lehman didn't tell me the truth. I apologize to you and your lady, Sir. No disrespect intended. I'll make sure the men are disciplined, Sir."

"No, I don't think so Sharpe. Your ideas of discipline and mine are obviously very different. I'm going to see to this one personally. This is what is going to happen. Based on their past records, Petrowski and Lehman are clearly unsuited for life in the Air Force. I'm gonna have a conversation with them and strongly suggest they agree to a dishonorable discharge immediately. Believe me, I will recommend that it is expedited. If they refuse, they'll be Court Marshaled. The other two airmen will be punished and will receive a black mark in their records. They will be moved to a separate unit somewhere a little less pleasant than Washington. Ya getting all this Sharpe?"

"Yes General"

"Goooooood! Now, as for you, based on the record of your unit, this isn't a good fit for you. I don't think you quite have what it takes to command a unit of fresh, young soldiers. I'm recommending you for a new assignment, pending investigation. I'm also going to be speaking to all those women who laid charges against you and your men. How does that sound?"

"Sir, many of my men are really young, General, and sometimes don't know the proper way to behave around ladies. I'll make sure it doesn't happen anymore Sir. You don't need to transfer me – it really was my men, I had nothing to do with it."

"Oh I see Colonel – not your fault! What an excellent officer you make. Blame those under you. Smart! Yup – and obviously you have a great respect for women as well. It just oozes from you. I can understand that it wasn't your fault. How can an officer be expected to control a bunch of wild young men just out for a good time? Let's just punish them as they obviously deserve it and you don't."

For a second, just a second, Sharpe thought that the General was serious and that he'd had a reprieve. Then, he looked the young General in the eye. That's when he realized with whom he was dealing because what he saw terrified him. Up until this moment he had discounted O'Neill as a young punk who had gotten to where he was through influence, bribery or blackmail. What he saw in the General's eyes made him grasp that he was, in fact, confronting a man of true power and keen intellect.

The rumors were wrong. This man was no idiot. This was a very dangerous man. Sharpe saw his career swirling around and around, about to head down the toilet.

He figured the best course of action was to remain silent so as not to get himself in even more crap.

"Someone will be in touch with you shortly Sharpe. In the meantime, you are relieved of command pending further investigation. Dismissed!"

"Sir, yes Sir! If I may just say. .."

"No, you may not. Get out."

"Yes Sir" and with that the chastened Colonel left the office. As he passed the secretary's desk he noticed she didn't look up from what she was doing, but he could see the small smirk on her face. Bitch! She must have been listening at the door. Somehow, someway, he was going to get back at O'Neill. No one screwed with Colonel Robert Sharpe!

Although Sharpe had been wrong in almost every way during his visit with O'Neill, he had been right in one thing – Jennifer _**had**_ been listening at the door. It was something she had perfected over the years working at the Pentagon. You never knew when certain information could come in handy.

What she had heard confirmed a few things in her own mind. She knew that now, more than ever, she wanted O'Neill. She had heard a powerful man behind the door - a man who wouldn't take anything from anyone. Strong men had always appealed to her. It allowed her to be soft and warm – the 'little woman' who he could come home to; who would hand him his slippers and rub his shoulders after a long day.

She too had heard his intelligence as he had strung Sharpe along and allowed him to incriminate himself. She also liked smart men because she knew they would go far. Jennifer was ambitious. She wanted to align herself with power and knew that, with her help, Jack could go even farther – maybe all the way to the top.

The final piece of information she had learned was not so pleasant. Jack had referred to Carter as the woman he was going to marry. Obviously things must be not too bad between the two of them – although he hadn't mentioned her today. Well, whatever, she knew she was going to have to do something to get rid of the she-bitch Colonel. How, was the question?

Jack was just glad that was over. His meeting with Sharpe had left a bad taste in his mouth. Sharpe was the kind of person who gave the Air Force, in fact the whole military, a bad name. It was so unfair to all the good officers, men and women who served out of a desire to help, to defend their country, their world. He'd bet that Sharpe's unit was a hotbed of sexism and arrogance. Well, it was going to be cleaned out! He was going to go see the soldiers this afternoon.

In the meantime, there was the other matter of Jennifer Campbell. How in the world was he going to deal with her? He really didn't want her around but knew he couldn't cope without a secretary. On the other hand he didn't want to ask Millie to come back early. The problem was that, except for hiding the phone call from Sam, she had been incredibly efficient. She was good at what she did.

Could he just leave things be and pretend nothing was wrong? How would Sam feel about that? Well, he knew if the positions were reversed he would definitely not be happy. Okay, that meant somehow getting rid of her. But where did that leave him? God, his head was spinning.

He also realized that his stomach was still feeling kind of queasy. He had to do something about this Morning Sickness. He wondered if Sam had any ideas? Maybe it was the sort of thing women knew about – they probably shared this kind of stuff with each other. Well, he did have the Internet, he thought. I'll just look it up.

So, he did a search on Morning Sickness Remedies. Okay, here we go. He spent the next five minutes reading up on what to do.

Crap, no spicy or greasy food – no pizza I guess. Add that to the no beer – this was going to be a painful pregnancy!

Eat often and whatever you want. Okay, I like that one.

Get up slowly and eat a cracker before getting up. Ya, could do that.

Ginger tea. I wonder if they have that in the cafeteria? Okay, they were really going to think he was weird if he asked for Ginger Tea after the peach juice. Maybe he'd better smuggle it in.

Take naps during the day. Definitely sounded good. Hmmmn? Could he get away with short naps on his couch? He could have Jennifer (or whoever his new secretary would be) cover for him. He really liked the sound of a nap. He was feeling so tired these days.

Take prenatal vitamins. He wondered if Sam was taking them? He'd call her later and find out. She should probably book an appointment with a doctor and get checked over. The doctor would probably recommend good vitamins. Hey, does that mean he should be taking them? That would be a hard one to explain. Nah – he was sure Sam taking them would be enough.

Okay – all those things should help, he hoped! First off, I should nap for a few minutes. So tired he could barely keep his eyes open, he rested his head on his desk and slept.

"General O'Neill? Sir. General, please wake up."

"Hmmm? What? What is it?" He groggily lifted his head and looked at whoever was disturbing him. It was Ms Barracuda, he thought. Geesh, Sam is right - she is evil. In his half conscious state he could feel it exuding from her. Peering at her out of sleep-encrusted eyes, it took a minute for him to wake up fully.

"Sorry, Ms Bar.., uh Jennifer. I must have dozed off. I haven't been sleeping too well lately."

Must be the trouble with Carter, she thought – or she hoped!

"I'm sorry to wake you Sir. It's just that I had a call from General Jumper's secretary. The General was wondering if you could meet with him. There is something he needs to go over with you."

"Right now?"

"Yes General. He's waiting for you in his office."

"All right. I'm on my way. Oh, Jennifer, if Carter calls, please take a message. Tell her where I am and that I'll call her back when I'm finished. She hasn't called yet has she?"

"No Sir, I'm sorry. I haven't heard from Dr. Carter at all."

"Damn, she must still be mad. Thanks Jennifer. Hold the fort while I'm away." Okay, he thought, that may just keep her going for a while. It'll be interesting to see what she does when Sam calls.

Sam decided not to call. Instead, she figured she would meet Jack for that lunch they had missed the other day when she had walked into the scene from Netu. This also might give them the opportunity to figure out what to do about the piranha. Sam was quickly developing an entire thesaurus of names for Jennifer Campbell. She had trouble using her real name as it still creeped her out after her experiences on Trelea. She so hoped she never met anyone else by the name Jennifer as she had developed an intense hatred for it!

So, she made her way to Jack's office, sending him a silent message as she did so. He responded immediately, telling her he was with Jumper but to wait for him. He also warned her to be careful. Jennifer was tricky and smart!

She entered the secretary's office and saw her at work on some filing.

"Good Afternoon. I'm here to see the General. My name is…"

"Dr. Samantha Carter. Yes, I know who you are. You were here the other day too, but you left."

"Yes, you seemed to have everything well in hand."

"Yes, I did. I still do. Is there something I can help you with Dr. Carter?"

"I wanted to see Ja, ur the General. Is he here?"

"No, I'm sorry, he's not. He's in an important meeting and will probably be gone the rest of the afternoon."

"Well, I'll just wait. Maybe he'll be done sooner."

"I don't think so. Why don't I have him call you when he's done."

"Thank you, that's kind of you, but I really don't have anything else on today. I'll just sit here and read a magazine or something."

"If you insist." Damn, how could she get rid of the woman? She laughed to herself, Sam Carter was supposed to be brilliant, but she sure couldn't see it. She appeared to be rather stupid. She didn't even know that Jennifer was planning to get rid of her.

"So Dr. Carter, how are you enjoying living in Washington? A lot different than Colorado I'll bet. Much more cosmopolitan."

"Yes, I guess – although Colorado Springs is a nice city and we're close to Denver. I find Washington a bit, oh, stuffy!"

"Well, I guess if you're not used to all the sophistication it could seem that way. You probably wouldn't enjoy all the Washington events and parties. General O'Neill has to go to quite a few. He's an important man and he's expected to attend these functions."

"I'm sure he loves that", Sam laughed, thinking about Jack having to go to formal dinner parties.

"Well, he's quite at home. You probably don't know this, but the General is very sophisticated and a real gentleman. You must have only seen his commanding officer side. I understand you were his subordinate for many years?"

Ooooh the gloves were definitely coming off. "Yes, about 8 years. We got to know each other very well."

"But only as officer and subordinate I'm sure. That's such a different relationship than exists between a man and a woman. I'm sure it would be almost impossible to make the transition – if you wanted to I mean."

"No, not really. And yes, we wanted to." Just at that moment, Jack walked into the room.

"Sam, how lovely to see you. I didn't know you were coming.", Jack walked over and put his arms around her and gave her a brief kiss. "Why didn't you

call?"

"Well, Jack, I would have, but I wasn't sure my message would get through. Somehow you don't seem to get my messages", she said looking at Jennifer.

"I don't know what you mean Dr. Carter. I don't remember receiving a phone call from you."

"Really, Ms Campbell? That's not what Sam said yesterday. She said she called and was told I didn't want to speak with her. And when I asked you said she hadn't called. Are you telling me that's not true?"

"General, I don't know what Dr. Carter is doing. I would never do such a thing. She's just trying to discredit me because she's jealous."

"Jealous? Why in the world would she be jealous? She knows I love her and am not interested in any one else. She knows me too well to be suspicious. Why, it's almost as if she can read my mind." He glanced over at Sam as she made a small choking sound at his words.

"Fine General. If you think I've done something wrong maybe it would be better for me to leave. I wouldn't want to get in the way of you and your …."

"Careful, Ms Campbell. I wouldn't say anything you might regret."

"Fine. I'm out of here General. You can get someone else." As she quickly closed her laptop, and grabbed her purse she looked at Jack.

"I would have been so much better for you than your stupid Colonel Carter. She's always going to put her career first. I would have put you first Jack. I would have made you the most powerful man in the world. I hope you two enjoy each other." And with those words she stalked out of the office.

"You think you've won, Dr. Carter. Let me tell you, you're both gonna be sorry", she muttered to herself. She had to figure something out, some way to get back at the pair. As she walked down the hall she suddenly remembered that she wasn't the only person to have gotten kicked by O'Neill today. There was Colonel Sharpe and a couple of soon-to-be-ex Airman who weren't too happy either with one General Jack O'Neill. She had their information on her laptop – where she kept copies of everything. She would call as soon as she arrived home and together they would make sure that O'Neill and Carter were very sorry!

Back in his office O'Neill was grinning happily down at Sam.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. I guess that's the last we'll see of Jennifer. Now let's get on with our lives, starting with lunch! I'm starved."

Side by side, the two walked calmly to the cafeteria, unaware of the plans being made.

My apologies to any Jennifers out there. I actually like the name - just picked it out of a hat and now, for the story, it's become 'evil'. Sorry!


	9. Broken

_**Mean things happening to our favorite couple! SG1 to the rescue! **_

_**Please, please, please, more reviews and suggestions! I love suggestions – it gives me ideas as to where to go when I sometimes get writer's block!**_

"Colonel Sharpe? I don't know if you remember me. I am, er was General O'Neill's secretary. You saw me when you came to his office the other day. ….. No, I'm not calling for the General. I'm calling because I think you and I need to have a chat. We may have some interests in common. … Yes, this afternoon at Papa Gallo's Restaurant at 2:00. I'll see you there."

Good, she thought. The plot was proceeding nicely. Since the day she had quit as O'Neill's assistant she had thought of nothing but how to get back at him and Colonel Carter. Her desire for him had now turned to a desire to hurt him – and hurt him badly. What Jennifer Campbell couldn't have, she destroyed.

"Oh Jack, I would have made you so happy. We were meant to be together. Why oh why did you betray me with that woman? Well, General Jack O'Neill, you're going to regret it – believe me you will truly regret it."

Actually, the beginning of her plan had already been set in motion. She made it a practice, in whatever job she worked, to make sure and keep an eye on everything anyone around her did. She had made copies of as many files on O'Neill's computer as she could and had even gone as far as check his Internet history. It's amazing what you could find out about people by doing that. She'd made a tidy amount of money in the past by blackmailing some of the people she had worked for.

So, when she saw that O'Neill had looked up 'Morning Sickness Remedies' on the Internet she had definitely put two and two together to get the right number!

Hmmmn, so little Colonel Carter's pregnant. Well, that explains the leave of absence. But that means that they were fooling around while she was still his subordinate, she realized! She knew that that was big trouble with a capital T. If there was anything the military didn't countenance it was an inappropriate relationship between officer and subordinate. It would especially look bad in Jack's case, considering he had the ear of the President and the Joint Chiefs. What made it even more delicious was that he had disciplined Sharpe and his men partly due to their habit of sexual harassment.

An anonymous note had already gone out to O'Neill, hinting at the fact that the sender knew about the relationship and wanted cash to keep quiet. She knew O'Neill would never back down for blackmail, and honestly, that wasn't what she was interested in. No – she wanted to hurt him and Carter much more seriously than that! She would consider leaking the story later though. It would just be icing on the cake.

No, the letter was simply a way of getting the General's attention. If she knew him, and she prided herself on the fact that she was a great judge of character, she figured he would immediately start the hunt for the blackmailer. That would lead him right to her, or in actual fact, right to Sharpe and his men if she could get them on board.

At precisely 2:00 p.m. she walked into Papa Gallo's, a local Mexican restaurant. It was convenient and the high backed wooden booths allowed for private discussions, away from prying eyes.

She made her way to the side where she saw Sharpe, nursing a beer.

"Colonel! I'm glad you came."

"Yeah, well get to it quickly. I don't know what you want but I don't have long."

"Oh? You have somewhere to be? I thought you were on leave right now?"

He took a swig of beer and went to stand up. "Listen sweetheart, I don't need to listen to your crap. I'm outta here."

"No, wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything. Look, I know what happened with O'Neill and I'm thinking maybe we can help each other."

"Why? Why would you want to help me? And what's this to do with that Bastard O'Neill?"

"You're right. He is a bastard. Look, he got rid of me too – because of that Bitch Carter."

"Yeah. What's wrong, he picked her over you and now your pissed so you want to get him back?"

She sat speechless for a minute. He had nailed it right on the head, although by now she had convinced herself that Jack had been hers but that he had betrayed her with Carter.

"Look, it doesn't matter what happened. I just want to get back at him and I think that's something you want as well. I just thought we could work together, but if you're not interested I'll just do it myself."

"Wait! Okay, I might be interested. That Bastard destroyed my career and for what? Some little whore he's knocked up, that's what."

"Knocked up? How do you know that?"

"She told Mike when he invited her to have a drink with him the other night. I don't know if it's true or not but that's what she said."

"Oh yeah, it's true." Well, that confirmed that. Great news. Knowing O'Neill he would do anything to protect Carter and wouldn't tell her about the blackmail.

"Listen, here's what I think we should do." She proceeded to tell him her idea. Nodding a few times he finally grinned.

"Shit! You're evil woman, but I like you. You think just like I do. I can get Petrowski and Lehman in on it too. They hate O'Neill as much as you or me."

"Okay, good. Just don't tell them too much. The less people know the better. The General should be receiving the note tomorrow. I said he'd receive a call with instructions. Here's his cell number. Call him and arrange a meeting. You can handle the rest. When it's done, give me a call. Do you have all the details?"

"I've got em. Look, don't worry. I've done my share of special ops over the years. I know what I'm doing okay. You just take care of getting the woman, let me handle O'Neill. I'm gonna so love seein' O'Neill's face when we take his woman in front of him", he smirked and took a long swig of beer.

God, she thought, what a creep! She'd been right the first time she saw him. He was a useful tool but she knew enough to be careful around him. She wouldn't trust him as far as she could throw her Gucci purse!

"Remember, give me a call when it's done." Taking her purse she stood up and carefully left the restaurant. The less time she had to spend with Sharpe the better.

Sharpe sat for a while longer, finishing his beer and contemplating what was in store for the General. Yeah, Petrowski, Lehman and him would so enjoy getting back at O'Neill. The woman was an added bonus. He was sure Mike would be thrilled to have the opportunity to make her sorry! His one worry was the secretary. He had recognized her instantly. She was just like him – which meant he couldn't trust her. She'd sell him up the river in a moment when this was all done. Okay, that meant that they'd have to get rid of her once she'd delivered. He could do it easily – he'd done it before a few times and had never been caught.

He left his money on the table and left to make a couple of phone calls.

Jack picked up his mail when he arrived home from work. His original plan had been to stop and change and then head over to Sam's. He'd called her on the way home and cancelled. He'd been in a late meeting and was totally exhausted. He knew that Sam was feeling the same after a long day teaching. He figured they could both use an early night so he spoke to her briefly and arranged to get together the next day.

God, they had to figure out different living arrangements pretty soon. They hadn't really talked about it yet. He didn't want to push her but it would be so much easier to have one place.

As he walked into his hallway he put his cap and briefcase down. He then quickly shuffled through the mail. Bills, what's new? An advert for siding and windows – nope don't need any. "Meet the Match of your Dreams!" – already have! One by one he tossed the envelopes, either onto the hall table or into the recycling bin by the door. Finally, he got to a plane white envelope with nothing but his name and address on the front.

He opened it and quickly scanned it – expecting it to be some kind of ad or something. He immediately read it again.

"Shit! Someone was blackmailing him over _**Carter!**_ Okay, a lot of people (or at least a few important people) knew they were dating but who was accusing them of a relationship prior to her leave? They wouldn't get very far with that although it could start some nasty rumors. He reread the note to see if there was anything there that might lead him to who was doing this.

**General,**

**I know about you and Colonel Carter and what you have been up to. Did they know you were doing it while she was under your command? If you want to keep it your little secret have cash ready and wait for my instructions.**

_**Odaboro**_

Who the hell is _**Odaboro**_? Must be some kind of code name or something. But what does it mean? He tried to think back if there was anyone he'd known that used that name. Could it be Gould? Ancient? Wait, what was he thinking (or not thinking!). Just concentrate O'Neill – you're good at languages since the Joining.

Nope – nothing was coming. Maybe it was because he was too worried. First, he'd better find out what Odaboro was and go from there.

Now, who else did he know that was good at languages? He smiled slightly. Yeah, when in trouble call your team Jack! He wasn't going to say anything to Carter just yet although he knew enough than to keep it from her completely. Right now he had to concentrate on not letting her know he was worried.

He made his way into his living room, grabbing the phone as he walked by. He glanced down at the coffee table he had bashed his knee against so many weeks ago. It's funny, he thought. That incident was the beginning of a whole new life – a great life!

Sitting on the couch he dialed Daniel's number. After a couple of rings a very distracted voice answered.

"Hello."

"Daniel? Hi, it's me Jack."

"Jack, hi. How's it going? I haven't heard from you in a while. Everything okay?"

"Well, not exactly. That's why I'm calling."

"Everything okay with Sam", he asked worriedly. "between the two of you? You haven't screwed things up have you Jack?"

"No Daniel, I haven't screwed things up! Who do you think I am, for cryin' out loud!"

"I think you're Jack O'Neill. So what, what's wrong?"

"Look, everything's fine between me and Sam – great even. That's not why I'm calling, at least not exactly. I just received a note threatening to go public on Sam's and my relationship. It looks like a blackmail letter."

"What! But that's ridiculous. There's nothing wrong in your relationship. Sam's on leave from the Air Force."

"I know. But whoever wrote this is claiming he or she knows we were together before that."

"But that's not true. You waited."

"Yeah", he said hesitatingly. "Look Daniel, the reason I'm calling is because whoever sent the letter signed it with some kinda code name and I wanna find out what the name means. It might lead to something."

"Okay sure, shoot!"

"It's signed 'Odaboro', he spelt it for Daniel.

"Odaboro? Okay, let's see. Well 'oda' could be the Germanic word meaning wealth or fortune. That would fit with a blackmail note. But Odaboro? Give me a second." Jack heard a chair moving and then some rustling.

"Yeah, here it is. 'Oda' does mean wealth or fortune and 'boro' means bearer – so '_wealth bearer'_. That would definitely fit with blackmail."

"Hmmm. I guess - but it really doesn't tell me much."

"Wait, Jack. There's something else here. It says that in the later Germanic period _Odaboro_ was used as the name for a Stork. Well that doesn't make any sense. … Jack? Are you there?"

"I'm here Danny and I think it does make sense."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think of when you think of Storks, Danny?"

"Ah, tall birds with long legs?"

"And what else?"

"I don't know … oh, babies I guess…..**Jack? **What are you saying? "

"I'm saying somebody's found out and I don't know who are how?"

"Found out _**what?**_ Jack, for God's sake what is this about?"

"Somebody has found out that Sam is pregnant but there's no way. We haven't told anybody yet."

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone.

"Jack?" came a very soft, very small voice. "Are you telling me that you and Sam are going to have a baby?"

"Yes."

"Whoooo Hoooo! Congratulations Jack. This is great! Have you thought of any names yet? I can help there you know."

Jack laughed softly. Yup, Sam hit it right on the head! Man it was good to talk to Daniel again. He so missed his favorite pain in the mitka!

"Jack! Wow, you sure work fast. Great job there, General. Boy, when you have a plan of attack you really go for it!"

"Daniel!"

"Hey, if the shoe fits! Boy, is Teal'c gonna be pissed. He said you would wait until after the wedding to get her pregnant. He so owes me $50!"

"Daniel! Can we please get back to the matter at hand?"

"Geez, I'm sorry. I was just so excited. Hey, you don't sound excited. Aren't you guys happy about this?"

Jack grinned a huge grin.

"Yes Daniel, we're very happy – thrilled even! It's just that I'm a little preoccupied right now by this letter."

"Sorry, right – back to the note. Man, this is so great – a little Jack O'Neill running around. No wait, that's actually a scary thought."

"Thanks!"

"Maybe you'll be lucky and it will take after Sam."

"They, Daniel. Maybe 'they'll' take after Sam."

"You already planning number two?"

"No, not planning. There already are two. We're having twins."

Dead silence from the phone.

"God Jack", said in awe, "you really **do** get down to business don't you. Wow? I'll have to find out who's gonna win that bet. Probably Harriman. He seems to know everything."

"Daniel, as much as I appreciate knowing that my sex life and powers of procreation have been bet upon by the entire SGC, I really would like to get back to figuring out who is trying to blackmail me. Can we please discuss this?"

"Yeah, sorry. Okay. Have you mentioned it to **anyone**? Even just casually or by mistake?"

"No, no one. I haven't said a single word to anyone but Sam."

"Could someone have overheard you discussing it – possibly at a restaurant or something?"

"No - we've only ever talked about it at her place or mine. Look, I've already gone over all of this. I can't think of anyone."

"What about Sam. Maybe she spoke to someone – a girlfriend or something."

"As far as I know, Sam doesn't have any girl friends here – at least none she's seen since she's been back to Washington. We were going to tell you guys together and she hasn't been to the doctor yet. No, the only thing I can think of is the peach juice, but nobody would guess from that."

"Ah peach juice, Jack?"

"All right – Carter and I both had a craving for peach juice. I sent my driver out to get some and Millie, my secretary, arranged for the cafeteria to carry it to help my craving."

"Okay, let me get this straight? **You** have a craving for peach juice and this somehow signaled to the bad guy that Sam's pregnant? I think you lost me Jack."

"Pregnancy cravings Daniel. We craved it because we are pregnant."

"We? Do you mean you are experiencing Sam's cravings? Don't tell me - the Joining? It's like you can talk to each other. Now you can feel each other's feelings?" There was a slight pause and then Jack heard Daniel starting to laugh.

"Oh my God! Wait until Teal'c hears this. General O'Neill is pregnant and gets cravings! Did you have morning sickness?" He laughed even harder at the thought.

"For your information, yes I do. And let me tell you - it's not pleasant. I haven't thrown up so much since I was a freshman in college."

"Oh God", Daniel could barely catch his breath by this time. "this is the funniest thing I've ever heard. Just wait until labor!" which obviously set him off again!

"Yeah, tell me about it. If you are finished laughing can we get back to business? And by the way Danny, if you tell anyone about this, **you** will never experience the joys of parenthood. I will make it my personal goal to ensure you are unable to father any children, ever!"

"Ah come on. Not even Teal'c? You have to let me tell Teal'c. There's no way I can't share this with someone."

"All right fine – but only Teal'c. I know I can trust him to be discrete. But if you tell Vala …..!"

"God no, I wouldn't tell Vala. You'd never hear the end of it – in fact, the whole SGC would never hear the end of it. I wouldn't be surprised if she were to spread it around the whole galaxy. 'The Great O'Neill, killer of the Gould, savior of the universe, is pregnant and is throwing up!"

O'Neill heaved a big sigh. Yup, he should have known better. In fact, he had known better. It was one of the reasons he had wanted to put off telling Daniel. Geesh, now Daniel had a great weapon in his arsenal to use anytime he tried to get under Daniel's skin. He could definitely make a lot of this one.

"So, if you're done now I'd like to figure out what to do. Wait! I just thought of something. That night at the bar."

"What night Jack? What are you talking about?"

"Last Friday Sam and I went to get a bite to eat after a show and while we were there Sam got hassled by some drunk – he was an Airman from a local unit. When Sam said no to the guy he tried to force her to go with him. I came up to stop him and overheard Sam tell the guy she couldn't drink because she was pregnant. That's it. It must be him and or the guys with him. Maybe even Sharpe."

"Who's Sharpe and why would they go after you – especially if they're in the AF?"

"Well, when I intervened a few his buddies attacked me. It wasn't too serious" (as least after he had healed himself with Sam's help, he thought to himself) "but I did spend the night in the hospital. Some SF's appeared and arrested the men. I saw their commander – a real ass – and relieved him of command. The two main soldiers involved have left the Air Force as a result – it was that or face Court Marshal."

"Sounds like this could be it. You obviously have some very disgruntled men there. Be careful Jack. They could be dangerous."

'I know. Don't worry. I won't underestimate them. The thing is, they can spread some nasty rumors, which aren't going to do us any good. I think I'll have to nip this in the bud."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'll have to talk to Sam first, but I think it would be best to announce that we're getting married and that she's pregnant. Acknowledge it upfront and take the wind out from under these guys."

"Sounds like a plan. Do you think Sam will go along with it?"

"I hope so. But it's kind of disappointing. I so wanted to do this right. I was planning on surprising her with a special ring and do the whole romantic thing – now I don't know if I can."

"Why don't you find out if you're right first and if it is these guys – maybe you can stop them before it gets too far and then still do the romantic thing. Wow, Jack O'Neill being romantic! It boggles the mind. Are you going to get down on your knees and everything?"

"Yes of course, because now I _**can**_ get down on my knees! And I don't know why you are so surprised. I can be real romantic ya know."

"Believe Jack, I really don't want to know! Leave that for Sam. So what can I do to help you out some more? Do you want me to come to Washington? I'm sure I could get some time and Teal'c could come as well."

"I'm sure I can handle this just fine Daniel. I'll just do a little poking around. But I would love it if you and Teal'c could come. I know Sam would love to see you as well – it's been a little stressful with everything and I think having the team together would be great."

"Sounds good. I'll talk to Landry and Teal'c. What about Cam and Vala?"

"I guess you can invite them. But only if you swear on every rock you've ever discovered that you won't mention anything about morning sickness or cravings!"

"Okay, I promise. I'll talk to them and get back to you. And Jack, take it easy okay? Don't do anything rash."

"Since when do I do anything rash?"

"Ah, since I knew you?"

"Fine, I'll be careful. And Danny – thanks!"

"You're welcome Jack, and congratulations again. I'm thrilled for you two."

"Bye Uncle Danny."

"Bye Dad!"

Even though he still had a lot to work out, the call to Daniel had helped a lot. It wasn't just Daniel's help in figuring things out. No, it was talking to him, laughing with him – the back and forth they had perfected. He was lucky to have such a good friend.

Just as he was about to get up and get changed for bed, the phone rang. He answered it, thinking it might be Sam. Instead, a strange voice spoke to him.

"O'Neill. Did you get my note?"

"Yes, I got it. I'm assuming this is Sharpe or is it Petrowski?"

The dead silence on the other end of the phone was telling. Finally, the voice spoke again.

"It doesn't matter who I am, what matters is whether or not you want us to go public with the information. This'll ruin your career O'Neill, yours and Carter's."

"I don't think so. You see, the Joint Chiefs and the President are already aware of the facts. There is nothing you can do to us so you might as well stop this now. You'll just get into more trouble."

"I don't think so General. You see, we've got your lady friend. She's with us right now. If you want to see her again you'd better do as we say."

For a moment he panicked, then he tried to reach her with his mind. When she almost immediately answered he knew she was okay.

"What is it Jack? What's wrong?"

"Are you at home Sam?"

"Yes, what is it? Please, you're scaring me."

Quickly, he told her what was happening.

"Just sit tight. Don't open the door or anything. In fact, why don't you call David Ferris and ask him to get some SF's to head to your place. They might still try and get you."

"Okay. Jack, be careful yourself."

"I will be Sam, don't worry."

"General, you're awfully quiet. Cat got your tongue?"

"Has nobody told you how much I hate clichés? For God's sake, what do you want? Hurry up and tell me so I can get to bed."

"You don't seem worried about your lady friend. Why is that? You two not together anymore?"

"I'm not worried because I don't believe you have her or that you really want to do this. Do you realize how much trouble you are going to be in? You'll go to prison for a long time. There is nothing you can say that will hurt our careers because we haven't done anything wrong."

"Oh yeah General. Well okay then. But what about your secretary?"

"My secretary?" God, they hadn't harmed Millie had they? And what about her daughter? She was due to have her baby any day.

"Yeah, Ms Campbell here. We've got her and if you don't believe us why don't you listen."

"General please, please help me. These men grabbed me. I'm afraid they're going to hurt me. Please Sir, help", she sobbed desperately in the phone.

Oh shit! As much as he didn't like Jennifer, he couldn't let her be hurt – especially on his account. They must not have known that she no longer worked for him. Sharpe had met her the other day so probably thought she was his regular secretary. If they couldn't get to Sam, they'd go for the next woman close to him.

"So General. You wanna do what I say _**now**_ or do you want us to hurt the little lady? Think she can still type without her fingers."

"All right fine. What do you want me to do?"

"We just wanna see you once more – to tell you what we think of you to your face O'Neill. Bring whatever cash you have." The voice gave him directions.

O'Neill thought for a moment. Okay, these were real idiots. Why would they possibly think he wouldn't call the police? What were they going to gain from this? They had to know he didn't huge amounts of money and certainly couldn't get his hands on much at this time of night.

No, either they were incredibly stupid, which he didn't believe, or they had something else up their sleeve. This had to be some kind of trick. Well, he'd have Sam call the Police and tell them where he was to meet the kidnappers. He'd slowly make his way there, but not do anything – he'd leave that up to the cops. He wasn't foolish – he knew they wanted him for something.

He called Sam – this time on the phone in case the SF's had arrived.

"Are you okay Sam?"

"Just fine. David Ferris just showed up with a couple of SF's. I'm just telling them about your _**call**_" (they were obviously listening). "They've gotten in touch with their CO and they are putting a search out for Sharpe and his boys. Are you okay?"

"Yes" Jack explained about the phone call and Jennifer. "Tell them they've got her. I'm going to drive over…."

"No! Don't do that. Leave it to the police."

"Don't worry. I plan to. I'll just look like I'm following instructions so they don't panic and do something stupid, but I won't actually do anything. Just make sure you tell them to get over there right away. Let me know when they are on their way."

"All right but please be careful. I don't like this."

"Don't worry Sam. I have too much to live for to screw this up. I'm not planning on being a hero or anything. I love you."

"Love you too Jack."

After hanging up the phone Jack quickly raced upstairs and changed into some jeans and a sweatshirt. No way he wanted to be wearing his dress uniform. He made his way downstairs, grabbed his keys and headed to the garage where he kept his car.

He hoped that Jennifer was okay, that they hadn't hurt her. He was afraid of what these guys would do to a woman.

He had just reached his garage and was keying in the number on the touch pad when something slammed into him from behind.

Crap, he hadn't expected them to be waiting for him at his house. What an idiot O'Neill. He quickly called to Sam. "Get help, they're here."

Whoever had hit him swung him around. He tried to fight back but was suddenly grabbed by two others who pushed him back against the garage door and held him tightly.

Unable to move he was pummeled by the first man. After a couple of minutes he felt a couple of ribs give way. The man then viciously punched him low, in the groin. God, the pain tunneled down, consuming him, filling him.

Gasping for breath, his one thought was it was a good thing Sam was already pregnant because that could have put an end to his abilities to father more.

The beating continued, only his head escaping punishment. He held on as best he could because he knew help was on the way. Sam's voice continued like a refrain although he couldn't understand her words through the pain

Suddenly, the beating stopped.

"Had enough General? Want us to stop?"

"Yeah", he muttered. "Think that's enough." He was barely conscious and knew he'd suffered some pretty major damage. He couldn't breath properly and he could taste blood in his mouth. Since they hadn't hit his head he figured the blood was from some internal injury. They'd even managed to snap the bone in his lower leg – one of the attackers kicking him hard with heavy army boots.

"Let him go boys. Maybe that will teach you to not f#k with our lives."

As Jack slowly sank to the ground one of the men grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back up.

"She wanted you to be sorry too O'Neill. This is from her." And with that, using all his strength the man bashed his head into the side of the garage.

The world exploded in pain and everything went black.

"_**Jack!" she screamed. "Jack" **_

Oh my God, something's happened to him. She had been with him during the beating. While not hurt herself, she knew what he was going through mentally. It had been horrible.

She had begged Ferris to drive her to Jack's but he had told her to hold on, to wait as the police were on their way.

Now there was nothing. It was as if the link was severed. She hadn't realized it as it had grown gradually, slowly, but each day they became more and more intertwined. Now, it was as if a part of her had died. The link was gone and she felt cold and lost.

"Jack no. Please, where are you?" She sobbed. She sank to the ground, head buried in her hands.

"Ma'am, I'm sure he's okay. The police are on their way. He'll be fine." Ferris couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. It was as if she knew what was happening to the General.

"No, you don't understand David. He's dead."


	10. Fade to Black

Thank you! I got some great suggestions from you guys and will be incorporating them into the ongoing saga of Jack and Sam. I've brought the team together again due to one suggestion - hope you like! Again, reviews make me update regularly! Thank you all!

"Shit! I think you killed him."

"Na, he's just unconscious", Lehman had dropped the General after he had slammed his head into the wall. "We'd better get outta here before somebody comes. Do you think that they got the woman?"

"We'll check as soon as we get going. Someone could get here any minute. Petrowski, check and see whether O'Neill is dead. For your sake, Lehman, I hope not. I wasn't finished with him."

Petrowski kneeled down to the blood-covered body of the General and carefully felt for a pulse. For a moment he felt nothing but after a few seconds he could feel it, faint and thready though it was.

"Yeah, he's still alive – just barely. I don't think he'll last long, not after ya practically crushed his skull Mike."

"Hey the ass hole deserved it!"

"Just pick him up you two and get him into the trunk. With the shape he's in he's probably got some of our DNA on him – we can't leave him for the police."

"What about all the blood." The three attackers looked over to the side of the garage that was streaked with blood, and down at their clothes, also spattered.

"Come on, don't worry about that – the stuff on the wall is O'Neills. We can clean ourselves off and burn our clothes when we get back. Let's get going." Lehman grabbed O'Neill's arms and Petrowski his legs. Together they half lifted, half dragged him to the car. Sharpe opened the trunk and they threw him in, quickly closing it.

They immediately got in and drove off, carefully and unsuspiciously, out of the neighborhood to the safe house they had just outside of Washington. Ironically, they passed a number of police cars speeding by as they drove.

Dave Ferris was extremely worried. Dr. Carter had sat totally stunned and unresponsive since she had told him the General was dead. He didn't understand why she would say such a thing and had tried to reassure her. Nothing he said seemed to make any difference. She continued to sit as if frozen, no expression on her face, barely blinking.

He was about to see if he could get a doctor to come and see to her when the phone rang. At that, she blinked and looked up as if waking from a nightmare. He walked over and answered the phone.

"Ferris. Yes officer – that's right. General Jack O'Neill. He's head of Homeworld Security. ….. What! You're sure? Okay, please keep us informed. …. Yes, I'll contact the Air Force. He reports directly to the Chief of Staff and the President. ….. Yes, he's very important. … I understand. Thank you Captain."

"Did they find him? He's dead isn't he? Please David, just tell me the truth."

"No Ma'am, they didn't find him. There was evidence of a fight" (he wasn't going to tell her of the description of the scene given by the police – it sounded real bad), "but he's not there. They think that if he had been killed his body would still be there. They figure they've taken him for some reason. I'm sure he'll be okay Ma'am. This is General O'Neill – he's got the luck of the Irish."

She laughed softly, with no amusement.

"I don't think he was lucky this time, Lieutenant. God, I can't feel him David. He's gone, he's not with me anymore."

Okay, this was really worrying him. He definitely needed to call someone. He didn't know quite how to handle her. And, if something had happened to the General, she would need someone close to her to be with her.

"Ma'am? Dr. Carter? Is there someone I can call? You need to have someone with you. The police and the Air Force will do everything they can. They'll find him, I'm sure, but you shouldn't be alone. Please, is there someone I can get in touch with?"

She sat for a minute, staring blankly ahead of her. Just as he thought she wasn't going to respond she murmured softly,

"Daniel and Teal'c. SG1, we have to be together. We always look out for each other. We have to get Jack back. Even if he's gone, we have to get him back."

David had heard of both Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. He knew they were the other members of the original SG1. Relieved, he covered her cold hands with his for a moment and then stood up.

"I'll call them and get them here as soon as possible. In the meantime, why don't you lie down and rest. There's nothing you can do right now."

As he walked back over to the phone he glanced back. She continued to sit, not moving, just looking blankly. He hoped Jackson and Teal'c could help.

Daniel was on his way to see Landry to ask for leave to visit Jack and Sam. He didn't have too much on his plate, with the Ori having fled the galaxy, and was sure Landry would give him and Teal'c the time off. He figured he might as well see if Vala and Cam could come as well.

As he arrived at Landry's office he noticed that Cam was already there, looking incredibly serious. Just at that moment the General glanced up and saw Daniel.

"Jackson, I was just going to call you. Please come in."

"What is it General? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, we just got word from Washington. It looks like General O'Neill was attacked. He's disappeared."

"God, do we know if he's okay?"

"The police indicated that there was a substantial amount of blood at the scene, just outside the General's house. They've confirmed it's his blood. We don't know any other details as yet but I've just had a call from Jack's driver, a Lieutenant Ferris. He's with Col .. er Dr. Carter. He's asked that you and Teal'c go and be with her. He's worried about her – says she's acting really strangely."

"Sam? I know this will be hard on her but I can't imagine her being anything but strong. She's seen Jack in trouble many times and always held it together, at least until he's okay."

"Yes, I agree. But Ferris says she looks like she's in shock and keeps talking about 'not being able to _**feel**_ Jack'. He said she keeps saying he's dead."

"Oh my God, no! We've got to go there right now General. Is Teal'c here? Can you get us a transport right away?"

"Yes, it's all arranged. A jet is waiting at Peterson and a car is upstairs ready to drive you there now. Teal'c is also on his way. But Dr. Jackson, do you know what this is about? Do you know why Dr. Carter is acting the way she is?"

"Yeah. Look General, Jack didn't want me to say anything but he and Sam are somehow 'connected' since the Joining thing. They can uh 'sense' each other. The fact that she says she can't feel him anymore sounds bad. We need to be there for her."

"I understand Daniel. Get going. Just keep me informed."

"Sir, what about me?' interjected Cam. "I think it might be a good thing for all of SG1 to be there. We can find out what's going on and maybe locate the General."

"Okay, Colonel. You have my permission to go. Take Ms Van Doran with you if you feel she'll be of help. It might be good for S .. Dr. Carter, to have another woman with her."

Although the jet flew quickly, it felt like forever before the team arrived in Washington. They had been in contact with Ferris a few times but there was no news. According to him, the police were looking for Sharpe and company but had no leads. There was also evidence that Jennifer Campbell, O'Neill's temporary secretary, was missing as well.

Finally, the foursome arrived at Sam's apartment. They agreed that Daniel would go in first, not wanting to crowd Sam until they knew how she was.

When Daniel entered the small living room he saw a couple of SF's sitting at the kitchen table, a mobile phone unit in front of them. The man Daniel assumed was David Ferris was sitting on the couch. Of Sam there was no sign.

"Ferris?"

"Yes, you must be Daniel Jackson. Thank you for coming. Did you come alone?"

"No, the others are waiting in the car. We thought it best if I came in first. Where's Sam, uh Dr. Carter?"

"I finally got her to go lie down although I don't expect she's sleeping. I was just contemplating whether or not to call a doctor. She's in bad shape."

"I'll go in and see her. Can you ask the others to come up? Just tell them to be quiet."

"Sure."

Daniel walked to the door of the single bedroom. Knocking softly he waited but when there was no answer he slowly opened the door.

The room was dark and it took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light. When he was able to see, he noticed that Sam lay curled up on the bed, almost in a fetal position. She wasn't moving but clearly wasn't asleep. He could see her eyes open, staring at the far wall.

"Sam. Sam, it's me Daniel." He moved to the bed and gently sat down beside her.

"I'm here now. Everything's going to be okay. We'll get him back Sam, I promise. You know Jack – nothing can keep him down."

When there was no movement, no acknowledgement of his presence Daniel began to get worried. He realized why David had been so concerned. He carefully reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, hoping to bring her back.

They sat there in silence, Sam continuing to stare, Daniel simply touching her and watching her.

Without warning, Sam suddenly let out a sob and turned towards Daniel. Practically throwing herself at him she wrapped her arms around him and began to cry. Rocking back and forth she kept repeating,

"He's gone Daniel, he's gone."

Daniel let her cry for a while, knowing that she needed to get it out, to release the pressure that had built since she had felt Jack being hurt. Eventually, once she had calmed a bit, he began to speak.

"Sam you know that you can't count Jack out. He's like a cat – he keeps coming back. He's not going to give up now that he's got you – and you shouldn't either. Come on, where's the intrepid Samantha Carter we all know. She wouldn't give up."

"Daniel, I could feel him go – the link broke and I can't feel him anymore. He's not there, he's gone."

"Sam, listen. We know Jack was hurt, he's probably just unconscious – or maybe they've even drugged him. It's awful, I know, but he's been through much worse and survived. And Sam, this time he has you and a new life to come back to. He's not going to let go. You have to believe that. I know Jack is okay - he's just waiting for us to come and get him."

"Do you really think so Daniel? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No Sam, I really believe it and so does Teal'c. Never underestimate Jack O'Neill. You have to be strong; we all have to be strong. Now's the time to pull together. Hey, you know that SG1 always wins in the end!"

Sam finally pulled away from Daniel. Taking a deep breath she sat up straighter. For the first time in many hours she looked like she was not in shock. Although still pale and listless, a small spark began to appear in her eyes.

"Thank you Daniel. I needed to hear that. You're right – never write Jack off. I've been sitting here feeling sorry for myself instead of figuring out what to do. How pathetic is that? He'd be so disappointed in me."

"Jack would never be disappointed in you. And don't worry, the police and Air Force are working non-stop on this. Jack is an important person and the President had spoken directly with the people in charge of the investigation, letting them know that it's imperative they find him. Any hey, now that SG1 is here we can do even more!"

"Teal'c came as well?"

"Yes, and Vala and Cam. They're out in the other room. When you're ready we can sit and figure out what to do."

"I'm ready now Daniel. Let me just wash up a bit and I'll be right out." She stood up to head to the bathroom but stopped at the last minute and turned around. Walking up to where Daniel still stood, she threw her arms around him. Resting her head on his shoulder she simply said,

"Thank you Daniel. I'm so glad you're here. Let's get him back."

"We will Sam, we will."

Existence slowly faded in - but he didn't know where he was or even who or what he was. He just 'was'. He felt no hurt, no physical sensations of any kind. It was as he if floated with so sense of time or place. All that he knew was that she was gone. Something – she – was lost to him and it meant he was also lost, he was nothing. In **that**, there was incredible pain. It was not the pain of the physical but rather the pain of not being; not being whole, not being complete – not being alive.

It was unbearable – but he didn't know how to escape it – it just swept him along. The loss, the pain, the incompleteness was all consuming – it was who and what he was, nothing more, nothing less.

He screamed in the pain of that loss but the scream had no sound, no echo, no existence except inside of him. He screamed for her – whoever, whatever 'she' was, but there was no answer. Existence continued, though he'd give anything to make it stop.

As he faded out once again a fleeting thought passed through him. He didn't know what it meant, it was only a word, a sound, but he knew it meant everything.

"Saaaaam" Existence faded to black.

"Jack? Jack! **JAAAAAAACK", **she screamed. "Jack, I'm here. Speak to me. Oh God, Daniel I felt him. He's alive."

Sam was seated on the couch in her small living room, the rest of SG1 scattered around the room sitting wherever they could find room. David Ferris was also there, hoping that he could be of some use.

"Are you sure Sam? What did he say?"

"It was only my name. He said my name. But something's wrong – I could feel it. It's bad Daniel, he's hurt badly. We have to get to him soon."

"Could you tell anything about where he was Samantha?", asked Teal'c

She looked over at the big man, incredibly comforted by his solid, quiet presence. In fact, having the whole team here made a huge difference. Where before there had been despair, there was now hope. Even Vala had been a real comfort, dropping her usual antics and instead being a solid, warm and compassionate presence.

"No, I couldn't tell anything, only that he's lost. I don't think he knows where he is. He's incredibly confused. Does anyone have any ideas? Have they found out anything?", she looked over at David as the one who had been in contact with the Police and the Pentagon.

"They know he was taken from his house just shortly after he called you. There was a fight", he looked at her with compassion, "and he must have been put into a car. From what you told us he received a phone call a few minutes prior to leaving his house, telling him to meet the blackmailers at a certain location. Instead they were waiting outside his house."

"Why would they have been waiting? It doesn't make sense. If they were blackmailing the General wouldn't they have waited for him to get the money and make the drop somewhere?", Cam asked.

"We don't think it was about blackmail at all. That was just an excuse – why we don't know. It seems rather an elaborate plan if all they wanted to do was take revenge on the General. They could have just waited for him, like they did, and assault him. We don't understand the note or the call."

"What about Ms Campbell", asked Sam. "How does she fit into this? If it wasn't blackmail, why kidnap her? Why didn't they try and get me – they had to have known that would be the way to get to Jack."

"Yeah", muttered Daniel, "none of this makes sense. Let's go over it again, step by step and see what we can figure out. We should start right from what happened in the bar."

So, Sam retold the entire story, trying to remember every detail, in case something small could be a clue. When she got to the part about being pregnant, the others on the team all reacted with pleasure for her, tempered by sadness at the present situation. Vala gave her a hug and congratulated her – something Sam knew must have brought real pain to the alien woman.

Thanking everyone, but trying hard not to think about the babies right now, she continued with her story. It wasn't until she got to the part about the phone call from the attackers that anyone said anything. At that point David interjected,

"Did you say they called the General on his Cell phone?"

"Yes, that's what he said."

"But how? No one has that number except a very few people. It's classified – it's his personal emergency phone. I know he doesn't give it out to just anyone. He says he doesn't want people bothering him all the time. There's no way that Sharpe should have had access to that number. Why didn't he call the General on his home phone?"

"I don't know. There must be some way he could have gotten the number."

"Not without a lot of work. Those are special phones – they're scrambled because of his security clearance. There's no way the average person could find out. They must have had someone on the inside."

It took only a couple of seconds for the light to come on. When it did, both Sam and David looked at each other. **Jennifer!** It had to be her.

"Oh my God, she must have been in on it. She must have given the information to Sharpe. She would have Jack's Cell, his address, everything. Why didn't we think of that?"

"What do you mean Sam? Who are you talking about?"

"Jennifer, Jennifer Campbell, his former 'temporary' secretary. Jack had just let her go and she was angry. She wanted Jack and was jealous of me, of our relationship. She tried to sabotage us but it didn't work – he caught her. She was furious. I'm sure it must have been her."

"A woman scorned, and all that", sighed Daniel. "Do you think she's still involved or did they really nab her?"

David answered, "We can't know until we find them. I think we should assume that she was in on it but that she may be in danger now. I've had a chance to look at the records of Sharpe and the soldiers that were discharged. I think they're a pretty rotten bunch. I can't believe they didn't get caught before now. One other thing, it's not just Sharpe, Lehman and Petrowski who are missing. There's also a couple of more guys from Sharpe's former unit. We think they might be involved as well."

"That seems like an awful lot of men to simply attack the General. If they caught him by surprise I wouldn't think they would need more than two or three. Anymore than that would just get in the way." Cam added

At this point Vala jumped in to the conversation.

"So, if the she-bitch was behind this, then they didn't need anyone to kidnap her. She would have gone with them, at least in the beginning. I wouldn't be surprised if she planned it. Although I think she would have gone after Sam, too. I'm surprised they didn't. As Sam said, that would be the real way to get to the General and she would have known that."

"Maybe she did. Maybe that was the plan."

"What do you mean Sam? Nobody tried to kidnap you."

"How do we know? Look, as soon as Jack knew what was going on he contacted me – without using the phone" (she looked at Daniel who simply nodded in understanding). "He warned me and I immediately contacted David who was here in just a few minutes. Maybe the plan was to grab both of us together. The caller did tell Jack they had me. Perhaps he thought I'd already been grabbed."

"But why the beating if they simply wanted to kidnap you both?" asked Cam.

"Because they are vicious men who wanted to hurt O'Neill." Teal'c had remained silent through most of the discussion but now gave the explanation all of them recognized was probably true.

"To incapacitate him first would make it easier for them to take him. He could not then fight back."

"There was an awful lot of blood Teal'c", David looked apologetically at Carter as he said this. "They went beyond simply incapacitating him."

"Yes, because, as I said, they are vicious. I expect they got caught up in their anger."

Sam knew that, for now, Jack was alive. Although extremely frightened she knew she could no longer afford to let her emotions rule her head. She also knew that there was hope they would get Jack back. Already, in the short time they had been together, SG1, with David, had most likely figured out what had gone on. Now, they had to figure out where they were holding Jack.

"David, can you call the Pentagon – I think call Jumper's office directly – he can make sure things are expedited. Call and find out anything and everything on Jennifer Campbell. I have this sneaky suspicion that she's the key that will lead us to Jack."

"I'll get right on it Doctor. In the meantime, I suggest you all eat something. You need to keep up your strength if we're going to find General O'Neill."

"What the _**hell**_ were you thinking", she shouted at Sharpe. "You've practically killed him. Look at his head for God's sake. His skull is obviously fractured besides all the other things you've done to him. He sounds like he can barely breath. If he dies I'm not taking any responsibility for it. I just wanted him hurt, not killed. And what about Carter? Why didn't you bring her? That was the whole point."

"Look, by the time we got there, there were guards already protecting her. Somehow O'Neill must have warned her", this from Joe Sanchez, who had served under Sharpe. He and Frank Cotti had been promised some money for helping get the woman, Carter. They'd often helped their Colonel with dirty dealings in the past. Unfortunately, this one seemed to be going seriously wrong. That's what happens when a woman is in charge, he thought!

"But you said he didn't call her so how could she know?"

"I don't know! But anyway, what does it matter? We got O'Neill, isn't that the important thing."

"But he's dying! We need to do something."

At this point Sharpe and Lehman walked into the room.

"Why – why do we gotta do anything. We just let him die and bury him someplace no one will find him."

"They're going to find out that we were involved. They are going to know it was you."

"No way. How could they? There was nothing to give us away and O'Neill probably has lots of enemies. You can't get to his position with out making enemies. Just relax! It won't be long now. I just wanna see if he wakes up – I want him to know he's gonna die at my hands. Then we'll bury him – whether or not he's dead yet - and we'll be outta here like nothing's happened."

"What about me?"

"Well, if I were you lady, I'd make damned sure I was a good actress. You don't want nobody ever finding out you had anything to do with his disappearance. For now, you sit tight. Why don't you wipe his brow, isn't that something you women like to do when their man is hurt?"

Walking out of the room he motioned for Lehman and Sanchez to follow him.

"When we're ready to bury O'Neill, we'd better dig that grave a little bigger! I think Ms Campbell will be joining him. She wanted him – now she can have him for eternity!" He laughed and sat down, turned on the TV and began to watch the football game.

Jennifer sat on the chair beside the cot where they had put O'Neill. He was incredibly pale – totally white in fact. It looked like he had stopped bleeding although a small trickle would run, every once in a while, from his mouth. He appeared as if he were battling for each breath, sometimes there would even be a pause, as if his body wanted to let go, to give up. But then, with at gasp, he would breath in. Something was not letting him go.

Even though her first aid skills were extremely basic, Jennifer did know that O'Neill's head injury was severe. His skull gave when she pressed it and the pupils in his eyes were unequal and unresponsive. She knew that meant a brain injury. How severe she didn't know although she suspected it was bad. Even if he survived there would most likely be brain damage. He may not ever be the man he had been.

She didn't quite know how to feel about that. She had wanted to hurt him and she still hated him, but she had never before been responsible for the destruction of another human being. In some ways, it was a 'heady' feeling. She had a feeling of power that she had never experienced before. At the same time there was just a touch of regret, of remorse.

She immediately shook it off and concentrated on how she was going to get out of this. She suspected that Sharpe would try and have her killed. She was a loose end, a danger to him and his men. She knew she would have to turn the tables on him.

Thinking about it carefully she decided to take quick action. Looking to make sure the men were not paying any attention, she walked to the bathroom. Closing the door, she quickly pulled out her cell phone and called Samantha Carter's number. Later she could pretend that she had gotten it by looking at O'Neill's cell phone.

It rang a couple of times before it was answered.

"Samantha Carter."

"Dr. Carter", she whispered quietly. "Please, you have to help me. They've got General O'Neill and he's hurt badly. They're holding me and I think they're going to kill us. Please can you come and get us?" There, that should make them believe she was an innocent victim in this. She'd just have to ensure the others didn't survive to tell a different story.

"Ms Campbell? Is that you? Where are you? Can you tell me where they've taken you?"

"I think somewhere outside of the City. I don't know exactly, I was blindfolded. Can you follow my signal?"

"If you can keep your cell on we'll try and track it. Hold on Jennifer. Help will be there soon." As she was speaking with Jennifer she had signaled to the SF's sitting at the table. They quickly put a trace on the Cell signal.

"Hurry, I don't know how long the General has. I have to go now. I'll leave my cell on as long as possible."

Jennifer, you're brilliant! The cavalry will be here soon and I'll just have to make sure and stay out of the way. She walked back over to where Jack lay, dying. Looking at him she grinned.

Sorry General. I guess you're not going to see your kid! Too bad, but you did it to yourself. With that she walked over to the other cot in the room and lay down.

After a couple of tense minutes one of the men at the table grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"We have a location. They're sending some officers out right now."

"Where are they? We're going too." Daniel stood up.

All of SG1 stood, preparing to leave immediately. Daniel took one look at Sam, worried about how she was doing, but knowing she'd never remain behind.

Once they had the address they all headed to David's car. Squeezing in, they each gave a silent prayer that they would get there in time.

He faded in once again. Still there was a feeling of loss, of something missing, but this time it was less intense. Everything was dissolving and he knew it was almost time to let go. For a moment he felt an incredible sadness, a longing for something. He tried to reach out but couldn't quite make it, couldn't reach _**her**_. He pulled back then, knowing it was almost time to let go completely.

He began to slip into the nothingness, letting go of existence, of 'being', when suddenly, he felt hands grasping him and pulling. They held on to him, anchored him, kept him from slipping into the darkness. He knew nothing – reality was gone, consciousness did not exist, life was beyond his grasp. All he knew was that it was her – and _**them**_**?** that he was not lost as long as **they** were there.

On the way to the address they'd been given, Sam sat in the back squashed in between Teal'c and Daniel. She soon began to feel something terrible – something slipping away from her. She recognized that it was Jack. This time he was dying; she was losing him. She desperately tried to hold on, to connect, but she couldn't seem to reach him. It was as if, no matter how hard she tried, he was just beyond her grasp.

She sobbed in terror, knowing that this was it, this was the end.

"No Jack", she sobbed, "I can't lose you. Not now!"

Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other and then at Sam, realizing that something serious was happening.

"Sam, what is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Jack. He's dying and I can't hold on to him. He's slipping away. What do I do Daniel? Help me please."

Again, the two men looked at each other. They didn't know what to do but knew they had to try something. So, they each put an arm around her and took one of her hands in theirs.

"Sam, close your eyes and concentrate. Teal'c and I will help. Let's see if together we can reach him."

The three friends, bonded by years of fighting side by side, of loving each other, of helping each other and always being there for one another, came together to try and save the man who had made it all possible.

Together they reached out to try and pull Jack back to them, to save him. For a while there was nothing. Then suddenly, each of them began to feel a faint presence. It was ethereal, almost like a mist, but it was there. Soon, it grew a bit stronger and the three now recognized it as Jack – his essence, his presence.

They kept moving together, forward, towards Jack. When one faltered the other gave strength until slowly, surely they were able to reach out and touch him with their minds, and with their spirits. Carefully, lovingly they pulled him back until he was once more part of their reality, once more held safely in their arms.


	11. Retrieval

_**Here's the next chapter. Just let me say how much I admire all those people who write adventure and action. It's very difficult! This was a hard chapter to write so I hope you are all okay with it! All mistakes are clearly mine! Feedback please (but be nice!) As always, thank you to my wonderful reviewers.**_

Cam and Vala didn't know what was happening – all they knew was that, after Sam had cried out, she, Daniel and Teal'c had grown totally silent. Holding on to each other, they all looked as if they were deeply concentrating on something.

With a sigh, Daniel eventually relaxed and sat back, followed almost immediately by Teal'c and then Sam. Sam looked at each of her two friends and smiled faintly.

"Thank you guys so much. I thought I'd lost him - that we'd lost him. But he's still so sick. We've got to hurry."

"I know Sam. David, can you hurry, Jack is in bad shape and we don't have much time."

"Yes Sir, I'm going as fast as I can. We should be there any minute."

"How come it took so long to find him", asked Cam. "Didn't he have the locator chip like the rest of us?"

"No, he didn't think he'd need it since he doesn't go off world anymore – or at least he hadn't until Trelea", replied Daniel. "He doesn't ever seem to get how important he is or how vulnerable."

"That is O'Neill. In this case he was foolish. There are many evil men and not all of them are aliens."

"You've got that right, Teal'c, although I'd include some women in that", concurred Daniel.

Through his whole exchange Sam had sat quietly, looking out the window. She could still feel Jack, ever so faintly, but only a sense of his life force – not any consciousness or awareness. She continued to be extremely worried and was having trouble concentrating.

"Vala", she suddenly called to the woman squeezed in the front seat next to Cam. "Did you bring the healing device?" She knew she probably shouldn't be even mentioning it, but frankly, she didn't care.

"Yes it's right here." Vala pulled up an exotic looking purse (probably stolen on some planet outpost somewhere). "I wouldn't travel without it love. Don't worry, we'll make the General all better", she continued as she reached into her purse.

"That's okay Vala, you don't have to get it out now. Just please, have it ready."

"I will. I'll just let Cam and David, Daniel and Muscles get the bad guys, and the bad girl and then you and I will see to the General. Don't worry Sam, he's tough and now he's got you to come home to. So you men, you make sure you get in there and get them. It's just too bad we don't have any zats - think how much fun it would be to disintegrate them – or better yet, a staff weapon or two. I'd like to fry their cojones off."

"Vala! Where did you hear that?" Daniel looked at her in shock.

"Well, you're always saying how important it to learn to communicate with people in their own language. So, I just watched TV and picked up some local expressions. Why, did I use the wrong word?"

"No", he sighed. "That was the right word. And this time, I'm with you."

"We're here", interrupted David quietly. "We've gotta leave the car here because we don't want to get too close and tip them off. The police said it's one of the small houses on the next street over."

"Did they say what's happening?" Cam asked David, who had been on the phone with the person in charge.

"Yeah, they're in position and just watching the house. There's been no activity that they could see although they know people are inside. The police have been waiting for us to arrive. It's now a military operation because the men involved are – or were until recently – in the Air Force and because of General O'Neill. There are Security Forces in place but General Jumper indicated they should wait for SG1 to arrive."

"Excellent!" Cam replied. "Okay folks, let's get going. Uh Sam, why don't you wait here with Vala. As soon as we're in the clear I'll call you."

"No, I'm coming with you. Vala can wait if she wants."

"What? And miss all the fun? I don't think so. I'll stick with Sam."

"Okay but stay back. Remember Sam, you aren't with the Air Force right now. You need to be ready to help General O'Neill when we've gotten rid of the men holding him."

"I'd like to come as well. I can help", stated David quietly. This might be the team that knew General O'Neill - or had followed in his footsteps, but now he was also on the General's team. He not only felt a responsibility to help, but he was truly concerned and wanted to be part of the force that rescued O'Neill.

"Of course Ferris. We wouldn't have it any other way."

As they got out of the car, each of the six was determined to rescue Jack O'Neill. In one way or another he had touched all of their lives. Some called him friend, others called him leader and one called him her love. They knew they were walking into danger, but that was something that was, for them, the norm. This they knew, this they understood and, for once, the foes they faced were human. They didn't underestimate them, but at least they felt like they were on even ground.

As they walked, Cam spoke softly to Teal'c, Daniel and David, exploring options for retrieving the General. Until they knew more details, however, they couldn't plan fully but they were mentally preparing themselves.

Vala stayed close by Sam, not touching her or speaking but offering silent support. She realized the other woman was nearly at the end of her rope. She couldn't take much more so Vala watched her closely, ready to step in if need be. At the same time, she knew Sam had to be here – she could be nowhere else. Vala just hoped that everything turned out okay. If it didn't, she was afraid Sam would break.

They soon came to the command centre, a small tent that had been set up a block from the house. The officer in charge, a Colonel Willliam Bradford, came over, introduced himself and began to explain the situation.

"From what we can tell, there are at least three and maybe more men inside. We've been able to get glimpses of them behind the curtains. The information we were given is that the secretary is also there as is General O'Neill although we haven't seen them. There are two rooms in the back, probably bedrooms, and there's light in one of the windows so someone's there. The front of the house, the living room we figure, is also occupied. It looks like the TV's on – we've seen people coming and going."

"Is there a safe approach to the house?" asked Cam.

"The safest way to reach the house is from the neighbors yard on the south side. You should be able to make it to the back door without being seen. Fortunately, it doesn't look like anyone's home next door and we've blocked off the streets in a four-block radius so they won't be making it back tonight. The other sides of the house are pretty open so it might be hard to get someone in from those directions."

"Okay, so a couple of us should try and make our way in through the back door. Are there any other ways in?" Cam was looking down at the rough plans of the house someone had provided.

"Not that we can see. None of the windows are open and the basement windows are too small for an adult. Our only options seem to be the doors."

"We need to get someone in the front but how are we going to do that without giving ourselves away? We need to come at them from both directions or else I'm afraid they'll be able to get to the woman or the General too quickly."

"Let me help. I can distract them", Vala had been listening to the conversation.

"Vala, I agree you're very distracting, but I don't think you can do much against these guys", Daniel said skeptically.

"Vala Mal Doran may have a point", stated Teal'c. They will not be expecting a woman to come to the door,, especially one attired as she is."

They all looked at Vala and her skintight black outfit, high boots and exotic bag. She certainly didn't _**look**_ military – or like the police.

"It's dangerous. She could get hurt."

"See, you really do care about me Daniel. That's so sweet", she went up to him and patted his cheek. "But don't worry, I can handle myself. I've dealt with far worse. Compared to some of the space pirates I've dealt with, I'm sure these men are nothing more than Pelurian pussy cats."

Daniel spared a brief moment to wonder what Pelurian pussy cats were like before he again shook his head. He really didn't want Vala to get hurt. It was strange, he found her extremely maddening but right now couldn't bare the thought of something happening to her.

"I think this may be a plan. Teal'c is right. There's no way that Vala looks official. She can go up pretending to be a neighbour or something. She can at least see if she can see anything and it will allow us to get some men in place."

"What's she going to do? Ask to borrow a cup of flour or something. It's 11:00 p.m. – why in the world would she be coming over at this time?", asked a worried Daniel.

"I locked myself out of my house and I've come to ask to borrow the phone?"

"Yeah, that might work. Okay let's plan this out." So, for the next 5 minutes they worked out their plan to get into the house. Sam listened with half an ear but most of her concentration remained on Jack. She had to maintain contact with him because she felt if she lost that, she would lose him.

The minutes seemed like hours but finally the team was ready to go. Given weapons and bulletproof vests, they waited for Vala to get ready to go. Well hidden in her purse was a gun (Ooooh, can I have a real gun – how exciting). Given strict instructions, she slowly made her way to the front door.

"So, has O'Neill kicked the bucket yet?", Sharpe asked, standing in the doorway of the small bedroom.

Jennifer looked up from her prone position on the second bed.

"No, he's still alive. I thought for sure he was finished a few minutes ago – he stopped breathing. But, he came back, although I don't think he'll last much longer."

"Tough bastard isn't he? Oh well, I'd rather not have to go anywhere tonight anyway. It's getting late and I'm ready for some shuteye. You stay in here. I've got Sanchez and Lehman watching things. Don't try and get funny. They don't like women much and I wouldn't want you to get hurt. But then again, maybe you'd like to have a little fun with them. I'm sure they'd be up for it." He laughed and, with a quick glance at O'Neill, left the room.

Whew, she thought. He really did give her the creeps. In fact, he scared her. He was crazy, but smart-crazy. She was sure that he knew her plan and wasn't going to let her live.

After Sharpe had left she walked over to the General. Studying him, she noticed he was looking even worse than he had been before, if that were possible. Instead of looking white, his skin had taken on a grey pallor, almost a waxen look. His skin appeared as though it were stretched right across bone, that there was no flesh underneath. A pool of blood had formed on the pillow under his head. He was also impossibly still. Except for the struggle to breath and the erratic but subtle movement of his chest, he almost looked like a corpse.

With that thought, a tremor of horror passed through her body. What had she done? She was responsible for helping kill a man – a man who had not harmed her but whose only fault was to love someone else. For the first time in her life, Jennifer looked at herself in disgust.

"What can I do Jack? How can I help you?" she whispered to him. Sitting down on the floor by his bed, she rested her head on the mattress beside him.

"I'm so sorry. So very sorry. Please forgive me."

At that moment she heard a small sound coming from the back porch, just off the bedroom. When she didn't hear it repeated, she decided it must have been a small animal, maybe a raccoon out for a nighttime snack.

Standing up she went over to the window and moved the curtain aside, trying to see into the dark yard. With her eyes accustomed to the light, she could see little at first. Just as she went to drop the curtain, she caught a shadow of movement off to the side.

Okay, someone's here, she figured. It must be the police or Air Force in answer to her call. Thinking quickly she decided that now was the time to try and help O'Neill – and save her own life.

Slowly, as quietly as possible she attempted to slide the window open. It was old and the paint had stuck. Putting all her strength behind it, she gave a mighty push and the window flew up about eight inches making a loud screech as it opened.

Fortunately, at the precise moment the window opened, someone knocked loudly at the front door.

The door opened and Vala was looking at a large, ugly looking man with a beer can in his hand.

"Whatta you want lady?" the man asked suspiciously. He looked around her, making sure there was no one else in sight

"I'm sorry to bother you. I'm from down the street and I've locked myself out of my house. I saw your lights were on and was wondering if I could use your phone? I have to call my brother to see if he'll bring over my extra key." All the while Vala was talking she was trying to see if she could see anything on the inside of the house.

The man looked her up and down considering what to do. His first thought was there was no way she was a cop. If anything, he thought, she looked more like a hooker with her tight clothes.

Hey, maybe they could get a bit of action! Things had been pretty boring since they'd arrived. Sharpe had been preoccupied with the General dying in the back room. As far as Cotti was concerned, he just wanted this over with. If he could have a bit of fun in the meantime, well that was a bonus.

"Yeah okay, come on in." Stepping back he again gave a look outside. Seeing nothing he closed the door as Vala moved into the hallway.

"You ain't got a cell phone? I thought everyone had one of those."

"Yes I do but I let the battery run out. I'm always forgetting to plug it up."

"Plug it up? What? Hey – you wanna drink or something? Maybe you'd like to stay for a while."

Cam and Daniel had told her to get in and out quickly but she decided that she would take advantage of the invitation.

"Sure, I'd love one. So, do you live here alone? Are you married or anything?"

"Married – no way. Last thing I need is a woman hanging on me and bleedin me dry. Na, it's just me and some buddies here tonight. Just be quiet okay. I don't want you disturbin them. The Colonel and Petrowski are asleep."

"The Colonel? Are you in the army?"

"Air Force", he said as he walked towards what she figured was the kitchen. Cotti turned on the kitchen light and walked to the fridge. As he turned to open it and get her a beer, Vala took advantage of his momentary distraction. Quietly picking up a pot from the stove, she swung it and hit him, as hard as she could, over the head. He dropped like a stone.

"Well sweetheart, I guess you can have a good sleep too."

Speaking softly into the mike attached under her shirt, she let Cam know that she had taken out one of the kidnappers and that two of the others appeared to be sleeping. She didn't know how many others were left but heard the TV still playing in the living room so figured there must be at least one more.

Unfortunately, unbeknownst to her, Sharpe lived up to his name! He had heard the knock at the door and, ever suspicious, had gotten up and walked to the door of the bedroom where he had been resting.

Opening it just a crack, he had watched Vala following Cotti into the kitchen.

Idiot! What the hell was he doing? Being always careful and eternally wary had saved Sharpe's neck on more than one occasion. He figured that the woman had to be working with the police – she was obviously some kind of decoy. Right then and there he realized that this might be it – he may have come to the end of his career, possibly even his life. But he sure as hell wasn't going down alone.

Pulling his gun out he carefully made his way to the next bedroom where O'Neill and the woman were closeted. Opening the door he quickly scanned the room. Seeing a leg just coming through the open window, he shot at it, hitting the person in the calf.

"Shit!" the man fell into the room and quickly rolled behind the second bed. Sharpe continued to shoot but suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side. Throwing himself to the ground he realized another person had vaulted through the open window.

He glanced over and saw the Campbell woman sitting on the bed, leaning over O'Neill. How F'n sweet, he thought. After everything she's done she's trying to protect him! Knowing he wasn't going to get out of this alive, and that he only had a couple of seconds left he decided to go out in the proverbial blaze of glory.

Aiming at the bodies on the bed he figured he could get them both. Pushing himself up slightly, he aimed and shot directly at Jennifer, hitting her in the back. Before he had a chance to get the second shot off, both Daniel and Teal'c had fired their weapons at him. He died instantly.

In the meantime, Cam and David, closely followed by Colonel Bradford and his men, had rushed into the house the moment they heard the sound of gunfire. They instantly targeted the man – it was Lehman - coming from the living room, telling him to lay down his weapon. Another man, Petrowski, came out of one of the back rooms, firing his weapon. Cam and David dove to the ground but Bradford was able to shoot and wound the second man. Everything was suddenly quiet. It had all happened in a matter of a few seconds. Getting to their feet, Cam said,

"Colonel, you'd better make sure there aren't any others. The gunshots came from the back room. David, you're with me. Let's check it out."

Bradford and his men made their way into the living room where they discovered Sanchez who had quickly laid down his weapon and surrendered. They discovered an unconscious Cotti, with Vala standing over him, in the kitchen.

Cam carefully made his way to the back bedrooms. Looking in the first one he saw it was empty.

"Over here Colonel", he heard David's voice. "They're in here. Dr. Jackson, are you okay?" he saw the blood on Daniel's leg.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch. Get the medics in here right away." He was kneeling beside Jack with his hand on his neck, wanting to make sure that his friend was still alive. Although relieved when he felt a faint pulse, he was shocked at Jack's appearance. Like Jennifer, Daniel saw the corpselike appearance of his friend.

Cam looked over at Teal'c who was holding Jennifer Campbell in his strong arms.

"She okay?", asked Cam

"No Colonel. She is dying." Teal'c held her gently as he spoke, looking down with compassion.

Jennifer opened her eyes and looked into the warm eyes of this huge warrior. What she saw gave her some comfort in her last moments. She struggled to speak, finally getting out a few last words.

"Tell … him…sorry. Tell …Carter … sorry. So sorry, forgive m….." With that, her eyes closed and she breathed her last breath.

Teal'c gently laid her down and, taking a blanket from the bed, covered her body. He then went over to O'Neill and looking at Daniel asked him the question.

"Is he living?"

"Yeah, he's still alive. I wish the medics would get here. Hey, where's Vala? Is she okay?"

"She's fine", answered Cam. "She's right here", he motioned to where Vala stood in the doorway.

Right at that moment they heard footsteps rushing down the hall. Someone pushed Vala out of the way and raced to Jack. Sam had entered the moment she heard things were over.

Kneeling at his side she took Jack's hands in hers. Leaning her head down, resting on his arm, she began to say a silent prayer.

"Please be okay Jack. Please my love, don't die." She looked at Vala, entreating her with her eyes. They both knew they only had moments, seconds even, until the medics arrived.

Quickly taking out the healing device, Vala walked over and held it over Jack's chest. The light began to glow, covering him in its warm radiance. After a couple of minutes they heard the arrival of what had to be the emergency workers. Vala quickly put away the healing device.

Although clearly not healed completely, and still deeply unconscious, those in the room noticed Jack's breathing had improved slightly.

Quickly checking him over the medics put a neck brace on him and started an IV. At the same time one of the other medics took a quick look at Daniel and bandaged his leg. Finally, loading Jack on to a gurney they moved him to the ambulance, Sam following closely.

"Vala, come on. Let's go. We'll follow the ambulance to the hospital – we'll get you in somehow so you can work on him some more." Daniel grabbed her arm and pulled her with him.

"How are we going to get there?" she asked.

"I'll drive you", called David. He was still shaken up over everything that had just happened, but knew the priority right now was the General. Moving out to follow Jackson and the strange woman Vala, they headed to the car and then, as quickly as possible, drove to the hospital, leaving Teal'c behind to clean things up with Bradford.

The drive to the hospital was a nightmare for Sam. The medics continued to work on Jack the entire way so she had to sit back, away from him and out of their way. At one point in the trip they lost him, having to revive him with the paddles. She wondered what that was doing to his obvious head wound. She had heard them say that his pupils were unresponsive and that he had suffered major head trauma.

At this point, she was putting all her hopes in Vala and the healing device. Surely, it would heal the head wound? There was nothing she could thing of that Jack would hate more than to be left a vegetable – or severely disabled.

"Stop that Sam", she said to herself. "Of course Vala can heal him. And he can also heal himself with my help. We've done it before."

They eventually arrived at the hospital where Jack was whisked away to the emergency triage room. She was left behind, standing lost and alone.

After about 10 minutes, Daniel and Vala arrived. They saw Sam standing, in the middle of the waiting room, looking as if she hadn't moved. Vala went over to her.

"Sam, come on. Sit down. Daniel, can you go get her a drink or something? Come on, honey, it's going to be all right. In a little while I'll sneak in and use the device and he'll be all better."

Sam looked at her blankly, not responding to her words. "He looked dead. He looked like he died. I couldn't help him. I still can't reach him." She suddenly realized that it was Vala in front of her. She grabbed her by the arms.

"Help him please. You can help him. You can heal him. Please."

"I will Sam, I will. We just have to wait a little while until I can get in to see him."

She finally managed to get Sam to sit down beside her on one of the vinyl couches in the waiting room. She held Sam closely, trying to comfort her and warm her ice cold body. Eventually Daniel returned with a cup of tea which Sam took gratefully.

In a little while Sam was able to look up and give a small smile. "I've been a complete idiot haven't I?"

"Well ….."

"Vala!"

"No, of course not Sam", Vala glared over at Daniel. "You're worried, we understand. Just remember who it is in there. That's the Jack O'Neill that doesn't let anything get him. In a moment we'll go in there and I'll help him."

"Yeah Sam. Whatya bet he'll be begging to be let out of her in no time."

She looked at her two friends and felt so blessed. They really cared, not just for her, but for Jack too. She finally started to feel a measure of hope.

Just then, the doors to the emergency room opened and a young man walked out. Looking around he noticed the three of them sitting there and came over.

"Are you with the gentleman who was just brought in?"

"Yes", Sam answered, "his name is Jack O'Neill, General Jack O'Neill. We're his family."

Looking a little skeptical, the man finally nodded.

"My name is Doctor Rasmussen. We're sending the General" (that was strange, he thought, this man was too young to be a General) "down for a CAT scan. Unfortunately, it appears that there is pretty extensive damage to his skull. There's been a lot of bleeding and swelling. I'm very sorry, but you should prepare yourselves. If he survives, there may be severe and permanent brain impairment. I'm very sorry."

Sam closed her eyes briefly but then straightened and looked at the doctor.

"Can we see him before he goes down?"

"Just for a couple of minutes. We're waiting for an orderly to transport him. As soon as he gets here you'll have to leave. I'm sorry. As soon as we have more information we'll let you know. After you've seen him you can wait in here."

The Doctor left, heading towards the nursing desk to give instructions to the nurses.

Glancing at each other, Sam and Vala, followed closely by Daniel, quickly made their way into the emergency room.

Sam had to take a deep breath the moment she saw Jack. Naked, except for a thin sheet covering his lower body, he was covered in bruises and blood. The nurses had cleaned him up a bit, and he was sporting bandages over some of the wounds but he still looked terrible. A ventilator was breathing for him and he had IV's and tubes running from various places in his body. His skin still carried the awful grey hue she had seen in the house.

Vala moved over to his side and pulled out the healing device. With Sam and Daniel shielding her, she quickly held it over his head.

After a couple of minutes nothing had happened. Sam looked at Vala, anxiously waiting for the Healing Device to begin working. They could hear voices down the hall and the swish of tires on the linoleum.

Vala looked at Sam, her face contorted in fear.

"It's not working Sam. It's not working."


	12. Threads

They'd been in the waiting room for over two hours with no word on Jack. David and Daniel had both tried to find out something, anything from one of the nurses but were told that the doctor would be down with news. Even Vala tried to worm some information from the staff with the result that she almost got thrown out of the hospital.

None of them had said very much after the failure of the healing device. Vala hadn't had a chance to try it again as the orderlies had arrived to take the General for a CAT scan. She insisted that it _**would**_ work – she just had to have another try at it.

Sam wasn't so sure. She had a very bad feeling that it wouldn't work – why she didn't know. Oh, she wanted Vala to try again, but she didn't have much hope. She thought it might be successful on his physical injuries; it had seemed to help somewhat when it was initially used, but those weren't really the issue. It was the brain injury that scared her. She knew it was very bad.

She sat quietly, listening to the occasional encouraging comments made by the others. They were trying to cheer her up (and most likely themselves) by remaining positive. It didn't matter. She appreciated what they were trying to do, but for now their words simply washed over her with little effect. Her entire focus was on Jack, on keeping some link to him.

She continued to 'feel' him but couldn't communicate with him. It was as if his mind and body were just hanging on by the barest thread, with no remaining energy to do anything but survive. She kept a hold of that tenuous thread, knowing that if it broke, this time it would be the end.

There was a sudden flurry of activity and she looked up. Teal'c and Cam had arrived from the house. They quickly told everyone details of what was transpiring. The Air Force, under Jumper's direction, was handling everything for now.

Teal'c walked up to Sam and knelt down. Taking her hands in his large ones he simply sat with her, saying nothing.

All the words, all the encouragement that everyone had given her hadn't really touched her. Teal'c's silent and strong support did.

Her grasp tightened on his and she leaned forward, resting her head on his shoulders. Slowly, she allowed the tears to come. Silently she wept, letting the large man, her friend, protect her and hold her.

"I'm so scared Teal'c. I don't know what to do anymore. The healing device didn't work. What do I do?"

"You will know what to do when it is time Samantha. It is you he needs, you and your children. I believe that everything will be fine. You will have the strength to help him. Just be strong and know that I am here for you as is Daniel Jackson and all of your friends. You are not alone and neither is O'Neill."

"Teal'c's right, Sam. We'll do this thing. Together we'll help Jack. Even if the healing device doesn't work we'll find something that does", declared Daniel. Even if I have to go hunt up a lost sarcophagus or knock down the doors of the Nox."

"Sam, I'm sure the healing device will work. I just didn't have time to concentrate properly. As soon as he's back in his room I'll try again. We won't give up."

Sam looked around at her friends and realized how truly lucky she was. At that moment she decided that she had to lose the fear (although it would remain tucked away in the corner of her soul) and concentrate of finding a way to help Jack.

Just as that thought settled in her mind and heart, she saw the doctor approach. All she could think when she saw him was that he looked tired, and suddenly much older than the first time she had seen him.

He looked around at the fully waiting room, wondering to whom he should speak. Teal'c stood up and the others all cleared a path to Sam. She stood up and faced the Doctor.

"How is he? Is he all right?"

"Please, ma'am, have a seat and I'll explain the situation." As Sam returned to her seat, the Doctor wearily sat beside her.

"He just came out of surgery. Like I thought, the CAT scan revealed extension damage to the occipital lobe of the brain. There were a number of skull fragments embedded in the tissue, causing extensive damage. As well, swelling and an intercranial hematoma – or internal bleed – had occurred. We had to remove the fragments, as well as release the pressure on the brain."

As the Doctor described Jack's condition, each of the listeners grew pale. David looked a little green and Vala and Daniel both had tears in their eyes. Vala moved closer to Daniel, seeking comfort. For once, he didn't back off, instead reaching out and putting his arm around her.

Of all of them, Sam seemed to take the news the best. She appeared calm, the only evidence of her distress was when she reached out with her left hand and grabbed Teal'c's arm.

"He's being moved to ICU and it will be a while until he's settled. He's in a coma right now, which is actually a good thing – hopefully it will give his brain a chance to settle and the swelling reduce."

"What does all this mean? What's going to happen to him?" Sam asked quietly.

"It's impossible to say right now. The next 24 hours are crucial. I'll be honest with you. We could still lose him. As far as the injury itself, that's also hard to predict. The injury was severe and there will be effects, exactly what we can't tell at this time. It also depends if the swelling goes down. It can get worse which would be bad. We're doing everything we can to keep that from happening, believe me."

"What about his other injuries," asked Daniel? He wanted to know if the healing device had done anything.

"Surprisingly, they were not as bad as we had first thought. From the amount of blood lost, and some of the physical evidence, it looked like there was major trauma to the chest and abdomen. However, when we actually got in there it wasn't nearly as serious as the evidence suggested. The main thing seemed to be blood loss – so we've given him a transfusion and he's doing better there. No, the real issue is the head injury and, as I said, we just have to wait and see. I know it's hard but the staff will do whatever we can to help."

"Thank you Doctor. Can we see him when he's settled?" Sam was desperate to see him and she wanted Vala to try and heal him.

"Just one of you and only for a few minutes. There's not a lot of room in ICU and the nurses need to be able to work on him. Don't worry, we'll let you know if there's any change. I'm going now but I'll make sure the nurse comes down to tell you when you can see him. It should only be a few more minutes."

After the doctor had left they all sat quietly, not sure what to say or do. It was Sam who finally broke the silence.

"I think everyone should get something to eat and we should figure out where everyone is going to sleep tonight. There's no point in all of us sitting here all night. Why don't some of you go now and come back in the morning." As much as she cherished their support, right now she craved some peace and alone time.

"What about you Sam. You need to rest too."

"No, I'm okay. I'm not leaving until Jack is better. I have to stay close."

As Cam went to argue, Teal'c turned and held up his hand. "Samantha is correct. She must stay here. But she will need a place to rest. I will speak with the nurses to find a suitable room. Vala Mal Doran, will you stay with her? You can then be here to try the healing device. The rest of us will leave but will return in the morning. I will go now to arrange things." If anyone could get the nurses to agree to providing Sam a place to sleep it was Teal'c! There were times the 'intimidation factor' worked wonders.

It wasn't just Teal'c, though, that had ensured Sam received special care. The Hospital Administrator had received a personal call from the President himself, asking that Sam and the others be treated particularly well. He told the hospital that these people were national heroes and should be treated accordingly.

Knowing there was nothing more they could do tonight, the men all left, deciding to go to Jack's place to bunk out. Promising to return first thing in the morning, Daniel and Cam both gave Sam a hug and David gave her an encouraging smile.

So, the next thing Sam and Vala knew, they were being shown to a private room with two beds and it's own bathroom. One of the nurses even brought them each a hot meal from the cafeteria.

Although unable to handle much in the way of food, Sam knew it was important to keep her strength up and to look after her babies. She managed to eat some of the food and had a cup of green tea to warm herself up.

It was 30 minutes or so later when a nurse knocked at the door, indicating that one of them could go see Jack for a few minutes.

Turning to Vala Sam said, "Come with me. Maybe we can get you in for a couple of minutes. At least we can try."

The two women followed the nurse. When they arrived at the ICU Vala stayed back as Sam went into the room.

If anything, Jack looked worse than he had in the emergency room. Oh, he had been cleaned up, but somehow all the sterile bandages, the tubes and wires all made him look so much smaller, more vulnerable. The tall, imposing presence that was Jack O'Neill had sunk to a pale, silent shell.

He still had the ventilator breathing for him. His head was covered in loose bandages – left so they could be removed quickly if need be by the nurses. At least his breathing, even though mechanically controlled, seemed much better, much stronger.

Sam gingerly stepped up to the bed. There was so much equipment she could barely get close enough to touch him.

She reached out, gently stroking his cheek with the back of her hand, murmuring soft words of love. After a moment or two she reached up with her other hand and, ever so gently, placed one on each shoulder, the only place on his body which was not damaged or attached to equipment.

She closed her eyes and, with all her strength, tried to establish a stronger link with him. She desperately tried to get him to recognize her, to acknowledge her presence. But, other than that thin thread, there was there continued to be nothing.

While the ICU was occupied with something else for a couple of minutes, Sam went into the hallway and motioned for Vala to enter. Quickly, the alien woman entered and pulled out the healing device, holding it over Jack's head. Again, nothing happened. She then moved it downward, over his chest and immediately it began to glow.

Every time she would move it up, it would cease to operate. Frustrated, Vala looked over and Sam.

"I don't understand. I've never seen it do this before. Something is stopping it. I've done all the healing I can on his body – any more and it will look too suspicious. But I just can't seem to help the head injury. I'm sorry Sam."

"You tried Vala. Thank you for that. We'll just have to see if we can get help from some of our allies. There will be something, I know. We are not going to let Jack stay like this", Sam whispered vehemently.

The nurse returned at that moment. Smiling kindly she spoke to Sam.

"We're looking after him very carefully ma'am. You need to go rest now. Don't worry, we'll let you know if there's any change."

Sam thanked the nurse and then leaned down and gave Jack a soft kiss.

"Goodnight my love. Don't worry, I have your six. We're going to fix this." Motioning to Vala the two women left the room.

By the time she reached the hospital she was exhausted. She had just finished marking a mountain of exams and papers. It had been almost four months since the kidnapping and university classes had finally finished.

Sam had decided to keep teaching. She knew she had to keep busy, for her own sake as well as the babies. With nothing to do she would have simply brooded and become depressed. Keeping her mind active allowed her to remain more positive. So, three days a week she went to the university and taught, the rest of the time was spent at Jack's bedside. She took her laptop and would sit and write lectures and mark assignments. She grew to know all the nurses by name and she had become a fixture at the hospital.

Jack's condition had not improved and he had been moved to a long-term care facility. His physical injuries had healed, but not the brain injury. Fortunately, he no longer needed assistance in breathing so was off the ventilator but he was still hooked up to other wires and tubes and monitors.

A permanent feeding tube had been inserted through his nose, providing nutrition. Even so, he had lost a tremendous amount of weight. Looking thin and gaunt, to Sam he appeared to be disappearing day by day.

The doctor's claimed he was to all intents and purposes brain dead. There was a small, tiny amount of brain activity but the doctor's discounted it as meaning anything. However, it was this, as well as that small connection, that kept Sam hoping. Somehow she knew that Jack was still in there – the question was how to reach him.

So, each day, she sat with him, talking to him, communicating with him silently, touching him. She refused to lose hope, she refused to give up. She took to heart Jack's motto of 'never leave a man behind'. Well, she damn well wasn't going to leave him!

Daniel and the rest of SG1 had eventually had to return to Colorado Springs. While she missed them, she was grateful that they were there. She knew they were trying everything they could to find some kind of help for Jack. Even Vala was getting in touch with the riff raff of the galaxy to see if she could pull in some favours and find help.

Both Daniel and Teal'c had flown out a couple of times to visit Jack, as had General Landry. None of them would give up on O'Neill either. They knew him too well and had seen too much to write him off.

David Ferris and Jack's secretary Millie had both been Godsends. They regularly visited as well and made sure that she spent some time away from the hospital. They had helped her move her things into Jack's house and helped her look after the place. They offered moral support and simple friendship, something she desperately needed with her family and friends so far away.

Tonight, however, Sam was tired, bone tired. As she sat next to his bed, seeing clearly how much he had faded away, she felt the return of despair, something that she had not felt since those first few days. What if this was it? What if this was all there would ever be for Jack? What about his children – they would never get to know their father as the wonderful, loving man he was.

Letting out a small sob she buried her head in his shoulder and cried – the first tears she had shed in a long time. At length, she arose and with a last, longing look went home, to the house that was so cold and lonely without him.

With classes finished for the semester, she had the luxury of sleeping in a bit the next morning. Never able to sleep too long – years of military training haven ridden her of the ability – she lay in bed for a while trying not to think but just to enjoy the spring morning.

As she listened to the sounds from outside her window, she felt something new, something strange. At first unable to understand what was happening, she soon realized that she was feeling her babies move.

It was a small tickling sensation – almost like champagne bubbles inside of her. She remained still, letting the joy of the moment fill her and wipe out all other thoughts and emotions. She held her hand on her stomach, in an age-old gesture of protection and nurturing.

By the time the movement had stopped Sam knew that she had to share this beautiful moment and there was only one person with whom to share it.

Quickly getting up and getting dressed, she grabbed a bite to eat, got in her car and headed to the hospital.

Visiting hours hadn't started yet but Sam was allowed to come and go as she pleased. Most of the nurses had been pretty good about it from the beginning, but one old battle-axe of a nurse had given her a hard time so she had done something she swore she would never ever do (and had never done in her career) She used her connections to get what she wanted. She put in a call to Millie, who called Jumper's secretary, who told Jumper, who informed the President. The nurse was reassigned and Sam visited when she wanted.

Today she hurried to Jack's bedside. Two nurses were there and had obviously just finished bathing and moving him. They did this regularly to keep him from getting bedsores. Smiling and saying good morning, they quickly cleaned everything up and left Sam alone.

She went up to Jack and sat carefully on the side of the bed, watching so as not to disturb any wires or tubes.

"Jack. I'm here sweetheart – right here with you." She reached out and took the hand closest to her.

"I felt our babies move today. They let me know there here and that they're waiting for their Daddy to wake up. I wanted to share it with you Jack." She took his hand and placed it on her now, quite protruding belly.

They're there. You can't feel them yet but they're growing bigger everyday. The doctor says they both look real healthy."

She'd gone two weeks previously to the 18 week ultrasound and Doctor Garell had said that things looked good. The babies were growing at a normal rate and there was no evidence of any problems. Dr. Garell was an obstetrician approved by the Pentagon. She had clearance and knew of Sam's experiences and the Naquada in her system. Fortunately, none of those things appeared to be affecting the babies.

The Doctor has asked if she wanted to know the sex of the babies but Sam had said no. It was hard enough for her to have had the ultrasound without Jack present. There was no way she wanted to find out what they were having. Either he would be with her to find out or (and this she didn't want to even contemplate) she would find out when they were born.

"Jack, the babies really want their Daddy. Now would be a good time to wake up. We need you Jack. Please, come back to us."

She carefully lay down beside Jack, his hand still held to her belly, and closed her eyes, trying to strengthen the connection between them.

He felt her presence, closer this time, but it was always there. It kept him 'here', wherever, whatever 'here' was. It was the only awareness he had, that one small cord that bound him to her.

Floating in and out of time, he wondered if he should let go and drift into nothingness. Was there a reason to stay connected? What did it mean? What was it about that cord, that gossamer thread that held him? He didn't know. All he knew was that it was important, vital even – it meant everything.

But this time he felt something … more … something …. different – again he didn't know what. There was not just the one presence, not just 'her'. There was more, another presence. No, not one – but two – two new small threads wrapping themselves gently around him. They were not she, but they were somehow with her, part of her.

As the cords, the threads weaved their way around him and through him it felt like a spark had been lit in his mind and his soul. The spark startled him – the first time he had felt any emotion other than the feeling of connection and its importance.

Warmth began to spread through him. He was no longer floating in the cold - outside awareness, outside reality. He was starting to live. The threads were pulling him down, back into the world. His mind was no longer hidden away, protecting itself. Instead, he was being called to life. For at the other end of those threads there was something waiting for him, something wonderful and precious. And he realized that those somethings did not just want him, they _**needed**_ him. He had to return for them, not for himself.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Jack returned to the world. His soul and mind, which had taken refuge, which had been ready to leave and not return, now came back to join with his body.

With a deep breath he felt life and light and hope and memory returning. His body, separate for so long, weakened and frail, did not immediately show that anything was different but inside Jack had returned.


	13. Tapestry

_**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! A couple of you asked for some Sam-Whump (you evil people you!). So, here you go – we're leading up to it. Hope you enjoy.**_

As Sam lay there next to Jack she slowly started to drift off into sleep. The emotions of the last few days had worn her out – first the despair of last night, and then the joy of the morning.

There was no wondrous sign, no crashing of symbols or ringing of bells – there wasn't a noise or a movement or anything. To the world everything was the same, but to Samantha everything was suddenly different.

Sitting up slowly she looked down at Jack. He lay there, just the same as a minute ago, but she knew. For some reason she knew that he had returned. The sleeping giant had awoken.

"Jack, Jack are you there? Can you hear me, my love? Please, open your eyes."

At first, nothing happened. Then, she noticed that he seemed to take a deep breath and then swallow. Again, for a few minutes, there was nothing more. Just as she was about to speak again, he slowly began opening his eyes.

As his eyes opened fully he looked directly at her. The deep brown of his gaze resting on her unblinkingly. He didn't move, just continued to take in her presence. She had been with him unceasingly in his mind – but now he could look on her and know she was with him in reality.

Tears began to drop from her eyes – tears of joy and wonder. As he looked at her she saw that tears began to fill his eyes as well and soon were running down his gaunt cheeks.

Neither of them moved, Sam because she was so caught up in the joy of the moment – Jack because he couldn't. Although he had returned to life, his mind and body were still not connected completely. That would take much time.

At last, Sam reached out and touched his face, ever so gently, afraid that this moment would disappear. As she felt his tears, she realized that it was real, her dream, her prayers of the last few months had come true.

"Thank you Jack, thank you for coming back to us. We needed you and you're here. Don't worry about anything love. Everything is fine now."

He smiled faintly, so faintly it was almost impossible to see. But Sam saw and smiled.

"I guess I'd better let the Doctors and nurses know you're awake. They're going to think it's a miracle – but I know it's just Jack O'Neill!"

She laughed when she saw his faint look of disgust at the thought of nurses and doctors. Jack's phobia of all things medical ran very deep. For many years she had thought it was just an act, a show put on for humor or to distract. The more she had gotten to know him, the more she realized that he truly hated the feeling of being helpless and the indignity of being a patient. In fact, his grumbling and bad behaviour was actually his way of coping with a situation he found supremely uncomfortable.

She had also found out that his hatred of needles was real. He and Janet used to joke about it all the time. In fact, it was a running feud between the two strong-willed officers, but again, that was his way of dealing with a real fear.

One night – on a 'girls night out' Janet had had a little too much to drink and the topic came up. She had actually alluded to the fact that his fear of needles had a very specific, very ugly source. She later kicked herself and begged Sam to keep quiet about it as the little she had said was a betrayal of patient/doctor confidentiality.

Sam had never said anything to anyone but was pretty she figured out what Janet was talking about. When Jack had been in Iraq he had been tortured and part of the torture was giving him various substances via injection. Knowing something of the treatment of prisoners, she could only imagine the chemical induced horrors to which he had been subjected.

So, she totally sympathized with Jack's horror – but still found it somewhat amusing seeing his expression.

"Don't worry, I'll be here. I'll protect you and won't let them hurt you, General."

He grinned the tiniest bit and nodded, finally closing his eyes. His brief foray into consciousness had exhausted him and he was ready for a healing sleep.

Immediately a nurse walked into the room.

"Can I help you Dr. Carter? You hit the call button."

"Yes, can you get one of the Doctors please? General O'Neill just woke up", she said to the nurse, her excitement barely contained.

The nurse looked over and saw Jack looking as he had since he had been brought to the hospital. She turned back to Sam and, raising her eyebrow, looked at her skeptically.

"Uh, Dr. Carter, I don't think the General is going to wake up. I'm sorry, it was probably just a muscle spasm or something."

Sam smiled at the nurse, understanding her reaction.

"No, he woke up. I know it's hard to believe but he looked at me and responded to me. You really need to get the doctor."

For anyone else Nurse Tomkins would probably just have tried to reason with the person – with Samantha Carter she wasn't going to fool around. Dr. Carter was a powerful woman with powerful connections – as were most of the visitors who had come to see the General. So, she went and got the doctor.

As he walked into the room Dr. Baillie was as skeptical as the nurse. He knew that family often saw what they wanted to see. He'd had many a discussion with some of the other doctors about the General's friends and their inability to face the reality of his condition. So, it was with some impatience that he entered the room.

"Well Dr. Carter. What is this I hear about the General? You know the condition he's in and, as much as I know you want him to be okay, you have to face the fact that this is as good as he's going to get."

"You're wrong doctor. He's back and he responded to me."

He looked over at the General and back to Sam. Doing exactly what the nurse had done he raised his eyebrows at her. (They both really need to take lessons from Teal'c on that, she thought.)

"Please, just watch. You'll see. Jack, wake up. Wake up Airman – it's time to get up. Come on, you can do it. Just open those beautiful brown eyes."

Both Dr. Baillie and Nurse Tomkins began to get more than frustrated and were heading towards anger. This was so disrespectful of the General and the condition he was in.

Dr. Baillie began to say something when, out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. Then, he heard Nurse Tomkins gasp. Looking over at O'Neill he was shocked to see the man's eyes open and looking directly at him.

"My God. General, can you hear me," he asked?

The General didn't speak but gave a slight nod of the head.

"Good God, I've never seen anything like it! I don't use this word lightly, but I would say this is a miracle. I'd like to examine you some more General and then we're going to send you for a CAT scan. Just relax, everything will be fine." With that he turned to the nurse and gave her instructions for the tests they would run. He also asked her to inform the Administrator as well as other senior staff. This was going to be a seven day wonder!

The doctor began administering simple tests, all the while asking the General questions so fast he couldn't hope to answer, even if he could speak. Jack looked over in desperation at Sam.

"Doctor, I think he's feeling a bit overwhelmed by all this. Can we slow down a bit? I know you're excited but the General is probably wondering what's going on."

"You're right Dr. Carter, I'm sorry General. This must seem frightening to you. Why don't you just rest for a little while until we're ready to take you for a CAT scan?"

The doctor decided he really needed to go speak with some colleagues. He was ready to burst he was so excited – but also stunned – at what had occurred. He had been serious when he said he had never seen anything like this before. Someone with the General's brain activity – or he should say _**lack**_ of brain activity - shouldn't just pop awake and be okay. Of course, they still had to do further tests to see how far back he had come. There could still be significant neurological deficits.

He spoke briefly with Dr. Carter, letting her know he would return and speak with her as soon as they had more test results. He then left to speak with the Administrator and some of the other doctors who had worked with General O'Neill.

"Well Jack, you've certainly put the fox amongst the chickens!" She saw him slightly raise his eyebrow at her (now _**that's**_ the way it's done). "Sorry, I know now is not a good time for clichés! But really, you do know how to be dramatic!"

As yet Jack hadn't spoken. She didn't know if he was simply out of practice and tired or if there was still a problem. At this moment she really didn't care – she was just so happy to have him back at all.

Staying quiet for a moment she tried to communicate with Jack silently, using the link they had discovered after the joining. Although she felt a strong connection, stronger than she had felt since his injury, she could not 'speak' with him. She didn't know if he was even aware of her attempt to communicate.

Mostly, Jack just followed her with his eyes, never losing sight of her. Other than the occasional reaction to something specific, he didn't show what he was feeling or thinking, his expression remaining neutral. It was difficult to read him, to know what was going through his mind.

At one point she had walked to the door to check to see whether the nurse was returning. When she turned back to the bed she noticed that Jack looked panicked. His breathing was faster and his eyes had grown larger. She rushed to his side and took his hands until he calmed down.

"Don't worry. I'm not leaving you. I was just checking to see if the nurse was coming back. I'm staying with you Jack. Everything's okay."

He soon appeared calmer, all the while looking intently into her eyes. Only once did his gaze leave her face and that was to look down at her belly. He stared for a long time until he finally looked up. On his face was a very faint smile – but his eyes shone with what she was sure was happiness.

The nurse returned shortly afterward with an orderly and gurney in tow. They swiftly whisked Jack off for more tests. He hadn't wanted to leave her, his eyes signaling his fear of going with out her.

"Jack, don't worry. They are just taking you for some tests. I'll be waiting right here when you're done. I promise."

His eyes closed and he nodded slightly, still unhappy but realizing he had no choice. Sam watched them wheel him down the hallway until he was out of sight, all the while feeling as if she had deserted him.

As she sat waiting for his return she realized that now was a good time to let the others know what had happened. Her first call was to Daniel. After a few rings he answered.

"Hello"

"Daniel, it's me, Sam."

"Sam, hi. Is everything okay? How's Jack?"

"That's why I'm calling Daniel. Jack is …. something's happened Daniel" suddenly, hearing Daniel's voice, everything came crashing down. The pain and tension – the anguish - of the last four months was suddenly released. Although incredibly happy, her emotions overloaded and she began to sob, unable to get any more words out.

"Sam what is it? Oh God, don't tell me something's wrong. Please, is Jack okay? What is it, what's happened?"

Realizing that she had frightened Daniel, she tried to speak.

"He's okay Daniel. Everything's okay", she sobbed.

"Good! What is it then? Sam, why are you crying?"

"Daniel, he's, he's better. He woke up and he recognizes me. He can understand me. He's come back to us."

"Thank God! Oh Sam, this is wonderful news. See, we told you – you can't keep Jack down for long. So how is he? What do the doctors say?"

"They've taken him for some tests. We'll know more in a little while. He hasn't spoken and is very weak but he responds to me and he understands. Daniel, can you come? I need you and Teal'c and I think it would help Jack to have you here."

"Of course. I'll speak with Teal'c and Landry and we'll get there as soon as possible. Tell Jack to hurry up and get better and we'll see him in a while. Do you want me to let the others know?"

"Yes please, I don't think I can talk too much right now – it's so overwhelming. I'm going to call Jack's secretary and I'll get her to call Jumper and the President. Thanks Daniel, for everything. Let me know when you get here. You guys can stay with me at Jack's place."

"Okay Sam. You take care of yourself and those babies! We'll be there as soon as possible. See you soon."

Just knowing that her friends were coming made her feel much better. This was all so much to take in and she desperately needed some support. She quickly called Millie – who sounded like she was crying when told. Millie had offered to come to the hospital right away but Sam asked her to wait until the tests were finished. She figured Jack didn't need too many people present right away.

It was over an hour later before they wheeled Jack back into his room. He looked so tired, so pale and weak she thought. As soon as he was settled she went over and sat beside him. Leaning over, she gently kissed him on the lips. Although he didn't move or respond physically, she could see the love in his eyes. She reached down and held his hand, again laying it gently on her stomach.

"My love, meet your babies. Did you know I felt them move this morning? Is that why you came back to me? Did you feel them as well?" He simply stared at her, barely blinking. She wished she knew what he was thinking. As happy as she was, his silence and lack of motion unnerved her a bit. It was so unlike him.

Just then, the doctor (or should she say doctors – it looked like there was a whole troup of them) entered the room. Dr. Baillie walked over to her and smiled.

"Well, we've looked at the initial test results. It certainly appears as if General O'Neill has regained some brain function."

"Some?"

"Yes, well we're unsure what it means at the present time, but there is extensive activity in parts of the brain – parts that are not normally so active in human beings. At the same time, other areas of the brain do not appear to be active at all – parts that should be in a conscious adult. For now, the areas that affect speech and language as well as those controlling gross motor movements appear dormant."

"So you mean he can't talk or move?"

"Yes, at the present time that's the case. We're hoping that the longer he is conscious the more activity we'll see. What we can't figure is how he is able to respond to us. He shouldn't be able to understand language and yet clearly he does, at least on some level."

"You said that some parts of his brain are active – what about those?"

"As I said, those are areas that are generally pretty dormant. We're not exactly sure what function they play or what that means for the General. Some people have theorized that these areas control the more 'psychic' or extrasensory abilities but there is little proof of that. All we know is that we've seen something astounding. We don't know why or how, but the General is certainly aware and cognizant – which he shouldn't be. He was basically brain dead and we held out no hope for recovery."

"I know, that was pretty obvious. You just don't know Jack O'Neill. So, what's going to happen now?"

"We're going to continue with the tests" (Sam was almost positive she heard a mental 'snort' coming from Jack at that) "and start him on some therapy to see if we can get the brain going some more. It's going to be intense, and tiring for the General. He's going to need lots of support because he's going to get very frustrated.'

"Oh God, you don't know the half of it!" Sam was even more thankful that Daniel and Teal'c were coming. She was almost grateful that Jack couldn't talk because she could just imagine his constant grumbling as he went through treatment. What a beautiful sound that would be she thought, laughing to herself. Who would have ever thought that she would one day look forward to Jack O'Neill complaining!

After the doctors had finally left, both she and Jack were able to heave a huge sigh of relief. She stayed with him as the nurses came and fed him (by injecting liquid nutrition into his nasal tube) and then repositioned him in the bed.

Seeing that he looked somewhat horrified by what was happening she spoke to him,

"Don't worry General. Soon you'll be back to having pizza and beer with the guys. We'll have you off of this in no time."

He blinked slowly at her and again nodded. His eyes slowly began to droop and he drifted off to sleep, the day having been exhausting for a newly conscious O'Neill.

Sam was almost asleep herself when suddenly the door flew open and in walked Daniel and Teal'c. Both of the men looked extremely happy and excited. She quickly put her finger over her mouth, indicating that they needed to be quiet. Both of her friends walked over and gave her a big hug, all the while looking down at a sleeping Jack.

"How is he? Any change? What did the doctors say?" whispered Daniel.

After explaining what they had learned she asked them how they had gotten to Washington so quickly, knowing it must have been beaming technology that enabled them to arrive in such a short time.

"One of our ships was in the area so Landry arranged for us to be beamed to Jack's. We rented a car and came right over."

Thankful that they had been able to get here so quickly, Sam thought back to their trip to Washington when all the trouble had first occurred. At that time no ship had been available so they'd had to fly – she wondered if things would have worked out differently if they had had access to one of their ships?

"I'm just glad you're here she said, looking at the other two most important men in her life."

Teal'c was no longer looking at her, but rather at Jack.

"O'Neill awakens", he said. It was true, Jack's eyes were open and he was looking at his two friends.

"Jack, it's good to see you. You're looking a lot better", Daniel smiled and walked up to the bed, touching Jack on the arm.

"Indeed O'Neill. It is good to see you awake."

His eyes traveling back and forth between the two men, Jack eventually smiled a faint smile. He then closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

"That is the only reaction we're getting from him now. But at least he recognizes us and seems to understand."

"Did I not tell you that everything would work out, Samantha? O'Neill is coming back to us but we must all be patient. It will take time and effort for him to become as he was."

Teal'c was certainly right! It was taking a lot of time and a lot of effort. Unfortunately, things seemed to be happening so slowly – and sometimes not at all.

After a few more weeks in hospital, undergoing myriads of tests and rigorous occupational therapy, Jack had only progressed a very little bit. He was eventually able to be weaned of the feeding tube and could eat solid, although soft, foods. At first unable to move at all, he had had to be fed. As of the last few days he had started small, uncoordinated movements. He had managed to get a slice of toast to his mouth but it had been difficult and messy.

Knowing Jack's hatred of hospitals, Sam had finally convinced them to release him, but only with the agreement that she have full-time nursing care for him. Fortunately, the President had ensured that all expenses would be covered so they were able to hire excellent help.

Getting home was a huge relief to Sam and Daniel and Teal'c. Normally, Jack would have been the first to rejoice over leaving the hospital but this time they could not read him. Although he responded to them in small ways, and did show some likes and dislikes (definitely keep turnips away from him!) for the most part he didn't seem to react one way or another to things happening around him, or being done to him.

Sam found it worrisome. The Jack she knew was often impatient and intolerant of those things which he felt were unnecessary – or which in some way brought up bad memories for him. In this instance, he seemed to let everything wash over him without a reaction.

It had been six weeks since he first woke up and, other than some movement, there was very little that was different. The one time Sam truly noticed more of a spark in him was when he would have his hand on her ever growing belly. He had some kind of connection to the babies, of that she was sure. What it was, exactly, she didn't know. She just knew that she was feeling sorry for herself and somehow excluded!

Part of the problem was that she was beginning to feel tired. She was now in her 26th week of pregnancy and was absolutely huge! She looked like she was full-term already. She was going to kill the next person who commented on her size or the fact that she must be due any minute. When she told people it was still 14 weeks away they looked shocked. Probably thought I was going to explode, she fumed!

Daniel and Teal'c had stayed on, helping her with Jack. They had been a huge help as had David and Millie who often came by and spoke with him. The guys were also doing some work in Washington – Daniel at the Smithsonian (he was having a great time getting into some of the artifacts) and Teal'c doing some specialized training. It kept the two of them from getting bored when they weren't with Jack and made it easier for Landry to extend their time away.

One Saturday morning Sam was home alone with Jack. The nurse had asked for the day off to visit family and Daniel and Teal'c had gone to some kind of day long special exhibit. Sam had assured everyone that she was well able to take care of Jack.

"I''m not helpless guys! I'm perfectly able to feed him and help him. For goodness sake, I'd actually **like** a day with just the two of us! So please, go and have fun!"

"All right Sam. Just remember to call us if you need anything."

"Okay Daniel – now go. Scoot, skedaddle, shoo!"

After they'd left she went back into the living room. Jack was sitting in his wheelchair, just looking out into the back yard. That's pretty much all he seemed to do now days, except when he was looking at her or the guys. Frustrated, wanting to reach him, she went up and swung his chair around until he was facing her. She sat down on the couch and looked at him.

"Jack, I wish you would speak with me, tell me what was going on in that head of yours. I thought you had come back to me but some days I'm not sure. Sometimes I think all you care about are the babies. You didn't come back for me, did you? If it had just been me you would have stayed in that safe little world, wouldn't you? Talk to me damn it! Tell me what you're thinking? Tell me it isn't true – that I'm important to you, that it's not just the babies?"

God, what a horrible person I am, she thought. Here I am, jealous of my own children. But she couldn't help herself. It had been months without any kind of real communication between them and she was lonely. She missed him so much, wanted him to hold her, touch her, love her the way he had done.

"Jack please, come back to me." Closing her eyes, she lay down on the couch, exhausted and sore of heart, not knowing what to do anymore.

Looking at her lying there Jack knew he had to do something. The fog he was in, the protective cocoon that he had existed in for the past few weeks was harming those he loved. He knew it was time to break out of it – he just wasn't sure how. He had, for the most part, remained numb since his return. Afraid to feel he had held tightly onto all emotion, living only peripherally. Sam was right in one sense; the only thing he truly allowed himself to feel was a connection to his children.

She was wrong, though to think that it was only because of them he had returned. No – they had been part of it – but it was also his deep love for her. Why he couldn't quite reach her he didn't know, but then, he hadn't really tried, content to remain in the safe, uncomplicated place he was.

Now, however, he knew he couldn't continue this way. It was cruel to the person he loved more than any other in the universe. So, with all his strength and determination he began to reach out, with his body and with his mind.

Slowly, slowly, every so gradually, he lifted his arm. It felt like it weighed the world, but he persevered. Bending slightly, he then reached out towards his love. Sweating, panting, he didn't know if he could make it – only knowing he had no choice, he had to reach her.

Finally, his fingers touched her arm, so softly that at first she didn't notice. When finally she believed it was real she opened her eyes and looked at him. For a frozen moment the two lovers looked into each others eyes – the one sending all his love and longing, the other questioning, wondering.

"Sssssm", he whispered in such a quiet, gravelly voice she didn't know if it was real. "Sssssm, luv…you – cmm bk fr you."

She looked at him, not understanding his words. He looked at her with frustration at his inability to communicate. Eventually he closed his eyes and tried to speak to her silently.

"Sam, I love you. I came back for you. I'm sorry it has taken me so long but I am trying. Please be patient, I will come back."

She suddenly sat up and leaned forward grabbing him and pulling his upper body to her.

"Jack, oh thank God. I love you too. I can hear you – and I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so selfish, so awful. I just was missing you so much."

"TsOOkkkkyy", he gasped, again trying to speak. "No, ssssry!"

"Okay! No more 'I'm sorries'! Now we have to concentrate on getting you back to your old self." She suddenly had a doubt – what if that wasn't possible. Was she getting her hopes up too much? Then she looked at Jack who was sporting a big honkin' grin. Yup – he was in there all right. She just needed to give him a kick in the ass to get moving!

"So General. Are you ready to work? Cause I'm not letting you get away with anymore of this sitting around! You just did this because you liked having us wait on you, didn't you?"

"Yup, ssspecialy Dan'l n Tlc!"

"Especially Daniel and Teal'c? Wait until I tell them General! You are **so** going to be in trouble!"

"Oooops!"

"Yes 'Ooooops!" I wouldn't want to be you."

For the rest of the morning Jack tried hard to speak with her. Although still hard to understand he did seem to be getting better as the day progressed. The most wonderful thing of all wasn't the physical abilities he was showing, rather it was the emotions that he was letting out. Whether it was joy or anger, frustration or 'impishness' it was great to see him actually feel again. His lack of emotion, the one-dimensional 'blandness' that he had shown for the last few weeks had just about killed her.

"Are you hungry?" she asked when she realized it was past noon. "What would you like for lunch?"

"Pzza n brr?"

"Pizza and beer? Of course, why didn't I figure that out? Well, I'm sorry, I don't have any beer but I may be able to rustle up a home made pizza – I have a crust in the fridge. Just give me a few minutes. Are you okay out here?"

"Ysss, not bby."

"Oh really? I know someone who can so be a baby when he doesn't get what he wants. Don't look at me like that", she laughed. "you can't fool me. I know exactly what you're like. Remember I've known you for a lot of years!" laughing she went into the kitchen to prepare him lunch, happier than she had been since before this whole thing had started.

He sat in the living room, also feeling good. It was wonderful to 'feel' again – to feel all the emotions that he'd suppressed for so long. Life was good!

A loud scream rent the air, coming from the kitchen.

"Jack, help! They're taking me. Heeelllpp!"

Shit – he tried to wheel his chair into the kitchen but couldn't make it. He didn't have the strength in his arms. Pushing himself forward he fell out of the chair and landed, hard, on the floor. Inch by inch he tried pulling himself forward, still hearing a struggle from the kitchen.

"Stop it Colonel. There's no point fighting, you're just going to hurt yourself and your baby. Come with us quietly and you won't get hurt."

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

"We want you and that child you're carrying. Stop struggling – or would you like us to go out and finish off General O'Neill? I hear he's pretty much a vegetable anyway so maybe we'd be doing you a favor?"

"No please, I'll go with you, just don't hurt him."

"Okay – here put these on."

"Why? I told you I'd come."

"Sorry Colonel. I'm not a very trusting person. You'll try and get away. So, unless you want us to put you to sleep I suggest you put these cuffs on."

"All right but I still don't understand what you want of me."

"Oh, just some tests Colonel. You and your child should give us some answers. Be good and we might let you go. Unfortunately, we'll have to keep the child. Come on, enough of this. Let's go."

Jack heard some more sounds and then the back door closed. He was left, on the floor, half-way to the kitchen. He felt like a complete failure. This was his fault! Again, because of him people he loved were in danger. Hitting his head against the ground he cried out in anguish.

"Please ….. NOOOOOO!


	14. The Return of General Jack O'Neill

For all of 30 seconds he lay there, filled with anguish.

"What have you done", he cried to the universe. "You said I'm the Chosen One – chosen for what? To be hurt and destroyed? To have that which means everything taken away? Why? Why are you doing this?"

As the first torrent of despair began to recede slightly he said again, but to himself this time. "The Chosen One? I am the Chosen One? So what the hell am I doing?"

With a deep breath he forced himself to calm down and began to concentrate. Why was he acting as if there was nothing he could do. Surely, now was the time to use what he had been given – to talk to Sam, to help her and his babies.

Without further thought he began to try and connect with her, talk to her.

"Sam, Sam are you there? Can you hear me?" For the next couple of minutes he tried to establish a connection with no luck. Focus Jack, come on – focus! He tried again.

This time, he felt something – a faint tingling as if he had reached a power source of some kind.

"Sam – come on, answer me!"

"Jack? Jack I'm here. Can you hear me?"

"Yes – are you all right? Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine – just frightened. They have me in hand-cuffs, I can't get away. They're taking me somewhere, I don't know where. Jack, they said they want the baby. They don't know we're having twins. I'm so scared. What if they hurt them."

"Don't worry. We're coming soon. Do you have any idea of who they are?"

"No, although they seem to know a lot about us. I think some of them are ex-military. It's a well-run operation and they have the latest equipment so it's well financed."

"Sam, I'm going to get help. I'll stay connected so try to watch everything and let me know anything that might give me a clue. We'll get you soon, I promise. I'm not going to let anything hurt you or our babies. We have some serious fishin' time due – so you just hang on okay? Do whatever you have to to keep safe. We'll be there soon."

"Okay, I will. Are you okay? Can you handle this?"

"Ya sure. No more lazin around for me! General O'Neill is back at work and ready to kick some ass!"

"Welcome back General! I'll see you soon."

"Soon Carter! Out for now."

While he kept that connection as promised, Jack began to concentrate on his next steps. First, he knew he had to get help quickly. Although he could feel his mind and concentration returning, his body was still weak. He hadn't used his muscles for a number of months and so didn't have the strength to do anything.

Frustrated, he tried to figure out a way of getting help. The nearest phone was the other side of the room and he knew it would take forever for him to pull himself over. Okay, then, let's see if you can connect with someone else O'Neill. If he had to deal with all this crap over being chosen, he'd might as well see if there were some perks!

He concentrated fiercely, trying to see if he could contact Daniel or Teal'c to let them know he needed help. Focusing in on his two friends he simply repeated, over and over,

"I need help."

Five or Ten minutes passed and he finally collapsed back in exhaustion. He had used all his energy and couldn't do any more for now. He just hoped and prayed that they had heard him. After resting for a few moments, he realized he had to try and make it to the phone, just in case it hadn't worked. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, and began a journey that, while short, would be an epic one for him.

"Teal'c, did you feel something?" Daniel paused in front of one of the exhibition booths and looked up at his friend.

"I did indeed Daniel Jackson. I feel like there is something important we must do. Something is wrong."

"Yeah, that's what I'm feeling too. I've got a really bad feeling about this."

The two men continued to stand still, puzzled as to what was happening, Suddenly, they both looked up at each other and, at precisely the same moment said,

"Jack/O'Neill!"

"We have to get back."

"Indeed and quickly. You should call Samantha and check to see if everything is fine."

Daniel pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jack's house. After 5 rings it immediately went to voice mail so he hung up.

"No one is answering Teal'c. I think we'd better call for some back up. Something is definitely wrong." The two quickly left the exhibit hall and headed to their car. On their way Daniel called David Ferris and explained the situation. David told them he would bring help.

On arriving at Jack's everything looked quiet. There was no evidence that anything was wrong but still, after year's of field experience, the two comrades approached carefully. Teal'c circled the house, looking for anything out of the ordinary, but found nothing. He finally took a careful look in through the front window.

"Daniel Jackson, quickly. I see O'Neill. He is on the floor and appears hurt. I do not see Colonel Carter."

At that Daniel pulled out his key and quickly unlocked the front door. Still being careful, the two men made their way into the living room.

"Jack, my God, are you okay", Daniel called as he ran over to where O'Neill lay on he floor. Covered with sweat and breathing heavily Jack looked up at him and gave a tiny grin.

"Bout time, Dnl. Been crawln frever."

"Jack, you can talk! Here, let me help." Teal'c and he together were able to lift Jack and put him on the couch where he leaned his head back and rested. Teal'c hurried to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Okay, what's happening? Where's Sam? Teal'c and I suddenly got the feeling that something was wrong and we came back. David is on his way with back up."

"Gd job Dnl. Tried to call yu. Smms kidnpd. Help!"

"Did you say Sam's been kidnapped? When? Why? Do you know what this is all about Jack?"

"I suggest you give him a moment to rest. Here O'Neill, drink some water, it will help." After Jack had had a few sips he did indeed feel better. He was less shaky, although still exhausted. The good thing is that minute-by-minute he began to feel stronger, more alert. He just wished it was easier to speak. Another thought struck him. Maybe it would be easier in Ancient? Deciding to test that theory he looked at Daniel and began speaking.

"Daniel, I think this is easier for me. Can you understand me?"

"Jack? Yes I can understand. You're speaking Ancient again."

"Yes, for some reason it's easier right now. Look, some men, I don't know how many, came in and grabbed Sam when she was in the kitchen. They must have entered through the back door. They told her they wanted her for some tests and the baby for some tests – they obviously didn't know there were two. They sounded like they knew exactly what they were doing. She thinks some of them were ex-military. She also said it was a well-planned, well-financed operation. I'm thinking maybe remnants of the Trust or maybe the NID. Sounds like something they would do. They probably also have some connections still with the Air Force which enabled them to get the info on us."

Both Daniel and Teal'c simply sat staring at Jack for a few seconds. When they had left that morning he had barely seemed aware of the world around him – only responding in minimal ways. They hadn't said anything to Sam but both were worried that this was as much as he was going to improve. Now, all of a sudden, the old Jack had come roaring back. Okay, he was speaking in Ancient, but he obviously had all his faculties. Just too bad it took something like this. God, could these two never get a break!

Snapping out of his reverie Daniel responded.

"How did you get all this? Are you and Sam 'talking' again, you know, 'telepathically'?"

"Yes – I've been able to reestablish the link. We're still in communication with one another. I've told her to tell me anything she can to give us a clue. So far she hasn't seen much – they've got her in the back of a van …. hold on! She said they've pulled into a building. Wait." He sat concentrating for while, clearly speaking with Sam.

"They are in some kind of warehouse she says. It looks old – like it hasn't been used in a while. She says it smells damp, like they're close to water. Okay, based on the time it was when they left here, it looks like it took them about 40 minutes to arrive where they are. Can someone get a map? It's in the desk in the hall. Let's see if we can figure out where they could be."

"Jack."

"Yes, what Daniel?"

"Uh – you remember that thing about the Ori? You know, you thought maybe you and Sam were responsible for them leaving?"

"Yes, I remember. What about it?"

"Well, do you think that you could try something like that again? Who knows, it might work."

Jack sat back for a moment, thinking about what Daniel had said. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to give it a try but he was worried that it might waste valuable time. Also, he didn't want to get his or Sam's hopes up.

"Look Jack. Teal'c and I will keep looking. David is also on his way with more help. Just try it. You should know pretty soon whether or not it works."

"Okay I guess. Just keep looking." He had been sitting on the couch the whole time, looking at the map and speaking with Daniel in Ancient. Still unable to move beyond small movements, he continued to try and get his body to obey him. The inability to move made him frustrated, especially as he was so worried and wanted to rush out and find Sam.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Sam, are you there?"

"Yes, they've put me in a room by myself. I think the guy who grabbed me is conferring with whoever's in charge. Have you discovered something."

"Not yet but we're still looking. Sam, Daniel suggested we try that thing we did with the Ori. Are you game?"

"You mean 'think' the bad guys away?"

"Yeah, something like that. Maybe we could convince them to let you go. What do you say? It may not work – the Ori thing could have just been a coincidence."

"No, I agree. Let's try it. There's nothing lost if it doesn't work and it will keep my mind off things."

"How are you doing? I'm so sorry I couldn't help when they came."

"Jack, I'm fine. So help me if you start to blame yourself for this I'll, I'll, well I'll think of something and you'll be very sorry! It was not your fault. Now, let's get moving General Sir!"

"Yes Ma'am. Okay, so how _**do**_ we do this?"

"Uh, I don't know. Why don't we both close our eyes."

"Already there Carter."

"All right. Then just relax and let's both get the bad guys to decide to let me go."

"Bad guys let Sam go – you mean like that?"

"Yes. I don't know their names – but I'll try and picture the ones I saw. Maybe that will help."

"Okay Colonel. Let's go."

It looked odd to both Daniel and Teal'c to watch Jack just sit there, not moving. They could see the fierce concentration on his face and the growing frustration. Obviously, nothing was happening. Oh well, thought Daniel, at least they gave it a try.

Abruptly, they saw O'Neill's expression change. His face totally relaxed – there was no tension, worry, anything. It almost looked like he was sleeping.

"Teal'c", whispered Daniel. "look, somethings happening."

"I believe you are correct. It appears so."

A sound at the door made the men realize that David and the reinforcements had arrived. Letting them in, Daniel indicated that they should be quiet. They moved to another room to try and continue to figure out where Sam could be.

"Carter, you with me?"

"Yes Sir. I feel like something is happening. Do you feel it? It's almost like an energy that I can control."

"Yes, I feel it too. I think we're doing it together. Focus on the main guy, the one who spoke with you. Can you communicate with him?"

"I'll try. Hey you, bad guy!"

"Uh Sam?"

"I don't know what else to call him and that's what he is."

"Ah, okay. Just don't anger him."

"No, if I wanted to do that I'd call him much worse. Now let me concentrate General."

"Okee, dokee, he's all yours."

"Bad Guy! Listen up. You don't want to keep me here anymore. This is a very bad idea. You will end up in big, big trouble. So, I think the best thing is for you to let me go."

"Keep trying Sam – I'm helping."

"Maybe if you threatened to zat him a few times, that might help."

"Do you think he knows about zats?"

"Definitely! I'm pretty sure he's NID or Trust."

"Hey, ass-hole!"

"Jack – what about making him mad?"

"Okay fine – hey, donkey hole! Let Colonel Carter go or you're gonna be real sorry. If you hurt her or the baby I promise I will track you down and disintegrate you. You just get your butt in to her and let her go. Make sure no one tries to stop you. You hear me?"

"Jack, someone's coming. It's him – it's Mr. Bad Guy."

"Okay lady, I think it's time for you to go."

"What do you mean? Go where?"

"I want you out of here. You're way more trouble than you're worth. The Senator can do his own dirty work from now on. Me, I just want to live happily without some crazy Air Force General after me. You tell O'Neill that I'm letting you go and I haven't hurt you. Tell him I won't touch either of you again so he doesn't need to come after me. I'll also give you information on who is behind this – just don't tell anyone where you got it or my life is over."

"Thank you! Don't worry, we won't tell and I promise the General won't come after you. Can you tell me where we are?"

"Yeah – we're at Rotman's warehouse on Peers Street – over by the river. Come on now – give me your hands." The 'bad man' unlocked the cuffs and helped her to her feet. She had grown very stiff sitting for so long and desperately needed the bathroom.

"Follow me real quietly. We can't let the others know. They're eating and watching TV in the other room. I'm gonna let you out the back door. Just head down the alley and walk about two blocks south – you'll hit a main road."

Sam turned to her kidnapper and thanked him again (although she realized he only did what he did as a result of Jack and her).

"Can you tell me who was behind this?"

"Yeah. It was Senator Blackburn. He found out about you getting younger when you traveled to some planet. He wants to know what did it and whether he can reproduce the substance using your child. Watch out. He's an evil man and won't stop at this to get what he wants."

By this time, they had reached the back door and no one had seen them. The man (she still didn't know his name) took a key from his pocket and quickly opened the door.

"There you go – get going. I'm sorry about this, it was nothing personal you know. I just needed the money."

"I think there are other, better ways to make some money but thank you. You might want to get out of here yourself. I expect the police might arrive soon." How soon he had no idea, she thought. She had already given Jack the information as to where she was. She was sure help was on the way.

She then exited the bulding and quickly made her way down the alley.

"Sam, you okay? Did it work?"

"Yes, it worked! I'm fine – I'm heading away from the building. But Jack,"

"What? What's wrong", he asked, noticing the desperation in her voice.

"I really have to pee!"

He burst out laughing, greatly relieved – both that she had gotten away and that there was nothing wrong other than the fact that she had two babies (and O'Neill's at that!) bouncing on her bladder.

Teal'c, David and Daniel all looked up, startled to hear Jack laugh out loud. He had sat totally still, concentrating completely on his connection with Sam. He had only acknowledged them when he had briefly spoken to Daniel in Ancient, giving him Sam's location.

The men now waited anxiously for news of Sam. When the phone finally rang they all jumped and looked at it – although Jack obviously knew what some of the news was already as he appeared suddenly more relaxed. David finally reached over and picked up the receiver.

"They've got her! She's okay. They've also stormed the building and found four men – no one was injured. It's all over."

"No, not ovr", the General managed. "Gnna kill Bllckrn."

"Yeah, you and me both" declared Daniel.

"Yes, I will also want to take part in that, O'Neill. We must make sure he does not harm Samantha or your children again."

Daniel looked over at Jack and noticed that the man looked exhausted. It had been quite a day for him. Hopefully, this was the beginning of a new start – maybe he and Sam could simply enjoy some time together without evil people, kidnappings, attacks, and weird psychic communication. They simply needed some peace and joy in their lives for a change.

"Jack, why don't you rest for awhile? Sam will be back soon. We'll handle everything for now. Teal'c can help you to your room."

"No, I'l wait fr Sm.."

"Okay – but I'm going to fix something to eat and drink. You need something. You look like you're going to pass out."

"Fine! Mthr Hen!"

It was almost an hour before they heard the outer door open and in rushed Sam, surprisingly looking little worse for the wear. She immediately ran up to Jack and threw her arms around him, knocking him flat on the couch.

"Hey, beautiful! You okay?" he thought/spoke to her.

"Yes, I'm fine! The police took me to a donut shop and I used their bathroom – plus I had a donut – so I'm great. How about you? You look tired. Why didn't you go to bed?"

"Cause I was waiting for you. Now, however, I am ready for bed. Coming?"

"Jack O'Neill! You're barely back to yourself and already thinking of bed! Well General, all I can say to that is it sounds like a wonderful idea. Shall we get one of the guys to help you up?"

"I guess, although I must say that takes some of the romance out of it! In fact, it's kind of creepy."

"Just don't tell them what you're thinking about."

"Ha! I'm sure they figured that out a long time ago. All they have to do is take one look at you to know where my thoughts are going."

"General! Just because of my big belly …'

"No, no, no – I didn't mean that (although I _**am**_ kinda proud of that!) I meant your beautiful looks and personality!"

"Personality! Yeah, I'm sure that's what you're thinking about right now!"

He reached out slowly, still unable to move quickly, and gently touched her cheek.

"I'm thnking I luv you", he said softly, out loud. "I did come back fr you Sm. Nvr doubt it."

"I know Jack – thank you – and thank you for getting me out of this mess. Now, Daniel, Teal'c – let's get the General to bed. He's tired and so am I so I think we're going to rest" (Jack O'Neill, she thought to him – keep your mind out of the gutter – I'm trying to talk and you are distracting me – she looked over to see him grinning wickedly)

Together, the two men helped Jack to his room, which was fortunately on the main floor. As Sam went to wash up after her ordeal, and change clothes, he looked at his two friend.

"Thank you!"

"It is nothing O'Neill. That is what friends and family are for."

"You know we're always here for each other Jack!"

Jack turned to Daniel and again spoke to him in Ancient, as for now it was easier – although he knew his English was improving.

"Daniel – I need a favor. Look in my night table drawer. There is a piece of paper with a picture on it. Can you get it?"

"Sure". Daniel opened the drawer and after a moment pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"This it?"

"Yes – can you ask Vala to help you get this? I want to give it to Sam."

Daniel looked at Jack in puzzlement and then unfolded the paper. On it was the drawing of a ring. Written underneath were detailied specifications as to material, etc. Daniel looked up at Jack..

"About time General!"

"Yes O'Neill – we have been waiting a long time.", agreed Teal'c as he looked at the picture.

Jack just grinned, knowing things were in good hands. Settling back into bed he waved to his friends, thinking once again how lucky he was.

A few minutes later a clean, slightly damp Sam came into the room. Shedding her robe she climbed into bed beside him and snuggled against Jack – the Jack she had loved and who had come back to her, for her.

She knew it was still going to be a while before he was 100% back – but he was well on his way. The essence of who he was had returned and she was looking forward to some good times. Content, and surprisingly unscarred by the day's events, she rested her head on Jack's chest and sighed.

"Okay?"

"Yes, wonderful!"

"Good – then why are you just lying there?"

She raised her head and looked at him with a question in her eyes.

"Lying here? What else should I be doing?"

He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Well, it's been a few months ….."

"You were serious? Jack! I just thought you were kidding. Are you up to this."

"No, but with your help I will be." Again he waggled those brows suggestively and grinned! "I'm sorry – I can't do too much here – but I've always had a fantasy about a certain blond Air Force officer having her evil way with me. I think now would be a great time to fulfill that fantasy."

"Well, okay – as long as I was the blond subject of those fantasies! Jack – you are incorrigible and I love you for it." She leaned over and kissed him with a non-gentle, very passionate kiss.

Yup, Jack O'Neill was back! And the rest isn't for any of us to know.

_**Sorry folks – I had planned more whump and adventure in this chapter and just found I couldn't do it to them again! I wanted them to have some good times already and to start and discover some of the power from the Joining. So, my apologies to any of you wanting some real whump - I think I'll save it for another time! Hope you are okay with that! **_


	15. Where the Heart Is

_**Thank you for the many kind comments! Some of you wondered if the last chapter was the end. Nope! I plan to write some more chapters dealing with Jack and Sam's life together - up to and including the grand arrival (and maybe a bit beyond). Hope people are okay with that and not getting tired of this story? Let me know if you think it's going on to long. Thanks and I love hearing from people.**_

Over the next couple of weeks Jack worked hard on his therapy in order to be fully functioning again. Sam refused to let him 'think/talk' (their name for it) to her but instead to practice talking out loud. It was getting easier every day although he still tended to think more in Ancient and occasionally a word would pop out in that language.

As for moving, that was taking a bit longer but was finally progressing. Thankfully, he could now feed himself. He really hated the indignity of being fed like a baby! He had even taken some tentative steps, although he found it incredibly tiring. The good news was that every day things got better and better.

Along with working on his physical health, he was also, at the same time, working on his relationship with Sam. Never having imagined that these would be the conditions under which they would move in together, he was still realizing that they had to make some adjustments. That was to be expected of course, and really, things had gone much smoother than he had hoped.

As each day went by he discovered more and more to love about his Doctor/Colonel. Of course, he also found a few things that irritated him! Surprisingly, she was messier than he was, something he never would have imagined. Her house had always seemed spotless, (he hadn't known about the regular cleaning lady) but she had a tendency to leave her socks and underwear lying around as well as never putting the cap on the toothpaste!

He had gotten back at her one night by forgetting to put the seat down on the toilet (okay, okay – he didn't actually _**forget!**_). Later that night he heard a screech coming from the ensuite and a couple of minutes later a very ticked off Sam had stomped into the room, gotten into bed and promptly turned her back on him. He'd had to endure some silence the next morning – but he noticed that the cap had been put back on the toothpaste!

One of the things that surprised – and pleased – him, was that she really could cook. It had been a standing joke amongst the guys for years that that was one of the few things she couldn't do – but that had obviously been a ploy to keep from being made the camp chef on missions.

As time went on and his strength and mobility improved, Jack still found it hard not to get grumpy on occasion. Never a patient man, he found it frustrating that he couldn't simply do the things he had always done. Every time he had to ask for help he became snarky and would often take it out on her. To give her credit, she bore it all with a smile and gentle acceptance – which he appreciated – really he did. Except that it was driving him crazy.

He knew that any other time she would have had his butt for the way he was acting. Now, however, she catered to him because of his injuries. He was tired of it – he just wanted things to return to normal. Finally, one day, it came to a head.

"What would you like for lunch today Jack?"

"Pizza."

"Uh – we had pizza last night. Don't you think there's something else we could have? I could make a nice chicken salad."

"I didn't ask for a chicken salad. I said I wanted pizza. I'm not a baby, you know, I do know what I want."

"Of course you're not. I just thought something different for a change."

"Well I don't want anything else. I'm sick to death of people telling me what I should have and what I should do and how I should talk. I'm a God damned three star General for God's sake. If I say I want pizza then I want pizza! I wish everyone would stop treating me like a moron!"

Sam sat there, trying desperately hard to hold on to her patience. Jack had been through so much, surely he was owed a bit of tolerance? Of course it must be frustrating to one so used to being active and independent. She'd just have to bite her tongue.

"Okay fine. I"ll make a pizza. What would you like on it."

"I don't want one of yours. I want to order one from Luigi's – his are better."

"Okay fine – why don't you order what you want? I'm going to make myself something in the kitchen."

"What – you're not going to eat with me?"

"No – I don't want pizza – I'm tired of it. I'm going to fix something else." And get away from Jack for awhile, before she clobbered him!

"But I don't want to eat alone. Come on Carter – have some pizza with me", he whined.

"I. Don't. Want. Pizza!"

"Fine – but would you call. I can't reach the phone over here."

"Why don't you get up and get it?"

"Carter, come on! It's easier for you. Just because you don't want pizza you don't have to take it out on me", he pouted.

Okay, she decided, that was it. She had had it. She had officially reached her limit. Enough! She could not take it anymore.

"If you want some damned pizza, then you can damn well order your own damned pizza. I am not your servant and I am sick to death of your bellyaching. I know it's hard for you – I know you are frustrated, but this is not my fault. I do not have to put up with this anymore. I am going to the kitchen to make myself a chicken salad. The bloody phone is over there – you can call yourself. I don't want to see you or hear about your damn pizza anymore today!"

She then stomped off to the kitchen, slamming the door.

Jack just sat there, eyebrow raised. Slowly, surely a grin began to appear on his face.

Yes! That was his Carter. Tired of his BS she had finally let him have it. Things were definitely getting back to normal. He had better go out and apologize – and hopefully get some of that salad which actually sounded much better than pizza.

He wondered if he should wait a few minutes. He might be taking his life into his hands to go to the kitchen right now. Deciding to give it five he sat back and contemplated his life. Things were good – great even. There were a few loose ends to tie up (specifically to do with one bad-ass senator) but for the most part he felt like life was on track. Daniel and Vala were working on Plan M (finally back to that!) and he had some plans to make as well. There were a couple of other issues he needed to raise with Sam – a few things they hadn't dealt with. But in reality, life was better than it had been for as long as he could remember.

Finally deciding that he would survive he slowly made his way to the kitchen- not that he could have gone any other way. He was still quite awkward when he walked. Carefully opening the door he peaked his head around the corner. Sam was getting a plate down out of the cupboard but when she heard the door open she froze. After a couple of seconds she resumed what she was doing but continued to ignore Jack.

"Sam?" no response

"Sam? I'm sorry. I know I've been a jerk and you had every right to get mad at me."

Still no response. Sigh, this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Sam – I am sorry and I was just wondering …. Could I have some of that chicken salad? It looks really good!"

She stilled for a moment. He was sure she was contemplating whether to throw the dish of salad at him, or forgive him. Definitely hoping it was the latter, he stayed still and watched her.

Finally, she glanced up at him. He felt really terrible when he saw her eyes fill with tears.

"I am really sorry honey. I know I've been a bastard. Can you forgive me?"

"Only if you promise to never leave the toilet seat up again", she sniffed.

Laughing gently he made his way over to her and put his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and soon her tears turned to giggles.

"Hey – watchya doing?"

"Just remembering your expression when I got mad at you."

"Yeah – insubordination! I'll have to think of some kind of punishment."

"Really? What kind of punishment?"

"Hmmm, let's see. Court Marshall – nah – too much trouble. Cleaning the bathroom with a toothbrush? Nope – you couldn't get down on the floor for that", he grinned, looking at her ever-increasing girth. "How about an afternoon banished to the bedroom?"

"An afternoon in the bedroom? Joined, I suppose, by my commanding officer?"

"Yup! Oh, and you'll have to order the pizza."

Laughing, she threw the dishtowel at him. But she did enjoy her punishment that afternoon.

Things were better after that. Anytime Jack got irritable she simply mentioned chicken salad and he'd get over it. Or, if he didn't, she wisely made her way to another room and left him alone.

One of the things they both began to realize was that a good part of Jack's frustration was due to boredom. One of the things Sam was actually surprised to learn about him was that he had to keep busy or he'd go crazy. She always knew she was a work-a-holic – but Jack had hidden it well. He always appeared to like lazing around when they weren't on missions. Realistically she had known that wasn't true – his workload as second in command of the base and then later on as a general must have been horrendous – but she didn't realize how much he needed to be doing something (unless of course he was watching hockey or the Simpsons.)

It was a great relief, therefore, when General Jumper came by one day.

She had greeted the General a little nervously – thinking this man controlled her career and in some ways her very life! The last she had seen him had been the time they were discussing what was going to happen with her and Jack. Being 29 weeks pregnant, and looking like a beached whale didn't help her confidence either!

"General Jumper!" she squeaked upon opening the door. "Uh, we didn't expect you Sir."

"No, I'm sorry to intrude Col.. ur ..Doctor. I just wanted to stop and see how Jack was doing. I've spoken to him on the phone but thought it was about time I checked up on him in person. And how about you? You're looking good Doctor."

"I'm fine Sir, thank you. Come in and have a seat. I'll just get Ja … General O'Neill."

She fled the room to get Jack, feeling like a gauche cadet.

"Jack, General Jumper is here to see you. I left him in the living room!"

"Uh, okay. What's wrong? You look flustered. Did he say something to upset you?"

"No, it's just having him here. I feel …. guilty, you know", she said, glancing at her stomach.

Jack just grinned. "Don't worry – nothing to feel guilty about. We're totally kosher you know!" Giving her a quick peck on the cheek he made his way to the living room.

"General, welcome. It's nice to see you. Can I offer you a drink?"

"Sure a beer would be great - it's a hot one today."

After Jack had gotten him a bottle (boy, did that look good, he thought wistfully!) he sat and looked expectantly at the General.

"Jack – you're looking good, much better than the last time I saw you! How are you feeling?"

"Much better Sir. Still a bit to go but I'm well on my way. Just a little stiff but I'm working at it. Mostly just bored now, you know. I'm not real used to sitting around doing nothing – although I think most people think I am!"

"Well Jack, I'm glad you said that because I have something to ask you."

After talking to the Chief of Staff for another ½ hour or so, Jack shook his hand and said goodbye.

"Thank you Sir. I'll be in touch soon. Thank you for dropping by."

"Nice to see you Jack. Please give my regards to Dr. Carter – and tell her not to worry. We're all happy for the two of you." He waved at Jack as he left to where his driver was waiting.

Jack turned around and re-entered his house, his expression pensive. Sam was waiting for him in the hallway with a questioning look on her face.

"So, what did he have to say? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah – just fine. Ah Sam, come in here and talk to me for a minute." The two made their way into the living room where they sat next to each other on the couch.

"Jumper wants to know if I'll start back to work part-time. They've had someone filling in for me – a General Carruthers – but I guess he's not too happy with the position. Too much diplomacy, he says", Jack snorted. Who would have thought that they'd miss his diplomatic skills.

"Are you ready Jack? Isn't it too soon?"

"Well, it would only be part-time to begin with and Jumper agreed that I could work from home for the most part. If you were okay with it I'd set up an office here and Millie would come and help me. But I want to check with you first. If you don't want me to do it I won't. I told Jumper we'd have to talk first.

Sam sat for a minute, considering what it would mean. While she had enjoyed spending time with Jack without work getting in the way for once, she knew that he was getting bored. She also knew that she would enjoy some time alone. She wasn't used to living with someone full-time and, as much as she loved him and was happy to be living with him, she realized she also needed some private time.

"I think that would be wonderful Jack. I'll help you set up the office in the room down the hall. Millie is a sweetheart so I'd be happy to have her here."

"What about you Sam.? You're gonna get bored here without anything to do." He was a little surprised – and worried – at the smile that appeared on her face at that.

"Don't worry. I have lots to keep me busy. Jack, did Jumper mention anything about the Senator? What's happening with him."

"Yeah – he said the investigation is still going on. Unfortunately, he's covered his tracks really well. At least they're watching him closely. He can't take a pee without us knowing about it."

"How lovely! I just wish my kidnapper had been found – he was the link and could have testified. God, I hope we get him."

"Don't worry – we will. Uh Sam, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about." He looked at her a bit hesitatingly.

"What is it?"

"Have you told Mark yet about us and the uh …' he motioned in the direction of her stomach.

"No. I was going to before the attack but afterward I just couldn't. I didn't know what to tell him. It's awful I know – but now I'm not sure how to approach him. Here I am, already 7 months pregnant. What is he going to think?"

"Sam, he loves you – he's your brother. I'm sure we'll think of something. Maybe we can invite him here for a few days. I think it would be better talking to him in person."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let me think about it okay?"

"Okay, I don't want to interfere – just know I'm here for you. One more thing; Jumper has asked me to take a quick trip to the SGC to check in with Hank. Are you going to be okay if I go for a few days?"

"Jack! Are you sure you're ready to travel? You're barely back on your feet."

"I know, but Jumper said I can be beamed down and Danny and Teal'c will be there. You know they're more of a mother hen than you are!" (she glared at him for that!). I'll only be gone a few days and I can have Millie come and stay with you."

"I don't need a babysitter! I'm perfectly okay on my own."

"I know you are Sam, but please, for me? I don't want to leave you on your own, not after what happened. And hey, what if you drop something? You know you can't bend over to reach it!"

Glowering at him she finally conceded the point.

"Okay, fine, Millie can stay – but only to make you feel better. I am perfectly able to look after myself. I did it for a lot of years."

"Yeah I know – but not pregnant with twins! Look – have fun with Millie. She's a grandmother so can give you all sorts of good tips. You need a woman to talk to Carter."

"All right Jack. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow I guess. I should be back Thursday. You're sure you're okay with me going?"

"Jack – as long as you think you're up to it. In fact, I think it might be good for you to get out of here. You've been pretty housebound. Just make sure you don't overdo it! No going out with Daniel and Teal'c to some wild nightclub."

"Darn! I was so hoping we'd go to that mud wrestling place Teal'c recommended."

As Jack prepared for his trip the next day he kept thinking about the one thing he hadn't told Sam. He knew it was important to tell her, but was concerned he'd worry her – something he really didn't want to do with everything she'd been through. Still, he'd promised himself no hiding things out of concern for her. So, without wasting any more time he called to her from the bedroom.

"Sam, can you come here for a minute?"

She walked in (actually kind of 'waddled' but he knew it was more that his life was worth to say that to her).

"Yes. Can I help with something?"

"No. Sam, come and sit with me for a minute", he patted the spot on the bed beside him.

"There's something else I need to tell you. I called Sara today and I've arranged to see her on Wednesday. I really need to tell her some of what's going on, especially before the babies arrive. I hope you're okay with that?"

She sat silently for a while, causing him to worry. He looked at her but couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Sam, you know it doesn't mean anything. I explained it to you. It just wouldn't be fair to her not to say anything."

She turned and smiled at him.

"I know Jack. It's okay. I admit it makes me feel a bit strange, but I know you have to talk to her. I'm not jealous or anything." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You're a good man, Jack O'Neill. I'm just lucky to have you."

He breathed a deep sigh of relief and leaned over to her, taking her in his arms.

"No – I'm the lucky one."

Arriving the next day at the SGC he immediately ran into Daniel and Teal'c who had obviously been waiting for him. Immediately setting out a chair and handing him a glass of water the two had clearly been primed by Sam.

"Are you two planning on babysitting me my entire time here?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes O'Neill. Samantha Carter asked us to look out for you. We do not wish to incur her wrath."

"And what about my wrath?"

Teal'c simply looked at him and raised the famous eyebrow. Daniel grinned.

"Oh, we're much more frightened of Sam than of you Jack. So you might as well get used to it. We're your shadows for the next few days."

He looked at his two friends askance and then shrugged. "All right – but you do know I will get back at you for this? So Daniel, how's Vala?", he grinned.

"She's a pain in the -!"

"Daniel Jackson, it is not kind of you to speak so of one of your team mates."

"What! Teal'c you were just complaining about her this morning."

"Yes, but that is different."

"Different? How?"

Jack looked at Teal'c as well, wondering how the big man was going to get out of this one. He should have known better, Teal'c simply raised that eyebrow again and stood there looking impressive. Daniel just snorted.

"Ha – he finds her as irritating as I do – he just doesn't want to admit it. So Jack, what are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to Hank and get an update on all that's happening. I'm back on half time at Homeworld. Then I want to talk to you all about how things are proceeding with my plan!"

"Yeah – I think Vala may have found something. She came back real excited from P3X 393. Was there something else you wanted us to do?"

"Yes, I need some ideas and I figured you were the biggest romantic I knew, Daniel." He glanced over at Teal'c and saw that the Jaffa was looking a little put out.

"I too understand romance O'Neill. I am happy to add my assistance."

"Uh, thanks big guy – I appreciate it", he answered, all the while wondering to himself what Jaffa romance was like. Hopefully it didn't involve some kind of violent ritual - or goats – he really didn't want anything to do with goats!

"Tomorrow I have to head off base for a while but maybe we can go out for supper. I'd love a big juicy steak!"

"Jack – where are you going? You know you are supposed to take it easy. I don't know if Sam would be happy to have you running around Colorado Springs on your own right now."

"Daniel, this is important and Sam knows all about it", he said looking serious. "This is something I have to do."

Daniel looked at him a moment and realized that Jack was looking very solemn. He decided to let it go – Jack was a grown man and surely wouldn't do something stupid.

The rest of the day Jack spent with Hank or catching up with some of the guys at the SGC. He, Ferretti, Griff and a few others had a rather raucous supper in the commissary. Soon tiring however, he headed to bed relatively early, knowing that tomorrow could be stressful.

He walked slowly up the walk to Sara's house. She had sold the home they had shared when she married her new husband. That had given him a few bad days. It was as if the last connection to Charlie was gone. He was glad that she had met Bob, though. She deserved some happiness.

She had told him that Bob would be working today and the kids were at their grandparents. Her new husband was a widower – his wife had died of cancer, leaving him with three young children.

Sara had been a wonderful mother. They had wanted more children but she had been unable to have any more after having serious complications when Charlie was born. Jack was happy that she was able to experience motherhood again. From what she said her step-kids viewed her as their mother and she had recently adopted them.

Pausing briefly as he reached the door he took a deep breath and knocked. A couple of seconds later the door opened and there stood Sara – the woman with whom he had thought to spend his whole life.

"Oh my God. Who are you? What are you doing here?" She sounded panicked.

Shit! He should have warned her. He had gotten so used to his youthful appearance that he hadn't thought about how it would affect her. He had known he would have to explain it but not that she would question who he was.

"Sara, it's me Jack", he said, trying to calm her down. She tried to shut the door in his face, obviously frightened.

"Sara, it's really me. Please, let me explain."

"Jack? No, it can't be. Who are you really? Are you Jack's son?"

Oh God, he'd never thought of that. He certainly didn't want her to believe that – she would think that he had fooled around on her, which he never had. He also realized that he looked about the age Charlie would be about now. That gave him quite a pang. Although he had recently come to terms much more with Charlie's death, he still felt a strong sense of grief when he thought of his son.

"No Sara, it's me Jack. Listen; let me explain it to you. Do you remember a few years ago when that – person – appeared who looked like me and the boy who looked like Charlie?"

"Yes. Do you mean this is more of that? What the hell are you involved in Jack? Why did you come? I don't want to deal with anymore of your military stuff. That's not my life now – I have a husband and children and I'm happy."

"I know Sara – and I'm happy for you. I'm not here to upset you, I just wanted you to know a little about what's happening to me. You know you are still important to me. Please, let me explain."

When she just stood there, not moving, he sighed and spoke again.

"Sara, I'm getting married. I wanted to tell you – I didn't want it to be a surprise."

At that her expression changed. From looking shocked and angry her face suddenly became sad. She closed her eyes briefly, as if remembering something from long ago.

"Okay Jack. You'd better come in and explain. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be nasty – it was just a shock."

"I know Sara and I'm sorry. I forgot how I'd look to people."

They entered the cozy house. In the hallway were kids shoes and sports equipment. A lego set was off in one corner and a brown dog - a mutt - was standing with its tail wagging.

He pet the dog's head – who panted in ecstasy. "Nice house Sara. Things going well?"

"Yes, very well. The kids keep me busy of course. Tyler is turning 10 and very involved in sports. James is 8 and wants to be a scientist. He's also mad for lego" (that explained the pile in the corner). Emily just turned 5 and is very much into all things pink! She's definitely our princess."

"Sounds great and how's Bob?"

"He's good. He just made Vice-Principal, which was something he's been wanting for a while. Here, have a seat. Can I get you a beer? We don't have Guinness I'm afraid. Bob doesn't like it."

"Thanks, but no – I'm not drinking right now." He noticed she looked rather surprised at that. Geez – he wasn't that heavy a drinker!

She had calmed down by now and seemed ready to talk to him, thank goodness. He still kicked himself over his lack of sensitivity.

"So Jack, you're getting married. Tell me about her."

"Well, actually you've met her," She looked surprised at that. "That time with the 'other Jack' – she was with me at the hospital. Her name's Samantha Carter."

"She's with the Air Force?"

"Yes, she's a Colonel. She served under me as my 2IC for about 8 years."

"I didn't think that was allowed Jack. Can't you get into trouble?"

"Well, yes, normally we would. However, she's on leave right now – teaching at a university in Washington. It was actually the President who suggested it. It allows us to get together as she's officially not with the AF right now."

"And people won't suspect you had an affair or anything?"

"Oh probably. There are some who already do although we didn't. We always maintained a proper relationship. It's going to be tough if – when – she goes back. There will probably be rumors but we've agreed it's worth it."

"Sounds like you really love her."

"I do Sara. You know how much I liked being married – what we had was great and I've always missed that sense of family."

She knew that was true. Jack O'Neill, for all his sarcasm and sometimes childish persona, was a real family man at heart. He had been a wonderful husband and father, although gone far too often. As much as she loved her present husband and life there was a big chunk of her heart that would always remain with Jack. He had truly been the love of her life and sitting here listening to him talk of getting married was killing her, although she would never admit it to a soul.

"I'm surprised it took you so long Jack. Why didn't you get together sooner?"

Here he paused. He knew she didn't expect the truth about his job. She had learned many years ago that what he did was secret. It was the one thing that had always been a sore point in their marriage. This time, however, he wanted her to know something of the truth. He had asked, and had received, permission to share some of it with family – both his and Sam's.

Looking her directly in the eye he said, "Because we were too busy saving the world Sara. We couldn't put ourselves before our duty."

For a moment she thought he was exaggerating, or being the jokester she knew he could be. But then, she looked into his eyes and realized he was serious. What….? What did he mean.

"Jack?"

"Sara – for the last 10 years I've been involved in a top secret program with the Air Force. It started on that mission I went on after Charlie ….. Sara, you can't say a word to anyone – this is highly confidential – but we've been dealing with things beyond your comprehension, beyond our planet. We've been fighting a war to protect earth."

"Oh my God. Are you telling me we are under attack from _**aliens?**_' She didn't know if Jack were crazy or if she was. Could she believe what he told her? Then she thought back to the episode with the pseudo Jack and Charlie. She then considered Jack – the man was nearing 6o and yet looked like he could be her son.

"No, the threat is gone. We won. But that is why Carter, er Sam and I didn't get together. We were both on the front lines of the fight. But now that things are calm we decided it was time. Recently I was called back for one more mission and Sam was with me. While we were there we met some aliens who ah 'changed' us. We both ended up much younger looking. We also realized that we wanted to be together."

"Does she know you're here?"

"Yes, I've told her about you. I've told her that you are still an important person in my life Sara – that you're still family. We spent a lot of wonderful years together and had an amazing son together. She knows that and is okay with it. She said to say hello. Maybe one day you'll meet her."

"Yes. Please congratulate her for me. She's a lucky woman to have you love her Jack. And her being in the Air Force will make things easier. You won't have to hide things from her."

"I'm sorry Sara. You know I always hated having to do that."

"Yes, I know. I know it wasn't your fault. I sometimes wonder, though, if that didn't make what happened worse. I think you were so used to keeping things hidden that you couldn't let me know how you were feeling after Charlie died."

He closed his eyes, hurting at her words, but knowing they were true. Isn't that what he had told himself when thinking about his relationship with Sam? He knew he had a tendency to avoid dealing with things. He locked them up hoping they wouldn't hurt him or the ones he loved – but in doing so he usually hurt himself and them even more.

"Again, I'm sorry Sara. You're right but I hope I've learned from that. I wasn't fair to you and I wish I could do things differently but I can't. All I can do is try to change."

"No Jack. You don't have to be sorry. I realized a long time ago that I was unfair to you. I expected you to be there for me when you were hurting just as bad, maybe even worse, than I was. How could you help me in my grief when you couldn't even handle your own? No, what happened was no one's fault. It was just the sad consequence of a horrible tragedy. You were a wonderful husband and father Jack. Charlie adored you and so did I. Don't ever think anything different. I'm sure you will be a wonderful husband to Samantha." He would never know that her heart was breaking as she said those words.

"There's one other thing I need to tell you Sara. Sam's pregnant. We're going to have twins in a little over two months."

For a second she thought that she wouldn't be able to contain her anguish. It felt like a knife had struck her heart. Biting her lip to keep from crying out she looked over at Jack. Seeing the compassion and understanding in his eyes made her realize, yet again, what an amazing man he was. Sadly, he was no longer hers. She had a wonderful husband and three lovely children. She had to keep that in mind. She also had to believe that this is what Jack deserved. It had taken him much longer than it had taken her to reach a point of acceptance and to forgive himself and believe he deserved some happiness. She couldn't take that away from him now. So, instead of crying out in pain, she looked at him and smiled.

"I'm happy for you Jack. You deserve this. You'll be a great father again. Please let me know when the babies come."

Looking relieved, but also slightly disbelieving, Jack reached over and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Sara. You're a special person. I hope Bob knows how lucky he is?"

"Well if he doesn't, I'll make sure and remind him", she said, trying to regain some equilibrium.

"So, it must be nice to be young again. I envy you. You have your whole life to live over again."

"Well, it's not quite so great as it seems. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to get people to listen to you when you look this young! The old General O'Neill was much more feared. But you're right – I have been given something of a second chance. I'm determined not to screw it up this time!"

"You won't Jack. Just don't let all those young women chase after you. I hope Sam knows what she'd getting in to."

When they were first married Sara had had to deal with the flirting and come-ons of various other women. Jack was an extremely sexy and handsome man. At first she had been jealous and had given him a hard time. After a while she acknowledged that she was being extremely unfair to him. Not only was he completely faithful to her, she realized he was totally clueless about all the comments and glances thrown his way. As far as he was concerned, he was taken. He was not interested in any one else.

That had actually given her a feeling of extreme power. She used to love to go out to dances and parties with him, knowing that he was hers completely. In her younger days she has been used to flaunt that a little bit – fortunately Jack was as clueless about that as he was about the flirting! She had been the envy of many an Air Force wife!

Although she was kidding, she was surprised to see Jack look a little uncomfortable at her comment. She had meant it in jest but realized that there was something behind his expression.

"I'm sorry Jack, I was just teasing. I'm sure you and Sam are very happy together."

"Oh yes. It's just that there was an incident where this woman kind of liked me and it got a bit ugly."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"No, that's okay. Anyway, if any woman did come on to me Sam would just kick her ass! She's tough. Sara, I should be going. It's been good to see you again, and to see that you're happy. You look amazing." He reached over and gave her the classic 'Jack O'Neill hug.

She returned the hug, glad that he couldn't see the sorrow and longing in her eyes.

"It was good to see you Jack. I'm real happy for you. Please, keep in touch and don't forget to let us know when the babies are born. Will I see you this August?"

August 12th was the anniversary of Charlie's death. He had always made it a point to be on Earth that day and to meet up with Sara at the Cemetery. That was a day for the two of them – Bob didn't come. The only time he had missed that date was when he was frozen in Antarctica.

"I plan to Sara. The only thing that will keep me away would be if the babies come early. With twins I guess it's a possibility. I'll let you know."

Jack got up to leave. Taking another look around Sara's house, and glancing at his former wife, he too experienced a pang of sorrow and loss. This time, however, it was tempered by the knowledge that he had a wonderful new life waiting for him and a woman – not better – but as warm and loving as Sara had been.

"Goodbye Sara. Thank you. Take care of yourself and that family of yours. I'll see you soon", and with that he was gone.

Sara stood at the door for a long time after he had left. Finally, she turned around and headed into the house. Picking up some of the toys on the floor she looked at the dog and her house, realizing that she too was lucky. No longer quite so sad, she looked at the picture on the mantle taken at Christmas. It was a picture of her family - herself, her husband and their three kids. Yes, there was a hole in her heart that would always be there – a hole where Jack and Charlie had once resided – but her new family had done a lot to fill it. All in all her life was pretty good. She smiled and went into the kitchen to bake some cookies for her children.

Jack returned to the SGC, in a mellow, slightly sad mood. He really needed to talk to Sam. He needed to hear her voice. Actually, he really needed to feel her arms around him but that would have to wait. There was one more thing he had to do before he returned, one thing that he didn't want her to know. He was going to take another trip in the morning. He just hoped it would work out the way he hoped.

Sighing, he returned to the place it had all started.


	16. Family

A special thank you to Alimoo for all her ideas on Jack proposing, wedding rings, etc. I've happily stolen some of her ideas. Thanks!

By the time he arrived back at the SGC after his visit to Sara he was exhausted. Although he was starting to feel better, he knew he had a ways to go before he was 100 percent. A few times he had considered trying to do the healing thing that he had done on Trelea but ended up avoiding it. For some reason it made him nervous – whether because he thought he might fail, or because he might unleash something uncontrollable he wasn't quite sure. All he knew was that all these special powers were pretty disconcerting. So, he decided to let nature take its course.

When he arrived, his official sitters were waiting for him. Daniel took one look at him and forced him to go lie down. Although he argued (he had a reputation to uphold don't you know!) in reality he was grateful for the opportunity to rest. He needed it, but he also needed time to process the visit with his ex-wife. He had known it would be hard on her – what he hadn't considered was how difficult it would be for him.

He certainly wasn't rethinking his relationship with Sam! No, that was the best part of his life and he adored her. The visit had made him feel nostalgic, however, remembering the good times of the past.

So, returning to the VIP quarters he laid down and pulled out his wallet. Removing a picture of Sam he placed it on the night table and, laying his head on his pillow, looked at in until he drifted off.

"Jack! You in there? Come on, wake up. Time for supper!" Daniel's voice called to him through the door.

Geesh! Was it that late already? Looking at his watch he realized he had slept the afternoon away. Feeling much better he sat up. Grabbing the picture of Sam he replaced it quickly in his wallet and walked over and opened the door.

"Have a good nap Jack?" Daniel and Teal'c both stood outside with silly grins on their faces

"If you must know – yes! Being around you guys is exhausting! So, did someone mention steak, cause I'm ready for a big one!"

"Steak it is. Cam and Vala are going to meet us at O'Malleys in 30 minutes so we better get a move on."

"What! O'Malleys has lifted the ban? I'm surprised, I didn't think we could ever go back."

"New management."

"Yes, and Vala Mal Doran bribed the Maitre d'", threw in Teal'c.

"All right! Then let's get moving campers. There's a big piece of beef with Jack O'Neill's name on it."

"Why would the meat have your name on it O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

Jack looked over at him for a moment, his eyes partially closed in uncertainty. Hmmm? Sometimes he couldn't quite tell …..!

"Teal'c you almost had me for a minute there! I'm afraid you're gonna have to work on that 'naïve Jaffa routine' – I'm not quite believing it anymore."

"Indeed O'Neill? I will definitely 'work on it' as you say." Teal'c looked serious but Jack, having known him for 10 years, could see the small laugh lines appear around his eyes. Oh yeah, he definitely had to watch out for that Teal'c.

He had a great time with his friends – and enjoyed getting to know Vala and Cam better. He wished Cam would relax around him a bit more – he was too conscious that Jack was General – although he imagined how he would feel if Jumper was out for a steak with him and so sympathized a bit with Cam. He was surprised at how much he liked Vala. Oh, he knew that if he had to work with her on a day-to-day basis he would probably shoot her, and admired the rest of the team for not shooting her! But, she was a lot of fun and was a really good stand in for him. Someone needed to keep Daniel in line and if he wasn't there to do it then Vala was it.

He also realized that there was a definite spark between the two. He was sure Daniel would deny it but he could see that his irritation with her bordered on something completely different. This was going to be intereseting! He'd have to ask Sam some more about this.

About half way through the evening he finally broached the subject he had been wanting to discuss.

"So Vala. Any luck finding what I was looking for?"

"I thought you'd never ask General. I think I found the perfect thing! Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small parcel, wrapped in what looked like some kind of linen cloth. Unfolding it, she pushed the package towards Jack.

Sitting in the middle was a beautiful stone. Not too big, about a carat in size, it was, at first glance, blue. However, as the light changed, the colors of the stone changed and seemed to shimmer. It reminded him perfectly of the colors and appearance of the event horizon. It looked almost alive.

It was perfect! He glanced up at Vala and smiled, knowing he owed her a huge debt of gratitude (besides the hefty sum of money he was sure this was going to cost him!)

"This is great Vala. Thank you."

"That's not all General. Pick it up. It's a very special stone."

Jack looked at her curiously for a minute but then did what she asked. As he picked it up he felt warmth spread through him. He also felt an amazing feeling of ….. contentment was the word that came to mind.

"What? What is it?"

"It's a Faenior stone. Very rare and almost impossible to find. I had to pull in a lot of favors for this one General! This stone comes only from one planet and was prized for centuries by royalty. Tradition says that if presented by a man to the woman he loves they will be given happiness and long life." She grinned and continued.

"There is also a legend that says that if it comes into possession of the Faenistus, that it will begin to glow with fire and will bind the couple together forever – that they will be as one. I don't know if that's true as no one has ever claimed to be this Faenistus." Vala finished her explanation, looking very proud of herself for her discovery.

Jack looked up from the stone, which was beginning to feel rather hot.

"Faenistus? What does that mean?" He glanced over at Daniel to discover the Archaeologist looking rather stunned.

"Ah, it kind of means the "Joined"", he muttered.

Jack dropped the stone.

"What? Oh no, don't tell me!"

"Jack, I think this is a good thing. I think you are meant to have it. Look at it Jack, it's almost as if it knows you." Indeed, the stone had stopped glowing so brightly the moment he had dropped it, but tendrils of light seemed to be reaching out to him.

"Are you sure this is okay? I don't want to give this to Sam if it does something weird."

"No General. It's a wonderful thing. God, that must mean you are the Faenistus! Wait till I tell Drakora – he didn't want to sell it to me! This is going to do wonders for his reputation."

"All right, we have the stone now. What about the ring itself?" Jack asked as he carefully (and a bit doubtfully) returned the stone to its package and put it into his pocket. He did admit to himself that it made him feel kind of …happy!

"I've got it Jack", said Daniel as he pulled a similar small package out of his pocket. Siler and I worked on this all last week. See what you think."

Jack took the package and again opened it. Inside he saw a simple band, made of what looked kind of like platinum, but what was in actual fact an alloy of Trinium and Aurial – a mineral also found offworld. Unlike platinum, this metal had a glow – a shine - that was impossible to describe. It was, in a word, beautiful. It also had the markings he had requested.

"This is great, guys. Thank you. Daniel, can you get Siler to set the stone in the ring? I'd like to take it back with me when I leave on Thursday."

"Are you going to propose soon Jack?"

"That's for me to know Daniel", he said, still looking down at the band. He glanced up then and noticed that his friends looked rather disappointed. Oh, for heavens sake, what was he thinking? These were his closest friends and they had gone to a lot of trouble for him.

"Yes, Daniel. I'm planning to propose when I get back. I'm still figuring out how to do it though. I want it to be special."

That sparked a long conversation with each of the friends giving various suggestions, each one more bizarre than the last. His favorite was Vala's who suggested they steal a Hatak and orbit earth while he proposed. How in hell he was to find a Hatak he wasn't sure although he was afraid if he showed the slightest bit of interest Vala would find one for him. The other issue was the very pregnant Sam – he didn't think it was a very good idea for her to be traveling off-world at a time like this. Too bad in a way – it would have been fitting.

Teal'c thought he should take part in some kind of ritual fight and then propose – I guess proving that he was a worthy warrior or something. The problem was who would he fight? Teal'c would probably beat him, which would kind of defeat the purpose, and he couldn't think of anyone else. Somehow he couldn't imagine Daniel doing it – now Cam maybe? What was he thinking? He wasn't about to engage in a fight – real or otherwise. Sam would think he had lost it.

In the end it was Daniel who came up with the best idea. Yup, he knew it. Daniel had romance written all over him. Too bad he couldn't use it on himself! He glanced over at Vala and noticed a wistful expression on her face when Daniel gave him the idea. Yeah – she had the hots for him all right.

Eventually they were ready to call it a night. Jack hadn't had so much fun in a long while but was ready to hit the sack. Even with the nap it had been a long day.

Daniel was driving both Teal'c and him back to the base and planned to stay over himself rather than heading all the way home. Jack figured Daniel's real reason was he wanted to stay close and keep an eye on him. As much as he groused about it, he admitted (to himself only!) that he kind of liked the thought that his team was watching out for him.

"So Jack. Whatcha up to tomorrow? Another meeting with Landry?"

"Ah no. We're done for now. I'm actually planning a little trip." Knowing that his friends would not let it go at that he filled them in on his plans.

"We're going with you Jack. There's no way Sam would ever forgive me if we let you go alone. You're still recuperating for God's sake – and this time you're not beaming in but taking a regular flight. Don't argue cause we're going – right Teal'c."

"Indeed yes, O'Neill. Daniel Jackson is correct. We will accompany you."

"But what are you going to do, for God sakes? You can't come in with me."

"No, but we'll go sit in a café or in the car. Don't worry, we'll be okay."

"Fine! Come with me then – but it's a wasted trip. I'm perfectly able to look after myself. I'm just a bit stiff still, nothing more than that." But, he had given in as, looking at the faces of his friends, he realized that they weren't going to budge on this one.

The flight the next day didn't leave until early afternoon. With a morning to kill Jack decided to make a visit that was long overdo!

Walking up the sidewalk to Hammond's house he realized how much he had missed the General. He had spoken with him a number of times, both before the attack and since his health had improved, but he hadn't seen him in months.

George had moved back to Colorado after retiring – a decision Jack envied – in order to be close to his family. He had said he couldn't wipe the dust of Washington and it's politicians off his feet fast enough.

He rang the bell and, in a couple of minutes heard the sound of someone coming. The door opened and there stood General Hammond, one of Jack's all-time favorite people.

"Hello, can I help you son?" the General asked.

"Sir, uh George, it's me – Jack O'Neill." There was quite a pause as the General looked at him incredulously.

"Good heavens! I never would have recognized you Jack. I knew, of course, but the reality is something else. Come in, come in. It's good to see you."

"And you too Sir. I hope you're well. You're looking good."

"So are you Jack – really good. I was worried about you son but it looks like you're back to your old – or should I say young – self. And it's George, Jack – I'm retired and anyway, you're the same rank as me."

"I know George – old habits and all that."

"So, how is Sam doing? I know this was all pretty stressful for her. She doing okay?"

"Yes, she's well. She's getting really big now - huge in fact – although I won't say that to her. She'd kill me and believe me, she knows lots of ways to do it! I know she'll be glad when the pregnancy is over although I think she's scared of having two babies."

"How about you Jack? How are you feeling about it?"

"At first I was thrown a bit. You know that I'd given up the idea of another child a long time ago – just too old to go there. I worry, too about what kind of father I'll be. I screwed up so badly last time and I can't help think about that. When I'm not worrying though I'm pretty thrilled. You know me; I've always loved kids. I just can't believe I'm getting a second chance."

"Well, if there's anyone who deserves it Jack, it's you and Sam. You've both given everything to your country and your planet. It's about time you got something in return. And as for screwing up – bull shit! That was a tragic accident son. I know you were a wonderful father. Sara has spoken very highly of you. And, you're going to be amazing with these children. By the way, have you spoken with her."

"Yes, I went by yesterday. We had a good talk although it was hard. It brought up memories for both of us. Fortunately, we've gotten well past any bitterness and we're able to be happy for each other."

"Good – and what about Sam? You going to make an honest woman of her? I hate to say it Jack, but I can't imagine the Air Force, or the President, wanting you to be living together for too long without getting married."

"With all due respect George, I really don't give a damn what the Air Force thinks! As you said, we've both given everything and now I'm thinking about us for a change. However, I am going to ask Sam to marry me – not because of the Air Force, but because I love her and want to spend my life with her."

"Good for you! That's the O'Neill attitude. Just remember to invite me to the wedding. By the way Jack, before I forget, I have something for you." He stood up and walked over to a credenza on the other side of the room.

"Jacob left this with me before he died. He told me, and I quote, "if O'Neill ever gets his head out of his ass and realizes that Sam is the best thing that's ever happened to him and that he damn well better marry her – give him this', and he handed Jack a letter.

"I don't know what it says but I told him I'd hold on to it. I always hoped I'd get the chance to give it to you. I have the feeling old Jacob is up there somewhere smiling down on you and Sam. It's what he wanted you know."

"Really? I find that hard to believe. I always thought Jacob thought I was something of an idiot."

"He probably did", Hammond grinned. "I think he thought that of a lot of people – kind of reminds of someone else I know" (with a pointed look at Jack) but he did like you Jack and I know he respected you. I also know he was very unhappy over Pete Shannahan – poor guy, I think he terrorized him! He knew that if anyone was right for Sam it was you."

"Wow. Thanks George." Putting the letter in his pocket, he knew he would have to look at it later, when he had some time to himself.

The two men sat talking for a while longer, reminiscing over old times and comparing notes over the idiots in Washington. Finally, just before it was time for Jack to leave, George made one last observation.

"I've heard rumblings, Jack that you're next in line for Chief of Staff. Some people are saying that Jumper's looking to retire in the next year or so. I guess his wife isn't well and he's had enough."

"Yeah, well I think they can do a lot better than me."

"Really? I think you're being too modest. I hear great things about you Jack. I know the President and the Chiefs have a great deal of respect for you. You're known for being honest and up-front, not a common Washington commodity. So, do you think you'll take it?"

"I don't think so George. I've already spent practically one whole life-time in the military. I'm getting tired of it. I'm seriously thinking that maybe now's the time to start a brand-new life. I'd like to do something positive, something that doesn't entail shooting people or wanting to shoot them! I haven't thought too much about it since everything's happened so fast. The last while I've simply been concentrating on getting better. Once the twins are here I'll give it some more thought."

"Whatever you decide Jack, know you have my support. Give Sam my love and tell her to look after herself! I'm real happy for you both Son."

Jack shook the General's hand and left, after promising he'd be invited to the wedding (whenever that was – first she had to agree to marry him!).

His driver drove back to the SGC and picked up Daniel and Teal'c and they headed to the airport. After the lovely morning he had spent with Hammond he was now dreading the afternoon. He expected this was going to be difficult but knew it was something he had to do. What worried him the most was that he expected Sam was going to have his balls for breakfast when/if she heard about it. Didn't matter though – sometimes there were things you had to do regardless!

After they arrived Daniel arranged for a rental car and drove him to the address he had written on a slip of paper. Stopping in front of the pretty Spanish style house he turned to Daniel and Teal'c.

"Wish me well! Keep your cell phone on and I'll call when I'm ready. Hopefully it won't be too quick."

"No problem Jack. We'll just go and get a drink and wait for you. Take as long as you need – and you know we both wish you luck."

Jack got out and walked slowly up the to the door. Unfortunately, all the visiting and emotions of the last couple of days had taken a lot out of him and he felt tired and kind of depressed. His joints ached and he was limping a bit. He was also finding it more difficult to concentrate in English. He kept wanting to break into Ancient. Boy! Would that go down well.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door, hoping someone was home. Soon he heard the lock release and the door opened. On the other side was a tall man in his forties. Even if he hadn't met him briefly at the funeral he'd recognize that look anywhere.

"Mark Carter? Hello, I don't know if you remember me, but I'm a friend of your sister."

"Is she all right. Has something happened to her?"

Hell, he'd forgotten that Mark probably lived in fear of someone coming to his house and telling him something had happened to his sister. It was the sort of thing that military families lived with.

"No, no, your sister is just fine. If you have a few moments, however, I'd like to talk to you about her."

"I'm sorry, who did you say you were?"

"My name is Jack, Jack O'Neill. I met you at your father's funeral although you probably don't remember."

"I'm sorry, the only Jack O'Neill I remember was an older man, my sister's commanding officer. You must be a relative. Are you his son?"

Enough with the son already, he thought!

"Sort of. I'll explain it all to you if I can come in?"

"Ooookay. I guess that's all right." He opened the door wider and let Jack step in. Following Mark they went into the living room and sat down. Almost immediately, a pretty woman with brown curly hair walked in.

"This is my wife Amy. Amy, this is a friend of Sam's. His name is Jack O'Neill."

"Oh, are you a relation to Sam's CO? She speaks so highly of him to us all the time."

"Well – not exactly a relative. Look, your sister really is all right. But I have something very startling to tell you both. You may not believe me at first but what I am about to tell you is the truth. It will explain a lot about what your father and Sam were doing for the last few years."

Mark and his wife looked at each other with puzzled looks on their faces. They weren't sure where this was going but they were starting to get somewhat nervous.

"All right. Tell us. I'd like to know what this is about."

"First I need you both to sign something for me", he said, pulling out two folded sheets of paper from his jacket pocket. He handed each of them one copy and sat back while they looked at it.

Mark looked up first. "This is a confidentiality agreement. What does this mean?"

"Look, what I'm about to tell you is highly classified and can never leave this room. If you won't sign that I can't tell you any more. Once you do, I'll be able to tell you details. I'm sorry – I know this is confusing – but we're dealing with top secret stuff here. Believe me, it took some doing to get the okay to tell you."

After thinking about it and discussing it for a few minutes, Mark and Amy decided to sign. Mark had been frustrated for years, not knowing what his father or Sam really did. Once they had signed they looked up expectantly at Jack.

"Great. Thank you. What I am about to tell you will probably blow your mind. As I said earlier, you may have trouble believing what I'm about to say but I assure you, it's true." Jack then proceeded to fill them in on the Stargate program and some of the things Sam – and Jacob – had been up to over the last 10 years. One of the things he left out was the fact that Jacob had been Tokra. He didn't feel up to trying to explain that and thought it better that they remembered Jacob as fully human. Anyway, he had a personal antipathy to the smarmy snakes and really didn't want to discuss them.

"So, you mean to tell us that Sam has been traveling to other planets and fighting aliens all these years? She doesn't work in deep space radar telemetry?"

"Yeah, that's right. She's one hell of an officer. You can be very proud of your little sister Mark. She's saved the planet a number of times – as well as countless people on other planets."

"God, this is a lot to take in. But I don't understand, why are you telling us this now?", Mark asked.

Amy looked up at him with worry in her eyes. "You said she's okay but there is something wrong isn't there. Otherwise she'd be here. Please, tell us the truth. We need to know."

"No, I didn't lie. She's doing just fine – she just can't travel right now. Look there's something else I didn't tell you. You asked if I were related to the 'older' Jack O'Neill you met at your Dad's funeral. No, I'm not related to him – I _**am**_ him. I'm that O'Neill and I was your sister's CO for 8 years. I've also been in love with her for almost that long."

Mark and Amy sat stunned, not sure whether to believe him or not. This was crazy! How could he be General O'Neill? He didn't look a day over 25.

"I don't understand", queried Mark. "You're too young."

So, Jack went on to tell him a bit of what had happened on Trelea – leaving out the part about the Joining – only telling him about being made more youthful. He told them that the same thing had happened to Sam.

"You're telling us that Sam is now in her 20's?", asked Amy.

"Well, she looks like she's in her 20's but she's still the same Sam."

"That's why you came to tell us all this? But I still don't understand, why didn't she come? Why didn't she tell us this?" asked her brother, obviously offended.

Here Jack paused. This was it. This was the reason he came. Taking a deep breath he continued.

"Your sister and I have loved each other for a long time but we couldn't do anything about it because of our positions in the military. We never acted on our feelings. Even if I retired, or she did and even though I loved her I had decided that I was too old, while she still had a life and career ahead of her. But then, we went to Trelea and everything changed. We realized that we didn't want to let it go anymore. We wanted a life together. When we returned we told the President and he agreed. That was the reason she took a leave. That way she was out of the military and we could be together."

"So, you're telling me you are in love with my sister? That's why you came?"

"Yes, and to ask for your blessing. I want to marry her and since Jacob isn't here any longer I thought it only right to speak with you. Oh, I know that sounds crazy and old-fashioned – Sam is probably going to kick my ass for this – but I knew it was only right. You are the only family she has left. Even though you haven't seen a lot of each other in the last few years I know you are important to her. I want you to be okay with this – I want you to be happy for her. That's why I came."

"I see. And if I wasn't okay with this? If I didn't think you were right for her? What would you do? She was engaged to a great guy – a friend of mine - and she threw him over. What makes you think I would be okay with _**you**_ marrying her?"

"Mark!' his wife exclaimed. Clearly about to say something Mark shook his head, indicating he wanted her to be quiet for a moment. Normally not one to take that kind of thing, she knew this was really important so sat quietly.

Jack just looked at Mark for a while. He had known this wasn't going to be easy. Hell, this was a Carter he was dealing with. They were no pushovers!

"I guess I'd say I was very sorry and I'd leave. Then I'd go back to Sam and ask her to marry me – with or without your blessing. But, for her sake, I'd much rather it be with."

Again, Mark considered him for a moment. At least the man had the balls to answer honestly. He knew that Jack really didn't care two hoots in hell what he thought - that he was doing this for Sam's sake. That just made him respect the man more.

Grinning at Jack he stood up and put out his hand. "Welcome to the family Jack! Just one thing, you may be a General, you may have years of combat training, you may have killed countless little green aliens, but if you ever hurt my sister I will personally chop you into a 1000 pieces."

Yup – a Carter all right. Jacob would be proud!

Shaking Mark's hand he returned the grin. 'Thank you Mark. I look forward to getting to know you both."

"Oh good Lord", griped Amy, "Come here", and she stood up and hugged Jack. "Welcome to the Carter family. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. If you need any tips on how to deal with them, just let me know."

Jack just knew he was really going to like his soon to be sister-in-law.

"Ah, there's just one more thing."

"What?" Mark asked suspiciously.

"Sam's pregnant. With twins!"


	17. Home

_**Sorry for the late update ... busy, busy life right now! I wanted to get the proposal written but ran out of time. Rather than not posting i've left that for tomorrow. Sorry, we're getting there! Feedback , as always, greatly appreciated!**_

For the first few hours it had been nice having the house to herself. There was something enjoyable about only cooking for yourself, watching whatever you wanted on TV – or listening to your favorite music as loud as you wanted. Surprisingly, however, that pleasure only lasted a short time until she began to get lonely. She was amazed at how quickly she had come to enjoy living with another person – okay, with Jack, if she were being completely honest. He brought joy and humor – and unpredictability to her life. It was wonderful and exciting.

She was quite happy, therefore, when Millie arrived with her overnight bag. She invited her in and got her settled. The two of them enjoyed a nice cup of tea and a chat – something that Sam hadn't enjoyed in a long time.

Although Millie was of a different generation, in many ways she reminded Sam of Janet. She had that same aura of practicality, of taking no nonsense. You knew exactly where you stood with both women and she knew she could trust Millie, as she had Janet, to tell her the honest truth.

The first evening they spoke of inconsequential things. By the second day, however, Sam felt comfortable enough to start asking Millie about babies and children. The lack of her mother had hit home to Sam now more than it had for years. She desperately yearned for her mother's presence, love and counsel. While nobody could ever take her place, Millie came close.

With Jack having been so desperately ill and then recuperating, Sam had had to be the strong one. She hadn't wanted to burden Jack with her fears. Knowing him, he would have fretted and then tried to fix things. He would have probably started feeling guilty for getting her pregnant! The man had the world's most tremendous capacity for guilt!

The nice thing too about Millie was that not only did she understand her fears of pending motherhood; she also understood her worry about Jack. She knew it was good for him to get away for a few days, to start to feel 'normal' again, but she still had visions of something awful happening.

She had threatened Daniel and Teal'c with dire consequences if they didn't look after him and watch out for him. The only problem was that Jack could be incredibly sneaky and end up ditching the two men. Jack had called every night saying things were fine – but she really didn't trust him. Daniel was also emailing her confirming that things were okay – him she believed a bit more.

"Are you still worrying about the General, Sam?", Millie asked, seeing the far-away look in her eye.

"Yes. I know it's silly but I worry that something bad is going to happen. Jack never seems to get a break. After getting through the attack and then the kidnapping I worry that there is something else still hanging over his head."

"Do you really feel that or are you simply letting your fears take over? The General has looked after himself fine for a lot of years and knows what's at stake now. I don't think he'll do anything foolish. You said that Daniel Jackson and Mr. Teal'c are also watching out for him. Don't you trust them?"

When Millie put it like that she had to admit that her fears were irrational. Realizing that made her relax somewhat.

"But I really miss him. I can't believe that I've lived without him for so many years and now I can't stand to be apart from him for even a couple of days!"

Millie laughed. "Ah, young love! Don't worry, in a few more years you'll enjoy those few days apart. But for now, it's only natural, especially with your babies due soon. It's normal for you to miss him. It's only be another day and he'll be home, then you can get rid of me."

"No Millie, I don't want to do that. You've been wonderful. It's been great talking to another woman. I don't have any woman friends close by and Cassie is away at university."

The rest of the evening the two women sat back and watched a 'chick flick' and ate chocolate (sometimes a woman's simply gotta do what a woman's gotta do – and chocolate was definitely on the list!"

As she sat there, Sam wondered again, idly, what Jack was up to at that moment.

Twins! You got her pregnant already! You couldn't have waited just a little bit – maybe even until you were married!" Mark practically screeched!

"Mark", admonished Amy. "Let the man alone. This is none of our business. Twins Jack? Congratulations."

"Thank you Amy, and just so you know – we didn't plan for this to happen so soon. It was a, er you know – mistake."

"Mistake! So I suppose you didn't do anything to cause this? It happened 'miraculously'?"

"Mark, stop it! Sam is a grown woman and you don't have to act the outraged older brother! You know very well I was pregnant when we got married."

The silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Jack had a very hard time not smiling but figured this was one conversation he had better stay completely out of.

"Yeah, well, that was different… Okay, so it wasn't different! But it _**feels**_ different when it's your baby sister. I know, I know, she's not a baby any more. It just feels weird. I can't imagine Sam pregnant or with kids. She was always so focused on her science or her career in the military. So, when is she due?"

Ah, in a couple of months or so. She's in her 30th week but the doctor tells us twins are usually early so …."

Ouch, he thought – the silence was again deafening. He knew this was going to be the difficult part.

"Look, it's not that Sam didn't want to tell you sooner. The thing was, you see, I was seriously hurt and in a coma for a few months at the beginning of the pregnancy. With that, and the fact that she couldn't tell you what was going on – with getting younger and everything – she just didn't know how to approach it. She was only able to cope with one thing at a time. I know she loves you both very much and really wants you to be part of these kids' lives. You're our only close family. Please don't let it upset you that she didn't tell you. We spoke just before I came out and she wanted to invite you to Washington."

"I see. Does she know you're here?"

"No. I wanted to make sure everything was okay first. I don't want her to have to go through anything more when she's pregnant."

"So you were worried that we would reject her or you?" Mark looked askance at this.

"Look, this was not anything against you. I didn't know you or how you'd react – I just wanted to protect Sam. As I said earlier, she will probably have my balls for this. But Mark, you know what it's like when you love someone – I had to protect her."

Mark finally relaxed and smiled at Jack. Yes, this confirmed in his own mind that this man was right for his sister. Obviously not frightened of Sam (he couldn't begin to count the number of his friends who had been intimidated like hell of her when they were growing up) he clearly put her interests and well-being before his own.

"Jack, I can't say as I'm not still a little gobsmacked (okay – so he'd been reading too many books to his kids lately!) but it's obvious that you're the right man for Sam. I'm happy for you both and I look forward to getting to know my nephews and or nieces – or nephew and niece!"

"Thank you Mark. Sam will be thrilled and I'm glad my kids will have you and Amy as their uncle and aunt. Well, I have to be going now – my friends have been patiently waiting for me."

"Oh, can't you stay for supper? The kids would love to meet their new uncle Jack."

"Thank you Amy – normally I'd say yes but I do need to get back. Hopefully we'll see you soon. Remember, you have an invitation to come and stay with us in Washington. I hope you'll be able to make it before the babies arrive." He then called for Daniel to come and pick him up.

After Daniel arrived he shook Mark's hand and hugged Amy and then headed out to the car. Getting in, he collapsed back into the seat and closed his eyes. God, he was so tired!

"Are you okay Jack?"

"Ego sic defessus!"

"Uh Jack. You're speaking Ancient. Are you sure you're okay?"

"What? Oh, rumex Daniel. I'm, ah, you know …God, what's the word? Tired, I'm tired! Yes, everything went pulcrus."

"Jack, why don't you sleep? I'll wake you when we get to the airport." He glanced at Teal'c in the rear view mirror and saw him raise his eyebrow – clearly as concerned as Daniel.

"Bene Daniel." and he was out like a light.

By the time they arrived at Colorado Springs Jack was practically incoherent in either English or Ancient. Extremely worried, Daniel and Teal'c helped him down to the infirmary where they had Dr. Lam check him out.

"I'm pretty sure he's just exhausted Daniel. Too much running around too soon! When is he returning home? I think you should call Sam and tell her to keep him home for a few days to rest. I'm sure he'll be just fine."

"Oh thank God! Do you think we really have to call Sam? She's going to kill us!"

Even Teal'c looked a little worried at the thought.

Yeah – just play it cool. Don't worry her; just tell her he needs to take it easy for a few days. This was his first trip since the attack so it's not surprising that he's so tired."

All they while they were talking Jack lay snoring softly on one of the infirmary beds. He didn't even notice when his friends left and they turned the lights down low. Through the night a nurse would peak in occasionally to ensure he was okay but he barely moved. By the morning he was a bit better – at least he could converse although he still seemed to find Ancient easier.

"Jack, Landry says the ship is ready to beam you up any time. Are you ready to head home."

"Am I ever! Thanks for the babysitting guys! I'm make sure and return the favor one day!" he said, slapping each of his friends on the back.

Although he spoke sarcastically, both Daniel and Teal'c knew he was actually grateful – although Jack O'Neill would run naked through the Capital Building before he ever admitted it.

"You're welcome Jack! Oh, by the way, here's the ring. Siler managed to finish it."

Jack took the package and unwrapped it, looking at the ring he had designed.

"Wow – it's amazing. Tell Siler thanks and that I owe him big time for this! This is amazing. I just hope Sam likes it."

"She will indeed like it O'Neill. It is a very special ring and clearly signifies your love for her."

"Yeah, you've got that right big guy!" At that precise moment he disappeared in a beam of light and reappeared, moments later, in his own living room.

Man, it was good to be home. He just wanted to crawl into bed and snuggle with Sam for the next century or so!

"Sam, Sam? Hey – Lucy, I'm home", he called in his very bad Cuban accent!

"Jack – is that you? I'm upstairs in the nursery. Come on up."

"Okay" he said, sounding confused. As far as he knew he didn't have a nursery?"

Arriving at the top of the stairs he looked in the master suite (they should move back in here now that he was better – it was bigger than the room downstairs and had it's own bathroom. Now, however, it might be difficult for Sam to go up and down the stairs).

"Sam? Where are you?"

"I'm in the second bedroom."

Jack walked over to that room, thinking he'd barely stepped foot into it since buying the house. He hadn't needed all these rooms but the Pentagon insisted he have a home befitting a Lieutenant General – and that would be good for entertaining. Yeah right! Perfect for beer and pizza parties!

Peaking into the room he saw Millie and Sam, surrounded by boxes, crates and …. a huge stuffed bear and a giant mouse? What the hell? It looked like some kind of bizarre Alice-in-Wonderland battlefield.

"Uh, what's going on ladies?"

"Jack! Sam tried to get up from where she was sitting on the floor, unpacking something – but she clearly couldn't manage it.

Grinning he walked over and knelt down, kissing her soundly.

"Oops – sorry Millie! How are you doing?"

"No need to apologize to me General. I would have been more shocked if you _**hadn't**_ kissed your wife. We're doing just fine! Sam and I went shopping yesterday. We figured we'd better get the nursery ready before the babies come, and while Sam can still get around."

"Yeah – well it looks like a bomb's gone off in here. Do you really think the twins are going to need a 5-foot tall mouse? Hey, you're looking kind of tired Sam. I think maybe you'd better go lie down."

"You too Jack! I had a call from Daniel who says you overdid it. Millie, if you'll excuse us I think both of us need to rest for a while. Thanks for all your help with the room. Maybe we can continue later."

"I'll be heading home now General, Sam. I'm happy to come back and help some more but I think you two need some peace and quiet."

Jack first helped Sam to her feet (God, he swore she'd gotten bigger since he'd been gone. He felt sorry for her lugging that much weight around!). After she was on her feet he turned to Millie and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Millie, for everything. I'm going to take a few days off and you should too. I'll talk to you Monday."

"Fine General and it was my pleasure! You have a sweetheart there!"

After Millie had left both Jack and Sam headed into their bedroom and collapsed together. Spooned up against Sam's back (he couldn't get close enough in the front now!) with his arms around her he simply breathed in her scent. He had missed her so much! God, it felt so good to be home.

"How did everything go Jack?"

He then proceeded to fill her in on the trip, telling her about his visit with Sara (omitting the detail about his conflicted feelings. It had only been for a moment and was definitely something he would never share with her), and about getting together with Hammond.

"He sent his love Sam. He's real happy for us both." It was at that moment that Jack remembered the letter from Jacob. He really hadn't had a moment alone in which to read it. Now, he was more than curious as to what it said.

"He actually gave me something."

"What?"

"A letter from your father."

"From Dad? For me?"

"No actually. For me."

"For you? Why would he have left a letter for you with General Hammond? That doesn't make sense."

"Well, he told George that he was only to give it to me if I – well, if you and I got together. Hopefully it doesn't tell me to take a hike and leave you alone."

"Oh, I'm sure my Dad wouldn't do that. But does that mean you haven't read it yet?"

"Haven't had the chance."

"Well – get it! Come on, I'm curious."

"Okay", he said as he uncurled himself from around Sam and got up. He went over to his jacket, which he had left on the chair, and pulled out the letter. Sitting down on the edge of the bed he opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Jack:_

_Well it's about time Jack! If you're reading this letter then you've finally figured out what you should be doing and you and Sam are making a go of it at last. Hopefully you're not reading this from some rocker in a nursing home – although I wouldn't be surprised knowing how slow you can be to figure some things out! (_ouch – that was not nice Jacob!) _I was about ready to lose patience with you and when I saw that idiot Shanahan I wanted to kick your ass. Actually, I wanted to do that long before Shanahan but he made me want it even more. _

_Seriously Jack, I want you to know that I am happy that you and Sam are finally together. There is no man that I would entrust my daughter to more than you. A father never wants to give up his little girl and it's hard for me to go – but if you're together at least I'll be able to look down from above and know my girl is happy and safe._

_You're an honorable man, Jack, a good man. I've known that for a long time. I've known for almost as long that you loved Sam but put her career and her choices first. That is the sign of someone who loves truly. Although my children sometimes doubted it, that is what I felt for Sam's mother. If you have half the relationship with Sam that I had with her mother, you will be a lucky man._

_Although Selmac is gone now, she would have wanted you to know that she was a fan of yours and she had been hoping, for a long time, that the two of you would admit your love for one another and decide you could have it all. I know she'd be happy now too._

_So Jack, you have my blessing and my love. Look after my little girl for me and love her the way she deserves to be loved. You will never be sorry and you will have joy beyond your comprehension. And just one more thing Jack. If you ever hurt her, be assured that I will haunt your ass!_

_Jacob_

He sat for a moment staring at the paper. Unable to speak because of the tightness in his throat, he rubbed his eyes, not wanting Sam to see the tears gathered there. Without saying anything he handed her the letter.

After she had finished he heard and sob. Turning to her he gathered her in his arms and held her while she cried. Finally, sniffing, she gathered herself together and sat up straight.

"God, that's so like Dad! Of course he couldn't have left me aa letter! I guess it doesn't matter. It's just nice to know he wanted this, us, and that he gave us his blessing. I always knew he liked you Jack!"

"He could've fooled me – at least as far as you were concerned! I always thought he'd kill me if I tried anything with you."

"Oh, he probably would have – or at least he would have wanted to punish you a bit – but then he would have congratulated us. I still miss him so much."

"Yeah, me too. That letter was so him wasn't it? Especially the end. Just what I need, the threat of Jacob Carter coming back to haunt me."

"Hey – he's a Dad! You know, there's just one thing."

"What?"

"I'm so glad we have Dad's blessing. I just wish we could have Mark's as well. I'm just afraid he's not going to understand or be happy." she sighed.

"Ah Sam?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"There's kind of something I have to tell you."

"What?" Sitting up straighter (or as straight as you could get with a huge baskeball shaped tummy), she looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, there's one thing I haven't told you yet about my trip out west."

"Okay….. what? What is it?"

"I kind of went and saw Mark and Amy."

"Kind of …..? How in the world could you have 'kind of' gone to see them? What did you do Jack? Why didn't you tell me first?" Uh oh, he thought, she was sounding a wee bit upset.

"Look, I know you're probably going to get mad at me for this but it was something I felt I had to do. I want you to have a close relationship with your family Sam. They're important. And I want them to be important to our children as well. You and I don't have much family so it's important to keep the ones we've got."

"All right but what does that have to do with you visiting Mark."

"I know how stressful this whole thing has been for you. We haven't caught a break – well in years! I know you've worried about what he'd say, about how you'd explain the getting younger, getting pregnant thing. You've been amazing the last few months. You saved me Sam – you made me want to come back and live again. You've brought love and hope back in my life. I just wanted to give back something to you."

"Give back something….? Jack, you're already given me more than I can believe. You didn't need to do this. But wait, what exactly did you do?"

"I got permission from the President and the Joint Chiefs to tell Mark and Amy about the Stargate program. I told them what you've actually been doing the last 10 years."

"You WHAT! Oh my God! I can't believe you did that Jack. Without asking me first? What right did you have to go to my brother and tell him those things without talking to me first!" furious, she stood up and walked to the door of the bedroom.

"I can't believe you did that Jack. You had no right!" Beginning to cry she walked out of the bedroom and slammed the door.

Okay, that went well, he thought. He knew she would probably be angry but was surprised at how very angry she actually was. Had he miscalculated that badly?

Beyond exhausted at this point, he simply lay back on the bed and sighed deeply. He wasn't up to handling anything right now. Hopefully she would forgive him – maybe he'd get by with only having one ball ripped out.

Frankly, he was feeling so bad right now that he couldn't deal with anything else. He decided he would have to wait until later to talk to Sam. He knew that wasn't the best thing to do but he was about ready to collapse.

Not able to even undress he simply rolled over and buried his face in the pillow. Within seconds he was asleep, his body and emotions both having reached their limit.

She calmed down after a little while and went to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. Looking in the mirror she barely recognized the woman who looked back at her. Swollen, red eyes, blotchy skin – a stomach that didn't end. God, she looked like hell! How could Jack love someone who looked like that!

How could Jack love someone who had just ripped him a new one for trying to help her? God, what a bitch! She couldn't believe she had just gotten so angry at him. Okay, maybe he should have talked to her first, but she could understand why he hadn't. Mark could be an obstinate SOB – just like her father (and more like her than she cared to admit) and it was very possible he would have rejected her overtures. In fact, she realized she didn't know what his reaction had been. She hadn't let Jack even finish telling her what had happened.

Blaming her pregnancy and raging hormones for her over-reaction, she realized she had to go and apologize to Jack. She was surprised that he hadn't followed her to check up on her. That wasn't like him. Maybe she had angered him so much he didn't want to see her right now?

"Okay Samantha, get your butt in gear and get over there and talk to Jack. You're missed him dreadfully all week and you are not about to spend his first night back sleeping by yourself!"

With those thoughts she walked back to their bedroom and opened the door. At first, she couldn't see anything, then she realized that Jack was lying flat on the bed.

"Jack? Jack honey?" she called but he didn't move. What was going on? Moving up closer she saw that he was sleeping. Looking closely at him she noticed how pale he looked. His sleep was deep, almost too deep. Right now he looked as he had after the head injury and before he had come back to them.

Frightened now, she sat beside him and took his hands, again calling his name.

"Jack. Jack wake up. Please, wake up."

Still sleeping she saw a sheen of sweat on his forehead. Suddenly, he started to stir, his movements appearing agitated.

Shortly thereafter he began to mutter in his sleep – the words mostly in Ancient but with other languages thrown in – some from earth, some not. Try as hard as she could, she couldn't wake him or calm him. She was afraid that he would become more violent and she might get hurt. Finally, stepping away from the bed she could only watch and worry, not sure what else to do.

She tried to reach him with her mind but the short connection was so painful it knocked her back. In the brief seconds she was connected to him she saw images so awful they terrified her. Oh my God! If those were scenes from Jack's life she didn't know how he lived with them. She thought she had seen everything in the Joining but realized some of the worst moments had been left out. She figured they were buried so deep in his mind that they were hard to access.

Sobbing now in pain and worry for him, she continued to watch as he went through the obvious torment of his nightmares. After endless minutes he finally quieted. However, she did not feel better at this as the quietness was unnatural. It was as if he was frozen, waiting for something bad to happen. Suddenly, he sat straight up in bed and screamed a scream from the depths of his own private hell.

The scream seemed to last forever until, at long last, he stopped. Breathing in fast, shallow pants, he collapsed on to the bed. She watched as his eyes slowly began to open. Unfocused at first, eventually they moved until they saw her standing over to the side of the door. Blinking, he just looked at her without moving.

"Jack", she whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Non teneo" he whispered in return. "I'm sorry – I don't know."

Walking up slowly to the bed she sat down beside him and gently began to stroke his hair and face.

"I'm here my love. Everything is okay. I'm so sorry Jack. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. Blame my hormones! I know I overreacted. Please Jack. Tell me you're okay?"

"I think … I'm fine. I'm sorry Mark. I …knnnew you …be mad .. at me." He struggled to get the words out.

"Just rest Jack. I'll stay with you and everything will be better in the morning.?

"Not mad now?"

"No, I'm not mad now – at least about Mark. I am pretty pissed that you allowed yourself to get this tired. I'm going to have to speak with Daniel and Teal'c."

He smiled a small smile. "Not their fault – mine!"

"Yeah, I figured that! You Jack O'Neill, are staying in bed for the next couple of days and I don't want to hear any arguments! You are going to rest or I will tie you down."

"Sounds good! Stay with me?"

"Yes, I'll stay. Now scoot over and give me some room!" Again snuggling up the two drifted off to sleep. This time, Jack didn't have any nightmares. In fact, his dreams were full of wonderful things in which Sam figures predominantly.

The next morning Jack woke up feeling much better, although Sam kept to her word and made him stay in bed! He figured that he'd better use the time wisely. He had a proposal to arrange.

He had told her more fully about his visit with Mark and Amy. Once she got over the original pique at being left out of the discussion, she was actually immensely relieved and happy. She called Mark and they had a lovely conversation. Amy had never been a problem but she was happy her sister-in-law was so supportive. She looked forward to getting together with them. The one thing Jack hadn't told her were the plans her brother and his wife were making to come to Washington. He wanted that to be a nice surprise.

So, while Sam puttered around the house, cooked and worked on the nursery, Jack made phone calls and arrangements. Yup, he should be feeling better by the Sunday so that's the day he picked. He really hoped this whole thing wasn't going to be too sappy! He also hoped she said yes!

After two solid (and for the most part boring) days of bed rest, Jack was going batty. Sam eventually let him up with the promise that he wouldn't overdo. At least he was able to move around a bit.

By the Sunday he was feeling much better – almost back to normal. That morning he got up and made sure all the arrangements were finalized. Millie had helped with a number of the details. There were also definitely days that it payed to be a 3 star General! He got things others would have a hard time accessing.

At lunch time he casually mentioned to Sam that he was feeling housebound and would like to get out for a bit.

"Sam, I'd really like to get out for a bit. Why don't we go for a drive tonight?"

"Are you sure Jack. It's only been a few days since you got back. You were awfully tired."

"I'm feeling good, great even. I'm not proposing that we climb Mount Everest or anything. I'd simply like to get out. I'm sure David wouldn't mind driving us. I think he's been a bit bored lately."

"You think? It is a Sunday. Maybe he has plans or something."

"Why don't I call and see. In the meantime, why don't you change into a nice dress? It's pretty warm out and you'll feel more comfortable."

"Feeling comfortable is a state I haven't been in for a long time. I really don't know what it means anymore. But you're probably right. It'll be better than these pants which feel like they're cutting me in two."

"Ooooh, that's a pleasant thought. Hey kids – you makin it hard for your mom to be comfortable. Come on now – that's not nice! You should always be nice to your Mom", he leaned his head over and spoke to her stomach.

As corny as it was, she always loved it when he did that. Since the attack he hadn't shown any more signs of 'feeling' this pregnancy – for which he was tremendously grateful. He still worried about labor but so far everything was good. She figured it wsa because he had that connection to the babies now that they were bigger – so probably didn't need the 'pregnancy' connection. She was a bit disappointed though. Not that she wanted him to be uncomfortable, but she had enjoyed knowing that he really understood what she was experiencing.

Once she had changed, Jack told her that David was on the way. Jack had also changed and had put on some nice black pants and a white long-sleeve shirt. She thought he looked rather formal for a simple drive.

Upon getting in the car she glanced over at Jack and thought he looked rather nervous. That's strange. Why in the world would he be nervous?

They drove for a few minutes, Jack looking out the window. He kept playing with something in his pocket and fidgeting.

"Something wrong Jack? Is there something in your pocket that's bothering you?"

"What? No!" he answered, quickly pulling his hand out. "Nothings wrong – I'm just enjoying the evening. Been a long time since I've been out in Washington."

"Okay. Where are we heading?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just around."

They drove for another 10 minutes or so until the car drove up to a large building and stopped. Looking confused as to why, Sam looked over at Jack.

"Why in the world have we stopped here?"

Looking at her carefully, Jack reached over and kissed her softly.

"Because – I have something to show you."


	18. Under Earth

_**This is a really short chapter – so sorry – but RL is keeping from the computer – I also wanted to leave this as one scene. FYI – the music playing during the proposal is Massonet's Meditations on the Thais. If you get a chance, check it out on YouTube. It's one of my all time favorite classical pieces - and I figure Jack would definitely use classical for his proposal. Also, my husband is a concert violinist and has played this on numerous occasions – it always gets to me.**_

_**I'll try and update again tomorrow - I'm heading off on vacation and don't know if I'll be able to do too much for the next couple of weeks. Sorry!**_

Sam looked around, wondering where in the world they were and what Jack was up to. Clearly he had planned something – but what she couldn't quite figure out. As they got to the door of the 'mystery' building, Jack opened it and motioned for her to enter. As soon as they were inside he gently grasped her arms with his hands and turned her to face him.

"Sam, do you trust me?"

"Of course Jack – you know I do."

"Then close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you, okay?"

Her incredible azure eyes looked at him for a moment, then, without saying anything she smiled softy, nodded and closed her eyes.

With one arm around her shoulders and the other hand holding hers, he slowly led her forward.

She began to hear something, soft, melodic. The next thing she knew she smelled the heady, sweet scent of flowers.

"Jack? Where are you taking me?"

"We're almost there Sam – just wait."

By this time she could hear the soft strains of a violin and piano playing a beautiful piece she had never heard before."

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

She gradually opened them and froze in absolute wonder. Above her were thousands of pinpoints of light – a whole galaxy of stars. The music surrounded them and in front of her was a table beautifully set. What looked like hundreds of flowers, all in white, were everywhere. The sounds and smells and sights surrounded her. It was the most beautiful and ….. heavenly thing she had ever experienced.

"Jack", she whispered, her eyes focusing on his, oh so loved face. She was surprised to see he looked almost … apprehensive? "It's simply amazing. But why?"

"Why? Because I love you more than I can possibly tell you. I am not a man of words Sam, you know that. But this – well I hope it shows you how much you mean to me. For some reason I was chosen by an ancient race – maybe because of something I did, maybe simply because of my 'genes – I don't really know. What I do know is that that pales in comparison to the fact that _**you **have_chosen me. I still have trouble believing it. I know I don't always say the right things, that sometimes I can be ….

"You can be Jack … the man I love. You must know I wouldn't want you any different. You don't have to speak, you tell me how you feel in so many ways. You're always been there for me - I feel you with me, I know you and I know you love me. You didn't have to do this, Jack …. But I'm glad you did." Grinning, she reached up and kissed him – "it's out of this world! But tell me – how did you get all those lights up there?"

"Well, actually we're in a planetarium – well, it's a school with a planetarium attached. I thought there was no place more fitting for us than amongst the stars. With you, ah" pointing to her belly "unable to travel, this is the closest I could get. Come, sit down."

As she sat down she began to notice a couple of things. The two musicians were over in one corner of the room, playing by small lights. A waiter approached the table and set some food in front of her. He also poured what looked like Champagne in her glass. She looked at Jack questioningly.

"Non-alcoholic."

Smiling, she took raised the glass and toasted him silently, then took a sip.

All the while they ate they talked softly – mostly of unimportant things, things only a couple who have known each other and loved each other for a long time would talk about. All the while, the music continued softly, making for a beautiful backdrop. Finally finished she sat back, satisfied but not too full.

"Thank you Jack. This has been wonderful."

"Ah, but it's not over yet."

"Really? What else do you have planned?" she glanced around curiously.

"Did you see where we're sitting Sam? Look up, straight up."

She tilted her head and peered upward. It took her a moment to spot it. When she did she smiled and reached out and took his hand.

"We're right under Earth."

"Yeah – I thought it fitting. How many times did we save our planet Sam and how long did we put it ahead of ourselves and what we wanted? Well, now I think it only fitting that I do this in the light of the planet we love." With that he stood and walked over to her. Kneeling down, he took her hand.

"Samantha, I have loved you for a long time but didn't think that fate would ever allow us to be together. But now, God or the universe or the Ancients, - or maybe all three - have made it possible. I wished on a star Sam – and you were my wish. I promise to love you and hold you close – and watch your six - always! Will you make my wish come true and marry me?"

For a small second – a nanosecond in time, she sat there, looking at the man in front of her. The one thought that was able to make it through her mind was that no, it was her wish that was coming true. Seeing again that small bit of anxiety on his face she reached out and put her hands carefully, gently on each side of his face.

"Yes", was all she said, all she needed to say. Leaning forward his lips touched her. It was not a kiss of passion but rather one of promise – promise of a future shared, of thoughts and hopes and dreams aligning and coming together. It was the promise of family – and yes, a promise of passion and love. As they gently drew apart the music came to an end and Jack sat back slightly. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out, not a box, but a small linen package. Unwrapping it he took the ring inside and held it in his palm.

Taking Sam's hand, he took it and carefully placed in on her finger.

As it met her flesh a buzz – almost of electricity – passed from Jack's fingers, through the ring to her hand. It traveled through her body – as if she were being consumed. But the feeling was not bad or painful – on the contrary – it was … beautiful. It felt as if part of Jack had somehow flowed through her connecting ... no not just connecting them – but actually making them one. Whereas before they had been joined – they could communicate and know what each other was thinking, now she felt as if they were almost one person. At the same time, she was more herself than she had ever been – it was the ultimate paradox.

Looking at Jack, she saw the same sense of wonder in his eyes. He was feeling the same thing – that same sense of 'oneness' and yet ultimate individuality. It was as if now they were truly together, they could each be most complete as individuals.

"Wow. When Vala said this stone was special, she really meant it."

"You got this from Vala? How and ah, why?"

"I wanted something special – something that spoke of the gate and our travels" (he had to be careful how he spoke knowing there were others around – although not in evidence at the moment). I thought it only fitting that I find something – ah, not from here."

He went on to explain what Vala had told him about the stone – clearly he now believed her - wouldn't she be thrilled! As she looked at the ring she was stunned at its beauty. She had never seen anything like it. It was as if it had come alive on her finger. The metal was beautiful and he told her how it had been made (Siler was incredibly skilled!) and that the material had also come from 'not here'.

She then noticed the symbols on each side of the – she couldn't quite call it blue as it constantly changed and moved, just like the Stargate she thought. - solitaire. She didn't recognize them. Looking at Jack she asked,

"What do the symbols mean?"

"Ah – well, it's actually two symbols joined. It's a Gaelic knot – symbolizing eternity – and the glyph for Earth. Again, I thought it fitting for us - both our love and our earth - to last eternally"

"For a man who claims he's not good with words you do a pretty good job! It's wonderful Jack – did you do this?"

"Well, actually I had some help." He went on to tell her of his "Plan M" and how his 'team' had helped him put the whole evening together.

Rather than being upset that it wasn't all his idea – she was incredibly touched. It made it all that more special, all the more 'right', to know that the proposal wasn't just from Jack – it was all her closest friends who had a part in it. They obviously were pleased for her – for both of them.

"I love you Jack. Thank you for all of this – and for loving me. This has been the most incredible, special evening of my life. I just wish I weren't so, so huge! Then I'd really show you how much this means." She looked at her stomach and sighed.

"Sam, you already have. As for this", he reached out and laid a hand on her belly, "this is the most beautiful thing in the world. Don't you know that when I see you swollen with our children, I am the happiest man on earth – or in the universe. Sam, you're carrying our children. You're giving me another chance to love two little beings who are part you. The 'me' part – well, hopefully you can fix that! I love you and I find you gorgeous. So what if we can't actually do too much now – that'll come. For now, let's just enjoy this moment."

What could a woman say to something like that! Yup – she'd really lucked out. She had got herself a keeper – and boy, was she going to keep him. She now had the ring to prove it.

"Jack – as wonderful as this is and as happy as I am – would you take me home now?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I feel wonderful. I just really want to curl up with you and hold my new fiancé! Anyway, who knows – we may be able to do _**something!**_ Hey, we've overcome huge obstacles throughout our entire career - our entire time on SG1. Between a Colonel and a General we can certainly figure something out!"

Arm in arm, the two newly engaged couple walked to the car that was waiting and went home, secure in their love and in their future.


	19. Mrs O'Neill

_**So sorry for the long delay in updating. I was on vacation for the last two weeks and didn't have access to the internet! I'll try and update daily until this story is finished. I have two or three other stories waiting to be written!**_

Damn, damn, damn! For the umpteenth time the paperboy had thrown the paper down on the lawn. She had asked him, repeatedly, to put it on the chair on the porch but no, he couldn't be bothered. She was now completely unable to bend over to pick anything up and she wanted to read the newspaper. It was one of the few things of interest in her day.

With Jack at work more and more (so much for part-time!) and her inability to do anything she was bored. Jack had suggested she write or do some research from home. The only problem with that was that she could only sit at the computer for a few minutes before her back started killing her – or the babies moved so much she couldn't concentrate.

Sitting was uncomfortable, standing was uncomfortable and lying down was uncomfortable. On the odd occasion she found a position that felt good, she would no sooner get settled than she had to get up to pee. In fact, peeing was her primary occupation nowadays! That, and bitching at Jack.

Poor man. He had to bear the brunt of her frustration and discomfort. She must admit that he was handling it extremely well. He was very patient with her and spent countless hours giving her back and foot and leg massages. She knew he must be tired because he woke up every time she did at night – making sure she was okay.

He picked up after her, ran and got her anything she expressed a desire for and basically waited on her hand and foot. He had spent the last few weekends – and all his time off - finishing the nursery to her specifications. She had insisted it had to be completed even though they didn't plan on having the babies sleep there until they were older. While they were nursing they would stay in the bedroom with her and Jack.

Although uncomfortable and frustrated, as far as the pregnancy was concerned everything was going well. The doctor and midwife both told her that the babies were doing just fine and the pregnancy was progressing normally. They still didn't know the sex of the babies, deciding to wait and find out at the birth. Everything since Trelea had been a surprise – might as well continue with that theme, they agreed!

Today was a particularly difficult day. Jack had a long series of meetings so wouldn't be home until late. With their connection growing stronger day by day he was in constant contact so he didn't have to worry about her but still, she missed his actual presence. She figured he probably enjoyed the break. She knew that she was not the most pleasant person to be around right now!

With no paper to read and feeling bored and anxious she wandered, slowly and awkwardly, around the house. Finally, ending up in the bathroom she looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She contemplated her pregnant body – her full breasts, wider hips and – in her mind – huge belly. All she could think of was that she looked awful and felt worse.

How could Jack love this, she thought? I look grotesque! Oh, he claimed he found her sexy but she figured he just said that to make her feel better. Sadly, sex itself was now a thing of the past (at least until well after the babies arrived!). Her stomach was too big and she was too uncomfortable. Besides which, the doctor had cautioned them against it. With twins an early birth was always a possibility and the OB hadn't wanted them to do anything that might induce early labor.

Sadly, as far as she was concerned that was just fine. Sex was the last thing to interest her right now. She knew, however, that it was hard (snort!) for Jack. He was a very virile man – even more so now that he had his new, young body. For a while they had been quite creative – and she had explored other means of giving him pleasure without actual intercourse – but eventually she had stopped even that. It was too frustrating for her and then, as she got closer to her due date her interest in any kind of sex had evaporated. She figured it was nature's way of focusing her attention on impending motherhood.

Poor Jack! He had taken a lot of cold showers lately. Still, he bore it all with extreme patience and good humor! God, how she loved him. He really was a saint to put up with her!

As she continued to stand in the bathroom she lifted her hand in front of her face and gazed at the beautiful engagement ring on her finger. Each time she saw it she thought back to Jack's proposal. She still couldn't believe how romantic he had been to think of that! It had been one of the best nights of her life – something she would always cherish.

Today, however, looking at her ring made her extremely sad. All she could think of was the fact that she was ready to give birth in a few weeks and she wasn't married. It wasn't that she was old-fashioned or anything – she didn't have a moral problem with being unmarried and pregnant – it was just that she so wanted everything to be perfect.

For some reason, which she couldn't even explain to herself, she felt it was essential that she be married before the babies were born. On the other hand, she really wanted a nice wedding with all their friends in attendance. The problem was that there was no way she was ever going to walk down the isle looking like Namu the whale! So, instead she stood in front of the bathroom mirror crying her eyes out, feeling sorry for herself!

She made very sure she closed herself off from Jack – not wanting him to know what she was thinking. The poor man had enough on his plate with his job and his crabby, pregnant wife. He didn't need to worry about her because she was feeling sorry for herself!

**sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfs**

Something was wrong with Sam, he realized. He couldn't tell what it was. She had closed the connection but still, he could feel something. He knew it wasn't that she was hurt or in danger – just that she was upset about something. As he sat, trying hard to listen to what the President was saying, he worried about her.

The last few weeks had been difficult. Sam was finding pregnancy – especially with twins – extremely hard. He knew she was uncomfortable and he tried his hardest to be supportive. If there were times he wanted to strangle her – well he hid that from her pretty well! He knew that he was the one that had put her in this position so he had no right to be resentful of her sometimes less than gracious behaviour!

Today, however, there was something different – he just couldn't tell what it was. Knowing that it was going to be a long day before he could make it home he sat and fretted. Man, he could hardly wait until the day was over!

By the time he finally arrived home it was dark. The lights were all off so he figured Sam was in bed, if not asleep. He could feel that she was still awake – and still bothered by something. As tired as he was, he knew he had to get to the bottom of this!

As he unlocked the door and made his way, carefully, to his bedroom he worried about what could be wrong. Even with Sam's short temper and discomfort he had thought things were going extremely well between them. He was happier than he could ever remember being and was excited to soon meet his children! Still, being Jack O'Neill there was a part of him that mistrusted this happiness. He still didn't truly believe he deserved this new life – or that fate would let him enjoy it. So – as he made his way up to the bedroom he could feel his heart beating faster and worry and doubt begin to consume him.

He slowly and quietly opened the door, allowing the light from the hallway to illuminate the interior of the room. He looked over at the bed but was surprised to see that Sam wasn't in bed. Quickly glancing around he noticed her silhouette against the open window. The moonlight shone in, showing her full – and to him beautiful – figure clearly.

"Sam, are you okay?"

She didn't answer right away, but only stood there looking out the window. He closed his eyes, expecting the worst!

"I'm fine Jack." she answered quietly.

"Are you sure? You seem sad or upset. Please tell me. What is it? What's wrong?" He stood at the door, not attempting to approach her, worried that she wouldn't want him.

At that she turned to him and looked directly into his eyes, staring at him calmly. His heart in his throat, unable to breath, he looked back at her.

Finally, she lifted her arms to him.

"Hold me Jack. I need you so much."

Letting his breath out in one relieved and heartfelt sigh he walked to her and wrapped his arms around her – getting as close as he could with her stomach in between.

"What is it love? What's wrong?"

"I'm huge Jack. I'm fat and ugly and I've been such a bitch to you. Why do you still love me? ….. Do you still love me?"

He leaned his head back and looked at her incredulously.

"What? Do I still love you? My God woman, don't you know that you have my entire heart – my entire soul? I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. But Sam – you know I love you. What's brought this on?"

"But I've been horrible to you Jack. I don't know how you've stood me the last little while."

"Hey, you're carrying two babies – my babies! You've given up your career, even if only temporarily – and have had your life turned upside down. I think the least I can do is support you and love you regardless of your occasional bad mood."

"Occasional?"

"Okay – maybe it's been more than occasional lately – but Sam – it's really okay. I do love you and you're not fat or ugly! You are pregnant and beautiful and I'm not saying that to make you feel better. I believe that and if you read me you'll know I'm not lying."

Opening himself up totally to her he allowed her to see his feelings for her - and the fact that he really did find her gorgeous, swollen with his babies.

As she read him she began to relax. He really did find her – gorgeous? She began to giggle. Men! Who could figure them out? But then, how could she not love a man who treasured her the way Jack did. With that thought she again remembered her desire to be married. This in turn made her tears well up once more.

"Sam! Don't you believe me? You know I'm not lying." He still thought she was worried about her looks.

"I know Jack – and I love you for that. That's not why I'm crying. I'm just being silly and emotional. Please, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"No, something is bothering you and I want to know what it is. Sam, we promised each other, remember? We said we'd be honest and not hide things. I've worked hard at that – so now it's your turn."

Looking at him she realized what he said was true. Over the last couple of months he had really opened up to her even though at times he found it difficult. She knew it was only fair that she be honest in return.

"I want to get married. That's why I'm feeling sad."

"But Sam we are getting married. I asked and you said yes – you're even wearing an engagement ring," he answered, sounding very confused.

"No, I mean I want to get married now, before the babies come. I want to be Mrs. O'Neill when they're born – not Ms Carter." she replied, almost sounding angry.

"Okaaaaaay ….! I don't think that's a problem. I can arrange something. Did you want to invite our friends? What about Mark and Amy and your nephew and niece?"

As soon as he'd asked about their friends she had started to cry. Uh oh! What's wrong now, he thought.

"I want them at our wedding but I don't want to get married looking like this. I want to be a beautiful bride – not some bloated fertility goddess - at my wedding."

So that was the problem, he thought. God, here he'd been worried that it was something serious and all it was was a case of rampant hormones combined with dreams of a white wedding.

"Well, why don't we have two weddings?" It seemed a simple solution to him.

"What do you mean?" she looked at him like he had two heads.

"Let's get married now – just a small, private ceremony – we can invite only a couple of people or no one – whatever you want. Then, after the babies come we can have a regular wedding with all the trappings."

She stared blankly at him for a moment and he seriously wondered whether or not he had made a huge blunder. You could never tell with a pregnant Sam how she would take things!

At that moment she launched herself at him, throwing her arms around him and kissing him wildly.

"You're a genius Jack! Why didn't I think of that? It's perfect."

Taking advantage of the situation (had she really called him a genius! Wow!) he began to deepen the kiss. God, it had been so long! He really, really wanted her in any way he could have her. Pulling her gently he led the way to the bed. Pushing her slowly down he lay down beside her and continued the exploration of her mouth and neck.

"Jack!" she screeched.

"What?" he gasped, sitting up quickly he looked around "What is it? What's wrong?" Had someone broken in? Was she okay?

"Can you go tomorrow and get a license? Who will we have as witnesses? How long do you think we have to wait? Can we get married right away?"

Staring at her in wonder, Jack realized that he was not going to get the enjoyment he'd hoped out of the evening. Sighing he laid back down on the bed and turned to Sam – unfortunately not to resume what they had been doing.

"I'll check on it tomorrow. I don't really know since I've never been married in D.C. before. As for witnesses, who would you like? We can have Millie and David since they're here – or if you'd prefer we can invite Daniel and Teal'c. I think they might be hurt if we exclude them, even if we do it again."

"You're right", she answered, obviously consumed by thoughts of the wedding. What is it with women, he thought? Why do weddings hold such fascination? As far as he was concerned it was the marriage, not the wedding, which was important. Still, with everything else that had happened he figured Sam deserved the wedding she wanted.

"You're right. I think we should ask them. But then there's General Hammond and Cam and Vala – and I think definitely Millie and David. I have to invite Mark and Amy and the kids – especially since I didn't tell them about the pregnancy right away. Although, if we invite all those people there doesn't seem much purpose in having a second wedding, does there?"

As Sam went on (and on and on) about the wedding he let his mind drift. It was just under two months until the babies were due. Everything was ready (unless Sam decided to change the décor in the nursery _**again!**_) and he was back up to full speed as far as his health was concerned. With Jumper out a lot with his sick wife, he found that his responsibilities were increasing. He could see himself getting dragged back in to working more and more – with less and less time to spend with Sam and his children.

He really didn't want that! They still hadn't discussed the future – beyond the arrival of the twins. He knew they should but had been hesitant with the way Sam had been feeling. Her emotions were all over the place so he worried she wouldn't make a rational decision until she felt better. All he knew was that he wanted to be there for his family this time. He was not going to screw this up again!

The other issue he hadn't brought up with Sam yet was whether or not he was going to go to Colorado Springs for Charlies' anniversary. He really didn't want to miss it – it meant too much – but at the same time he didn't like the thought of leaving Sam so close to the due date. He sighed. Sometimes it all seemed too much. He just felt so tired.

So deep in thought, he didn't realize that Sam had stopped talking and was watching him. He continued to stare up at the ceiling, exhausted from everything.

As she looked at this amazing man that was hers she realized how unfair she had been to him. Obsessed, for some unknown, weird reason, with the wedding she had gone on and on, ignoring the fact that Jack was clearly tired from his long day. Not only that, she realized that he had been showing her love anad affection (and, okay – passion) and she had completely ignored him and shut him down.

Shit Sam! What are you doing? It was time for her to give to him – he had been the one doing all the giving for quite some time!

"Jack?"

When he didn't answer she repeated it.

"Jack?" She leaned over him on the bed and gently kissed him on the lips. With that his eyes refocused and he looked at her.

"Sorry – just went off for a second or two there. So, have you figured out what you want to do about the wedding? Who do you think we should invite?"

"Jack – I don't want to talk about the wedding right now."

"You don't?" he asked surprised. Isn't that what she had been going on about?

"No" she reached over and began to kiss him again – this time deeper and more intently.

"Whoa Sam. I think you'd better not start something we can't finish." As much as he'd gotten carried away earlier, he realized that they couldn't actually do anything and he really, really didn't want to get his, uh _**hopes**_ up!

"But Jack, don't you remember? There's a lot we can do. And anyway – you deserve some pleasure after everything I've put you through."

"Sam – it's okay, I told you – I don't mind."

"So you don't want me to continue", she asked as she began to stroke his chest. Quickly unbuttoning his dress shirt she began to kiss her way around his chest. Using her tongue she gently flicked one of his nipples until it got hard. With her fingers she lightly caressed the other one, eventually pinching it gently between her thumb and forefinger. Slowly but deliberately she worked her way with her mouth down his chest to his stomach, licking and nibbling the taught skin.

"Oh God! Sam!"

"What? What is it?"

"Just …. don't ….. stop!"

And she didn't!

**sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsf**

For some unknown reason she had felt much better since that night. Oh, she still felt incredibly uncomfortable but she was able to handle it much better. She wasn't nearly so crabby or short-tempered – for which she was sure Jack was extremely thankful.

She figured the reason was that she had stopped focusing so much on herself. She had realized that night how much he had been there for her. She decided that it was time to focus on him – and in doing so she had brought herself some relief!

Much happier, she still found herself bored during the day. She really was ready to have these babies! She and Jack still hadn't talked about afterward but she found she was okay with that. For once, she wasn't worrying about the future. She figured it would somehow take care of itself.

One thing she did know and that was that Jack was not terribly happy at the Pentagon. His career was clearly going well. He was held in high regard and the President relied on him more and more. She knew that he could go all the way to the top of the AF if he wanted – the thing was, she didn't think he wanted that anymore. He didn't say anything, and probably wouldn't until after the babies came – but she was sure he was looking at doing something completely different with his life. It was as if he wanted to start over. Well, whatever he decided, she would support him!

Right now, she was wondering what her General was up to. Something fishy was going on but she couldn't read him at all. He looked very pleased with himself and she caught him a couple of times having mysterious phone conversations with someone. She tried to find out what it was – even trying to bribe him using the promise of sexual favors (as much as she could give at present). Although he looked tempted – and disappointed to have to turn that down – he didn't give in – claiming he was a master at withstanding torture!

About a week after her self-pitying "wedding episode" Jack told her that he had picked up a marriage license and had arranged for a minister who would marry them. They simply had to decide on witnesses and other details.

"So, whatya think? Who do you want to invite?"

"I think just you and me Jack. Let's just see if we can get the minister to provide a couple of witnesses. I think I want this wedding to be just for us. We don't even need to tell anyone. I just want to know that we're married and finally and completely together. We can worry about a big wedding later."

He looked at her closely. This was exactly what he wanted but he wanted to make sure it was also her wish – not something just said for him. He had realized that she was going out of her way to make him feel good – probably to make up for the last few weeks. He didn't want her to give up her dreams for him, though. She was too important for that.

"Are you sure Sam? I'm happy to have Daniel and Teal'c – or whoever – if you want."

"No, I'm sure. This is really what I want." She opened herself up to him so he knew it was the truth.

"Okay then, let's do this."

So, together, with just the two of them, the minister and his wife and daughter present, they became husband and wife.

The ceremony was simple, the vows traditional. What they said to each other, in the privacy of their own thoughts, was no one's business but theirs. Publicly, in strong voices, they proclaimed their commitment to each other – their desire and promise to spend the rest of their lives together as man and wife.

Dressed simply in a white sundress, which fell gracefully over her full figure, Sam carried a small bouquet of white roses. Jack was dressed simply as well – in a white shirt and dark trousers. Thanking the minister and his family they left the small chapel and headed home.

Looking at her seated beside him in the car Jack felt the wonder of all that had happened to them. He didn't just feel happy – he couldn't even describe the depth of his feelings for this woman, now his wife.

"What are you grinning at Jack O'Neill?"

He looked at her and, if possible, grinned more widely.

"Just thinkin' about my wife!"

"Wife! I like the sound of that", she answered, grinning back at him.

"Yeah – it's pretty amazing isn't it? Who would have thought a year ago that this is where we'd be?"

"I must admit that I had my fantasies."

"Really? About getting married?"

"Yes – specifically about getting married to you."

"Sweet!"

"Mrs. Jack O'Neill. Samantha O'Neill. Wow, I still can't believe it!"

"How about Colonel O'Neill?"

"Oh my God – that's right! No, that's just too weird. Even though you're a General now, to me you will always be _**the **_Colonel O'Neill!"

"Were you okay with the ceremony and everything? You sure you aren't disappointed?"

"No, absolutely not. In fact, I couldn't think of anything better. I'm glad we did this. Even if we have a bigger wedding with friends and family – I think this will always be the one I remember the most. This was special – because it was just us. I love you Jack."

"And I love you Mrs. Colonel Dr. O'Neill!"

With that they arrived at their house. Jack helped her get out from the car – something she could no longer manage on her own. As he pulled her up she noticed that suddenly he looked tense. Something was up!

They walked to the front door and Jack unlocked it. Motioning for her to enter first she walked into the hall. Laying down the bouquet she turned to him but suddenly heard a small noise coming from the living room. Curious, she walked over to the entrance to the room. At that moment what seemed like a veritable hoard of people rose up and shouted,

"Surprise!"

Thank God Jack was right behind her otherwise she probably would have collapsed. As it was, she leaned back into him, looking around in shock. The room was full of their friends.

The first person she noticed was Cassie who came up and threw her arms around her.

"Sam – you're looking gorgeous and very pregnant! Congratulations!"

"Cassie - what are you doing here? It's great to see you but what about school?" Cassie was studying medicine at university in California. They kept in regular touch by phone and internet – Sam and Jack thinking of her as their adopted daughter.

"I flew to Colorado Springs and got beamed here with everyone. The term ended yesterday so I have a few weeks off. Jack invited me to stay until the babies are here – I hope that's okay?" she asked hesitatingly.

"Okay! That's wonderful! I'm so glad to see you."

"Hey, what about the rest of us?" shouted Daniel.

Looking around the room she saw,not only Daniel and Teal'c, but Cam, Vala, General Hammond, Walter, Siler, and many others from the SGC. She was surprised to also see General Jumper and some of the staff from the Pentagon. David and Millie were both there as was Lieutenant Johnson. After a few minutes of kissing and hugging her guests a hush suddenly fell over the room. Surprised she looked up, wondering what had caused everyone to go silent. At that moment she looked over and there stood her brother Mark, his wife Amy and her nephew and niece.

At the sight of them Sam gave a small squeak and opened her arms. Her brother walked over and put his arms around her, holding her tightly. She burst into tears, finally feeling the love and acceptance from him she had yearned for for so many years. With her father gone, Mark was her family – something she needed now that she was to embark on her own journey into motherhood.

The rest of the crowd began to talk, giving them what privacy they could in the busy room. After a while Sam stood up straight – a Kleenex magically appeared, given to her by her husband (she still couldn't believe that!). Smiling she turned to him and grabbed him – planting a huge kiss on him. The crowd laughed and then applauded, their friends and family pleased to see them finally together.

"Jack – I can't believe you did this! You sneaky man you!"

"Hey – I am a master of logistics. I had a little help though", he said looking over at Millie and Daniel. "You deserve this Sam. It's not everyday you get married or have twins you know."

Smiling she kissed him again and then began circulating, talking to her guests. After a while they made her sit down and began presenting her – and Jack – with gifts. The gifts were a variety of wedding and baby gifts as this was a combination celebration. With Cassie writing down who gave what they had a wonderful time opening the presents, oohing and aahing – and sometimes laughing – at the variety of gifts.

Jack was especially pleased with the matching Simpsons' shirts – one for each member of the family. Someone had also had little itsy bitsy BDU's made for the babies.

By the end of the afternoon Sam was exhausted, but in a good way. Jack had made the day incredibly special for her – first the private wedding – and then the celebration with family and friends. As most of the guests left – beamed up and back to the SGC – she contemplated the day, but more than that, she thought of her life and how lucky she was.

Mark and his family were to stay a few more days. She was incredibly touched that they had come and looked forward to spending time with them. She hadn't seen her niece and nephew in a while and she had always loved Amy.

As she got up, ready to head to bed, she went over and gave each of them another hug, thanking them for coming to see her. As she went up to Mark he hugged her and then held her away from him. Looking at her closely he suddenly smiled.

"I'm glad to see you happy Sam. Dad and Mom would both be thrilled with how things have turned out for you – and I know they are both proud of you. I know I am."

Tears gathering in her eyes Sam reached up and kissed her brother on the cheek.

"Thank you Mark. That means so much coming from you. I know they are proud of you as well. I guess we turned out okay."

"Yeah – so we did. Sam, you're tired and you need to rest. Tomorrow let's talk. I also have something for you. I meant to give it to you last year but didn't have a chance. Now I'm glad I didn't – I think now is the right time."

"What is it Mark?" she asked curiously.

"Tomorrow Sam. It's good, I promise."

He gave her another quick hug and then pointed her in the direction of the stairs.

"Go to bed now. I think your husband is waiting for you."

Grinning she gave her family one last wave and headed up the stairs.

Yup, her husband was waiting


	20. Memories and Mementos

_**Sorry folks – not too much action yet. I just felt to be true to the story I had to work through some family relationships. The next chapter gets more exciting – I'm bringing back some 'evil' and some action! I hope you are still enjoying and not getting tired of this story. Let me know! **_

By the time she reached their bedroom she was practically asleep on her feet. It had been a wonderful day in so many ways but now she just wanted to lie down and sleep. Hopefully the babies would cooperate!

As she opened the door Jack was waiting. He instantly reached over and put his arm around her and led her to the bed.

"Come on Mrs. O'Neill, time for beddy-bye! It's been a long day." She sat down on the bed, giving a sigh of relief. Jack knelt down and removed her shoes. Then, sitting beside her he helped her undress and put on her tent of a nightgown.

She wanted nothing more than to lie back and fall asleep but knew she had to pee first – otherwise she'd be up in a few minutes. As it was, she would be lucky to get a full two hours before having to get up again.

Finally finished her nightly ablutions she returned to bed, where Jack had pulled the covers down. He had also taken off his clothes and was waiting for her, dressed in nothing more than his boxer shorts.

"Come on – get in bed and I'll give you a backrub."

"God, that sounds heavenly!" As she lay down on her side Jack began to rub her lower back bringing her some relief from the ache that seemed to reside there constantly now.

"I'm sorry Jack."

"Sorry. For what?" he asked, sitting up and looking at her over her shoulder.

"This isn't a very nice wedding night for you. I'm sorry it's not more romantic. I'm just so tired right now."

"I think this is a perfect wedding night", he answered as he leaned back and continued the backrub. "I can't think of anything I'd rather be doing right now than snuggling up in bed with the gorgeous, blond, smart and sexy mother of my children. Sam, we have lots of time for romantic nights. Right now I'm just enjoying the fact that you are my wife and that you're here with me." He reached down and gave her a gentle kiss on the side of the neck.

"Now go to sleep Mrs. O'Neill. You need your beauty sleep. I'll be right here with you."

"Thank you Jack. I love you." She settled down and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of him spooned up behind her, his arms around her and his hands lightly stroking her belly.

After a couple of minutes she realized she wasn't going to be able to sleep and sighed in frustration.

"What's wrong?"

"It's the babies! They are obviously your children."

"Whatya mean?" he asked, puzzled.

"They won't be still! They keep moving around and I can't sleep."

"Oh. Yeah – they are obviously O'Neill's" he grinned, knowing he was famous for his fidgeting. After a moment, however, he realized that Sam was seriously tired and frustrated. She needed to rest.

Sitting up on his knees he tenderly rolled her over so she was lying more on her back. He then leaned down and rested his cheek on her stomach.

"Okay you two! Time to settle down. Mommy needs her sleep and you're keeping her awake." All the while he was speaking he continued to stroke her stomach.

Almost immediately the movement stopped. She knew it could be coincidence but in reality didn't think so. As much as she was connected to her babies, as only a mother can be, she knew Jack had some kind of powerful connection to them as well. He didn't speak of it but clearly he could sense, or feel them. It was also obvious that the babies responded to him. Anytime he walked into the room when she was there they would begin to move – they also responded directly to his voice.

This was the first time, though, that he had settled them down. If she had known that he could do that she would have asked him to speak with them a long time ago. Maybe she would have gotten more sleep.

As the babies continued to be still she slowly settled back down and drifted off to sleep, secure and safe in Jack's arms.

**Sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfs**

She woke up the next morning to yells and hollers coming from the family room. At first uncertain – and worried – as to what was happening, she quickly figured out that it was nothing bad.

Jack's voice could be heard above that of her brother and nephew. He was shouting about 'using the magic sword' and she deduced that her boys were playing on the Playstation. She had bought it for Jack on a whim and they occasionally played it. As of yet she hadn't beaten him although she was getting better.

Making her way down to the kitchen, still dressed in her nightgown and bathrobe, she desperately needed a cup of tea. Unfortunately, coffee was still out of the question but she did need a hot drink to get her going in the morning.

Her sister-in-law was sitting at the small table drinking a cup of coffee and looking at the morning paper. Great – she wouldn't have to try and get it off the front lawn this morning.

"Morning Amy. I hope you had a good night?"

"Hi Sam. Yeah, we slept great. You have a beautiful house and the guest room was wonderful. The kids loved sleeping in the attic."

"Yes, these old Washington brownstones have a lot of character. Jack insisted on turning the attic into a bedroom – said it was something he would have loved as a child."

"Jack seems like he loves kids – he's been great with Ben and Emily."

"Yeah – he is. Kids always seem to love him. I think it's because he's somewhat of a kid still himself."

"Really? I never would have thought that of a 3 Star General."

"No, I know. It's a side of him he only really shows to his friends – or if he wants to really irritate his enemies", she laughed, thinking of all the times he had played obtuse or immature to confound his enemies – or drive them insane.

"He must be a pretty special man?"

"He is" she answered, looking curiously at her sister-in-law, 'but why do you say that? You don't really know him."

"Well, he impressed the hell out of Mark when he came to visit us – and that's not something that's easy to do. You know him – he's just like your father – completely intolerant of fools!"

"Yeah I know. You're right, that was Dad all over. Jack is like that as well. But what do you mean? How did he impress Mark?" Jack had told her a little of the visit but she was curious to hear Amy's impression of the visit.

"Well, he liked the fact that Jack cared enough about you and your family to come and ask for his blessing. But what really impressed him was the fact that Jack was totally concerned about you – you were obviously the reason for the visit. He made it very clear that he wouldn't allow anything or anybody – including Mark – to hurt you. He stood right up to Mark. I don't think I've ever seen my husband accept anyone so quickly."

"Gosh, I had no idea! Although I really shouldn't be surprised. Jack and Dad always got along and they respected each other. And, as much as Mark may deny it, he is so much like Dad."

"I think that's why they clashed so much – both stubborn men who refused to back down! I'm so glad the General told us about your father. Thankfully he and Mark had made peace with each other a few years ago and had a good relationship, but there was always a part of him that Mark didn't get and I think that bothered him. Knowing what your father was really doing has cleared up a lot of that uncertainty. Now, I think he can both love and respect your father – and finally forgive him."

For some reason, the words from her sister-in-law brought a real sense of peace to her. She just knew her parents were up there, somewhere, looking down in joy at their children.

"So Sam, tell me more about you and Jack. Now that we know something of what you've been doing I want the down and dirty details! Tell me everything – at least everything that you can. You have married one helluva sexy man (don't tell Mark I said that!) and you're obviously glowing – so give!"

Sam laughed and proceeded to tell Amy as many details as she could. There was a lot she kept out – Amy didn't need to know some of the more difficult or traumatic details of her life at the SGC – or with Jack. She kept it light, but knew that Amy often saw between the lines. God, it was good to be able to share things with another woman. Since Janet she hadn't really had another woman with whom she could talk. Vala was close, as was Cassie – but Vala was an alien and sometimes too – direct – was the only word Sam could think of. Cassie was a dear but still very young, more of a daughter than anything. Amy was someone she could relate to on an equal level.

At one point in the conversation Amy reached over and took her hand.

"Sam, I'm so happy for you. You picked a wonderful man – just the right man for you. I'm so relieved! I never would have said anything before, but I'm so happy you didn't end up marrying Pete!"

Sam looked at her in astonishment.

"Really? I thought he was a friend of yours and Mark's? You never said anything before."

"Well, he's really Mark's friend more than mine. I actually was a friend of his ex-wife although we lost touch when they divorced. Don't get me wrong, he's a good guy – I just never thought he was right for you. Mark liked him so thought he'd be great for his little sister – but that's men for you – clueless!" she laughed.

"I always felt badly for hurting him. I didn't mean to. I really cared for him and wanted it to work out. I guess it was Dad's words that finally got through to me. As nice as he was he wasn't the one I was in love with. I think I was simply in love with the idea of a normal life. Also, I was lonely. I didn't think there was any chance for Jack and me. I wasn't even sure if he loved me anymore, so I just went for it. I just really hope that Pete's been able to get over me. Do you ever hear from him?"

"He stayed out of touch for a while. I think seeing Mark just reminded him too much of you. I do know they got together for a beer just recently. Mark told me that Pete is seeing someone – a nice woman who is a schoolteacher. Look Sam, I know you feel bad but to have gone ahead with the marriage would have been much more hurtful. You did the right thing. Even Pete knows that. He confessed as much to Mark and told him he wished you well. He even said he figured you'd get together with that – how did he put it? – with that "hard-assed General you were in love with."

"Oh my God! Did he really say that? How did he know? I never said anything to him or gave him any indication that I had feelings for Jack."

"It was probably because it was so much a part of you that you had ceased to even be aware of it. I think you and Jack have been 'joined' for a lot longer than since your visit to that planet!"

Sam looked at Amy blankly for a moment and then slowly grinned.

"You know – I think you're right!"

"Hey ladies!" they heard a shout from the family room. "We're hungry out here. The kids are wanting to go to IHOP – what about you – you guys up for some pancakes?"

"They claim it's the kids but whatya bet the idea came from the men?" Amy snorted, looking at Sam.

"Oh yeah! If I know 'my General' he was definitely behind this one. He figures that since he can't drink beer (and for some reason has given up pizza!) he has to replace it with something equally as bad for you."

At that moment Jack walked into the room. Looking suspiciously at the two women who were laughing together over something (probably something we did, he figured. He _**had**_ been married before and knew what it could be like when two women got together. He was sure they were discussing the idiocies of the male half of the planet!)

"So – you ladies up for some good old American pancakes and bacon? We've all voted to go out for breakfast – well brunch I guess", he said looking at his watch and realizing the time.

"Okay Jack. Just give me a few minutes to put some clothes on. Amy, thanks!" she smiled at her sister-in-law.

"Anytime Sam. It's great to have a sister to confide in."

With that the two women went to their separate rooms to get ready for the grand excursion to IHOP.

**sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsf**

Later that day, as she was sitting on the sun porch taking her afternoon rest, her brother Mark came in carrying a box, wrapped in newspaper.

"Is now a good time to talk Sam?" he asked.

"Great Mark. Have a seat", she answered, moving her feet so he could sit beside her on the couch. "Did you guys have a good time?"

The two men and her nephew and niece had gone swimming in the local pool. Jack claimed they needed to work off the pancakes they had eaten. After seeing all that he had consumed she had to agree! No man should be able to eat that many pancakes at one sitting!

"Yeah, it was fun. Jack is certainly athletic. I couldn't keep up with him."

"Well, he has had to keep in shape for his job. Remember he was a combat officer for a lot of years. He was always extremely fit. He used to run circles around most of the younger soldiers."

"Really? It's still hard to believe he's as old as he is. I mean – both of you look like kids. It makes me feel old."

"You're not old Mark! So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about? Nothing serious I hope."

"No not at all. I just wanted to talk to you about – oh, I don't know – about Dad and what you've been doing the last few years. Jack explained a lot of it but I want to hear some things from you – whatever you can share."

Realizing that this was important for Mark – that for a long time he had felt left out of her their lives, she began to tell him some of what had happened to her and their father. Unlike her conversation with Amy, she made little attempt to keep things light. She knew that she had to be as open and honest as she could with her brother. He needed to know, not only the good, but the bad and the ugly as well. He needed to know that she trusted him to handle the information.

She spent quite a bit of the time telling him of their father and his life with the Tokra. Jack had told her he hadn't explained what that meant – that Mark didn't need to know. She realized, however, that she did have to tell him. It would be too hard trying to discuss their Dad without acknowledging Selmac's existence. At first Mark was disbelieving, then disgusted. Finally, she was able to convince him that Jacob had been happy with Selmac – that the symbiote had somehow brought out the best in him. Reluctantly Mark was willing to hear more about Jacob's time as a Tokra although it clearly bothered him still.

"Mark, I don't think Dad was ever the same after Mom died. Somehow Selmac was able to reach parts of him that he had buried with her. Don't let your discomfort with the idea keep you from seeing that Dad was happier than he'd been in a long time."

"Okay – I know you're right. It'll just take a while. It's not everyday that someone finds out his father had an alien living inside him! How does Jack feel about these Tokra? He didn't say anything to us about them before."

Oh dear, this was a touchy subject! And just after she'd gone to all the trouble of trying to get Mark to accept the Tokra as the good guys!

"Weeeeelll – Jack isn't a big fan of the Tokra – although he liked Selmac", she was quick to add. "He had a bad experience with one and it's kind of affected how he feels about them." She explained briefly his experience with Kanan but thought it wiser not to give too many details.

They spent a couple of hours discussing the Stargate, Jacob and even her relationship with Jack. She was amazed at how quickly Mark had warmed up to him. She had been worried that they wouldn't get along. She knew Jack could be sarcastic and hoped that he didn't put Mark's back up but it turned out they got along great. It certainly helped that they no longer had to hide things from her family. This visit was turning out even better than she had hoped.

Finally, Sam looked over at the parcel Mark had placed on the coffee table. She had put her curiosity on hold, knowing it was more important that they talked. Now, however, she wanted to know what was in the mysterious box.

"Okay Mark. I wanna know. What's in this box you brought down? You told me you had something for me and I'm dying of curiosity."

Mark looked at her and then smiled slightly. Reaching over he took the box and held it in his hands.

"Jacob gave this to me years ago – just about the time you went off to the Academy. He told me I was to keep it safe for you. I think he worried that something might happen to him. He told me that I was to give it to you if and when you got married. I put it away and actually forgot that I had it for a lot of years. It was only when you got engaged to Pete that I remembered it. I was planning on giving it to you then but we never seemed to be able to get together. For some reason, I didn't think I should mail it. Dad had seemed to imply it was important. Anyway, with what happened with you and Pete" (she was relieved he didn't sound upset when he said that) "I'm glad I didn't have the chance to give it to you. So – here it is. I don't know what's in it."

Taking the package Sam could feel her heart start to beat faster. For some reason, she knew this was going to be something important – something emotional. As much as she felt closer to Mark than she had since they were children, she found she really wanted Jack with her when she opened the box.

Looking up a little guiltily at her brother she didn't know quite how to express what she was feeling. Seeing her expression he grinned and stood up.

"I'll go get Jack for you. I think he needs to be here for this." Reaching down he gave his sister a kiss on the cheek and quickly left to find his brand-new brother-in-law.

Worried that something was wrong, Jack hurried out to see Sam, passing by Mark in the process. Mark raised his eyebrows as Jack barreled on by. He didn't quite know how, but it seemed as if Jack could anticipate Sam's feelings. He always seemed to know exactly when she needed him. Perfect match, he guessed. Oh well. He had his perfect match and he decided it was time to go and find her. Maybe he could get the kids to watch a movie or something and he could spend a romantic afternoon with his wife!

As Jack entered the porch he saw Sam sitting, holding a newspaper wrapped box.

"Is everything okay Sam? You seem a bit upset?"

"I think so. It's just that Mark gave me this. Dad gave it to him years ago and told him to give it to me when I was getting married. I don't know what's in it but I'm a bit scared."

"If it's from your Dad I'm sure it's nothing bad. Sounds like he wanted you to have something important. Do you want me to open it for you?"

"No, just sit close." With that she began to strip the newspaper off of the box. When that was finished she slowly, carefully opened the box. Inside there was something wrapped in tissue paper and lying on top was an envelope with her name written on the front. Taking the envelope in shaky hands she slit it open and removed the paper inside. It was obviously a letter.

He glanced over at Sam as she opened it and saw that her eyes were full of tears. He pulled her close, offering what comfort he could.

"It's from my Mother. I recognize her handwriting", she whispered quietly. For the next few minutes everything was silent as she read the letter. By the end, she was sobbing quite loudly. Wrapping his arms around her he rocked her as if she had been a young child.

"Shhhhh Sam, it's okay, everything's okay. I'm here. Don't worry." After a while she began to calm down, soon lying against him calmly.

"Are you okay?" he murmured into her hair.

"Yes, I'm fine. Here", she said, handing him the letter, "read it".

"Are you sure? This was from your Mom to you."

"I'm sure. I'd think she'd want you to read it. And I think you'll get to know her a bit from this – and that's something I want."

Looking at her to make sure, he took the letter and sat back. He opened and began to read:

_**Dearest Sam:**_


	21. From Past to Future

_**Dearest Sam:**_

_**It's a Saturday afternoon and I was clearing out some cupboards – getting rid of stuff before we move again. I can hear you and your brother out in the yard, running through the sprinkler, enjoying the last days of summer.**_

_**I'm so glad you and Mark are close and I hope you always remain so. I understand how hard it is being Air Force 'brats' constantly having to move and try to make new friends. I know it's hard on you honey – I just hope you always remember why we live this life. Your father is a wonderful man and believes in doing his duty for his country. It's tough on all of us, I know, but I love him and respect him for what he does, and hope that you and Mark will always feel the same.**_

_**I don't know why I decided to sit and write you this letter. Maybe it was coming across my wedding dress – or maybe it was because I felt someone walk across my grave today. Oh, I know I'm being silly! I plan on being there when you're married Sam so you'll never actually see this letter. It's just for some reason I felt I had to write this… just in case!**_

_**I guess maybe it was because I was listening to the radio today and heard about some woman who got into a car accident and left two young children. It scared me and so I decided to write this letter to you.**_

_**I've been thinking a lot about you lately (your father always says I think too much!)**_

On reading this Jack looked up and smiled at Sam.

"What?"

"You obviously take after your mother." but rather than explaining further he bent his head and continued reading.

_**I worry about you Sam. You're such a bright girl! Your father and I often wonder where that came from. I'm confident you will always do well in school and will probably go on to have a brilliant career. I know your father would like you to go in the AF like him – he thinks you could make General one day. For me, it doesn't really matter what you do, as long as you're happy.**_

_**But please, my darling girl, make sure you leave time for yourself. You are so like your Dad – so intent on doing what's right all the time that sometimes you forget about yourself. For all your 'smarts' I worry that you don't truly know how to be happy. The world isn't just duty Sam – it's joy and taking time for the little things and mostly its about love – and it needs all these things to survive – as do you.**_

_**You are a beautiful, loving person – but sometimes I don't think you see that in yourself. You're so busy trying to live up to some invisible expectations that you lack confidence in the amazing person you are. Relax Sam and know that you are special – not just because you are smart – but because you are good.**_

_**Your life will partly be what you make it, but partly whatever fate hands you. We can never know what lies ahead. For you, I hope it's something wonderful and amazing, because you deserve no less. But always remember, that there are things you can control, choices you can make that will change the path of your life. I hope that you will always take the path that leads to your happiness.**_

_**One day you will meet someone – someone special. You are enough like me, my daughter, that he will be 'the one'. Whatever happens I know he will be with you always, just as your father will always be with me. Your choice will be whether to take hold of him and keep hold of him whatever happens. I expect there will be difficulties in your path to happiness, why I don't know – I just have this feeling. But if you hold on to him you will know much joy.**_

_**Whatever you do Sam, don't settle! Don't settle for something you think is 'the right thing to do', don't settle for mediocrity; don't settle for the life you think you should have. Go for what you want, go for the man who fulfills your life, your destiny. He is the one to stand beside my little girl, my Samantha. I know, in my heart, that he will always be beside you, love you and protect you and that together you will reach the stars**_

_**As I said, I know I'm probably being silly. Your Dad often says that I have a wild imagination. He figures that in some alternate reality somewhere I'm either a mystic or a charlatan! All I know is that I get these feelings, these 'visions' for want of a better word – that you have an important role to play in this universe. It's a lot to bear, my darling, but joined with the right man, you will succeed.**_

_**I've asked your Dad to hold on to this package for me – just in case I can't be with you on your wedding day. I'm leaving you my dress and a couple of other things that are important to me. Don't feel you have to wear it – I just want to know that you have it so that you can remember the love I have for your father – that it will exist throughout eternity wherever we are.**_

_**I hope and pray that, as you walk down the aisle, the man waiting for you at the end will know how special you are and how blessed he is to have Samantha Carter as his life mate. And remember, I will be there watching – either sitting in the church or looking down from above. **_

_**My little girl – I love you and I'm so proud of you.**_

_**Mom (August 12, 1975)**_

For a long time Jack sat, holding the letter in his hand. Sam wasn't sure what he was thinking but when he finally lifted his head she could see his brown eyes awash in tears.

"She was a pretty amazing woman. Reminds me of her daughter!"

That comment set Sam off again, and they held tightly to each other, both feeling incredible sadness, but also joy in Sam's letter.

"It sounds like she knew what was going to happen, doesn't it?"

"Yeah – I wonder if your father was right? Maybe she was a mystic, but in this world, not an alternate reality. Thank you for letting me read this Sam. It was an incredibly special letter and I feel like I know your Mom a little now. It's nice to know she'll be at our wedding. Actually – I'm sure she _**was**_ at our wedding. We thought it was just the two of us but you know, I think our families were with us."

"I'd like to think so. Mom and Dad together, watching us. And I bet your parents were there as well and they brought Charlie along."

That thought made Jack close his eyes, trying hard to hang on to his emotions. His eyes suddenly shot open as he realized something. Taking the letter again, he looked at the date at the bottom. This time he couldn't hold the tears back. As they fell down his cheeks Sam looked at him in concern.

"What is it? What's wrong Jack?"

"It's the date – August 12th."

"What about it? What does that mean?"

"It probably doesn't mean anything. It's probably just a coincidence." he stopped speaking and took a deep breath.

"What coincidence Jack?" she asked in concern.

"That's the date Charlie died – August 12th. When you mentioned him I suddenly realized. It kind of makes everything seem – I don't know – just right, you know. Like it's all really meant to be."

"You doubted that?"

"Most of the time, no. But sometimes I wonder if it all isn't too good to be true. Every time I've had something good it seems to get taken away. Sometimes I expect to wake up and all of this will be gone But now, after reading your Mom's letter – I kind of feel like maybe things are good, that everything's led to this point. I know the letter was for you but in some strange way I think it was for me as well." He looked at her suddenly, worried that he was being selfish.

"I'm sorry Sam – I didn't mean to take away from your Mom's letter – I know this is about you, not me."

"No, I think you were right. I think this letter _**was**_ for both of us. Somehow she knew Jack – she knew that I'd have you in my life, to stand beside me. This letter made me realize too that everything is as it should be – not that I ever really doubted it." Resting her head on his shoulder the two sat quietly, thinking about their families and all that had brought them to this point. Finally, Jack sighed and sat up straight.

"Don't you think you should open the box? I'm curious to see this dress."

"Yes. I've seen it in pictures of course, but never the real thing. I always wondered what had happened to it." As she was speaking she was removing the tissue paper. Underneath she could see the pale ivory of the silk. On top rested 3 more smaller packages. Curious as to what was in them she opened the first one. Lying inside was a small cameo – a woman on a blue background.

"This was my grandmother's", she said in wonder. "I used to look at it when I was little. My mother told me her mother gave it to her when she married Dad. It's been passed down for generations to the women in the family. It's supposed to bring happiness in marriage."

Jack took it from her and looked at it. With a smile he returned it. "Well, we don't really need it but it's beautiful and I'm glad you have it. Maybe you can pass it on to our daughter when the time comes?"

What a wonderful idea, she thought. Just the possibility of having a little girl with Jack warmed her to her toes.

She then reached out and picked up the second, bulkier package. Opening it she realized it was a bunch of letters, tied up with ribbon.. She undid it and took the top letter.

"It's my Dad's handwriting", she told him.

Opening it she quickly scanned the letter. Tears again gathered in her eyes. Today was a day for them, she thought!

"They're love letters from my Dad to my Mom." Looking at the envelopes and the various postmarks she continued, "They start from the time they first started dating right up until shortly before she must have packed them in here." As she read the first letter she let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"I just never realized how romantic my Dad could be. I guess children don't see that side of their parents when they're young. I'm glad she left me these. I always knew Dad loved her but Mark and I were so angry at him for so long after she died. I don't think we ever realized what a wonderful relationship they had. It's nice to know."

Putting the letters aside – she'd read them all later, when she was alone – she picked up the last package. She opened it and then sat quietly, simply looking at the object in her lap.

It was a picture – a picture of a young, pretty blond woman – the spitting image of Carter he thought. Sitting next to her, their arms around each other, was clearly the young Sam. The two were looking at each other, laughing. The love between them was obvious. In Sam's eyes was the adoration of a young girl for her mother. The mother looked down with love and pride and tenderness. It was a beautiful picture – in many ways a holy picture - the age-old picture of a Madonna and child.

The air around them was still. The day was coming to an end, the light fading, the air getting cooler. Inside, on the porch, however, the light was there as was the warmth. It was the light of the past shining towards the future of the man and woman sitting there together. And it was the warmth – the warmth of love – their love for each other and the love of their families that surrounded them like a blessing.

Finally after a long time sitting in silence, the couple looked at each other and smiled – a smile of true contentment.

"I don't know about you, but my butt's getting tired!"

"Well, I wouldn't put it quite that way but I would like to stretch and to have something to eat. Oh my gosh, I've forgotten about Cassie and Mark and Amy and the kids. They must be starved! It's after suppertime."

"I'm sure they're able to look after themselves. I told them to make themselves at home so they probably raided the fridge already. Hey, are you going to take a look at the dress? I'd like to see it."

"Yeah, I guess. It's a little hard though."

'Why – because it brings back memories?"

"Actually no. It's because there's no way in hell I could even think of trying it on right now and that's depressing! I'd look like a stuffed sausage."

"Mmmm, lovely thought! Come on – it's only for a little while. You'll get your figure back in no time."

With a sigh Sam lifted the dress, carefully, from the box and held it up. It brought a bit of a tingle to her throat and eyes but she didn't cry. I've done enough of that for a while, she thought. Holding it up to herself she sighed again. Nope, she couldn't even get this halfway up her body.

The dress simple and elegant – just the sort of thing she would have chosen herself. Although her parents were married in the early 60's, the dress was classic and she knew she could wear it herself (if she wasn't so huge!) It was an ivory gown of plain silk with a wide neckline and ½ sleeves. It had a gathered overskirt with a detachable, cathedral train. It came with a gorgeous Chantilly lace wedding veil on a satin headband.

"It's beautiful Sam. Look, once the babies are here we were going to have another 'big' wedding for friends and family. You'll be able to wear it then."

"I know. I just wish I could try it on now! Let's go in and see what the others are up do and grab a bite to eat. I'm starved!" The emotions of the last two days had not only tired her out, they had made her ravenous. She felt like she could eat a horse!

Later that night, as the two of them lay in bed, spooned up together, Sam realized something.

"Jack?"

"What", he answered as he nibbled her neck.

"Jack – August 12th is in a few days."

He stopped what he was doing and laid back, his head resting on the pillow.

"Yeah, I know."

"Do you – I mean – I didn't know before that that was the date." Although in retrospect she realized that the Colonel had always taken his vacation in August unless some dire crisis was happening. She should have figured it out, she thought. She bet Daniel knew!

"I mean – do you do something that day? Do you, remember it somehow? I don't want to pry Jack but I want you to feel free to do what you have to that day. And, if there's anyway I can do to help …..?"

He didn't say anything for a time. She worried she may have moved into territory best left alone.

"I usually spend the day at the cemetery", he murmured so quietly she could barely hear him. Sara and I meet up and then go for lunch or something. I told her I wasn't sure if I was going to make it this year, with the babies and all."

"Jack, the babies aren't due until the third week in September. I think you should go. It's important and I'll be just fine."

"No. I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving you by yourself and Mark and Amy have to leave in a couple of days. It'll be okay Sam. I haven't always made it."

She looked at him curiously at that but he wouldn't meet her eyes. Realizing that now was her opportunity to get him to talk to her she pressed her advantage.

"Why not? I would have thought it would be something you would make sure of."

Again, he didn't speak for a while until finally he sat up and swung his legs over the bed, on the opposite side from where she lay.

"I missed when Baal – you know - and then again when I was frozen in Antarctica."

Shit! She should have realized. Where was her head? I'm sure both times he felt guilty not being able to be at the cemetery even though neither event was his fault. Sitting up, with difficulty, she scooted over to his side of the bed and sat beside him and put her arms around him.

At first he resisted, his body tense and unyielding. Yup, she thought, this is the old Jack O'Neill – trying to close himself off from his pain and from those who want to help. Well no way, she decided – that aint gonna happen now mister!

"Jack! Come on. I'm here and you're not getting away with this."

"With what?" he snapped at her.

"With trying to avoid this and not accept the comfort I'm offering. Look, if you don't want to talk about it I understand – that's your right and I don't want to interfere. But I do want to hold you. You can damn well relax and let me show you some love. You don't need to hold this in with me here. Remember your promise Jack."

At first he looked angry, like he wasn't going to give in. After glancing down at her he seemed to relax slightly. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he took a deep breath and relaxed totally into her, accepting her comfort.

"It's always hard, every year", he murmured. 'You'd think it would get better over time but it doesn't. It's like the pain comes back just as bad every time. Each year I think how old he'd be, what he'd be doing now. He'd be a young man right now and I'll never get to see that. It kills me Sam." he buried his head in her neck and started to sob.

As his cries of anguish continued she slowly leaned back with him until they were curled up on the bed together. She held him for the longest time, letting him cry out his pain and grief. She wondered if he had ever allowed himself to do this before – at least in the comforting arms of someone who loved him. After a while his sobs began to stop. When he grew silent he didn't lift his head, still keeping it buried in the side of her neck. Knowing Jack O'Neill she figured he was embarrassed at his display and was trying to think of a way to avoid having to acknowledge it.

"Thank you Jack", she said quietly. At that he lifted his head and looked at her with puzzled eyes, his face wet and blotchy from the tears.

"Thank me? What for? You're the one who deserves the thanks – having to put up with a sniveling idiot!"

"No. Thank **you** for trusting me enough, for loving me enough to let go and show your grief. I know that that is hard for you and it means everything to me that you were willing to share this with me. I just wish there was something I could do, some way I could help take the pain away."

"No one can do that Sam. But having you here – it made a huge difference. For the first time I was able to share my grief with someone and …. it made it more bearable somehow. Just please … don't ever tell Daniel!"

"Daniel? Why not? Not that I would of course but….?"

"Oh, he's told me for years I need to "let it out" to 'cry on someone's shoulder'. I always told him he was nuts and I'd never, ever do that. Looks like he was right. So …."

"So. … you can't, of course, let Daniel know he was right."

"Oh course not", he said, looking at her as if she were crazy. "There's nothing worse than a Daniel that's been proven right. He'd never let me forget it. It's bad enough he knows about the morning sickness. This would kill me!"

Glad to see that some humor had been restored into the conversation Sam played along. She knew Jack had reached his limit of dealing openly with his emotions and he needed some of his protective sarcasm and humor to restore his equilibrium. Still, she was pleased at the events of the evening – oh, not that he had had to suffer such grief – but it had been healing, something which was long overdue.

Finally able to relax the two of them curled up and went to sleep.

They had a lovely couple of days with Mark and Amy and the kids but the family finally had to return to San Diego where Mark was due back at work. With lots of kisses, hugs and promises to keep in touch they said goodbye to Sam's family, happy that they had built a strong relationship that they knew would continue.

With Jack back at work Sam was glad to have Cassie with her. The young woman saved her from going crazy with boredom. They were able to discuss all things baby and wedding – and thoroughly enjoyed all the girl talk. Jack too was happy. As much as he was excited about impending fatherhood he didn't really want to talk about nipple guards and mucous plugs (eeechh – whatever they were).

A couple of days after the Carters had gone, Jack got an unexpected call from Daniel.

"Jack – howya doing?"

"Fine Daniel. What's up?"

"Well, Teal'c and I thought maybe we come out for a few days if you guys are up for it."

"Sure, that would be great. When are you thinking of coming?"

"Well, we thought maybe we'd fly up on the 10th. That way, if you wanted to head to Colorado Springs on say the 11th we'd be at your place with Sam and Cassie." Daniel stopped talking and waiting nervously for Jack's reply.

After a moment Jack responded.

"Did Sam call you?"

"No, why?" Daniel asked, clearly and honestly puzzled.

"Oh, I don't know. We ah talked the other night and she wanted me to go out for – you know – Charlie's anniversary. I told her I couldn't go because of the babies. I thought maybe she'd put you up to this."

"You _**talked**_ Jack?" Daniel asked, clearly astonished and totally ignoring the rest of Jack's words.

"Yes Daniel – I _**talked**_, okay? She is my wife you know." he answered sarcastically. Oh boy! He had been right – Daniel had picked up on that one real quick.

Surprisingly however, Daniel didn't pursue it. Instead he simply replied.

"Look Jack, Sam really didn't say anything to me. I just know this is important for you and I also know you wouldn't want to leave Sam right now. I thought maybe if Teal'c and I were there, plus Cassie, you'd feel comfortable enough to go for a couple of days. That's all I was thinking."

Jack slowly shook his head and smiled. God, what a lucky, lucky man he was! With that he replied to Daniel.

"Thanks Danny. I appreciate it. Let me talk to Sam, okay, and I'll get back to you."

After another couple of minutes catching up on the latest news Jack signed off and went to speak with Sam.

**Sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsf**

Flying back from Colorado Springs (he didn't think it right to ask to be beamed for what was essentially a personal reason – although he had checked in at the SGC while there) he pondered the events of the last few days. Although the day at the cemetery was always difficult and full of sadness, this year for the first time he had a sense that there was something beyond the grief. He was able to actually allow himself to truly feel all the emotions – sadness, anger, guilt, loss – and share them with Sara because he knew there was something positive on the other side.

His time with Sara was lovely. They were able to spend time as friends, as family – without the discomfort of guilt or anger between them. She spent a lot of time telling him about her family which, for the first time, didn't leave him feeling envious. He could openly share things about his life with Sam and his hopes for the future. He didn't know if they could ever have a normal relationship as friends, with the families getting together or anything, but he knew she would always have a special place in his heart. It was no longer the place Sam held though. She was now his 'life-mate' and he was truly happy.

He could hardly wait to get back home. Unbelievably he was actually looking forward to arriving in D.C. although he did recognize it was because of the people, not the place. He still hated the politics and back-stabbing and continued to ponder his future. He had decided he'd wait until after the babies were born to make any decisions. He had been considering options however.

David met him at the airport and drove him home. That was one thing he'd hate to give up, he thought, if he left his present job. Having a personal driver was extremely convenient. David had also become a friend, although there was still a formality between them that would always exist as long as he was his superior officer.

Arriving home he made his way up to the front door and quietly let himself in. He was earlier than planned so no one was expecting to see him yet. He listened and heard laughter coming from the living room. As he walked in he looked around and saw his team – his family – seated around the table playing a game and laughing. From the chips in front of him it was obvious that, whatever they were playing, Teal'c was cleaning up.

Yup – he was glad to be home!

_**Sorry – didn't get to the action part – it's coming – but don't worry Sam and babies will be fine! I would never hurt them!**_

_**Thanks again to Alimoo for the wedding dress description. She sent me pictures and a description of an actual dress from the 60's!**_


	22. Sex, Love and Rockabye Baby

**_A special and very heartfelt thank you to my faithful reviewers! I love hearing from you guys! Please note that this chapter has a teeny bit of slightly graffic sex so the rating should probably be upped a bit. Please don't read if it offends - but let me know if you like (I haven't really included any to date so thought I'd throw a bit in). For those of you would think sex while pregnant is yucky or impossible - all I can say is you haven't been pregnant yet! Hope you enjoy this chapter._**

She wished Jack would get home. He was late for the fourth night in a row and she worried at how tired and stressed he was getting. It seemed as if the President was constantly demanding his attention, telling him that he was one of the few people he could trust to be straight with him. She knew Jack would love to tell the President to find someone else as chief advisor and 'truthsayer' but knew he couldn't. He knew you just didn't do that to your commander and chief! Instead, Jack seemed to practically live at the White House these days!

Tomorrow night they even had to go to some kind of fancy reception for the leader of an obscure African country. She knew Jack hated these kind of events with a passion but he had been practically ordered to go by the President (probably to keep Henry from getting bored!) so she had offered to go with him. She really didn't want to as it had meant trying to find a formal gown that would fit and not look ridiculous but she would do it for his sake. Her presence, especially in an advanced and very obvious state of pregnancy, meant he had an excuse to stick with her and to leave early. She knew she couldn't last very long; she would simply be too tired. It was only 2 weeks until the babies were due and her stamina was practically nil!

Cassie was out this evening, having gotten in touch with a couple of friends who went to university with her but were from the Washington area. It was nice for her to be able to get out and socialize but it left Sam feeling rather lost and sorry for herself. After living so many years on her own she was surprised at how lonely she felt when she had the house to herself. She'd gotten used to having Jack around, she supposed. He was such a kid at times but had also turned out to be a great companion. Why she was surprised she didn't know – she had certainly spent enough time with him over the years although being his subordinate was different – and not nearly as much fun!

So, feeling grumpy and out of sorts she was greatly relieved to finally hear the key in the lock and the door open. Hoping it was Jack, and not Cassie returning early, she gave a big grin when she heard a distinct, and very male 'oooph!' coming from the hallway.

"Damn shoes! Who left these right in the middle of the hallway? I could have killed myself!"

Oops!

"Sorry Jack – I took them off when I came in and it was too hard to try and put them away."

He walked in the room looking exhausted and even grumpier than she was!

"Okay but maybe next time you could take them off somewhere else." He took off his jacket and threw it on the back of one of the chairs. Without another word, or even coming over and greeting her, he threw himself down on the couch and closed his eyes.

As the minutes ticked by, and he hadn't said anything or even acknowledged her presence her bad mood began to turn even worse. From being simply grumpy and out of sorts she now felt anger building.

Who the hell did he think he was to come in and treat her this way? She was stuck at home all day, unable to drive or even walk very far – growing _**his**_ babies and he couldn't even say a simple hello. Well, to hell with you Jack O'Neill. With that she pushed herself up and decided to head upstairs to bed. First, however, she'd grab herself a snack. Jack could look after himself.

The exit would have been much more meaningful except for the fact that it took forever to get up and the effort was accompanied by groans and curses. When she finally did get up, rather than stalking off with dignity, she waddled! Hard to look righteously indignant when you walked like a duck!

Still, she had made it almost to the kitchen and Jack still hadn't said anything. He hadn't even tried to help her get up, which really wasn't like him. Uh oh, maybe something was seriously wrong?

Making her way back to the living room she looked down at her husband, lying still with his eyes closed.

"Jack?"

"Hmm", he grunted.

"Is everything okay?"

"Ya, fine."

When he didn't expand on that she asked again,

"Are you sure Jack? Did something happen today?"

"I said everything was fine. What's in that that you don't understand?" As he said this he still didn't open his eyes or acknowledge her.

"Okay fine! I'm glad you're okay", she huffed. Turning she walked (waddled!) over to the stairs and slowly pulled herself up to their room. After getting ready for bed she pulled down the covers and lay down on her side. She hoped that Jack would soon join her and tell her what was wrong but before that happened she fell asleep.

It must have been hours later when she finally awoke in order to go to the bathroom. She was used to this happening throughout the night now, but she wasn't used to waking up alone. Usually Jack would half wake up too and check to make sure she was okay before drifting quickly back to sleep. This night, however, he had clearly not been to bed yet as his side was as yet unmade.

Something was definitely wrong, she thought. She hadn't seen this kind of behavior from him for a long time. Certainly since he had returned from Colorado Springs he had been loving and warm – helping her get through the last few weeks of pregnancy with humor and patience. She knew she had to get to the bottom of this.

After stopping in the bathroom she made her way back downstairs. Checking first to see if he had fallen asleep on the couch, she made her way to the kitchen when it was obvious he was no longer there.

The dishes in the sink showed that he had fixed himself something to eat but of him there was no sign. Getting a little worried (could something really bad have happened?) she wandered through the house looking for him. It wasn't until she noticed that the back door was ajar that she realized he must have stepped outside.

She found him on the back patio, just standing staring into the distance. Quite frightened now, she walked up to him and stood silently beside him, not saying anything.

For a long time he didn't appear to notice her presence until finally, with a start, he looked down at her.

"Sam, what's wrong? What are you doing out here? It's chilly and you should be in bed. God, you're hardly wearing anything." Wrapping his arms around her he drew her to him, briskly rubbing her bare arms to warm her up.

Leaning into him she breathed a sigh of relief. Okay, it wasn't her! But something was bothering him and she wasn't going to let him off until he talked.

"Jack, it's 3:00 in the morning. What are you still doing up? What's wrong – please, talk to me", she almost sobbed.

He looked at her in surprise, not having noticed how upsetting his behavior had been. Suddenly, he realized that he had barely spoken with her since returning home and, when he had, he'd been short and angry with her.

"God Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act this way. I guess I'm just exhausted and feeling a little – oh, I don't know – ticked off right now. I really didn't mean to take it out on you." Saying this he drew her with him into the house until they were in the living room. Pulling her down he sat her on his lap, all the while rubbing her back.

Relieved, she still wondered what was wrong.

"Jack, tell me what happened. You're worrying me."

"I didn't mean to and nothing is wrong, not really. I'm just so tired of it all Sam. I want to be here, with you and instead I seem to spend all my time with politicians. I like Henry, really I do, but I feel like I'm constantly at his beck and call. I don't want it Sam. I kept thinking back tonight of what it was like going through the gate. As crazy and dangerous as those times were, I would give anything to have them back right now."

When he glanced at her he saw that his words had distressed her. At first he didn't realize why, then it hit him like a brick.

"God – I don't want to change the way things are are between us now – you have to know that Sam! I just meant the job, not you. I want things to be simple and uncomplicated – you know – them bad, us good! We save the universe, go for beer and pizza and everyone's happy! Not this back room diplomacy, back-stabbing, pseudo-cooperation. Everybody here is out for themselves and I'm sick of it."

Understanding that Jack was feeling depressed and tired from work she relaxed into him. He needed her love and understanding right now – and a distraction. Standing up (with his help) she reached down and pulled him to his feet. Without saying anything she led him upstairs.

"Strip and lie on your stomach Jack."

Looking a little surprised he raised his eyebrows at her but did as she said. When he was completely undressed he laid down. Wondering what was happening he followed her with his eyes as she went into the bathroom. Returning after a couple of minutes with a plastic bottle, she awkwardly climbed up on to the bed and sat straddling his legs.

"Okay, I think I like this", he murmured. "Can I turn over?"

"Nope, you stay right there and just relax."

"Relax? I don't know how relaxed I feel right now."

"Oh, you will, don't worry." And with that she poured something into her hands. Rubbing them quickly together she finally placed the warm, oil-covered palms on his back and started to gently massage him. After a couple of seconds she felt him begin to unwind.

As she worked, she increased the pressure but kept the strokes long and slow. She could feel from his body that he was slowly relaxing into a semi-conscious state. She knew that soon he would be asleep. That was all well and good except that she found this position and his nakedness, quite arousing.

Damn, she thought. If she only wasn't so big! She was surprised that she was actually feeling sexual desire, something she hadn't really experienced for a few weeks.

Great, just what I need – 8 ½ months pregnant, looking like a whale, with a stressed-out, exhausted husband, and I'm horny as a goat! Oh well, she couldn't really do much – but she could take advantage of her present position and give him some pleasure!

With Jack more than half asleep she began to change her strokes. Instead of concentrating on his back, she began to move her hands lower towards his firm and very sexy backside! Even as she began to stroke his ass he didn't move. It was only as her touch became firmer and more insistent that he began to stir, realizing that this was no longer simply a relaxing massage.

"Sam? Whatchya doin'?"

"Shhhh. Just relax Jack."

"Ah okay – but I'm afraid that's not really making me relaxed – just the opposite!" he squeaked as her hand drifted down to the crease at the top of his thighs.

She moved off him slightly and, using her one knee she pressed it between his thighs, forcing them apart. She then placed her open hand on his lower back, right at the top of his crease. Running her hand slowly, gently down, she allowed one finger to carefully press down, slightly parting him.

As her hand moved down she finally came into contact with his balls. She stroked gently with feather light touches. Hearing a hitch in his breathing she knew that Jack was now totally engaged and certainly no longer relaxed.

She continued her downward journey, feeling the heat and fullness that was pressing against the mattress. At that moment Jack groaned and attempted to roll over. She stopped him with a simple hand on his back and a whispered "no, lie still".

"God woman, how can I lie still? This is killing me!"

"Patience Jack. Good things come to those who wait."

"Yeah – or death!"

Laughing softly she continued with her stroking. Moving her knees she pushed his legs farther apart, allowing more access for her hands. Recognizing that the soft caresses could soon become agony for him she finally grasped him tightly in her hand and continued the stroking – this time firmly. Her other hand cupped and gently kneaded his balls.

For some strange reason holding him captive was causing her extreme excitement. It must be the feeling of power over him, she thought - the power to give him intense pleasure. Oh, she knew if he wanted he could easily get out of this position – her strength was no match for his. But she also knew he wouldn't do anything; concerned that he could hurt her in her condition. Once those babies were here, she thought, they were going to have to explore this a bit more!

As he began to groan and writhe she knew he was close to climaxing. Surprisingly, she felt almost like she was there as well. Just giving him this was causing her to be incredibly aroused!

Stopping before it was too late, she got completely off of Jack, just continuing to touch him lightly. Knowing that being mashed against the mattress was probably not the most comfortable position for him, she whispered for him to roll over.

Sighing in relief – and pleasure – he immediately did so. It was very clear that he was close so she quickly straddled his legs again and resumed her hold oh him. She again started to deliberately and firmly move her hand up and down his swollen shaft. Twisting slightly as she moved her hand she knew he was on the very edge of an intense orgasm. In a very few moments he groaned loudly and his body tensed as he exploded in ecstasy.

As his breathing slowly began to return to normal and as he relaxed back into the mattress she got up off of him, reached over to the Kleenex box on the night table and began to clean them both. Finally, she lay down beside him. Keeping his eyes closed he rolled on his side and put his arm around her, snuggling into her warmth.

"Feeling a bit more relaxed?" she asked.

"Mmmmm"

"Think you can sleep now?"

"Mmmm hmmm"

"Do you want me to stop talking?"

"Mmmmmm hmmmm"

She laughed, pleased that she had reduced him to nothing more that 'hmmms'! Snuggling against him she quickly drifted off to sleep, secure in her ability to reduce her husband to jelly!

She didn't know how long she had been sleeping when she began to feel a hand on her leg stroking from the top of her thigh down to the tender flesh behind her knee. It was a lovely feeling, half way between a tickle and a caress. As she came more fully awake she saw Jack leaning over her with a very naughty grin on his face.

"What are _**you **_doing now Jack?"

"Well – you made me _**very**_ relaxed. I thought I could do the same for you."

"But what about what the doctor said? An orgasm could send me into labor."

"Is that a bad thing? I thought the midwife said you could go at any time? And anyway, they both said that sex would only get things started if you were already 'ready'. But it's up to you Sam. I won't do anything if you don't want me to."

Knowing that he only had her pleasure in mind (okay – so maybe he enjoyed it too!) she thought for a moment. Yeah – she was now incredibly horny and couldn't think of anything she wanted more than to feel Jack's fingers on or in her. Actually, she could think of one thing she wanted in her more but knew that wasn't going to happen – she was just too big.

"Go for it Jack. I want you so much I think I could scream."

"Okay then – let's see if we can make that happen!" With that he began to seriously caress and stroke her. Lifting her nightgown up he pulled it off wanting to see her in all her beautiful and very womanly nakedness. When he told Sam that he found her both beautiful and sexy in her pregnant state he wasn't lying. He had always thought her beautiful but now, when he looked at her, he felt himself getting weak in the knees. He knew it was much more than sexual attraction – it was the thought that she was his and that she was carrying the lives they had created together. It was the most amazing sight he had ever seen and meant happiness and hope – and even more – it meant redemption for him.

As he stared down at her body he began to feel his heart beat increase. Although this was for her pleasure he couldn't help but begin to feel excited again. He looked at her full breasts with their darkened aureolas – ready for his children to suckle. For now however, they were all his!

He lowered his head and began to lightly lick the very tip – so gently she could barely feel him. The sensation made waves of pleasure move to her very core, causing her pelvis to tighten. She could feel herself start to get wet in anticipation. God – and he had barely touched her yet!

He continued to focus on her breasts, licking, sucking and nipping. At one point he even bit her – almost to the point of pain but not quite. That got her to panting – feeling as if she could barely catch her breath.

The tightness and longing grew between her legs. His hands had continued to caress her thighs, her hips and her stomach but he hadn't reached her mound or her soft folds. Impatient now she tried to move her hips to get his hands to touch her intimate places but he continued to avoid them – teasing her with his caresses.

"Jaaaack!" she whined.

"What" he whispered back

"Touch me!"

"I am touching you – feel" he answered as he continued to stroke her hips and the pink mounds of her ass.

"No – touch me _**there**_." She reached down and, grabbing his hand, guided him to the warm folds.

"There?" he asked, gently cupping her with his hand.

"God yes! Please Jack, stop teasing. Touch me. Not so gently – firmly – please!" she begged.

"Your wish is my command!" With that he carefully, gently inserted one and then two fingers inside her slowly moving them in and out. At the same time his thumb began a gentle, regular circular motion around her clit.

By this time she was thoroughly wet, hot and writhing in waves of intense pleasure. God, it had been so long! Jack's long fingers were magic! He'd always had sensitive hands and he definitely knew how to give pleasure. The calluses at the end of his fingers gave the tiniest bit of friction – again, almost but not quite to the point of hurting – but just enough to increase the sensation.

As she lay there panting she began to move her hips in time with his internal strokes. Knowing that her climax was near she pulled Jack down towards her while ensuring he continued his caresses. With him lying down beside her she was able to put her face into his neck, enjoying the darkness and smell of him as she focused totally on the point between her legs.

Finally, with a moan she could feel herself start to come. Exploding and knowing she could easily let out a loud scream she instead put her mouth on Jack's neck, biting down just as she climaxed.

Her entire body practically rose off the bed as wave upon wave of sensation washed over her, starting at her core and traveling to her extremities. The orgasm went on for longer than she could ever remember. All she knew was the intense feeling and the smell and taste of Jack.

After a couple of minutes her body let go and she relaxed completely. For the next while she just lay back enjoying the aftereffects of some of the most intense feelings she'd ever had. At that very moment she thought again of Jack – his smell and – oh God! – taste! She realized that she could literally taste him and had, in fact, clamped down quite hard on his neck.

Quickly rolling to the side she looked at him. He looked quite dazed himself. She looked down at his neck and felt absolutely horrible. There were actual teeth marks clearly visible. In one or two spots she could even see blood. Crap – she had really bitten down hard.

"Jack – God, I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry? What for?"

"For biting you."

"Biting me? I didn't notice." He actually looked surprised and lifted his hand to his neck.. It was only at that moment that he noticed any soreness.

"Wanted to take a bite out of me eh?" he laughed gently. "My wife – Vampira!"

"Jack really - I don't know what got into me. I didn't mean to do that. I think I just didn't want to scream knowing Cassie is in the house."

"Oh yeah sure – Cassie!" he snorted. "I just think you wanted to mark me."

Since he really didn't seem upset she relaxed. She had never done anything like that before but she did acknowledge, if only to herself, that she kind of liked the idea of marking him! She would never really want to hurt him of course, she wasn't into that kind of thing – but hey, a little love bite was kind of sexy!

"Jack – that was incredible! Thank you!"

"Anytime", he smirked. "Gotta say, Carter – you're one helluva woman!"

Smiling with the confidence in her power over him – and the fact that he so completely satisfied her – she snuggled into him and they both went to sleep.

She woke up the next morning feeling a little sore and her back was aching. I guess that will teach me, she thought. I shouldn't be engaging in sex when I'm quite this pregnant.

She had to wake Jack up to get ready for work. He'd gotten to bed so late he was extremely tired and didn't want to get up. It was only when he'd put on his uniform that she realized something.

"Oh dear Jack."

"What?"

"Uh – I'm afraid I'm going to have to get some make-up or something for you."

"Make-up? Why for God's sake."

"Uh, because you have the world's biggest, most obvious hickey on your neck and it shows above your collar."

"Oh shit", he said, rushing over to the mirror. Sure enough, there it was, practically glowing. There was no way he would ever live this down. He could just picture Henry Hayes teasing him mercilessly about this. It would become the talk of the Pentagon and the Whitehouse. Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill has a wonkin big _**hickey **_ on his neck.

Looking over at Sam he could see that she was having trouble not breaking out into laughter. Although he was peeved, her expression and red face reminded him of something. It took him a second to realize that she looked exactly the same way as she had on Trelea with the hat incident. The thought was so incredibly warming that it instantly removed his bad temper and worry. He thought back to that moment and realized it had been the beginning of his whole new relationship and life with Sam.

"Oh, I'll get you for this Mrs. O'Neill. You'd better watch your back because when you least expect it I will have my revenge! Now help me woman! I need to cover this up."

He finally left for work, Sam's foundation and powder carefully placed in his jacket pocket. He wasn't so sure it had worked – he was positive he could still see it although Sam assured him it was all but invisible. He just had to remember to check it throughout the day. He felt like a teenager – but when he remembered back to last night's activities he couldn't help but smile.

For the rest of the day Sam continued to feel out of sorts and uncomfortable. The back ache grew worse but it seemed to come and go so she figured it wasn't serious – just strain from last night's little escapade! She just wished they didn't have to go out. The last thing she wanted was to dress up and make nice with a lot of smarmy Washington folks.

At about 5:00 Cassie started to help her get dressed and do her hair and makeup. As she put on some more foundation she couldn't help but laugh, wondering how Jack had fared with his make-up. When Cassie asked what she was laughing at she avoided answering, simply shrugging and saying she was just feeling happy.

That was certainly true, she thought, but she wasn't feeling good. The back ache had grown worse but she didn't want to take anything for it. She had avoided any medications during her pregnancy and wasn't going to start now. She just hoped the evening wouldn't go on too long.

She was finally ready when she heard Jack get home. Coming upstairs he gave her a quick kiss and headed to the bathroom to shower and shave. Afterward he quickly donned his dress uniform – having to have her help him apply more make-up. She wasn't about to tell him but the bite actually looked worse and the foundation didn't really cover it. Oh dear – people were going to notice. Feeling partially bad – but partially proud of the fact that she had done that and that people would know he was hers! – they left for the party.

David was driving them as it was an official event. It made it much easier as they didn't have to worry about parking and she could cuddle with Jack in the backseat.

Part way there Jack noticed that she didn't look very comfortable. Concerned, he asked her if she were alright.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit tired. This guy I know kept me up last night", she whispered so that David wouldn't overhear.

"You're sure that's all it is?" he asked, worried that he had overtaxed her or that it was something more serious.

"Of course I'm sure. Don't worry Jack – I'll be fine."

He sat back somewhat relieved but still concerned. He hadn't felt that well himself all day – he must have done something to his back during last night's session. It kept cramping up off and on all day. He had also felt kind of restless and nervous – why he didn't know.

"We won't stay long Sam. Let's just put in an appearance and then I'll make our excuses to the President. He can't expect you to stay too long."

"That sounds great. I'd really like to just stay home with my feet up tonight."

"Yeah, me too. Sounds heavenly", he sighed.

Shortly after that they arrived at the White House. After they had entered and been introduced they went up to the President and spoke to him briefly. They then wandered around and spoke with a few people Jack knew.

Most of the people Jack couldn't care less about – or he actively detested – but there were a few friends and acquaintances he liked and respected. Those were the people he took Sam to meet. Incredibly proud to have her with him he relished the opportunity to finally show her off. It was the first time he had been able to publicly acknowledge their relationship and he couldn't believe how happy it made him. He just wished he felt better, he thought as he stretched his back.

Geesh, he thought – I must have really done a number on my back. It's getting really painful. The cramps were getting worse and were starting to move around to the front. Shit! I wonder if I've caught a bug or something?

He looked over at Sam and noticed that she didn't look so good either.

"Are you okay Sam? You're not looking so good."

"Oh, I'm not too bad – my back's just a little tired and sore. I think I just need to sit down."

"I think we should go now. I'll call David", he said, reaching for his cell phone.

"Oh Jack, I'm not that bad. We don't need to go yet." She was honest – for some reason her back had started to feel a bit better when Jack got home. Although still a bit achy it wasn't as bad as it had been. She was tired but otherwise was feeling very happy.

Just then, however, she got a clear look at Jack and noticed he looked quite pale.

"Jack are _**you**_ okay? You don't look so good."

"My back's been aching too and it seems to be feeling worse. I think I need to sit down with a heating pad or something. I may have pulled a muscle." At that moment a wave of pain hit him so intensely that he practically had to bend over.

"Jack! Come on – something's wrong. Maybe we should get you to a doctor."

"Na – it's just a muscle spasm. I'll call David." After calling he took Sam over to the President and they gave their apologies. At first Henry was unhappy that he was losing his favorite couple – they were guaranteed to make the evening more bearable – but then he looked at Jack and realized the man didn't look well.

"Go ahead – go on home Jack, Sam – you both look like you need to rest."

"Thank you Mr. President. Yes, I think we're both tired."

"I'll see you Monday, Jack."

"Yes Sir, thank you."

The two quickly made their way out of the White House to the waiting car. Part of the way there another wave of pain hit Jack. It was so intense it really began to worry him. Maybe they should go to the hospital and have him checked out. He didn't remember ever feeling anything like this before.

After he rode it out Sam helped him to where David was waiting. When he saw the shape Jack was in he rushed over and helped him into the car.

"What's wrong Ma'am?", he asked Sam.

"I don't know David. It just came over him a while ago. I think we had better take him to emergency and get him looked at."

When Jack made no objection she started to get really worried. Jack avoided doctors and hospitals like the plague and would usually do anything to keep from getting examined.

He sat quietly in the seat but in a couple of minutes clutched his stomach and groaned loudly. The spasm seemed to last for 30 or 40 seconds before slowly relaxing.

"Shit, shit, shit! That hurt!" he gasped

Okay, she realized, they were in real trouble. Jack never admitted to anything hurting.

"Hurry David. I think it's serious."

"I'm trying Ma'am. It looks like there's a delay – a car is stopped up ahead."

Hoping it was nothing serious, they sat there for a moment when suddenly something crashed into them. The force was enough to knock Sam forward but fortunately not hard enough to do any damage.

Before any of the occupants of the car could react the back doors opened on both sides of car. Two men in black stocking masks appeared, one on each side. They both held guns on the occupants in the back seat. Before David could do anything, the front door was flung open and he was pulled from the car. A gun was smashed against the side of his head causing him to fall over unconscious. All of this happened in just a few seconds.

A gravelly voice, obviously disguised, ordered Jack and Sam to slowly exit the car.

"Don't try anything or the woman gets hurt."

Knowing there was little or nothing he could do, especially in his condition, Jack followed Sam out of the car. This time she had to help him as he was again hit by a wave of unbearable pain.

"What's wrong with him?" asked one of the masked men.

"I don't know. We were on our way to the hospital. Please, you have to let us take him."

One of the men laughed. "Sorry lady – he ain't goin' nowhere but with us. This is a kidnapping - you think we're just going to let you go? Come on, get over here."

She and Jack were roughly pushed over to a waiting van. The rear door opened and the two were forced in. There were no seats so they simply had to sit on the hard floor. The doors were closed and the van started. Soon they were traveling but where they had no idea – there were no windows.

"Are you okay Jack?"

He groaned in answer. Rolling around the floor he tried to control the pain but it was excruciating. He couldn't quite figure out where it was coming from. It started low – almost in his groin – and traveled up through his stomach. His entire abdomen grew rock hard. After a minute the pain went away and he relaxed.

"Here – does this help?" Sam asked as she reached over and began to gently rub his back.

"A little – thanks. God, I wish I knew what was happening, where they are taking us."

"Any ideas as to what this is about?"

"I'd bet anything it's Senator Blackburn. We've been keeping a close eye on him but he was probably able to work around us. You've been sticking pretty close to home but this gave him an opportunity. Damn! I should have shot the bastard when I had a …. Oh God!" he began writhing again. "What the hell is wrong with me? These pains keep coming and going and I swear they're getting closer together."

For some reason Jack's comments suddenly caused a warning bell to go off in her mind. Pains, coming closer and closer together? She'd had a backache all day, which suddenly got better when Jack came home. She thought back to her back pain and realized that it too had seemed to come and go – again getting better with Jack's presence.

As Jack continued to gasp in pain she reached down and touched her stomach – it was rock hard. Clearly she was having a contraction – but whether real or a Braxton Hicks she wasn't sure as she hadn't done this before.

Suddenly, without warning, she felt wetness between her legs. Lifting her dress slightly she saw a puddle of water underneath where she sat. Her water had broken.

"Jack. I think I know what's wrong." she said, breathlessly and with real fear in her voice

"God, what?" he asked, slowly starting to breath again as the pain subsided.

"I think we're in labor."


	23. Three Against One

_**Sorry – really, really short tonight folks. I was in a late meeting so didn't have a lot of time. Thanks, as always, for the comments. Sorry if some don't like – it's just my fantasy anyway!**_

His look of shock was a reflection of her own. Of all times for this to happen! And why in the world was Jack feeling the pain when she wasn't? He hadn't had any symptoms of pregnancy since the early days.

The two of them sat stunned as the van continued on its journey to who knew where. Anxious and uncertain as to what to do, she moved over to where Jack was lying and pressed her body against his.

"Jack, what are we going to do? I'm frightened."

Looking pale but with sweat glistening on his forehead, he simply looked at her – unable to form a coherent thought. He could feel the pain begin to build again and clenched Sam's hand, hoping for some relief from the agony.

After the cramping had subsided he looked up at her.

"God! If this is what labor feels like I can't figure out why any woman would ever have more than one kid!"

"Why are you feeling the contractions and not me? I don't understand it."

"I don't know. All I know is I really don't like this. What about you? Any pain? Are you feeling the contractions?"

"No – no pain but I can feel a tightening and my water broke. I can't tell how close I am. It's really scaring me. What if something happens?" she was crying by this time.

Trying to comfort her, while at the same time knowing that the pain would return shortly, was extremely difficult. He just hoped they would get to where they were going quickly and they could get some help.

Just as he thought the words the van slowed down and stopped. A couple of minutes later the doors were opened and two of the mask covered men jumped in the back.

"Come on you two – get up."

"We can't", Sam replied. "My husband is sick and can't walk."

One of the men grunted and went over and grabbed Jack's arm, pulling him to his feet. He instantly bent over, clutching at his stomach, groaning in pain.

"Come on – you're okay – get going." The taller of the two men shouted. Unwilling to wait for Jack to get over his 'attack' the first captor grabbed him and began to manhandle him out the door. The other kidnapper gestured, with his head, for Sam to follow.

She was able to get out of the van and follow Jack and the man holding him although she found it increasingly difficult to walk. Although not in pain the contractions were getting intense enough to make it difficult to navigate.

They finally reached a small room with a single double bed and were told to get in. As the men were about to shut the door Jack was able to stand up and spoke to them.

"Please – we need help. My wife is in labor and could have the babies at any minute. Please, call an ambulance."

"No way – no ambulance", but the man sounded scared. This wasn't part of the deal. He was told she wasn't due to have her baby anytime soon. He didn't have a clue what to do but was under strict instructions that she or her baby not be harmed.

Looking at his cohort he realized they had to do something.

"Whatya need? No ambulance but I'll bring you something. You'll have to handle it on your own. I've never birthed no babies before and I don't intend to start!"

By this time Jack wasn't able to speak so Sam told him what she needed.

"Get me some clean towels – as many as you can. A sheet or clean blanket, a sharp knife, some string and something to disinfect them – alcohol if you have nothing else. I also need some clean water. And hurry!"

As they went to get the list of things both Sam and Jack stumbled over to the bed.

"Jack – you have to listen to me. You need to let go of the pain. Somehow you need to let me handle it. I need it to know what to do and you need to be able to help me. I don't think these men want any part of this. Please, I need you to help us. Your babies are coming Jack – we need you."

As he listened to her through the pain her words took a little while to make sense but they finally got through. He knew she was right – he had to someone stop this from happening so he could look after her. He didn't know why he was feeling the pain but figured it might have something to do with his overriding need to protect Sam. His body – with its Ancient 'healing' gene must have instinctively decided to bear the pain in her stead. Although it had made things easier for her to begin with, he realized that in this instance the pain would help, not harm her.

Concentrating as hard as he could he tried to release the pain back to Sam. He kept telling himself that this was a good pain (okay, he lied but it was in a good cause!). The next contraction felt moderately less painful. As his abdomen tightened he looked over at Sam and noticed that she appeared somewhat more uncomfortable. When the tightening had relaxed he looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah, I felt that", she answered his unspoken question. "It wasn't bad but it was a bit painful. Keep going Jack. I need you to help me."

He continued to work on resisting taking the pain on for her. After a few more contractions he barely felt anything – more a simple tightening of muscles. Looking at Sam, however, he realized that it was she now who was in pain.

Feeling horribly guilty – even though he knew it was for the best – he tried to offer her some comfort through back-rubs and gently spoken words.

At the end of the next contraction she looked at him.

"It's okay Jack. This is right – this is the way it should be. I'm okay now – I needed to feel the babies coming. Where are the men – I think it's happening fast."

More frightened than he could remember being in a long time, Jack went to the door and pounded, calling out.

"Hey come on. We need those supplies. Hurry up."

Almost instantly the door opened. The taller man entered with gun drawn, holding in on Jack and forcing him to move back. The second man entered carrying a number of the items Sam had requested. He even had a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"I'll bring the water. Get back over beside your wife and help her." With that the two left, locking the door behind them.

Jack laid out the supplies on the bedside table. He then pulled down the comforter on the bed and laid one of the clean sheets on top, followed by a couple of towels.

Sam was in almost constant pain by this time, the contractions coming so quickly one on top of the other. Jack helped her to take off her pants and panties and covered her lower body with the towel.

He cleaned his hands, then the knife and string in a bowl with the alcohol. Just about ready, the one kidnapper returned with a pan of hot water.

"There – you got everything you need?"

"I think so. But please, we need a doctor. Don't leave us like this please. You don't want something to happen to them."

"Hey – that's your problem. If something happens it'll be your fault", the kidnapper replied. He took one quick look at the woman on the bed and high-tailed it out of the room. He sure hoped everything was okay or the Senator was gonna have his balls for breakfast!

Jack turned back to Sam on the bed, unsure what to do.

"You'd better check and see what's happening Jack", she panted.

"I think the door's locked."

"No" she grunted, "I mean look and see if the babies are coming."

"Look …. You mean? Okay, but I don't know what to look for."

He kneeled down on the bed and lifted the towels. Peering at his wife he was amazed to see how dilated she was. Taking his clean hands he carefully felt, jerking back when he felt a soft, fuzzy ' something'.

"What is it? What's wrong", she asked – noticing him jerk back.

"Nothing", he smiled. "I think I felt the baby's head."

"Jack" she practically shouted.

"What – God Sam, what's wrong?" He looked absolutely terrified.

"I want to push! I can't stop myself – I need to push. Please help me."

"I think these babies are coming Sam. Take it easy and breath."

He quickly reached around and propped her up with as many pillows as he could find. He then returned and knelt down in front of her.

"Just concentrate Sam. Just breathe and let those babies come out. I'm here and I'l make sure everything is okay." He spoke calmly to reassure her – but inside he was scared. His hands were shaking so badly he was worried that he wouldn't be able to catch the baby when it came.

For what seemed like hours Sam pushed. She would take a deep breath and bear down as hard as she could. She would then fall back on the pillows, trying to catch her breath. There was a bottle of water on the table so Jack gave her small sips in between pushing bouts.

"I can see the head Sam. It's coming – just keep going."

Not answering him she continued to push.

"Here it comes – take it easy – the baby is coming." Very carefully cradling the baby's head, Jack guided it into the world. The last few centimeters the baby slipped right out, into his waiting hands.

Almost instantly he heard the beautiful sounds of his child's soft whimpers. Laying the baby on Sam's chest he covered it with a clean towel and tied off and cut the cord.

Moving up to Sam he took a look at his baby – awestruck by the beautiful sight of his wife and child.

Sam had already pulled her shirt up but was having trouble with her bra. Jack reached over and helped – releasing her breasts. Their child, rooting around, finally latched on and began to suckle.

He nursed for a few seconds when Sam tensed up again – obviously another contraction.

"Jack – I think the next baby wants out."

Quickly taking the older twin from Sam, he wrapped it in the towel and laid it carefully on the bed beside her. He then returned to the foot of the bed and watched as she again went through the hard work of pushing a child into the world.

This time it was quicker and the baby slid out as if it was the easiest thing in the world (for it if not for its mother!). Jack again placed the baby on Sam and tied off the cord. After he had dealt with the afterbirth he quickly returned to Sam's side. He picked up the baby on the bed and handed it to her. He then took the younger twin and wrapped it in the towel. Once both babies were tightly swaddled – and had fed at their mother's breast – the new family was all able to rest quietly together on the bed.

Jack looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms – and the other sleeping child held by its mother. Tears came to his eyes as he sat there looking at the fulfillment of his dreams. Both children seemed healthy and Sam looked good – amazing considering all the pain and hard work.

"So whatya think Mrs. O'Neill. Was it worth it?"

"Oh yes Jack – it was worth it. Thank you – they're beautiful. They look just like their Daddy."

"Oh, I don't know – I can see their Mommy in them as well. Hopefully they'll get your brains!"

He knew that their situation was bad. They had been kidnapped and were being help prisoner with their newborn children – but for some reason he wasn't even concerned about that right now. He was just relishing the joy of the new lives they had brought into the world. Somehow, he knew things were going to be okay. There was no way in hell he was going to let anyone hurt his family!

Looking down at Sam he realized that he had communicated his thoughts to her and that she had answered. She said much the same thing back to him– and they knew that together they had the power to overcome anything. No one was going to get the better of the O'Neill family!

Looking down again at the two angelic – if a bit squashed – faces in front of him Jack grinned and looked up at his wife.

"So – disappointed?"

"No – why would I be?"

"Well, you're kind of out-numbered now? "

"I don't think disappointed is quite the word – scared maybe – not disappointed."

"Scared? Why scared?"

"Well – I'm gonna have _**three**_ O'Neill males running around. That's enough to scare any sane person!"

He continued to grin – looking down at his twin boys. Even with the trouble they were in - life was sweet!


	24. Daddy

**_This story is getting close to being finished although I may do some short sequels giving little vignettes of the O'Neill family (if people are interested). Thanks to all those who added me to their alert lists (very flattering!). Hope you enjoy. _**

Sam was sleeping and he found himself dozing off when he suddenly jerked awake. God, what was he doing? He had to get them out of here. He had been so caught up in the events of the last couple of hours that he'd almost ignored their predicament.

He was surprised the kidnappers hadn't come in to check on them after providing them with the few supplies. He assumed they were still somewhere in the building. If he wanted to figure a way to get out of here he'd better hurry.

Laying his youngest son down on the bed beside Sam he stood and started to slowly check the room. He was thoroughly exhausted – both the labor and the emotions of the day having totally drained him.

All he discovered in his quick search was that they were in a small room with a bed and nightstand. There was a small, rather dirty looking bathroom with a sink and toilet attached. There were no windows and only one door to the room with was clearly locked. He jiggled the doorknob a few times but it seemed pretty solid.

Returning to the bed he sat down and tried to straighten out his thoughts.

Okay, first order of business, see if he can contact David or Daniel or Teal'c. His cell had been confiscated first thing so it would have to be through his Ancient powers. The problem there was that even if he could contact his friends he had absolutely no idea where he and Sam were. The condition he had been in on the trip was such that he had lost all track of time or direction.

He was sure that someone was already aware they were missing. He hoped to God David was okay and that he had recovered already. The search was most likely happening even now.

The other plus was that those looking for them could be pretty sure it was Blackburn that was behind this. The one kidnapper had mentioned the Senator – so it was probable that this was a second attempt. The good news was, that as far as they were aware, Blackburn didn't know they were on to him. Hopefully he would lead their rescuers to where they were being held.

He concentrated really hard for a few minutes – sending out a mental SOS. Sadly, he could seem to transmit messages but for now was only able to hear Sam so he didn't know if he'd been successful.

All right then – second order of business – get your arsenal together! He took the knife he had used to cut the cord and stuck it in his belt - hidden as much as possible. He also put a length of string in his pocket. He couldn't see much else that would be useful although he kept the bowl close by.

Checking his new family to make sure everyone was still sleeping he sat on the edge of the bed, alert for any sign of the kidnappers. He then tried to do what Sam had done when she had been kidnapped – he tried to communicate with them to convince them to let he and his family go.

He soon heard footsteps approaching the door. Quietly moving to stand beside it he waited for the door to open. The lock rattled and then the door was kicked open – the kidnapper standing well back holding a gun.

"Get out where I can see you O'Neill. You wouldn't want me to hurt your wife – I have a clear shot at her."

Jack moved from beside the door into the room – hands held out. It had been a long shot but he needed to try what he could.

"Okay – now that your family is safely here I have instructions to make sure you don't try anything. Get down on your knees with your hand behind your head.

"Oh please, not that. There's _**nothing**_ I hate more than the kneel-down thing. I've avoided it for years!"

"Okay – maybe you'd like us to take one of your kids with us? We'll still have one and we could probably find someone who wanted to buy a brand new kid."

For his family Jack would do anything so – with a look of disgust – he knelt down. Closing his eyes he began to concentrate, trying to get the kidnapper to let them go. When it was silent for a little too long he opened his eyes. The man looked dazed and confused.

"Whaaa….? What's happening?" he groaned.

"I think you are thinking of letting us go. It would be so much better. You won't get into trouble that way."

Looking at Jack the man slowly nodded. "Yeah – okay. Get your woman up and get going. I don't want you here anymore."

With a sigh of relief Jack got up and quickly shook Sam awake.

"Come on – we're going."

"Going" she asked confused and barely awake. "Going where?"

"We're getting out of here Sam. This nice man is letting us go."

With sudden realization as to what was happening Sam held on to the baby on her chest and swung her legs over the side of he bed. Jack bent down to pick up his other son when something hit him across the back of the head. He dropped like a stone onto the bed, almost landing on top of the baby.

Sam screamed and grabbed the infant to her. She looked at Jack to see what had happened when she heard a voice.

"What the F#K are you doing Mike! The Senator will kill us if they get away."

The second kidnapper stood with a pistol in his hand, which he had just used to knock Jack unconscious. The first man suddenly snapped out of his daze.

"Shit Ben – I don't know. Must have been some kind of mind control. He almost convinced me to let them go."

"That's why the Senator said to watch him. He told us it was best if O'Neill wasn't conscious. Get the stuff – we'll make sure he stays this way for a while."

"No – what are you doing? He won't hurt you. Please, why are you doing this? Just let us go – please."

"Sorry lady. A job's a job. We're getting paid good bucks for this. Don't worry. We won't kill him yet. The Senator just wants him kept out of it so he doesn't try any more hocus-pocus. You just sit tight with your brats and everything will be fine."

As he spoke 'Mike' returned with a small cosmetic bag and placed it on the bed. Opening it he withdrew a small vial and a needle, laying them down as well on the bed. Grabbing Jack's arm he pushed up his sleeve, took a rubber tourniquet and tied it around his arm. He then swabbed it with an antiseptic wipe, filled the hypodermic needle and injected him. All the while Jack had remained unconscious from the blow to his head.

"What are you giving him?"

"Just something to keep him asleep for a while." 'Ben' walked over to the bed and looked down at Sam who was carefully cradling the two babies. As she approached she moved back on the bed, trying to keep as far away as she could.

"Nice kids! The Senator will be happy. Don't know what's so special about them but he seems to think they're gonna make him rich." He laughed and then motioning to his partner the two left the room, carefully locking the door behind them.

Sam let out a breath, which sounded more like a sob. Carefully laying the babies down she moved around to where Jack lay. Checking his pulse – which was present but a bit slow, she tried to move him into a more comfortable position.

"Jack, what are we going to do? I don't want them to hurt our babies." Lying down next to him, with her hand stretched out over her two sleeping sons, she cried silently.

**sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfssf**

"Okay, tell us again anything you remember." Daniel asked, sitting beside David on the couch. They had all gone to Jack and Sam's place to discuss what to do.

David described what little he could remember. It had all happened so fast that everything was pretty much a blur. He did remember the car, which had been stopped in front of them, was a dark – black or dark blue or green – panel van. It had looked to be a few years old and may have been used by tradesmen of some sort.

Teal'c, Daniel, Cam and Vala had all been at the SGC – having recently returned from a mission through the Gate, when they got the word that Jack and Sam had been kidnapped. As soon as David had regained consciousness he had contacted the Pentagon. It could only have been a matter of 15 or 20 minutes but that was plenty of times for the perpetrators to get away.

With the agreement of Jumper SG1 had been beamed immediately to Washington where they had met David. They were presently trying to figure out anything which would give them a clue as to the whereabouts of the General and Sam. They also knew that Blackburn was being closely watched and they were checking out anything and everything he had done in the last few weeks that might connect him to what had happened.

They had all been going over everything for a couple of hours, with no success, when Teal'c suddenly looked up. Staring off into space for a moment he finally looked over at his companions.

"What Teal'c?"

"That was O'Neill", he answered. "He was trying to contact us. He told me they were kidnapped and being held by two men and that the Senator was behind it. He doesn't know where they are being held."

"Shit! Are they okay?" asked Cam.

"Yes – it appears they are fine. O'Neill said something I do not understand. He said all of them were fine. It sounded like he was speaking of more than Samantha. Could there be others with them?"

"I doubt it. I don't see who it could be", answered Daniel with a slightly puzzled look.

"He's talking about the babies, Muscles. I'm sure he simply means that Sam and the babies are fine. She'd getting close so he's probably even more worried about her."

"Yes, that must be the reason."

Well, at least they knew Jack and Sam were fine for now. But how to figure out where they were being held was the question. The wait was extremely frustrating for a group that was used to taking decisive action.

I must have been almost an hour later when the phone rang. Daniel answered it.

"Hello. Yes, I'm Dr. Jackson. ….. No – we haven't heard anything although we're sure they're fine. …. Really? Yeah, a dark paneled van – the kind that contractors or plumbers might use. ….Tyler Brothers? ….. Okay – let us know when you find out anything. ….Thank you. …..Bye."

"What was all that about?" asked Vala. She had been sitting quietly beside Cassie trying to calm the young woman down.

"Well, that was Crowley, the lead investigator. He said that the only thing even slightly interesting about Blackburn is that he's had some renovations done at his place the last few weeks. He's had a couple of contractors working on a new kitchen. They're the 'Tyler Brothers' – Mike and Ben Tyler. The interesting thing is that they both have criminal records. Ben just got out of prison 6 months ago – he was in for assault and dealing drugs. His younger brother Mike got out last year – he was arrested for robbing a convenience store."

"Sounds like they might be involved", noted Cam

"Yeah – and the last thing he said was that they own a 1992 Chevy Panel Van!"

"Okay – they've gotta be part of this. How do we find them?" Cam was pacing the length of the living room – clearly wanting to be doing something rather than sitting and waiting.

"Crowley's going to get back to us. He's checking out their address or at least where they keep their van and supplies. We might not get that lucky but at least it's a start. If that doesn't work they're going to start checking into any known acquaintances. They're also keeping a tight watch on Blackburn – he might decide to go see Sam and Jack and they'll follow him."

The team sat back to wait again. Teal'c – as usual – sat quietly contemplating what had happened. Cam continued to move restlessly through the house. Daniel sat beside David, quietly talking to the young man – ensuring him that what had happened wasn't his fault. Vala finally convinced Cassie to help her put together a light lunch for everyone – more to keep her mind occupied than anything else. No one was remotely hungry.

After another 40 minutes the phone rang again causing everyone (except Teal'c of course) to jump. Daniel, as the designated spokesperson, again answered.

"Really? That's great… Yes – we'll head over right now…No – we won't get in the way…Look! We're more than experienced at this kind of thing. ….– Why don't you call the President and ask him. ….Yes, I mean the President of the United States, who else do you think I mean? …. Or would you like me to call some of the Joint Chiefs of Staff? … Okay, thank you. We'll be right there." He slammed the phone down.

"Idiot! Come on let's go. David you coming?"

"Yeah, but where are we going?"

"They got the name of a garage that the Tylers rent. They keep their van their but it looks like they also sleep there. He also said that Blackburn just headed out in his car. They're following him and he seems to be headed in the direction of the Tyler place. Come on everybody – let's go. Cassie, you'd better stay here. If anyone calls here you have my cell – give me a call."

The four teammates and David again headed out to the rescue of everyone's favorite – but trouble-prone – couple.

"When we get them back, Teal'c, I think we should find out if there's a planet somewhere where we can hide these two. It seems like they're constantly in trouble!"

"Indeed! O'Neill does seem to attract trouble. It is a good thing that he has good friends to help him!"

"Yeah and I guess it's not like he hasn't gotten all of us out of trouble on occasion. But man, I think it's time those two caught a break – especially with a family on the way."

**Sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsf**

Jack groaned. God, what had hit him? He felt like his head was about 3 times its normal size and his mouth tasted like a sewer. Where was he? He couldn't remember anything and his eyes didn't seem to be working properly.

"J..k, J..k" he heard a buzz but couldn't catch the words.

"J….k! Cmn r yok.?

"Whaaaa?"

"Jack! Are you okay?" Finally he could start to differentiate the sounds. Blearily he looked up at the fuzzy face looking down at him.

"Crrer? Tht u?"

"Yes Jack, it's me. Are you alright? Can you understand me?"

"Yss. I cn unersnd u. Whaaas hppnin?"

"You were hit on the head and then drugged. Come on, can you sit up? We need to get out of here."

Jack attempted to sit up but would have fallen back without Sam's help. Finally sitting upright he was so woozy he kept swaying. He heard a slight noise and looked down to see two towel wrapped bundles that seemed to be squeaking.

"Carrer – think we got rats 'n here."

"Rats? What do you mean Jack?"

"Hre on bed – rats!"

Realizing that Jack was looking at the babies, who were starting to wake up, she laughed slightly.

"Those aren't rats Jack – those are your sons."

"Sons? Got no sons – Chrlis gone. 'n my sons wounnt not squeak – rats squeak." Reaching over he uncovered one of the bundles. Looking up at him with unfocused, slate colored eyes was a tiny baby. It had a dark mop of fuzzy brown hair – sticking up in all directions - a tiny nose and a little mouth, which seemed to be mewling softly and was starting to root for supper.

"Okay – thas a baby. Why?"

"It's our son Jack – don't you remember?"

He looked blearily at Sam for a few seconds and then back down at the baby. Suddenly his face broke out in a huge – and rather silly – grin.

"Yeah – we had a bby! No", he seemed to think very hard for a second. "We had _**two**_" – here he held up two fingers. Looking over at the other bundle he uncovered its face. Looking up at him, with almost the identical expression and features was a second baby.

Continuing to grin he pulled Sam over and gave her a sloppy kiss.

"Grr job Mss O'Neill. Nice sons!" At that he flopped back on the bed and seemed to fall asleep.

Although she knew the situation was serious, she couldn't help but be slightly amused. Jack was clearly still high as a kite from the drugs. She just hoped it would clear from his system soon. He actually hadn't been unconscious for that long. Hopefully his system, with its Ancient healing power, could counteract the effects more quickly than in most people.

She tried to wake him back up with limited success. He was still groggy and disoriented. She finally left him alone as the boys were getting hungry and she knew she had better feed them. At this moment she really wished for her midwife! She had nursed them briefly after birth but this would be her first real attempt. She just hoped she could manage it.

Oh well, if they were anything like their father they should take to the breast really well, she thought!

**Sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfs**

"We're almost there", said David – clearly knowing his way around Washington. "Pull over here and we can go the rest of the way by foot." Cam pulled the car over and parked it – illegally – but at that moment they didn't care.

As they five of them made their way out of the car Daniel's cell phone rang. It was Crowley on the other end, telling them that Blackburn had arrived at the garage and was going in. As far as they could see there was no one with him.

Once they arrived close to the garage they took a quick lay of the land. Talking softly Cam outlined the plan. He, Vala and David would go to the front while Daniel and Teal'c would circle around to the back. There was a door in the back alley, which was padlocked, but they had brought zats and could get rid of the lock quite efficiently as long as no one was around to see.

They decided to wait to see what happened before taking any action. Teal'c was going to try and see if he could contact O'Neill. They didn't know if it would work but it was worth a try.

**sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfs**

Sam had just finished feeding the babies (they seemed satisfied so she hoped it had gone okay) and was trying to figure out what to do about diapers. They had already wet the towels they were in and those had had to be changed but that was the last of the clean ones.

Jack was still out of it but was stirring a bit more. Clearly the effects of the drug were starting to wear off.

She was beginning to worry as time was getting on and she expected something would be happening soon. Just as the thought entered her head she heard footsteps and the door was unlocked.

A grey haired, well-dressed man entered the room and stopped, looking at Sam and at Jack, who appeared to be unconscious.

"Senator Blackburn! I'd say it was nice to see you but I'd be lying. What do you think you're doing? Do you really think you can get away with this?"

"Of course! I never do anything without making sure I'll be successful. How do you think I got to where I am today."

"Through corruption and greed?"

"No need to insult me Colonel Carter. I hear you are a very intelligent woman. You understand how these things work. Those children were just too big a temptation to resist."

"Why are you doing this – they're just babies."

"Oh come now – don't be naïve. I know all about O'Neill and his Ancient Gene. I also know about the special power that gives him. Together with your brilliance and your experiences as a host – your children are going to be very special. They'll be worth a lot. I already have a former member of the Trust interested in purchasing one of them. Of course, I didn't know you were having twins – that's a bonus. I can now double my profit. I should get something for you and O'Neill as well. I'm sure someone would be interested in either breeding more children – or maybe experimenting on you."

"Oh my God – you're sick! You'll never get away with this. They're already on to you."

"Come, come, Colonel Carter – you don't think I'm going to fall for that do you? I've been very careful and have left no loose ends."

"Oh really? What about one of the men who kidnapped me the first time? I heard he disappeared."

Looking slightly worried Blackburn narrowed his eyes.

"I was told he was killed in the raid. You're lying – you're just saying that to try and get to me."

"No, I'm telling the truth. He realized what he was doing and let me go. The police said he'd been killed so you wouldn't go after him. How do you think I knew who you were? I've never seen you before."

"I'm a senator – you could have seen my picture anywhere." But even as he said that he began to look more worried. Retreating to the door he knocked until it was opened by one of the kidnappers.

"Check carefully to make sure no one is around. We'd better get them out of here fast. We could be having visitors."

It was now the turn of the kidnapper – Ben – to look worried.

"Shit – you told me no one would figure it out. You said no one would know we were involved!"

"I don't think they do. I think she's bluffing but let's not take any chances. Get you brother and get the van ready. I'll grab the babies."

He turned and walked back into the room, heading for the bed. Sam grabbed the two infants and held them close to her – walking back into the corner. As Blackburn walked by the bed, Jack suddenly lunged at him, taking him completely unawares.

The two men landed heavily on the ground, Jack on top. Normally Jack would make quick work of the older man but he was still heavily drugged. Woozy and weak from its affects he had a difficult time keeping the Senator from getting the upper hand.

As they continued to struggle, Sam looked on in fear. She couldn't chance putting the babies down so was unable to help. Worried that Ben or Mike would return at any moment she prayed that Jack could end it quickly.

At just that moment she heard a commotion from outside the room. She heard yells, clearly coming from one of the two kidnappers, and then a crash. Finally, she heard a shot ring out and then what sounded like a zat (on earth?). Her fear was that somehow either remnants of the Trust – or even a rogue Goa'uld had arrived. It wasn't until she heard the unmistakable sound of a well-recognized human voice say.

"Damn, that hurt!" that she realized the Calvalry had arrived.

"Daniel", she screamed. "Daniel, in here. Jack needs help."

Just as Daniel and Teal'c ran into the room Jack had been able to get to his knees. Grabbing the Senator's jacket he pulled him up. Then, with all the force he was able to muster in his dazed and shaky condition, he hit Blackburn square in the face with his fist. The Senator was instantly out cold – sliding to the ground as Jack released him.

Jack quickly followed, collapsing on top of the corrupt politician.

"Jack – you okay?" Daniel rushed over. Kneeling down he checked his friend's pulse. When he felt a strong and steady one he breathed a sigh of release and looked at Sam who had rushed up and was squatted beside him.

"Is he okay Daniel?" she asked. "He was drugged but I don't know if Blackburn hurt him."

"He seems fine. He may have a few bruises but otherwise is okay. I expect he's just passed out again from the drugs."

Just then Jack groaned and attempted to roll over. He ended up rolling off the Senator and onto the floor. Opening his eyes he squinted up at Daniel.

"Hi Danny. You here? Why are you here? Sam and I were kidnapped but I think I got the guy." He pointed over at the Senator who was still out cold. "You gonna take us home now? I'm hungry."

"Yeah Jack – we'll take you home. Here why don't I help you get up." Reaching down he slowly helped pull Jack up off the floor. The General instantly leaned forward, almost falling over. Daniel caught him and held him up as Teal'c rushed over to support him on his other side.

"Teal'c buddy! You here too? You're good friends. Hey – did you meet my sons? Yup we had the babies. Hurt like hell", he frowned, looking put out at the thought of the labor. "No fair – I had to feel those contractions. Just good think I didn't have the babies though – ouch! Sam did great. Hey, where's Sam?" he looked around in dazed fear.

At Jack's words both Daniel and Teal'c swung around and looked at Sam. With all the commotion they hadn't noticed the bundles she was carrying.

"God Sam – is that right? Did you have the babies? Is everyone okay?"

"Yes Daniel – we did", she smiled. "They both seem fine but I'd like to get them to a doctor to look over. We also need diapers!"

Leaving Jack to Teal'c tender mercies, Daniel walked over to Sam and peaked a look at the two swaddled babies.

"Congratulations! They're beautiful Sam. I'll go find out what's happening so we can get you out of here."

"Hey Danny! Whata bout me? Not gonna congratulate me? They're mine too. They're O'Neill boys! I've got sons Daniel!" Jack said proudly.

Looking at his friend – who was swaying and still needed help to stand, Daniel couldn't help but feel a bit teary eyed. If anyone deserved this happiness it was Jack. As happy as he was for Sam, he knew that this was a huge gift to a man who had suffered horribly through the loss of his eldest son. Knowing that nothing could ever replace Charlie he also knew that this was a wonderful and magical moment for Jack.

"Of course. Congratulations my friend," he answered. "I'm happy for you. They're gorgeous and I know you're going to be an amazing father." Going up to Jack he put his arms around him and gave him a tremendous hug. Jack hugged him right back.

Teal'c also looked down at his brother, his comrade.

"O'Neill, Samantha, I am happy for you both. Your children are truly beautiful – and very lucky to have such wonderful parents."

"Teal'c!" Jack cried – throwing his arms around his surprised friend. "You're a good man Teal'c."

Daniel grinned at the overly demonstrative Jack – clearly still affected by the drugs – and made his was out to see what was happening. The Tyler Brothers had been captured and restrained. Cam, and Vala were standing guard, waiting for security forces from the Pentagon to show up. As this was related to 'alien' issues, the Air Force was going to take control. David was arranging everything and making calls to the Pentagon and Jumper. Daniel made his way out to see about taking the O'Neill's to get checked out.

As Daniel and Teal'c had been admiring the babies they had lost sight of Blackburn who started to come around. Realizing that no one was watching him at the moment he reached down to retrieve the gun holstered on his ankle. He hadn't had time to get it when O'Neill had tackled him.

Carefully pulling the gun out he tried to get a shot at the big black man with O'Neill but he had moved. Blackburn then turned the gun on O'Neill who was still standing, acting a little stunned.

Just as he pulled the trigger, Teal'c happened to glance his way. Teal'c yelled at O'Neill, pulled his zat out and quickly shot the man twice. Bye-bye Senator Blackburn!

"Ow!"

"Turning to O'Neill, Teal'c saw him clutching his lower back.

"Were you hit O'Neill", he asked in concern.

"Bloody hell! He shot me. The bastard shot me."

"Jack are you okay. Where are you hurt? Teal'c – call an ambulance. I can't believe this happened now. Why weren't we watching?

"Don't need an ambulance. I'll be fine." But Jack swayed and fell over, fortunately on the bed. Sam rushed over to him.

"Teal'c – where is he hurt?"

Teal'c knelt down and gently moved Jack onto his stomach. Pulling Jack's hand away Sam and Teal'c could both see the blood. Fortunately, it didn't appear to be bleeding too heavily. Teal'c then noticed the knife in Jack's belt. It appeared as the bullet had struck the knife at Jack's lower back and it had ricocheted downward. Teal'c carefully removed the knife which had fortunately saved Jack from a much worse wound.

"It appears as if he was shot in the gluteus maximus."

"What Teal'c? What are you saying? It hurts – do you see the wound?" Jack asked.

"Yes Jack – we see it. It doesn't look too bad. He got you in the – ah – buttock."

"What?"

"He shot you in the ass Jack." said Daniel who had walked in the room and was looking down at his friend.

They all knew that getting shot wasn't nice – but in reality it didn't look too bad. It seemed to have gone in at a shallow angle having struck the knife first. Daniel knew that this was going to be great fodder for lots of SGC jokes.

"Ah no! I can't believe it. I've finally lost the damn bet."

"What bet?" said Sam as she carefully sat beside him on the bed.

"My first CO bet me 20 bucks I'd get shot in the ass one day. Okay – this had better not get around to _**anyone**_. If it does I'll know who to blame. Now cover me with a towel or sheet or something."

Eventually everything was sorted out. The Security Forces arrived and took charge. With David's help they managed to take Jack, Sam and the babies to the hospital to get checked out. Vala, Cam and David were all thrilled when they heard about the twins' arrival. Vala oohed and aahed at the twins – throwing Daniel some knowing glances and making him very uncomfortable.

Jack's wound was superficial, the bullet having grazed the surface and exited. Sam checked out well as did both of the boys. They weighed in at a weight of 6lbs 8oz. and 6lbs 9oz respectively – good healthy weights for twins.

As the family – immediate and extended, headed home – they were all relieved at the outcome. It could have been so much worse. As it was they had been able to discover some of the Senator's contacts and had already made some arrests. As far as they could tell, there was no alien influence – it was simply the greed of one man who had learned about the program.

Cassie was also thrilled when she saw the babies. She immediately helped Sam get them dressed properly in tiny little outfits. She held one of the boys while Sam nursed the other one.

The friends and family were all sitting in the O'Neill's living room, discussing the day's events and celebrating with Jack and Sam. The only negative was that Jack couldn't enjoy that beer he had been waiting to have. He was still f feeling the effects of the drugs the kidnappers had given him as well as now being on antibiotics for his 'wound'.

So –sipping a soda – he looked over at his wife and sons. With a contented smile on his face and a look of pure joy in his eyes, he didn't notice that Daniel was speaking to him until the room got quiet. He finally looked up and saw that everyone was looking at him with affectionate looks on their faces. As much as he appreciated it – it was making him very embarrassed.

Daniel, realizing that all this emotion was probably a bit much for Jack, took pity on him and grinned, raising his glass in a silent toast.

Jack nodded and grinned back at his friend. Yup – this had been a great day. He was surrounded by people he loved - and he was a father again.

"So Jack – you haven't told us."

"Told you what Danny?"

"What did you name the boys?"


	25. The Beginning

_**So folks – this is the end of this story – although I may continue it at a future date with a sequel about the O'Neill family. Thank you to all of you who faithfully read, reviewed, and added me to their alert list. You have made this so enjoyable and have given me some great ideas. It's been a fun ride. Hope you have all enjoyed.**_

_**I have another story in mind that I'm starting soon. Please watch for it and I hope you'll check it out. It will be a little different!**_

"Well Danny, it was a hard decision." Glancing over at Sam he watched as she carefully lifted his son to her shoulder and gently rubbed his back. After the baby had let out a tremendous burp Jack stood, walked over and took the boy from Sam so that she could nurse his younger son.

Holding the baby in the crook of his arms he looked tenderly down at him.

"This is David Jacob Charles O'Neill." He bent down and softly kissed the velvety smooth cheek of the tiny boy.

"Nice name Jack", Daniel replied with a small smile. Teal'c nodded gravely, understanding the importance of the child's middle names as he had been named for those dearly loved and lost.

"Is the David for someone special"? the younger man asked.

"He's named after Jack's father. Jack wanted to name him Jacob but I insisted on David. We had quite an argument about it." Sam interjected, grinning up at Jack.

"Yes, and as usual she won! It used to be a lot easier when she _**had**_ to obey me!"

Continuing to smile, Sam looked down at the baby contentedly nursing at her breast.

"And this one is Daniel T George O'Neill. I'm sorry Teal'c – we couldn't very well name an Earth baby after you – Teal'c wouldn't work very well. I hope you know it's not because we don't love you like family." Sam said softly

"Hey – the T is for you buddy! I insisted on that one."

"I understand Samantha, O'Neill. I am not offended – rather I am honored that you have included that in his name. You know that I will always regard you all as family."

"Thanks T … ditto!"

Jack looked over at Daniel who as yet hadn't said anything. Upon looking at the archaeologist and friend he realized why. Daniel had removed his glasses and was furiously wiping his eyes – overcome with emotion.

Finally looking up he grinned a wobbly grin at Jack.

"What can I say Jack, Sam. Like Teal'c I'm honored. I lost my family when I was a kid but found it again with you guys. Now I have the younger O'Neills to add to my family. You don't know how much that means."

The others in the room were all looking a little teary eyed as they looked at the two young children and their parents. Daniel eventually broke the silence by adding.

"Of course, you realize what this means don't you?"

"No … what?" asked Jack suspiciously.

"I now have a responsibility to teach my namesake all about artifacts and archaeology. Can't have him growing up like his father."

"Oh, not like his father eh? So what's wrong with me?"

"Weeeelllll – nothing of course Jack. I just want to make sure he's a bit more ... you know ... cultured."

The others in the room were laughing at the exchange. All of them, including Daniel, knew that Jack would be an amazing father. But they also knew, Jack included, that these children would be enriched by having the love of an extended family.

As Jack sat on the couch, holding David and watching Sam with little Daniel, he knew life couldn't get any better.

_**sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsf**_

"Oh, for cryin' out loud! Where is that damn file!" Jack was madly going through the pile of papers on his home office desk. He was sure he'd brought it home – he'd promised Jumper he'd look it over and make a recommendation first thing in the morning. As he continued to search his desk and the floor underneath, he heard a sudden loud and insistent cry coming from the monitor on his desk.

"Don't tell me it's that time already?" he sighed. "Didn't I just put you two to bed?"

Turning and walking out of his office he made his way up to the bedroom where the cries of a second child could now be heard.

"Daddy's coming. Hold your horses. Where's Mommy when you need her?" he grumped.

Entering the bedroom he looked over to the twin cribs along the wall where two very unhappy boys were crying as if the world were ending.

Going over to Daniel's crib he picked the little boy up and jiggled him in his arms. As the cries began to die down he then went over to the other crib, leaned down and scooped up David. He'd gotten very adept at handling the two boys at once but knew that time was coming to an end as they got bigger. Even now, at six months they were almost too much to handle at one time.

David continued to cry, even as his brother settled down. This was typical. Of the two, David was the noiser, more active twin. Sam swore he took after his father. Daniel, on the other hand, was more placid. Big Daniel said it was because he was a thinker like his honorary 'uncle' – Jack thought it was simply out of self-preservation. Unable to compete with his noisy big brother he used other methods to get what he wanted.

Jack told Sam that baby Daniel was just like her – using his big, doe shaped eyes to get attention. Quieter? Maybe – but sneaky! At least that's what Jack figured.

As he sat in the rocking chair holding his two sons he smiled to himself. Differences aside, he realized he couldn't love anyone more than he did these two little bundles of sweetness (except, of course, their mother!). The last six months had been amazing. Tiring, yes. Exhausting – totally! Frustrating – sometimes. Blissful – always.

He leaned down and kissed the fuzzy head of each of the boys. David had finally stopped his wailing – making do with the odd little sniffle. Daniel had begun to babble and was trying to grab his brothers hand.

One of the things Jack enjoyed most was to see the interaction between the two boys. They obviously had a deep connection. They were happy when together but soon got fussy if separated. They loved to nap together, often ending up with arms and legs intertwined. They had identical grins – each with two tiny teeth sticking through on the bottom, brown hair which stuck up everywhere (poor kids – O'Neill hair), and brown eyes. Although he could see Sam in them there was no doubt these were O'Neills.

Realizing that the boys would soon be getting hungry he figured he'd better get them changed and fed before the crying started again. Again like their father – if not fed on time they would become very indignant. Jack couldn't wait until they were old enough to introduce them to pizza.

"I bet you guys will love pizza", he said as he laid them on the change pad on the bed. Undoing David's sleeper he quickly and deftly changed him into a clean diaper. After he had finished Daniel he grabbed two new outfits and changed the boys. Only after he was done did he realize they were wearing the tiny BDU's that had been given to them at the shower.

Scooping the boys up he made his way downstairs so he could prepare a bottle for them. Placing them in their bouncy seats he went to the fridge and took out two bags of Sam's expressed milk. Determined to do motherhood the way she did everything else – in other words practically perfectly – she was still nursing the boys. He hadn't known much about it but found out from her that the World Health Organization – and the International Association of Pediatricians, recommended breastfeeding until 2 years of age. Not one to ever argue with a determined Mother, he did whatever he could to support her in this.

That meant he didn't often get an opportunity to feed them, although they had just introduced solids this week. That was fun! He'd ended up with mushed rice all over him as the boys discovered raspberry blowing.

He slowly heated the milk and when the two bottles were ready he took them into the living room and set them on the coffee table. He returned to the kitchen and retrieved the boys. Settling down on the couch he turned on the TV, took a boy in each arm and gave them both a bottle. He was quite impressed with his own dexterity.

He must admit, he thought, only half watching the game, that he enjoyed this alone time with his sons. Sam had just started back to work part time. She was only working a few hours a week at the Pentagon. Her role was reading the reports on the various pieces of technology discovered off world and determining where more testing was needed, if more money or resources were required – or if the technology was of use.

It was good to see her back on the job and able to use her brain again. She had taken to motherhood like the proverbial duck and had found it difficult to leave the boys, even for a few hours. He knew, however, that eventually she'd find herself growing bored with nothing mentally stimulating to deal with.

She'd been restored to full rank – something else he was pleased about. She was a huge asset to the AF and he didn't want to lose her. He also knew she had worked hard to obtain her present rank and deserved to be back to being a Colonel.

They had agreed to have Sam start back on the understanding that he could stay home and watch the babies while she worked. It meant cutting back a bit on his hours – but it was either that or he retired completely, something the President and Joint Chiefs really didn't want.

He still hadn't decided what direction to go in as far as his career was concerned. With the universe pretty quiet right now he was able to relax a bit and spend more time with his family. If things got crazy again he wasn't sure what he'd do. For now, he just wanted to enjoy being a father again.

The babies were soon fed and were obviously much happier now – gurgling and grinning away. Putting them both down on their play mat he watched them for a few minutes as they reached for the soft toys above their heads. David got a hold of a soft ring lying on the mat and immediately put it in his mouth, gumming it madly.

Now that the boys were happy Jack suddenly remembered that darned report. He tried to think where he had put it. After a few minutes he realized that he must have left it in the office. He'd probably rushed to get home to see the babies and had left it lying there! Normally he'd simply call Millie and check but she'd taken advantage of his day at home to book some time off.

"Okay guys – I guess we'll have to make a little trip into work. You up for going to the Pentagon? Hey, you're dressed for it!"

Quickly gathering the extensive amount of paraphernalia that was seemingly essential for two tiny beings, Jack deposited all of it in the van.

Aaack! He couldn't believe that he, Jack O'Neill, was actually the owner of a family van! He had sold his truck when it quickly became apparent that it wasn't practical with the twins. It had been painful – especially since Sam hadn't had to sell her Indian – a fact that he regularly pointed out!

Quickly returning to the house he picked David up and bundled him up then placed him in his car seat. He did the same with Daniel and then carried the two seats and put them in the van. Being only March it was still quite chilly in Washington.

He carefully drove to the Pentagon, wishing he'd not forgotten that darned report. It was a pain having to drag the boys in with him. Hey, maybe they could stop and visit Mommy really quickly.

Finally arriving at work he quickly noted that he would have to park quite a distance away. He rarely drove himself or had to park and if he did he usually arrived early enough to get a good spot. Technically he could have his own parking place but hadn't thought it worth while with David who had his own spot for the staff car.

Once he'd parked he got out and strapped on the baby carrier. He figured he wasn't going to be long and he found it easier than the double stroller. The baby carrier was a special one meant for twins and was almost too small for the two boys. Soon they'd have to move to a front and back carrier.

As he struggled to get the boys in to the carriers he reflected on how life had changed. A couple of years ago he would have been struggling with putting on packs and weapons – not two six month old squirming bits of joy!

By the time he was ready to head to the door he was sweating. God, what would he have done if he hadn't of been 'de-aged'. It would have been even more exhausting with the body of an almost 60 year old!

It wasn't until he had (finally!) arrived at the entrance that he realized he hadn't brought his ID. Oh no – he'd brought bottles, bags of milk, pablum, spoons, bowls, filtered water, diapers, wet wipes, changes of clothes, teething rings, toys, change pads, washcloths, Gripe Water, blankets, and everything else you could possibly ever need for a baby. But his ID? No – of course not.

"Geesh – here's hoping Johnson is on security today."

But of course he wasn't, he thought, as he made his way to the security desk. The person there was someone he'd never seen before and from the looks of him he wasn't the warm, cuddly type.

"Good morning Captain."

"Sir."

"Uh – I just stopped in to pick up something from my office and realized I've forgotten my ID. Do you …"

"Sorry Sir. If you don't have any ID you'll have to leave immediately."

"Uh – look I just …"

"I said immediately."

"I know – I heard you! I'm just asking you ."

"Sir! This is not a place for tourists taking strolls with their families. This is a highly secure area and if you do not leave immediately I _**will **_ have you arrested."

"What! I just want you to call someone for me."

By this time the Captain had picked up a phone and had called for backup. He then walked up to O'Neill and drew his gun.

"Hey – hold on. I have my sons with me. Just calm down. I'll leave."

"No I'm sorry. You can wait right there. Give me that pack – slowly."

Carefully, Jack handed over the baby bag. I just wish there were some poopy diapers in there, he thought. It would serve the idiot right.

Being very careful not to do anything to spook the security guard he stayed quiet as the man searched the diaper bag. Two other guards had arrived and were watching O'Neill carefully. This whole situation was making him very nervous.

Fortunately, just as the Captain was sniffing the container of Pablum, he saw another man arrive and immediately recognized him.

"Johnson!"

"Quiet!" shouted the Captain.

Jack stood quietly but caught Johnson's eye.

"Sir? What's going on? Captain, why are you detaining General O'Neill?"

"General?"

"Yes, this man is Lieutenant General O'Neill, Head of Homeworld Security. Why is he being detained?"

"He didn't have his ID Sir."

"Okay – did you call someone to check?"

"No Sir. I told him to leave."

"General?"

"Yes Johnson – this very _**conscientious **_officer wouldn't let me explain and then decided to pull a gun on me while I was carrying two babies. Will you vouch for me? I'm sorry – I did leave my ID at home – concentrated too hard on the baby stuff." Speaking of which, he looked down and saw the mess that was lying on the security desk. Damn, after he'd packed everything so well.

"Captain – this man is General O'Neill and you are to let him go. I'm very sorry Sir. I'll speak with Captain Garing."

"You do that Lieutenant. But I'm going to speak with his CO as well. You're an idiot son" he said looking angrily at the Captain. He'd had a real scare when the man had pulled his gun. There was nothing that frightened him more than weapons around his children.

Shakily repacking the supplies he finally headed to his office. The boys could feel his fear and had begun to get fussy. What a great day this was turning out to be.

Arriving at his office he quickly found the file and was about to head out to see Sam when his phone rang. Debating as to whether to answer it or not – technically he wasn't in today – he finally sighed and picked it up. It was Jumper's secretary.

"Oh, I'm glad I caught you Sir. General Jumper heard you'd come it and was wondering if you could come up and see him for just a moment."

"Of course, I'll be right up." Damn, he thought as he hung up the phone. Could this day get any better?

As he walked towards Jumpers office he made very slow time. Everyone wanted to stop and admire the babies. There is nothing so cute, to the mind of many women, as a man holding a young baby and in this case, he was holding two.

Fortunately, the boys had settled down and were now lapping up all the attention.

"You're both shameless, you know." He said to his sons as he walked down the corridor. "Flirting with all the ladies! I'm gonna have to watch you two."

Daniel and David both gurgled happily in reply. Safe, warm and happy in their father's arms they looked at the world as something fabulous. Sadly, they would one day learn that the world wasn't always a happy place but, for now, Jack was content that his sons could simply enjoy life as only the truly innocent can.

He eventually made it to the General's office, the "ooh and aaah" factor in the Pentagon having risen to gargantuan heights.

"You can go right in S….. Ooooh are those your babies? How cute! Hello little ones – how are you? You look just like your Daddy. You're so sweet!" the secretary's comments were all delivered in 'baby talk'.

Yup – little menaces, he thought. No one was safe. Sighing, he smiled at the secretary and headed into Jumper's office.

"Jack! Thanks for coming in. I know it's your day off today. The boys are getting big!"

"Yes Sir, that they are." Oh my goodness, thought Jack. Jumper is looking terrible. He looked beyond exhausted, gaunt, with dark circles under his eyes. What was worse, Jack could see a look of hopelessness in the man's eyes.

"Are you okay Sir?"

"Fine, fine. ….. Well no, that's not actually true. Jack, the reason I called you is that I have to take some time off. My wife", here his voice cracked, "my wife isn't doing well. The doctor says she just has a few days and I have to be with her." The man put his head in his hands, clearly weary to his soul.

"Sir – I had no idea. I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do? I'm happy to take over from you – I'll talk to your secretary."

"Thanks Jack. I knew I could rely on you. I'm afraid I can't spend time going over things but I know you're up to speed. Everything's pretty much in order." The man had trouble even getting the words out. At that moment, Jack realized something.

"Sir?"

"What is it Jack?" he sighed.

"I don't know if it will work – but I could try and see if I could help your wife." He said it very quietly – unsure if he were doing the right thing. Jumper lifted his head at that, looking confused.

"What do you mean? What could you do?"

Jack knew that Jumper knew a bit about the Ancients and their powers – but he had never openly admitted to anything after returning from Trelea. He was aware, that by offereing to help Jumper's wife, he could be opening a huge can of worms for himself. But he also knew he couldn't let this man's wife die without trying to help somehow. Jumper had treated him well – he respected the man more than almost anyone he knew in the Air Force with the exception maybe of George Hammond.

"Well – I don't know if there's anything. I don't want you to get your hopes up Sir, but I have had luck a couple of times in the past using some Ancient healing powers. I can't promise – but I can try."

Jumper sat for a minute, contemplating what Jack had told him. After a while he took a deep breath and sat back.

"I can't ask that of you Jack. I could never expect anyone under my command to do something like that."

"You didn't ask General – I offered. And I'm not offering as your subordinate. I'm offering as your friend. Please Sir – let me try."

Knowing how he'd feel if the situation were reversed Jack decided that he had to be more forceful.

"Sir – this isn't about the Air Force or regulations or anything. This is about your wife who needs help. This doesn't need to go any further than between us. I want to help General. Please let me."

A couple of seconds and the four star General looked up at the man in front of him. Sitting there with his two (now sleeping) infants strapped to his chest, looking like a young man starting his life, Jumper knew that he was actually looking at someone who had experienced the worst life has to offer.

This man had lost a child in the worst way imaginable. His marriage had been destroyed. He was then thrown into a war like earth had never experienced – with an enemy beyond anything they could imagine. He had died, been tortured again and again, lost those close to him and had been willing to give up – for years – the one thing that would have brought him joy. As he watched O'Neill he realized that he was privileged to know someone who was beyond special. This man was a hero, yes, but he was so much more. He was a man of honor and a man who truly cared – cared about his family, his country, his world. No matter what, he would always put anyone of them before himself.

"If you're sure Jack – I'd love it if you could try. And I understand it may not work. I won't blame you if it doesn't."

"If it's alright Sir, I can come by this evening? I'll get someone to watch the babies and Sam and I can come over. I may need her too."

"That'll be fine. Thank you – I can't tell you what this means."

"You're welcome sir."

"Now go – you need to take those babies home. They look like they need their cribs."

"Oh, these two can sleep anywhere! They get it from their Mommy and Daddy!"

As he made his way home Jack thought about what this might mean. He knew that if he could heal Mrs. Jumper it might take a lot out of him. It could, in fact, have very serious effects. He was worried about his children and Sam – what if they were still connected? Could this harm the babies? He knew that if it looked, in any way, as if they were affected he would stop. He really wanted to help Mrs. Jumper but not at the expense of two innocent children.

He decided not to stop at Sam's office. She would have instantly known something was up and she needed to concentrate on work. What he forgot, however, is that it didn't take his presence for her to realize something was wrong. Working away in her office she suddenly had a feeling of worry. Something was wrong with Jack. Speaking to her CO she grabbed her things and headed home – not that far behind Jack and the twins.

After he'd arrived home it was time to again feed the very hungry babies. They were fussy as well – most likely feeling his disquiet. After he'd fed them he put them down again to play. It was just after he'd put them down when the door opened and he heard Sam arrive.

She walked into the living room, glanced down at the babies and then made a bee-line for him.

"What's wrong Jack?"

Staring at her in surprise he didn't say anything for a moment. Then it hit him – what an idiot – of course she knew something was up. She'd probably been feeling a whole host of emotions from him all afternoon.

"Jumper's wife is dying. He just told me this afternoon."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jack! I didn't realize she was that ill." As she spoke she made her way to the couch and sat down. The boys, hearing their mother's voice, both started to wave their arms about madly and began to burble and squeel.

Smiling, Sam stood up and got down on the floor, kissing each boy and tickling them. Jack just looked at the wonderful picture of the three people he loved most in the world. Sam eventually reached over and picked up Daniel, handing him to Jack. She then took David and sat back on the couch next to Jack.

Holding the two very happy babies (they now had both Mommy and Daddy – what could be better), Sam leaned into Jack, offering him comfort.

"I told Jumper I'd come over and try to heal her."

"What?" Sam sat up in surprise.

"I told him about the Ancient healing thing and that I'd try it. Don't know if it will work."

"Jack – it could be dangerous."

"Yeah – I know. That's what's worrying me."

"Do you think you should do this? I don't want something to happen to you." Clearly Sam hadn't thought how this might affect the rest of them yet.

"I can't _**not**_ try it Sam. If you could have seen Jumper. The doctor told him his wife has only a few days. Sam – what if it was one of us? I have to try."

Looking at him she smiled slightly. Yes, of course. This was Jack O'Neill. One of the reasons she loved him was because of his selflessness. She wouldn't have him any other way. It was times like this, though, that she wished he could be a teeny bit selfish!

"Okay Jack – but I'm going with you."

"Yes of course. I told Jumper that. Sam – do you realize I could still be connected to you and the boys?"

Startled, she sat up again.

"What? No Jack – you can't put the babies at risk."

"I know, I know. Look – what I thought I'd do is have someone – Doc maybe – monitor the babies while I try and heal her. If they show the slightest sign of being affected I'll stop. You know I wouldn't ever to anything to hurt them."

Worried she sat silently for a few minutes. Her first thought was that there was no way she wanted Jack to attempt this. Then she thought back to what he had said. What if it was Jack dying – she'd want someone to try to save him if they could.

"All right. We'll try – but promise me you'll stop if there's _**anything**_.

"I promise. Thank you", he said, reaching over and giving her a kiss. Now – let's have supper. I said we'd go this evening."

They ended up asking their Doctor (who had clearance) to come with them to Jumper's house. They hadn't wanted to leave the babies behind. This way Sam could stay with them, which would make her feel a bit more comfortable.

Jumper met them at the door and took Sam, the Doctor and the Babies into one of the guest rooms. That way they could lay the babies on the bed and the doctor could watch them closely. Sam fed them and they were soon out. She gently laid her sleeping sons down. The doctor sat on the bed with them, monitoring their vital signs.

Jack gave Sam and his sons each a quick kiss and then followed his CO to his wife's room. When he arrived he could feel the hovering presence of death. He knew it was coming quickly to this frail woman who lay, unaware of what was happening around her.

Seated beside her bed were the Jumper children – a daughter and two sons. The daughter had clearly been weeping, with tear stains on her cheeks. The two young men looked somber. As their father entered they all looked up, questions in their eyes.

Jack knew that the General hadn't said anything to his children, not wanting to get their hopes up. They probably wondered why their father was bringing a stranger into what was a death vigil.

"Kids – this is Jack O'Neill – a good friend of mine. Can you give us a few moments please?"

"Why Dad? What's he here for?" What looked to be Jumper's youngest son spoke belligerently. He didn't want some stranger here at this moment.

"I'm sorry son. I don't mean to intrude. I'm just going to see if I can help your mother. It will only take a moment and I promise I wont hurt her."

The three children all looked at their father. It was the daughter who finally spoke.

"Okay. We'll leave. But please, don't be long. We want to be with our Mother."

Jack nodded gently, unable to reply for the lump in his throat. This family was suffering terribly, watching a wife and mother fade away before their eyes. He only prayed he could help.

"Did you want me to leave too Jack?" Jumper asked.

"No Sir. Please stay. I may need you. This may take a lot out of me. I … I hope this works Sir – but I can't promise."

"I know Jack."

The two men went over to the bed. Jack sat down beside Mrs. Jumper. There was all sorts of equipment in the room but it had all been pushed over to the side. Obviously it couldn't do anything anymore and they were leaving her to go in peace, surrounded by family rather than by technology.

As Jack settled himself on the mattress he looked at Jumper who nodded at him. He then took the frail and emaciated woman's hand in his and closed his eyes. Sitting there, he tried to simply connect to her and to let the Ancient healing power work.

For what seemed like forever, nothing happened. Jack opened his eyes to look at the General – ready to apologize – when he suddenly felt a jolt pass through him and into Mrs. Jumper. Soon a warm tingling began to travel across all his nerve endings. Soon, he lost all touch with reality. He was nothing more than a conduit – he couldn't think – only feel the power as it surged through him.

He had no sense of time and didn't know how long he had sat there. It could have been seconds – it could have been years.

Jumper, sitting and watching, simply saw Jack grow still. For a long time he sat there and watched as something connected his wife to this extraordinary man. After about 20 minutes he saw Jack take a long and deep breath. When he glanced at his wife he was shocked to see her take a deep breath at precisely the same time. As they both breathed out Jack's hand dropped away from his wife and he crumpled to the floor.

"Jack! Jack are you okay? Jumper quickly knelt beside him and felt for a pulse. At first, he felt nothing – soon after he breathed his own sigh when he could feel a very faint and slow pulse."

At his cry his children had burst into the room. As he was checking out Jack they had rushed to their mother.

"John?" he heard faintly. Looking up he saw his wife looking at him. This was the first time in days she had been conscious.

Telling his eldest son to get the doctor for Jack he stood up and went to the bed. Leaning down he took his wife's hand in his.

"What is it Christine?"

"John, what's happening? I feel warm – I've been so cold for so long."

"You're doing fine sweetheart. Just rest. Everything is okay and we'll all be here when you wake up."

"Okay John." She slowly closed her eyes and was soon sleeping peacefully. He had no idea if Jack had been able to cure her or if this was a brief improvement. Still, it had given him hope.

Just then Sam and the doctor raced into the room. Sam ran over and knelt by her husband. Taking his body in her arms she cradled him.

"Jack please. Please don't die Jack. I'm here. Stay with me love."

The doctor gently but firmly pushed her out of the way to check on the young looking General. What he heard worried him. Looking at the two young men in the room he asked them to help carry the General to the other bedroom.

With Sam following they took Jack into the room with the babies. Laying him down beside his sons the Doctor continued to check him over. In the other room he had been worried that they were going to lose him. His vitals were almost non-existent and had been fading fast. Rechecking him he was startled to find a major improvement.

As he reached down to again check his pulse Jack eyes sprang open and he looked directly at the Doctor.

Taking a deep breath he blinked and then searched the room. As his eyes lighted on Sam he struggled to speak.

"It's okay – the babies are fine. They didn't seem to be affected at all. Are you okay?"

"I … I think so. A bit tired but I'm feeling better all the time." As he spoke he looked to the side and realized his sons were on the bed, sleeping deeply.

Grinning he reached over and laid a gentle arm across their backs. As soon as he touched them, he felt a jolt of energy running through him. Almost instantly he felt fine – as if he hadn't done the healing at all.

He sat up – to the Doctor's consternation.

"I'm fine. Just check the babies", he said urgently.

Looking terribly confused at this point the Doctor reached over and checked Daniel first, then David. When he was finished he spoke to the worried parents.

"They seem just fine. They're both sleeping peacefully and their vitals are totally normal.

Breathing a sigh of relief Sam threw her arms around her husband.

"You scared the crap out of me. What happened?"

"Well – the healing always takes a lot out of me. This time it was kind of bad. Mrs. Jumper was close to death and it took a lot to heal her. I know I was in pretty bad shape. I could feel myself getting weaker but couldn't do anything about it. The funny thing is I started to feel better as soon as they brought me in here." Jack then proceeded to tell Sam – silently – about what he'd felt from the boys. It looked like their sons really had the Ancient healing power as well.

Exhausted, they decided to make their way home. It had been a long and emotional day. On the way out they met General Jumper.

"Is everything okay Sir?"

"I hope so Jack. Are you okay? You didn't look good for a while there."

"I'm fine. It takes a lot out of me but I rested and feel better now. How's your wife?"

"The Doctor's checking her over right now. She woke up and said she felt good but then went back to sleep. I guess we'll see how she does."

"It may take a while to show, Sir, but she **_is_** healed. She should get better now."

"Really? You can tell?"

"Yes. The cancer is gone and she should be fine now."

"Oh thank God!" Jumper collapsed on a chair in the hallway, lowered his head into his hands and proceeded to sob. Pleased for his CO - but recognizing that the man would feel embarrassed for allowing his emotions to show – Jack simply touched him on the shoulder.

"Take care Sir. I'll look after things at the Pentagon." With that, he and Sam and their children went home.

After he buckled his boys into their carseats he turned to get into his seat when a blond Air Force Colonel launched herself at him. Giving him a big kiss she said,

"I love you Jack O'Neill!"

"Bachatchya Mrs. O'Neill", grinning the two got in the car and headed home – a job well done.

_**Sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsf**_

Things had gotten into a pattern that was working well. Sam had adapted to her part-time schedule at work and Jack was enjoying the opportunity to be with his children on a regular basis.

Things had returned to normal for him at work. Jumper was back at work full-time after his wife's 'miraculous' recovery from cancer. The doctors were saying they'd never seen anything like it before. The General looked like 20 years had dropped off him. He smiled a lot these days.

He hadn't known quite what to say to Jack. His gratitude knew no bounds but Jack seemed more embarrassed by that than anything. He really didn't want any acknowledgement of what he had done. The Jumpers had had them over for a barbeque and they had all 'endlessly - expressed their gratitude. Embarrassed, Jack had finally challenged the younger ones to a game of touch football – that had finally stopped the thanks.

Nope – everything was going great. Jack had only one complaint. Sam was either responding to the babies, playing with them, feeding them, etc. – or, if they were quiet, she was so tired she would go to sleep herself.

Now, he wasn't one to complain. He knew he was the luckiest man alive. And he knew too this wouldn't last. He'd been married and had had a child – he knew this was something that would get better over time. The problem was, that he was frustrated - okay - to be honest he was horny as hell - right now and it was driving him crazy!

Daniel, Teal'c – and surprisingly Vala – had come for a visit. One afternoon he decided to take the boys for a walk in their stroller.

"Can I come?" asked Daniel.

"Yup sure! You can push though."

"No problem." As the two men walked behind the stroller Daniel kept throwing glances towards Jack. Finally, in frustration, Jack stopped.

"WHAT! What is it?"

"What's wrong Jack?"

"Wrong? Nothings wrong Danny. Everything's great in fact."

"Then why do you look so tense?"

"Tense. I'm not tense." As the silence grew he looked over at Daniel who was simply looking at him with a 'Teal'c raised eyebrow."

"Okay fine, maybe I'm a little tense - but really, I'm okay."

"Jaaaack!"

"Daniel!"

"Jack come on. What's up?"

Jack gave a bark of laughter at that.

"What? What did I say that's so funny?"

Finally stopping he looked over at his friend.

"Daniel. I have the most beautiful, sexiest wife on the planet – no, I take that back – in the universe. I also have two 8-month-old twin boys who constantly want that same woman at their beck and call. Now, don't get me wrong. I love my sons to pieces – but sometimes I'd like to spend time with Sam. That's all. It's just a normal feeling for people who have young children. It'll pass."

After a moment ….

"Oooooh! So _**that's **_ what's up! Sorry Jack. It must be har…. Uh difficult, I guess. Wish I could help."

Jack looked at him strangely at that.

"Uh - don't think you're quite my type Danny boy."

"I didn't mean _**that**_ kind of help for God's sake! Hey – wait. Maybe I **_can_** help."

"How?"

"Why don't Vala, Teal'c and I take the babies for a day. That way you and Sam can spend some time together. We'll watch them carefully Jack."

Looking at his friend Jack smiled and whacked him on the back.

"I knew you were good to have around! I'll talk to Sam and see if we can work something out."

When Sam heard the plan she was a little iffy. Although she'd trust her own life with any of these people she was unsure how they'd do with two infants. If was the realization that Teal'c was there that made her finally agree. It wasn't that she couldn't trust Daniel – it's just that sometimes he got a little absent-minded. Vala – well – it was just good Teal'c was there.

They planned that the threesome would take the twins to the zoo for the afternoon. They were too young to really enjoy too much but simply being pushed around a new place in their strollers would be fun.

Armed with everything they could possibly need the five of them – actually six – headed out. Jack had arranged for David to pick them up and drive them. When she heard he was going she felt much better. He was very trustworthy.

So, she and Jack now had the afternoon to themselves. Her first thought was that she could take a nap – but she quickly realized that wouldn't be fair to poor Jack. He'd bee so patient and understanding – she really needed to show him she loved him.

As he had stood giving last minute instructions to David and the others she had quickly run into the house. She pulled out the bottle of champagne, which had been chilling and a plate of snacks. Running upstairs she quickly stripped her clothes off – underneath was a very sexy little teddy.

Lying on the bed she waited for Jack. As she waited she thought over the last year and a half and all that had happened. She had had all her dreams come true. She was still with the AF – a Colonel no less! She had a wonderful relationship with her brother. She was married to the man of her dreams and still managed the home, children and white picket fence. It was truly a miracle.

Above all, were the two little boys who were firmly planted in her heart. She had heard, many times, of what it felt like to be a mother – but the reality was even more. She couldn't imagine loving something the way she loved those two imps – or should she say 3 imps? She smiled in total contentment.

One day, in the future, she'd like to have more children – but right now she and Jack had agreed to wait. Twins were a lot of work! She was back on birth control which, unfortunately, hadn't really been necessary – **until now!**

Smiling, she lay back on the bed, waiting for Jack.

As Jack walked slowly back to the house he smiled. Yes! This was going to be great. As much as he loved the boys he was so glad to have an afternoon with his wife. He could tell there was an extra spring in his step.

Life really couldn't get better (as he thought that he knocked on the wooden beam on the porch just to make sure!). The only thing that could make this perfect would be …. here he stopped and smirked! Yes – a little girl. He'd love a little girl – just like Sam. He could just imagine her. She'd be beautiful and kind, just like her mother. She would also help to balance the heavily testosterone laden environment.

Well – that was for the future. He and Sam had agreed to hold off and she was taking birth control.

The afternoon was even better than he had hoped. As he got to the bedroom and saw Sam – lying in a sexy piece of nothing – he thanked God, the stars, the Treleans, the Ancients – in fact, everyone he could – that this woman was his wife.

As he lay in her arms, almost at the peak of passion – his last coherent thought was,

"I'd love a daughter."

Once month later ….

"Jack!"

"What?"

"You did it again!"

"Did what?"

"I'm pregnant!"

**The End**


End file.
